The down fall of Draco Malfoy
by Haraldzidla
Summary: What do you get with one Hermione Granger, One Pansy Parkinson and twelve other hogwarts females? A club called Femina auctoris and one love story. Hermione and Draco! Complete! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first chapter of my new story, I know that it is not that long but I just wanted to put this up first so that people got a ruff idea before they start the story and not know that back ground story because the only person who would know would be me…**

**Dear god, do I always do this, good god. Damn I should stop saying god. Right. Ok.**

**For any one who has read my other story THANK YOU FOR COMING TO READ THIS ONE!! And to any one who just randomly found it PLEASE READ!!**

**Right well hope you like!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter One **

**In the beginning**

In Hogwarts school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry there are 2163 students. On average that is 300 new students every year. That is (on average of course) 525 students per house and 75 per year per house.

Out of the 2163 students exactly 1073 are females while the remaining 1090 are males.

In other words the males out number the females, now normally you would think that this meant that the males over powered the females (and believe me they thought that they did!) but you should understand that in reality that is no were near the truth.

Behind the hidden doors of Hogwarts many other things that only a few people' know about happens. 75 years before our story starts in the year 1923 there was a Ravenclaw 5th year called Helen Stevens. For years she would go about in her holidays cleaning up after her father when she was at home because her mother was too sick to help.

She loved her mother and she would do any thing for her but when it came to her father she had not love for him. No emotion for him.

It was a cold winters night when the expected finally happened and her mother was taken away from her and her life was torn apart.

It was then that she finally decided that she had had enough of her father telling her what to do and thinking that he had power over her.

Her anger at her father was even enough to make her look at the male population in a different manner.

If nothing was going to change at home then she was going to make things change at school.

When she returned to school after the summer holidays for her 6th year, after much planning she was ready to take action. Out of the 1090 females at Hogwarts she selected 20 of them, some of them were her friends while other were not and the girls were all from different houses, even Slytherin.

You would think that some thing like this would not have happened but after she had got them alone one by one and explained to them what her purpose was and what she wanted every one agreed to help her.

When the question of were they were going to meet came up every one started looking and after over a week of no luck, on a sunny Saturday after none Helen suddenly found herself coming across a room that she had never seen before.

After stepping inside she found every thing that they had needed but when she left the room is was gone the next day. It took her another full week to figure out what she had to do to make the room work for her. She named it "The room of requirement"

The other girls loved it, it gave them every thing that they could need when they needed it.

On February the 1st 20 girls created amongst themselves some thing that no one at Hogwarts had ever done: house unity and a small club that they named "Femina auctoris" but as time passed people shortened it to "FA"

As time went on people would leave when they came to their seventh year but then others from the school would be selected and asked to join. It was unusual for any one who was lower then their third year to be asked to join but it would happen when they wanted it to.

Over time they found more power and getting what they wanted seemed to get easier with every day that passed. I guess you could say that it was because of the new people that had started to join, you see before some one was even considered to be a member they had to be on the list. The list was some thing that was updated every year and new names of people that would be considered would be added.

If you did not have some thing that they thought that you could offer them then you would never be able to find a place on that list.

But 72 years after Helen started her mission and left it to others to carry on a new name was added to the list:

_Hermione Jane Granger._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Hermione Granger and her friends were in their 3rd year of Hogwarts some thing happened that Hermione would always remember as the day that changed her life and the way that she looked at things.

Her life had always seemed normal (well as normal as a witches life possibly could get), she had good friends, her school work was always going well and her life at home was never better.

And then it happened.

A girl who she had never talked to before started following her when she was making her way to the library. Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson was in Slytherin and like so many other of the other Slytherin's she was well known for hating Hermione and also to add to the mix she was one of Draco Malfoy many "followers" so what was she doing following her?

It wasn't in till Hermione had entered the library and gone down one of its many rows of books that she found out and what she was told was some thing that Hermione was never going to forget.

Pansy had even seemed nice when she had been talking to her, she started talking about a club that she was in, a club called "Femina auctoris" and when Hermione had said that she had never heard of it the girl just laughed and told her that of course she had not and that many people did not know of it.

She went on to say that they wanted her to join in order to help them with some of the things that needed to be done in the school; and when Hermione asked what things they were Pansy gave no answer and instead told her to meet her on the seventh floor that night if she wanted answers.

She had always been know to be level headed and to not do any thing that she thought would break any of the school rules, so why should this time be any different? Why should she go there just to have some thing bad happen to her like she thought that it would?

But that night Hermione did got to the seventh floor like Pansy had asked her and what she found there changed the way she though about the way the school worked and even what the males there were like.

**Two years later**

**5****th**** year**

**Date: December 1****st**

**Location; The great Hall**

The great hall was buzzing with excitement as every one sat down to eat dinner while talking about their plans for the upcoming Christmas holidays.

Hermione was sitting with her three best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny along with some of her other Gryffindor friends like Neville and Sean. It had bean a normal days lessons. Homework, playing chess (which to Ron's disappointment she won) and now dinner.While she tried to block out the boys talk of chocolate frog cards and Quidditich her mind wonder to the plans that she had that tonight, that morning she had got a letter from Pansy, as had the other girls, telling them to meet in the Room of Requirement at twelve.

They always tried to meet when they could but lately meetings had become less frequent because of how busy most people had been and Hermione could not wait for every thing to start back up again.

As she looked round the table her gaze locked with Ginny's and they smiled to one another. Ginny had been invited to join last year because of how well should could do hexes, it seemed that it was some thing that the other club members wanted in a club member.

Hermione had been surprised when she had seen who else was part of the club and what talents that people had hidden inside of them or what they had that was needed for the "cause"

The Gryffindor student:

Lavender Brown- connections to the ministry of magic ( Aurors department)

Katie Bell - can translate six different languages ( which with what they do comes in handy)

Angelina Johnson - Father works in Gringotts ( illegal access to peoples account files)

:Parvati Patil - Knows every thing about every student in Hogwarts (kind of like a walking file cabinet)

Alicia Spinnet - Mother works in ministry of magic (magic creatures department)

Romilda Cane - had access to the entire stock of Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop (surprisingly useful)

Ginny Weasley - can do any hex that will send some one running for their mother.

Hermione (herself) - is known to be the smartest witch of her age and knows about spells, up to seventh year level.

The Hufflepuff students

Hannah Abbot - Older brother works for school bored and she can take a copy of the list of students who will be coming to the school NEXT year and their details.

Susan Bones - Aunt work for ministry, she can get information about any case she wants.

The Ravenclaw students:

Cho Chang - Knows about every boy in the school (not surprising really)

Marrietta Edgecombe - can get hold of any ones personal details and files ( her older sister who used to be a member can get hold of them secretly and send them to her)

Padma Patil - same reason as her sister

Slytherin students: 

Millecent Bulstrode: her family is so rich that she just puts forward money when we need it.

Pansy Parkinson: her mother and father are powerful death eaters so she had information about up coming wars and actions of the Death Eaters.

She smiled to her self, when you looked at all the girls they may not seem like they could do that much with the little power that they had, but when you put all of these girls together well…you could say that you do not want to get on the wrong side of them.

She could still remember the first question that she had asked Pansy all those years ago. What did "Femina auctoris" stand for?

As she placed a spoon full of beans onto her plate her smile widened, turned out that it was latin for "women power"

As she looked over at her two best friends she knew that she was always going to care for them and love them like brothers but some time a girl has got to do, what a girl has got to do…

**Ok hope that every one liked this!! If I made some spelling mistakes them sorry!!**

**Please read and Review!!!**

**Next chapter, what will happen at the meeting and are the girls really as bad as some people would think grins evilly of course they are!!!**

**Harald xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK every one chapter number two I hope that every one likes it!!**

**I wan to say sorry now for any spelling mistakes and possibly my lake of grammar but I have a spelling disorder so I am working on it : )**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed and added me to his or her story alert and (or) favourite author!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!!**

**Chapter Two**

**The meeting**

**Location: seventh floor**

**Time: 11.55**

**Date: December 1****st**** (still)**

The sun had long gone down and the corridors of Hogwarts seemed empty and quiet. Little did most of the students know that four different groups of girls were making there was to the seventh floor.

Hermione and the other seven girls in her house had arrived before the others with five minutes to spare to get every thing up.

As they entered the room of requirement a sense of warmth ran over them. The room was every girls dream, the walls were painted a light purple with silver patterns of all shapes and sizes drawn over them. On the left and right hand side of the walls were six different book cases, each of them filled with hundreds of books full of meeting reports and all of the clubs achievements from the very beginning. At every meeting some one else would write in the book and Hermione had only been able to do it four times.

In the middle of the room was a long dark wooden table with seven chairs on either side and a slightly bigger chair at the end were the leader of the club would sit. On the far end of the room on the back wall was what they called a "family tree". Every time some one else joined "Femina auctoris" their picture would be added as would the date that they joined and the year that they were in.

It was true that the room did not always look like this, it would change with almost every meeting depending on what they need to do and this time around the only thing that was needed was the table. It would seem that it was time to have one of their talks.

Hermione took her seat with her fellow house mates while waiting for the others to arrive but to her pleasure they did not have to paid long. Pansy and Millecent were the first to arrive, Hannah and Susan soon followed and Cho, Marrietta and Padma came last.

Every one took their seats and Pansy took her place at the front of the table, when that last leader had left in Hermione's 4th year she was not surprised when Pansy was the one chosen to be the new leader, she had done a lot for their cause and when some thing went wrong she was always the one who came up with the solution.

The room fell silent as pansy opened the book in front of her, got out her pen and write down the date before looking up an smiling at every one.

"Hello everyone"

There were mutters of welcoming and hellos before she cared on.

"I know that it has been some time since we have had a meeting but I thought that it was important that we got together because some thing has come to my attention in the last few weeks that I think we had to deal with"

Hermione looked around at all of the confused faces and wondered what had happened. Maybe some one had spotted Sirius again? A few weeks ago Susan had come to one of the meetings with news about Sirius saying that some one had spotted him. There had been a time when they had wanted to even hunt him themselves but when Hermione had explained every thing that had happened in her third year when she first joined they had soon changed their minds and instead found themselves wanting to help them.

"I was walking down the corridor when I found some thing that made me madder then I had been in some time. I found Hannah Huntstinton from Slytherin crying. She was in fact quite distort and I am going to give you one guess why"

Kate leaned back in her chair and smiled slightly.

"Let guess, a guy"

Pansy nodded and all traces of her smile had left her face and her eyes looked darker they did before.

"Yes Kate she was crying over a guy but this is not just any guy, this is the guy that we have been following for some time, and I think that it is about time that we did some thing about it."

And then just like that Hermione knew who they were talking about, he was the most hated guy her for what he did to the females of Hogwarts but they had never done any thing about it before, but it seemed like that was about to change.

"I am, of course, referring to Draco Malfoy"

Most of the girls scowled at the mention of the name while some others simple blushed in embarrassment, if you asked most of the girls of Hogwarts then you could be sure that they had once thought that they meant some thing to Malfoy but as soon a he got what he wanted he dumped them.

He was sick.

He was a big.

He was the perfect target.

"So" Ginny asked "what are we going to do about it?"

Pansy smirked and crossed her arms while looking like she was about to relish her words.

"We are going to bring about the down fall of him. Not just him but his whole family and by the time we are done with him there will be nothing left of the women using Draco Malfoy"

It would seem that Malfoy had done more then she thought because next second ever girl was clapping and some of them were even cheering at Pansy words.

Hermione knew that she should not do some of the things that she did and she did feel bad some times, but when it came to this she knew that she was going to enjoy seeing the out come. She did not know that she was going to be a bigger part of it then she intended to be.

It was then that she decided to speak for the first time.

"I know why we are doing this and I am ok with helping any way I can but it has to be said that the Malfoys are a powerful family, how are we going to bring some one like them down?"

"I was waiting for that and I think that every one is going to need to help, it may take some time to come up with a plan and I think that every one is going to need to help out, there may not be any thing we can do in till the Christmas holidays, but this is what I think we can do so far"

"Lavender and Susan I need you to try and get us any files that you can on his mother and father, Angelina I need you to try and get some thing on their money status with their accounts in Gringotts, Parvati, Cho and Padma I want you to find out who he hangs out with, who hates him and if he had moved onto any other girls. Ask questions if you have to but try not to draw attention to yourselves. Marrietta I need you to try and get hold of their personal information so that we can see if there is any thing that we have missed about them, if this is going to work then we are going to need to know every thing. Millecent and I are going to keep a close eye on him and what he is up to, I also think that we can get a copy of him time table. We need to know were he is always. Hermione we are going to need to see if you can get hold of that map that you told us about"

Hermione looked up and frowned.

"what you mean Harry's map?"

"Yes Hermione that one, I know that you do not want to take it from your friend but if this is going to work then every one is going to need to help at some point, and I give you my word that when all this is over he will get it right back, can we count on you?"

Hermione's frowned deepened, she already felt bad for not telling Harry and Ron for this long and even worse for telling the girls about all of their adventure's and about Sirius, would she really be able to steal from them?

As Malfoys face floated in to her mind she then realised that she could.

If it meant that he was going to be knocked off of his high horse then she knew that would do any thing.

She nodded.

"Yes, Pansy you will always be able to count of me"

She smiled her thanks at Hermione and looked around at the room.

"I know that I am asking a lot of all of you in one go and I know that some of you might not be able to do every thing that I ask, but you all need to remember why we are here and why we do this. There are people out there, people like Malfoy who are never going to learn, they are still stuck in the past when men could do what ever they want. Well we need to give him a wake up call and I know with every thing that I am that this is going to be the only way."

Some of the girls nodded and others knew that they did not need to say any thing, they believed what she was saying more then any thing.

"Ok well with that being said, has any one else got any other news?"

---------------------

That night as Hermione finally crawled into bed at half two she thought about what Pansy had said.

"every one is going to need to help at some point"

For the last three years of her life Hermione had been doing every thing that she could to "help" because after attending a few of the meetings and hearing what every one had to say she had started to realise that what they were doing there was important.

Sure she had done a few things in the process that she shouldn't have and she may have broken some of the rules and yes maybe some people sis get hurt along the way but at the end of the day it was all for the best.

Every one seemed to think of her as some one who would never break any of the rules and always do as she was told and people might not think it but after every thing she did not feel bad for any thing that she had done.

It was true that some times when she sat down and thought about it she did some times feel sorry for one thing or the other. But most of the things just needed to be done.

But when it came to some thing like taking the map from Harry then she would just feel plain old guilty. Lying to her friends was starting to become some thing that she found herself doing more and more lately but no matter how may times she did it she knew that it was not going to get any easier.

Her heart had always told her that telling them would be the best thing for them to do but every time she thought about it her mind always told her different.

Although she felt bad she also knew that she would never tell them because for once in her time at Hogwarts she had her own secrets.

Her own adventure, some thing that was hers and maybe, just maybe that was why Hermione felt so little guilt about lying to them.

-------------------

**Location: The girls 5****th**** years dorms**

**Time: eight o'clock in the morning**

**Date: 2****nd**** December**

The next morning Hermione already had her plan and she was ready to take it into action. After getting ready and dressed she made her way to the fourth year dorms. It was a Saturday so Hermione knew that Harry and Ron were not going to leave her side.

In some ways it was like Saturdays were the days that they just talk and relaxed like every thing else did not matter.

But to day was the day that she wanted to get hold of the map and she knew that there was only one way that she was going to get her hands on it, she was going to have to lie, or rather get some one else to lie for her.

She took a deep breath before knocking onto the fourth year girls dorms, she knew that she would do as Hermione asked but in most ways she would rather not asking her of this.

Much to her pleasure the girl that answered the door was whom she had been looking for : Ginny.

Just like every other morning Ginny's hair was naturally straight and her make up well done and when she smiled Hermione realised just how much Ginny had grown up over the years. She was no longer the small girl that she once knew and Hermione found her self wondering for the hundredth time why Harry had not been able to see this yet.

"Hey Hermione, we going down to breakfast already?"

"Not exactly Gin, I was wondering if I could have a word…in private"

As soon as she heard the word "private" her friends face suddenly Ginny face suddenly turned serious, there was only one time that they need to talk in private and that was when some thing came up with the club.

As she stepped out of the door and closed in behind her Hermione signalled her to follower her to her dorm so that no one would over hear.

When they reached Hermione's dorm and the door was closed Ginny turned straight round to look at her.

"What is it? Has some thing come up? Do they need our help?"

Hermione could not help but smile, Ginny always wanted to help.

"No, well no exactly, Gin I need your help, you have to keep Ron and Harry busy and tell them that I am ill or some thing"

"What? Why?"

"Because of what Pansy asked me to do last night, you know with Harry's map, I need to get it and I can not do it if they are about"

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Oh, yeah alright I will tell them some thing but what are you going to do about breakfast?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I will go down to the kitchens later or some thing, but to tell you the truth Gin I just want to get this over and done with I just feel so…so"

Ginny smiled up at her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder while lightly pushing her down so that she would sit down on her bed.

"You feel bad about taking it from Harry"

She sighed.

"yeah but come on Gin, wouldn't you?"

Ginny sat down next to her a sad smile placed on her lips.

"Hermione, I know what you mean but this is what we do, you of all people should know that, you have been doing this for three years. This is what we do so that every thing works out in the end. Harry will never know that it was you and by the end of all of this every thing will be better"

The girls smile widened and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"I mean just think about it, bringing down Draco Malfoy and not just him but maybe even that no good family of his."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"yeah your right its all for the best really"

Even after Ginny had left to get ride of the boys she sat there for a while, she believed what she was doing and what all of them did and when Hermione had joined she had said, just like all of the others that she would do any thing for them.

And any thing meant any thing.

She just hoped that it was not going to get in the way of her other life in the process.

The life of Hermione, bookworm Granger.

**Well there it is, hope that you liked it every one!!**

**I would just like every one to know that I am not sexist or any thing, this is just a story that I thought of when I was writing me other one and it sounded like it could be some thing, lol. **

**Please read and REVIEW!!**

**WILL LOVE YOU FOR IT!!**

**Harald xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is another one I hope that you all like it!**

**I was thinking about what to do in this one and then it came to me so now I have another idea to add to this one and I think that you all might like it!**

**Special thank s to:**

**Kandygurl4**

**  
ilovenaruto1223**

**  
TyRaNdE wHiSpErWiNd**

**  
j2poet**

**Isadora120**

**auroro**

**Thank you for reviewing!!!**

**Read and maybe enjoy!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Three**

**A task complete and a conversation.**

**Location: The 5****th**** years boys dorms**

**Time: 8.20 am**

**Date: 2****nd**** December**

When Hermione had finally found the courage to leave her room and go to Harry and Ron's dorm she was pleased to see that they had already left.

The last thing that she would have wanted was for them to be there then she knew that she would never be able to get away from them.

She had been inside of their dorms a few times, but only when it had been needed, like Christmas or one of their birthdays.

She had never minded going in there, I mean it was not like they could go into hers.

It was then that she realised that this was the first time that she had been in there by herself and she could not help but feel suddenly out of place there.

As though she thought that an alarm would suddenly go off alerting every one that she was in there she slowly tip toed to the bed furthest away that she knew to be Harry's.

As much as Hermione tried not to she could not help but frown when she looked around the boys dorm. Every where you looked was packed with some kind of junk.

She had never been able to understand why they were like this, I mean how hard could it be to keep your room clean?

But then again it was Harry and Ron, she loved them more then any thing and they were like brothers to her, but still this was just too much.

Her mind snapped back to reality as she allowed her mind to wonder and look around the room for a few seconds before her eyes landed on her target.

Harry's trunk.

While trying to push her own thoughts out of her mind she kneeled down in front of the trunk and after hesitating slightly she opened it.

She had never looked through a boys things before but Hermione was not really surprised by what she found.

Much to her relief there was nothing in their that you could call personal.

In some ways this did make her feel slightly better, she did not know what she would have done if she had come across some thing…well some thing that girls, especially a best friend did not want to come across.

She shuddered.

She had done many things and broken more clues then she cared to count but she knew that she would never be able to get over some thing like that.

Hermione carefully removed a few of Harry's tops aside and started her search. She pushed her hand through some of the remaining clothes and her hand reached the bottom of the trunk in till she felt a soft, yet thick piece of material brush along her hand.

She smiled to herself, that had to be Harry's cloke.

And if she knew him as well as thought that she did then under it should be…

Her hand rapped around the worm piece of parchment and she quickly stuffed it into her pocket before trying to make it look like no on had be inside the trunk.

She knew that it did not make any difference, Harry was soon going to know that it was gone and it would be then that the questions would start.

She frowned, some things were best not thought about, she would have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

Plus it did not matter any way, the trunk had been a mess before she had gotten there.

After a few moments of moving some cloths and random objects she quickly shut the lib, stood up and tried to get out of the room as quickly as her feet would take her.

-----------------------

**Location: Library**

**Time: 2.00pm**

**Date: 3****rd**** of December**

With yesterdays events and her guilt long forgotten Hermione did what she liked to do every Sunday.

She went to the library so that she could have some time to herself to think about what was going on in her life, but today she just wanted to read.

Like she did every Sunday she had asked the boys if they would like to join her and they had given her the usual reply. They either had some thing already planned (lie) or they had practice to go to. (possible lie)

But if she was going to be honest she had always liked it best when she was alone, she only offered the boys to come with her but she took comfort in the fact that they would never come.

She had been sitting there for over half an hour when she heard the sound of some one sliding the chair opposite her and then sitting down.

Instead of looking up she just carried on reading her book, if some one wanted to speak to her then they would say some thing.

"Granger"

She smiled to herself.

"Parkinson"

Hermione and Pansy had been friends for many years now and when they were in private they would speak just like any other friends would do.

But at times like this, went there were people around who did not think that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being friends was some thing that should happen they had to talk to each other like it meant nothing.

Like they were not friends and hated each other just like what was expected.

The two girls knew better.

"What you reading Granger?"

"Hogwarts: a history"

Pansy laughed lightly so that only they would be able to hear what was being said.

"Do you never got tired of it?"

For the first time Hermione put the book down and looked at the girl, she had a small smile on her lips and Hermione could not help but think how nice and even kind the girl looked when she was not scowling at people.

She knew that Pansy was a good person, although not a lot of people did.

Even Malfoy thought that they hated each other and that the term "mudblood" was some thing that was still used between them.

"No actually, I find that the book seems different to me every time I read it, like it is a different story every time, that is why I keep on reading it; I like to think of it as the magic of Hogwarts"

Pansy could not help but role her eyes.

"Oh yes the wonders such a school can show us"

"So Parkinson what do you really want? Some thing tell me that you are not really here to have a friendly chat"

Pansy leaned in and her smile turned slightly friendlier then it had been before.

"why you disappointed?"

"slightly, I hate acting like it"

"yeah I know, but its-"

"for the best, I know I know"

"So you had any luck with what I asked you to do?"

Hermione smiled at her.

"if that is your way or asking me if I have done it yet you will be pleased to know that I did it yesterday morning, I have been meaning to tell you but I just have not have the time"

"You got it, Hermione that is excellent. I did not think that you would have it so soon. You have not got it on you I take it so just bring it at the next meeting or some thing"

Hermione nodded.

"when will it be?"

"I think some time in the week but I can not be sure I am going o try and talk to some of the others, but its hard to do it with out getting attention to the fact that I am talking to people who are not Slytherin's"

She sighed, it always felt like she as living this whole other life and this was not the way that she wanted her life to be like. She had so many different friends who were all so different and she could not even talk to them in public.

Why did people think that it was so wrong?

Pansy stood up gave her a little smile that only lasted a second then nodded her goodbye.

"Granger"

"Parkinson"

As she watch one of her best friends walk away with out looking back she could not help but have some kind of hope that one day, when hey left Hogwarts behind them there would be a time when they could talk like it was nothing.

With every thing that was going on and so much talk of the war Hermione could not see some thing like that happening.

------------------------

**Location: Hogwarts ground, just out side the forbidden forest.**

**Time: 1 am**

**Date: 14 December 1925**

It was Helens last year of Hogwarts and she knew that there was much to be done before she could leave this school knowing that her mission was going to be carried on after she left.

But as the time was closing in on her she suddenly felt like she knew nothing and that her life had fallen apart.

She believed in every thing that she had told some of her fellow students, there were boys out there who would break your heart and use you for everything that you had.

If was that simple.

But suddenly every thing did not seem so simple it seemed hard and confusing.

Was there some thing more to this then she had dared to think?

That had to be it, all of this time and she had misunderstood, that was the only thing for it.

Why else would she be here, waiting for him like she had asked? She felt helpless but at the same time it felt oddly nice. She had not ordered her but simply asked and it made her feel like she was not being under minded like some child.

He was not like her father.

Could she really be able to let the girls down like this?

She should not have fallen for him but as soon as he started to speak to her every thing had changed.

She had changed and maybe he had as well.

Maybe he was better now, a better person?

Or maybe she was just hoping for too much from this but then as she heard his voice her heart lightened and her thought were forgotten.

"Helen, you came"

His voice was soft and she felt as though she was going to melt just by hearing the sound of his silk like voice.

She turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hello Malfoy"

**Ta Da!**

**I hope that you all liked it I know that it is not much but still, I kind of like this one!**

**Some people might be wondering were Draco is because it is the third chapter and he is still not in it but he will be here soon, promise!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Harald xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok every one I hope that you all are going to like it, sorry to every one that this is a late update but I have been busy and I have had some writing block. But still I hope that you all like it and I promise that there is not going to be a big wait for the next one.**

**After my last chapter I had some one ask if they could be my editor and I said yes so the reason that there are no spelling mistakes or grammar (I think) so I would like to give a bog thank you to Nicole Allen, also known as Phelix. So THANK YOU!**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**Malfoy's Granger**

**Isadora120**

**Kandygurl4  
poke-the-sleeping-dragon  
Captain Severus Padfeet  
Phelix  
j2poet (It made me smile!)**

**Bloodless Dawn**

**Thank you every one for reviewing!  
**

**Hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

The lost cloke

Location: Hogwarts grounds out side the forbidden forest (still)

Time: 1.02am

Date: 14th December 1925

Without a second thought, Helen ran to him and wrapped her arms around his warm and hard body. Feeling him against her felt like nothing else she had ever experienced. It made her feel safe and the way that his arms were held around her form as he held her tight, made her feel loved and held above all others.

She moved her head closer to his neck and breathed deeply; he always smelled of some thing sweet but even after all this time she never knew what it was. When she realised what she was doing, she heard him chuckle slightly before he kissed the top of his head softly. She could not help but think about how wrong it felt to be here, in his arms of all people, but she knew that at the same time there was something about it that felt so right.

She thought about everything that had happened in the last month. She knew that she was never going to be able to pinpoint when it had happened, when she had let her guard down and done the one thing that she had promised herself would never happen. She had fallen in love. With him. The one person she had once hated more then anyone else. But shouldn't she have seen it coming? Since the start there had always been something about him that had made her legs go impossibly weak and her mind would go blank and she would lose her train of thought just by looking at him. She never knew how he had done this to someone like her.

Was it his lips?

His eyes?

His smirk?

'Oh god,' she thought to herself. 'that smirk is going to kill me one day. He will do it and then, bam! I will have suddenly drowned in my own drool!'

"You know," he whispered into her hair, "for a while I thought that you were not going to show up."

She smiled slightly as she whispered back. "Do you really think that little of me Malfoy?" He pulled away and planted a small, but meaningful kiss on the end of her nose that made her body suddenly shiver in a secret pleasure.

How could he do that?!

"My darling Helen, it is because I think so much of you that I believed that you would not come tonight, I did not think that you would come and see me." She frowned slightly at the sad expression that his beautiful face was now wearing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Helen!" He let his hands fall from around her and he stood back slightly and she felt suddenly cold and alone with out him holding her. "I mean the fact that a month ago you did not even look and me, talk to me or even acknowledge me, not that I wanted you at the time, but the point is still the same."

Helen froze, what was she going to tell him? "And then suddenly one day it's like you will not leave me alone, you tease me and make me think about you all the time and I know that you are doing it on purpose! Not that I am complaining, believe me I don't have a problem with it but…why Helen? You must know that you are driving me crazy with this!"

She bit her lip and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster with every agonizingly long second that passed. Was she going to be able to do this again? Was he going to still feel like he did if he knew… if he knew about her and what she had done?

"I don't know what happened…I guess I just you know….felt suddenly different about you and I needed to do something about it."

Liar.

His face softened at the sound of her sweet lie and he took hold of her arm and pulled her to him with such force that she could feel herself start to lose balance before he held her tighter and their faces suddenly became closer.

They had kissed before, but he did not move to her and nor did she to him, they just looked at each other, their hearts beating with one another.

"Helen" he whispered.

'Oh no' she thought 'I have forgotten how to breathe! Oh no, what am I going to do now? What is he going to say? This is not him; this is not the Malfoy that I know.

His voice sounded kind and it had a tone which she had not heard him use before.

"Y…yes?"

"I need to tell you something"

"N…need to t…tell me what exactly?"

He smiled and said, in an altogether too calm manner: "I need to tell you that I, Septemas Malfoy am in love with you" And that is when it started to go wrong.

----------------------

Location: Gryffindor common room

Time: 6.00pm

Date: 4th December

Hermione watched as Harry sat there, running one hand through his thick hair while sighing loudly.

She had known that this was going to happen.

The map had started to become an everyday thing in their lives, and they needed it on about 90 of the adventures that they went on with each other. But today, as Harry went to get it (so that they could find out where Hagrid was), he had come back down, face set to stone and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I can't believe it" Ron muttered "It's really gone? You're sure that you didn't misplace it or something? Or maybe you missed it when you were looking? That could always be it? Right?"

He turned to Hermione for some kind of support but she found that she had none to give her friends. She had not said a word since Harry had come down and told them, and it was because for once, she did not know what she could say.

If she said nothing then she was not lying.

The map in question was at that moment burning a hole in her small pocket and she had been thinking about how she was going to be able to hand it over to Pansy without the boys being by her side.

"Ron, I've told you, I looked for ages and pulled every thing out, it's just…gone"

Ron frowned. "That means that some one must have taken it!" "Exactly, but who would take it?"

Still Hermione said nothing and waited for them to change the subject. She knew that they were not going to do it any time soon, but she had learned years ago how to block out their voices in her mind.

If she did not think about it then nothing was wrong.

Ron's face suddenly broke out in a wide smile and he turned to them. "I think I know who took it!" Hermione had to smile; he always looked so pleased with himself when he thought that he had gotten something right.

Now she did speak

. "Please Ronald enlighten us" "Well, think about it, who would love to get his hands on a map that could show you, not only the secret passageways round the school but also where anybody was and who was also in the school? And who would be willing to risk almost any thing in order to get something like that?"

His voice got higher and he almost seemed to be getting more excited about his idea by the second. Hermione almost felt bad for him, she knew that he was going to get it wrong.

"Who would want it so much that they would break into your room to get it?"

Harry's face turned from one of confusion to one of sudden understanding of what Ron was getting at.

Awww they could be so sweet sometimes, no wonder she was able to put up with them for so long. She even got to the point of loving them.

"Ron, do you mean Malfoy?!" The redhead's smile grew broader. "By joe I think he's got it!"

Although this was something that she should have expected, she was still slightly shocked with it. Why did everything around this place have to revolve around Draco Malfoy and what he was doing? She had expected one of them to say this because ever since the second year with the Chamber of Secrets, it was hard to not think that he had done most things. But on the other hand they had still yet to find a time when Malfoy had done something so bad. Harry looked like he was thinking about what Ron had said when he turned to Hermione and silently asked her

"Do you think he did it?"

In all honesty, she would have loved to have been able to say, "You know something guys this time, just this once I think that you two are right!"

If she had said this then she knew that the boys would think that it was him no matter what, and no one would even dare to think that she had done it. It would have been the perfect cover story. But in the end Hermione decided against it. It would be fun to see Malfoy get in trouble, but she had no idea what Pansy had planned for the little ferret and in order for it to work they could not afford to have Harry and Ron following Malfoy everywhere he went.

So in the end she shrugged slightly while trying to think of all the reasons why it was not Malfoy.

"Well I can agree that in some ways, Malfoy is the kind of person who would do something like this, just because he can, or at least he thinks that he can. But when you think about it there are some problems with thinking that it's him. I mean to start with, how did he even know that you had it? He knows about the cloak but that's still there."

The two boys looked at each other and she carried on, not wanting to hear what they had to say. She was going to have to get the idea out of their minds.

"And then you have to think about the fact that there is no way that he would be able to get in here, no one in any of the other houses know the password after all, and after what happened with Sirius getting in here I do not think that anyone who is not a Gryffindor could get in here. You also have to take into consideration that we do not know how long it had been gone and there was not a time that the Common Room or your dorm was empty. I can see your point but I do not think that it was him. Believe me I hate him but he is not that smart to get around all that, do you think?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second before Harry nodded at her. If Harry thought that what she was saying was true, then there was no way that Ron would say otherwise. If Harry thought something, then Ron soon would follow, it was what boys did.

"Yeah," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "You're right Hermione, he wouldn't be able to get in here and ….well he did not know about the map so you do have a point."

Ron leaned back in his chair and sighed. Hermione could see that he was disappointed; he must have really hoped that he was right.

"I really thought that I had it there. It would have been some thing that the ferret would have done."

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up slightly.

"I just realised something, if what Hermione had said was true then that means that the person who took my map must be a Gryffindor! That must mean that it might be someone we know, someone that we are close to!"

Ron looked alert and nodded while Hermione sighed.

Boys.

They really did never give up.

**OK everyone I hope you all liked it, please make me happy and review for me!**

**R&R**

**Harald xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm hoping that everyone will like this. I was trying to think about what to write but I did not know.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter and I hope that I get more reviews on this, thank you to everyone again!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Draco Malfoy

Location: Great Hall

Time: Three o'clock

Date: 6th of December

Some time had past since she had had the talk with the boys. While she had not made them forget about the map, she had somehow managed to push the idea to the back of their minds.

Hermione knew that it was going to come up again but rather then dwell on it, she decided to cross that bridge when she came to it.

For the time being, she had another problem on her hands. The so called "missing" map had been with her longer then she would have liked, and it would seem that getting it to Pansy was harder then she had at first thought.

To anyone else, it would seem that just handing over a piece of paper would be something so simple, but after years of learning at Hogwarts Hermione knew better then that.

If anyone saw them talking to each other like it was nothing or her even going near Pansy, then questions would be asked, ones she knew that she would not be able to answer.

Every member of the club lived in peace knowing that their secrets were never going to be told to anybody on the outside. They all had two reasons to believe this. The first reason was that every girl there trusted each other, no matter what house they were in. The second reason was because of the "bind".

The "bind" was a contract of some sorts that everyone had to sign at their first meeting, even if they did not want to. Everybody had been warned when they had signed that if they broke the rules and told anyone about what they did at any point of their lives, (however long it might be) then something would happen that would change everything they thought they knew about themselves and the world around them.

Hermione however did not agree with being threatened into silence with the threat of something happening to them.

No one knew what would happen if you told someone, or broke some of the rules. It had been once written on the contract, but someone years ago had looked at the contract to see markings at the bottom of the paper. It had looked like someone had ripped part of it off but there was never really going to be a way to find out.

Many other people had tried to find something, but no matter how many girls were involved or what they tried to do, nothing ever worked and with that nothing was ever found.

Hermione pondered over this while slowly chewing on the corner of a pumpkin pasty but then she heard something that made her stop and look up. For a second she thought that she was hearing things, but when she looked up and saw the darkened look on Harry and Ron's faces she knew that she had heard correctly.

----------------------

Location: Slytherin common room

Time: Three o'clock

Date: 6th of December

Of all the boys or young men in Hogwarts Draco Malfoy was not known to be the worst for no reason. He always believed the term "evil" was used too loosely for his liking, he was not a bad guy really…Ok he was an arse but because of his unnaturally stunning good looks he always seemed to get away with it.

Not that he believed that he was doing any thing wrong of course.

All he did was give the girls what they wanted and yes, he did get something out of it but what guy in his right mind would not like loads of girls throwing themselves at you?

Well, maybe gay people but no one else.

It was not his fault that he would leave them after he was done and they took it so personally. They should have known that he would want nothing remotely close to a relationship. He did not, in any way want to have a girlfriend and he did not want to be someone's "boyfriend."

The light of the Common Room fire flickered across the room while causing shadows making his surroundings appear dark and almost depressing. It was the perfect setting to a perfect thought.

Girls were all the same.

You go out with them then they get attached, they get attached then they start to get clingy, they get clingy then they will not leave you alone, if they don't leave you alone then they will want to spent time together all the time. Everyone will see you as a couple and then no girl will ever come near you because they know that you are taken.

He sighed.

And then you will have no chance of getting out of the black hole and you will end up marrying the girl.

He should know, that's how his parents got together.

Draco's father did not want him to end up like he had done, he wanted his son to have some fun first, and his father had told him that before he had left for his year at Hogwarts.

His best friend Blaise was sitting next to him while staring into the warm fire with a slight frown on his face. While Blaise's family were not as well known as Draco's there was no denying that they were still a powerful one.

But sometimes Draco could not help but think that Blaise did not belong in Slytherin, although he could not picture where he would go instead. The two boys may have been best friends but they were so different from one another.

While Draco's idea of a good day would be to get hold of a nice innocent girl and make her not so innocent, Blaise would rather sat down and read.

They had been like this for the last twenty minutes, just sitting down in front of the fire, not saying a word to each other, just relaxing and Draco felt like he was going to go mad with the boredom that awaited his day ahead.

He was so bored that he was even considering going to see Pansy and see what she was doing and that was not something that was on his list of things that he wanted to do. They had been lovers once but when he got bored he dumped her like he always did. Most of the time he did this the girl would break down, begging him to change his mind but she had just shrugged and said that if that is what he wanted to do then so be it.

That could have been one of the reasons that they were still friends.

He knew that dinner had started by now but like always, he and Blaise were going to be late. They had never really saw any need to be on time.

When he felt like he could no longer take the silence he turned to Blaise and smirked slightly.

"So, why are you so quiet?"

"I'm thinking".

Draco frowned, "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows and looked Draco up and down before sighing and leaning back in his chair while looking slightly more relaxed then he had done before.

"I am thinking because, dear friend, I have a lot to think about. While you may enjoy the silence and the cricket noises that run through your head, I find it better to deal with one's problems by thinking them over and finding a solution."

The blond haired boy smiled as he replied in a bored voice:

"And pray tell what problems do you have?"

"Pansy"

"Well" Draco thought to himself "This is new."

"Pansy? What about her, you don't like her do you?"

Blaise laughed lightly and smiled.

"No. It's just…she had been acting different for the last week or so, do you not think? In fact I was just thinking that she had been different around you, like she talks to you and everything but it's not like it used to be. She seems more… uptight. And she always wants to know were we are going".

Draco frowned. As much as she did not like to admit this Blaise was right, something did seem different.

"You don't think she likes me?"

Blaise frowned deepened and he leaned forward and Draco did the same so that they would not be overheard by any one.

"But Draco that is just the thing, I do not think she likes you, I think that it is the opposite"

--------------------------

Location: Great Hall

Time: 3.10pm

Date: 6th of December

Hermione did not know what to do, it was like her body was just frozen into place and she did not know what to do.

As soon as she heard Harry say it she knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Is that Ginny over there talking to _Pansy!"_

As she looked to were the boys were she saw that they were correct, standing in the Great Hall main entrance just barely in view were Ginny and Pansy talking in a carefree manner.

Hermione had to stop herself from groaning. From the look of the way they were talking it seems that they must have thought that they could not be seen.

As Harry and Ron were about to stand up she grabbed onto their sleeves and pulled them back down with a small thud.

"No Harry, Ron, you stay here. This is something that **I** am going to do, it's a girl thing."

They boys looked at each other while frowning but after a second they shrugged to one another.

While trying to look like she was on a mission, Hermione made her way out of the hall and up to where Ginny and Pansy were standing. When they spotted her they started to smile but Hermione threw her hands up in the air and tried to look like she was mad.

"What do you think you are doing? People can see you! Harry and Ron have seen you and now they want to know what is going on!"

Pansy looked sudden horrified and along with Ginny they stood away from one another.

Ginny scowled at Pansy but if you looked closer then you would have been able to see that there was no real hate there. The girls did not mean anything hostile that was said at times like these, they all knew that. It was the reason that they did not mind doing it.

"So now I had to come over here and act like I am having a go at you!" Hermione said as she moved closer to Pansy and tried to look like she hated her.

Seeming to see what need to be done Pansy took a step closer to her and gave her a look that had "mudblood" written all over it.

"Fine, sorry I did not know, I was just talking to Ginny about something to do with 'you know what' and after this she will tell you because I think that I should leave or I might start laughing.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said loudly so that everyone would hear. "Whatever Parkinson!"

"Yeah, see you around Granger. Weasley, you had better not get in my way again, Granger might not be here to help you next time!"

And then with that she walked away leaving Hermione and Ginny standing behind, wishing that their secret friendship was not so secret.

---------------------

That night as Hermione sat down reading her book she yelled suddenly as some thing hit her in the chest.

Harry and Ron looked up from their game of chess.

"Hermione?" Harry asked "You alright?"

As she looked down at her lap and saw a small piece of rolled up paper laying there she nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Just thought I saw a spider." Unknown to her best friends Hermione in fact loved spiders.

She looked over at Ginny who was sitting next to her, doing her home work with a small smile playing at her lips and as Hermione up folded the piece of paper she soon knew why.

"_There is a meeting tonight, 12'oclock, all of the girls know, meet in the common room at ten to."_

**Ah another end of another chapter, I hope you all like it, so what will happen next? Will there be anything about Draco that he might have been hiding….?**

**Please Read and Review!!**

**Harald xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey every one, sorry this has taken so long to get up, been busy but a BIG thank you to every one who reviewed this story, it means alot to me : )**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER : (**

**Enjoy!**

**Location: The Room Of Requirement**

**Time: 12.02**

**Date: 7****th**** of December**

The first thing that Hermione noticed when she took her normal seat around the table was that everyone was more upbeat then they had been last time and she knew why. It seemed that every girl here wanted to bring down Draco Malfoy more than she had thought. To be honest she did not blame them.

He was horrible, a person that every girl never wanted to meet but when they did they still felt for him. Hermione had a slight feeling that she was one of the only girls that had not looked and him and gone "wow, he is fine!" She still hated him though.

But then again she had her own reasons for hating him and there was no denying that there was once word behind her reason: mudblood.

"I can't wait to see what we are going to do" Ginny whispered from the seat next to her.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Just like her Ginny had never been one of Malfoy's targets but her hatred for him and the things that he had done to her older brother was enough.

The door opened and Pansy appeared with a smile on her face. She greeted everyone before taking her own seat and opened the meeting book that lay before her and crossed her arms.

"So, I think we should just jump right into it, Lavender, Susan, any luck?"

Lavender opened her mouth but Susan talked before she could "I got two files, I know that there are more but I can tell you that they were hard to get without going home. I should be able to get more in the holidays if we need them."

Pansy smiled "Well done"

Hermione sat there and watch as Susan smiled brightly and leaned back in her chair while trying not to look too smug. Like most of the other girls she wanted Pansy to like her and everyone knew that she had her reasons. To put it simply, if Pansy liked you then you got more involved, and with something as big as this, everybody was going to want a part of the limelight.

"Lavender, did you have any luck?"

"I was not able to get as much as Susan, like she said it is hard to do it unless you go home, but I was able to get these few documents that I already had from when we were looking into the death of Cedric Diggory at the start of this year"

Hermione frowned at the memory, she was of course talking about the meeting that they had had at the end of fourth year after the tournament. Hermione had told them what had happened (unknown to Harry) and they had gotten to work right away to see if there was anything that they could do. There had to be, one of their fellow students had died, sure it was a guy but just because they worked to set them in their place, it did not mean that they were heartless. Cedric was also one of the better boys in the school.

But just as Hermione and the other girls had feared there had been nothing that any of them could do about the Death Eaters that had been there. Some of them could not be found and the others were too well covered to do anything.

Pansy's smile widened "Well it is good to know that someone is keeping a hold onto the old information that they get, you never know when you are going to need it again. Angelina how about you, got anything about their money status?"

Angelina smiled and for a second she looked slightly evil.

"I found something so good, it seems too good to be true really!"

"What? Are they poor?" Ginny asked in an excited voice.

"No, not really but some thing tells me that they can become so very soon, they are running out of money, fast. So fast in fact that when we were in our second year Malfoy's father took out a loan, a very large one and from the bank statements that I "borrowed" they are spending the money faster then they are able to put it back in. They also have two years to pay back the money or it's over"

Hannah chose this moment to say:

"Yeah but that still leaves us with one problem, Malfoy will be able to pay the loan back in two years and still have enough money left over so that they will still be known as "well off""

Angelina looked slightly put out but a second later Pansy spoke.

"But that does not mean that we can still not use this to our advantage if Angelina is willing to pull a few more strings over the holidays."

Pansy smiled and Hermione felt a sudden urge to move away. Pansy was one of her dearest friends and there was nothing bad between them but sometimes she could make her feel slightly uneasy.

"Yes that is true that they could pay it off," Pansy continued "but I was thinking about what would happen if someone was to have a look at their file and maybe change a few things, like dates, or maybe increase the interest that they owe. If something like that were to happen then I am sure that they will not be able to pay it off, at least not for at least three to four years"

Hermione smiled as she realised what Pansy was getting at and before she could stop herself she said her idea out loud:

"And by the time they are back on top it will be over!" Everyone turned to look at her and Pansy was regarding her with a slightly proud smile on her face.

"Malfoy would have left school and his reputation will be over and the money will no longer matter!"

She nodded.

"You got it, but we will talk about that a little later. For now Cho, Parvati and Padma, I trust that you three have found out some news of who he hangs out with?"

Cho stood up and smiled around the room and Hermione could not help but feel a small bit of hate for her. To everyone else she looked like she was a perfect person and yes, she did like her but in some ways when it came to boys she was almost as bad as them.

"Well when it comes to who he hung out with there was, of course you Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Nott and Millicent. He does talk to some of the other Slytherin's but not unless he has to. "

As she sat down Padma stood up.

"We were going to look into who hated him a bit more but after about one day we found out that we didn't need to: everyone in the three houses except Slytherin. And from what we can tell it turns out that while none of them really hate him none of them seem to like him either. It's like he thinks that everyone likes him when really they just want him for the money that they think he has."

Padma's sister, Parvati was the next to stand up and Hermione smiled. In some ways it was like they had been planning this out with one another to make sure that it sounded better then it really was.

"The last bit was the hardest to find, we had to ask a friend of a friend whose father is married to Steven's, that tanned, cute boy from Slytherin's, Aunt's son who goes to this school, and from what I can tell he has not got anyone new going but that does not mean that he will not go for anyone soon. I also over heard him talking to that Blaise guy when we were on our way to the Great Hall. From the parts that I could hear it sounds like he is going to go for someone soon"

She took her seat with a slightly pleased look on her face and places her hands in her lap.

Pansy turns to the next girl and smiles down at her.

"Marrietta have you got anything for us?"

Marrietta nods and opens her bag before pulling out three folders and placing them on the table in front of Pansy.

"These are everything that I could get hold of about Malfoy and his mother and father. There is not a lot there but when break starts I know that I will be able to get more because of their past records. Getting information about them is not the easiest thing to do, but I know that I will be able to"

Pansy opens the first file on the table and smiles.

"This will do" she reads something and smiles slightly "Malfoys middle name is Septemas, even I didn't know that"

She closed it and sighed. Hermione frowned as she noticed the sad look on her friends face but as she tried to get a closer look Pansy was smiling once again. Hermione wondered if she had just thought she looked sad.

Pansy turned to her.

"I understand that you did well Hermione"

Hermione nodded her head and reached into her pocket before placing the map down on the table and she frowned, this was not something she liked doing. Harry and Ron's faces appeared in her mind, they had been great friend to her for the last four years. All she had been doing was lying to them and now she was stealing from them for her own needs. She could not believe that she had turned into such a bad person. The only thing that made up for it was the fact that she was doing it for a good cause.

"Um…yeah I got it from Harry from…Ginny helped me to distract them so well she got it too"

Pansy nodded.

"Well then, well done Hermione and Ginny, you both did some good work. May I ask how it works?"

"To make the map appear you say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and if you want it to go away you say mischief managed"

"Very good, now I am pleased with everyone, you all managed to get what was needed, I am going to put all this together and see what I can come up with. Until then I need all of you to keep an eye open for Malfoy, if you see him around any of the girls I want you to come to me and tell me right away. I don't care if you are with someone or if I am, you come to me and you tell me, right away"

Everyone got up to leave and Hermione sighed, what was Pansy going to want them to do? She was going to do her part to make this happen, she had done loads before but something told her that this was going to be different.

Just as she was about to follow her fellow Gryffindor's out of the door Pansy's voice stopped her.

"Hermione, may I speak to you please?"

She nodded to Ginny to leave and Hermione made her way to the front of the table and took her seat next to a tired looking Pansy.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing is wrong I just need to ask you to do something for me"

Hermione smiled.

"Anything"

"I need you to look through the meeting books for me, from the very beginning, and find out about the members"

"Why?"

"The family tree, it only starts 50 years ago and I want to add the other 25"

She smiled, she had always wanted to look through the books and see where it had all started but something had always held her back from asking and now she did not need to.

"When do you want me to do this?"

Her pleasure must have shown in her voice because Pansy laughed.

"Whenever you want to, but not tonight. Tonight you should get some rest, you can go"

Twenty minutes later, when everyone had gone, Pansy still remained in her chair, frowning as she looked down at the information in front of her.

All she wanted to do was follow in Helen's footsteps. She had been told about what a great person Helen was but something had been bothering her. Everyone seemed to love and look up to Helen but what did they really know about her?

The only thing she knew right now was that she was going to find out, even if she had to use Hermione to do so.

**Location: Great Hall**

**Time: 9.00**

**Date: 7****th**** of December**

Draco Malfoy's best friend. That is what she had been known as for the last two years of her short life and three years before that she had been known as his stalker.

She could not deny that there had been a time when she had looked at him and thought to herself that he was perfect, but not anymore.

Her feelings for him had stopped in her third year when she had been asked to join Femina Auctoris. Pansy had never been one to believe in people reforming but that was what had happened to her.

She stopped thinking of herself and instead started thinking of others and in the process of it all, her feelings for Draco had just simply gone.

She had changed and it seemed that other people started to notice it as well. After some time even Draco could tell. Draco even once said that she seemed more humane somehow. And just like that at the start of fifth year her, Blaise and Draco had become best friends.

She liked to think that they knew everything about one another but she knew that they had their secrets while she had hers.

But while her secrets were for good reasons she could not help but think that theirs were darker then hers and more painful to keep.

She had started to love them like brothers and she wanted nothing but the best for them. That was why she had had to do this, that's why she had to bring Draco down. She had to make him seem like nothing so that maybe Voldemort would think the same about him and his family.

He had to be nothing.

Pansy had learned in the past two years that you should never do anything that was selfish. It never turns out right but this time, she was going to be selfish.

She was going to save her friends because she knew that no one else was going to.

While trying to work out what was going to happen next and picking at her food two people sat on either side of her but she pretended not to notice.

"Hey Pans"

Only two people called her Pans.

She grunted, if everything was going to go as planned then she was going to have to get used to not talking to them.

Draco may have been the target but something told her that Blaise was not going to leave his side. If Draco went down Blaise would follow.

If she left Draco then she would be losing Blaise too.

"So" Blaise asked "having a good day?"

Pansy shrugged

"I don't know, its morning but I will tell you when it is over"

A light laugh from Draco filled her ears but she could tell that he did not mean it. There was no joy in his voice and she could not remember the last time that there had been.

There was a few seconds silence as the boys filled their plates with food and hers started to become emptier with every mouthful.

"There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend" Draco said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Blaise's smile widened and Pansy could not help but smile back. He was just one of those people who made you smile, even when everything felt bad.

Blaise and Draco both smiled a lot when they were with her but when it came to anyone else they never did. Either that or people just never noticed.

"We should go, just the three of us, catch up or something, you know? It will be good" Blaise hit Pansy on the arm lightly. "It seems that we do not even see you any more, you have to come with us, we have to go"

To put it simply, she was stuck, sometime with them seemed like something that she would like more then anything, but the sad thing about it was she knew what she had to do.

It was her friend's or her beliefs?

Sadly, she knew within a second.

"That sounds fun guys, really it does and I would love to go, but I can't. I have you know… stuff, that I need to do"

Blaise frowned.

"Like what?"

"I have homework"

"Homework!?"

"Yes Blaise, homework, you know that thing that the teachers ask us to do, that you never do by the way, but I have loads that I need to do"

Draco snorted and Pansy turned to him to see that he was smirking down at her.

"I swear, when you say that you sound just like Granger!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he looked panicked and it took a few second for her to realise why.

She was supposed to hate muggleborns (mudbloods) just like they did and Draco had just called her one. In their eyes he had just said a very bad thing.

They waited.

And waited…

But, much to their surprise, she did not scream, she just simply muttered a simple "Excuse me" before getting up and leaving.

It was at that moment that the boys knew that something was really wrong with their friend.

A moment of silence passed before Blaise spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

"We wait"

"What for Draco?"

Draco smiled and Blaise raised his eyebrows at him.

"The other night when I woke up, I was going to go to the kitchens so that I could get something to eat and just as I got down to the common room I saw her. The other night she was sneaking out and the next time that she does, we are going to follow her and find out what she is doing."

**And there you have it lol, hope that every one likes it and I just have one small fav to ask to any one who reads this!**

**Please review! I am having trouble telling what bits people like and what they do not. Preety please help me be a better writter lol!**

**Harald xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok every one here it is, another chaoter, I hope that you all like it.**

**I have been coming up with a new story but I am not going to post it in till this one is done, I will not tell you what it is aboit now, but I will say one thing.**

**It is NOT going to be a Hermione and Draco, as much as I love them both with one another, as I am sure that you all do, I have decided to try some thing from a new point **

**of view, one I have never looked at, but can not help but love.**

**Oh yeah, there is some thing else...I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Enemies with a problem

**Date: 7****th**** of December**

**Time: 11.00pm**

If anybody were to ask Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley if they had anything in common with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, their answer would be short and sweet:

"No bloody way!"

And if you were to ask Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini if they had anything in common with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley then their answer would also be short, but not so sweet:

"Do I look like I have flaming red hair and a great big scar on my forehead, you idiot!"

But little did the four boys know that they had more in common then they would have liked to think, for example:

They had a best friend who was keeping a secret from them.

They were concerned for said friend's welfare.

And the most important thing of all was that they were going to do anything in their power to find out.

At this moment in time, both set of boys were sitting in their rooms, resting their head in their hands as they sat on their beds, and both pairs were trying to think about what they were going to do next.

**Location: Gryffindor Tower, Boys dorms.**

Ron and Harry had been sat there for over twenty minutes and they were still at a dead end. The other boys had not yet come up but both the boys could feel their eyes beginning to droop. They had been practicing all day for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff and they were starting to feel the effects. They had nothing to go by and there were no clues to Hermione's behaviour but they had still noticed how she had seemed busier. There was something in the back of their minds telling them that something was wrong with her; she was keeping something from them and they needed to know what it was.

"I got nothing" Ron yawned.

"Me too, but there has to be something"

Ron shrugged "But if there was something then we would know"

Harry laid back and closed his eyes.

"What makes you think that she would tell us?"

Ron laughed like he could not believe what Harry was saying.

"What? Harry you have got to be joking me, we have told each other everything since we first came here!"

If Ron had bothered to look at his friend's expression then he would have noticed the troubled expression on his face. It was true that there was something that he had not told them, but he knew that it was for the best. He could not help but think that there was something different when it came to Hermione.

"Yeah but come on Ron, everyone has their secrets"

Ron lay back on his bed and tucked himself in, something told him that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Well if she was doing something, then when would she find the time, I mean think about it, we are with her all the time, in lessons, out of lessons. The only time that we are not with her is when she is in the library and come on Harry, lets face it, we know that she is in there doing her work because, well…it is Hermione after all."

Sleep started to take him and he replied simply:

"Hermione…sneaking out…at night…caught her…follow her…."

--

To everyone else the next day seemed to being nothing but boredom and uneventful lessons where they had to sit back and listen to the teacher talk about something that they knew they were not going to be able to remember when they walked out of the classroom.

That is to say every student except one found it to be a boring day.

Hermione was having a good day that seemed like any other and as she walked down the corridor she could not help but have a slight spring in her step.

And then when it got to last lesson, her day only improved when Professor McGonagall had praised her for being the only person in the class who had managed to get everything right on the pop quiz that they had taken last lesson.

"Of course she was" Ron had muttered "No one knew that we were going to be having one!"

Hermione did not even bother to point out the fact that she had not known that they were going to be having one either or the fact that if they had known about it then it would not have been a pop quiz at all.

She knew that it would only make his face turn red and his mood sour.

And that was something that she did not want because she had another reason for being so happy that day.

Tonight was the night that she was going to be able to look at those meeting books.

--

**Location: Slytherin dungeons, common room**

Draco Malfoy sat watching the growing flames of the fire in his favourite chair and he allowed his mind to wonder slightly.

He had found over the years that one gets the best ideas when one is thinking of nothing at all.

Every other time he would do this, it would work but it seemed that luck was not on his side this night because he could not help but think of his friend.

Blaise was sat next to him, with his head leaned on one side and a thoughtful expression placed firmly on his face.

Like Draco, Blaise would do anything for his friend but he could not help but think that this seemed kind of pointless. So much in fact that he found that he could not keep it to himself.

"Draco, don't you think that this is kind of pointless, I mean what are we even doing?"

Without taking his face from the fire, with a small sigh he replied quietly:

"You know what we're doing, we are waiting"

"And what pray tell, are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for her to sneak out"

"What makes you so sure that she is going to sneak out?"

Draco smirked slightly and for the first time in the last hour looked at his friend.

"Because she is a Slytherin"

--

**Location: Fourth floor, girl's toilets.**

**Date: 14****th**** December 1925**

**Time: 1.17 am**

Helens sat there her head resting on her knees with her arms wrapped tight around her small legs as tears quietly ran down her slightly rosy cheeks.

This was not who she was meant to be, her mind had fallen into darkness and the unknown.

She could not think.

When her friends looked at her they always seemed to see someone who could lead them anywhere and everywhere.

Someone who could do anything and at the end of it she would stand tall and say that she would do it all over again.

But they were wrong.

She was weak.

She was scared.

And even though she had thousands of people and friends around her everyday she still could not remember the last time that she had felt this alone.

When the task of making Septimus Malfoy feel the pain and hurt that he had put all of those girls through she had been the first to say that she would do it.

Over the years she had learn what kind of person he was and how he treated people and she knew that she was never going to let him near one of her girls.

She was stronger then they…or at least she thought that she was.

It had been two weeks of following him, making him see her at all the right moments, making him want her so much that no other girl was going to matter to him.

She had to make him feel lust after her; she had to make it seem like he could never have someone like her and this had just made him want her more.

But then it had happened.

As time had past she started to look forward to seeing him, seeing that smirk placed on his face had even made her day when she saw it. The feel of his breath on her neck when she allowed him closer to whisper sweet nothings into her ear had started to make her feel like nothing else mattered.

It was like everything was better.

But it had backfired.

Not even ten minutes ago the final part of her plan had occurred and she had gone and ruined it, like she knew she would.

He had told her that he loved her.

He had said what she had been waiting for…what she had been working over the last two weeks but…but when she had looked into his eyes she had seen something different there.

They seemed more human and alive then she had ever seen them.

There had been no grey shadow there and with that gone there had only been one thing left that she had seen.

Him.

She had only been able to see him and the heart shaped way of his face and the way that his dirty blond hair hung loosely around his face.

And she had done the only thing that her heart and mind would let her do.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her size five feet would let her and as long as her body would allow.

It was when she reached the fourth floor girls toilets that her body gave way and she had fallen with a cry of pain as her bare knees grazed the cold stone floor.

And that is how she got there.

Her head resting on her knees and her small arms wrapped around her equally small legs as tears feel down her rosy cheeks.

She cried for herself and how careless she had been.

She cried for Septimus and the pain that he was going to feel tomorrow.

And, like a true friend does, she of course cried for her girls who she had betrayed by breaking the biggest rule there is for them.

She had fallen in love.

--

Hermione tried to stay quiet as she walked through the door and closed it behind her. She knew that no one was going to be there but it seemed that being careful was a force of habit.

When the door was safely closed and she knew that no one would be able to hear, she allowed a small squeal to fall from her mouth as she jogged to the first book case and careful took the first book.

She did not care how long it was going to take but she was going to look through all of these books and find out what kind of person Helen really was.

**Hey every one I hope that you all liked it, and please, please please review.**

**Oh and also, if there is any thing that you think that the girls should do then let me know and I might put it in, next chapter is going to be more Hermione and Draco, I promis.**

**All ideas welcome!**

**Haraldxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK every one here is a new chapter, i would like to say sorry for the ling wait but if it helps this is one of the longest chapters that I have written! I hope that every one likes it and keeps on reading because a new part of the plan comes into action in the next chapter.**

**Just want to thank the following people for reviewing my last chapter:**

**Malfoy's Granger: Thank you and there should be a little bit more about Helen in the next chapter, I was thinking about doing a whole chapter on her at one point but I do not know yet, but then again Helens past is VERY important to the story line**

**Isadora120: Thank you! Hope you like this!**

**Cullen's the name. Dani Cullen: Thank you very much! And love the name by the way!**

**whatifgirl**: **Thank you and I hope that you like this one!**

**Captain Severus Padfeet**: **Thank you, I love your name lol stands out more then others, sorry about the wait!**

**KyleInOrange**: **Thanks, hope you like this one!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER BUT THE PLOT IS MINE.**

Chapter Eight

There is a first time for every thing

Date: 7th of December

Time: 1.15am

Location: Room of Requirement, Seventh Floor

Hermione could not help but be amazed at how far some of the members had gone too to make sure that some of the boys got what was coming to them. It was true that her and the other girls had done big things in their time but, it all seemed like nothing compared to what she had been reading for the last two hours.

One girl, by the name of Susie Hampleton in 1990 had even risked getting herself expelled by KIDNAPPING some one and placing a charm on him so that for twenty-four hours he would have a period.

She did not even want to think about how that one had worked out.

She also made a mental note to look up that spell, it may have seemed a bit over the top but she knew that there were boys out there who deserved worse then that.

And Draco Malfoy was one of them.

She had not really had the time to think about what she and the other girls were going to be doing but she did know that the end outcome was going to be something big.

If only the poor girl knew.

--

Date: 8th of December

Time: 11.00am

Location: Dungeons, Potions class, Seventh Year Students.

"Mushroom root?"

"Check"

"Newt eyes?"

"Gross, but check"

"Frog legs?"

"Hmmm…"

"Ron?"

"Oh, yeah Harry, check"

Hermione sighed, she had had to listen to this for the last twenty minutes of her potion lesson and it was not getting any easier.

They were doing everything wrong and I mean everything. She knew that they were in no way dumb, but it seemed that the hate that they felt for the class was just too great to put any kind of real effort into it.

She allowed her eyes to wander the classroom. Everything seemed like it always did, the Gryffindors were on one side while the Slytherin were on the other. It seemed like there seemed to be some kind of wall between them.

It was true that she did not feel any kind of affection for the Slytherins, but then again she could not say that she knew them all that well.

Maybe some of them were nice like Pansy, maybe there were others who also had two sides to them, but because of the war and what their parents expected of them, they were never able to show it to anyone.

Her eyes wondered to Draco who was sitting there, leaning back in his chair slightly, with a small smirk on his face as he watched a female member of his house doing all of his work for him.

Pansy was sitting next to him, a similar smirk on her face as she watched the poor girl make a fool or herself by pining after Draco.

But even though no one else could see the small lines on Pansy forehead from where she was trying not to frown Hermione did. She knew that if given half the chance she would go up that girl, take her by the shoulders and ask her why she was acting so stupid.

If there was one thing that Hermione knew Pansy could not take it would be to watch some one make a fool of themselves for some guy who did not notice her.

Considering Pansy's past she would guarantee that that was the reason.

"Class"

Hermione was brought back to the world from the sound of Snape's cold voice running through the classroom. She sighed. He always gave her the creeps.

"I am hoping that today's potions are going to be better then the ones that I had to go through last week" he smirked slightly and the Slytherins smiled. For some reason, a large percentage of the Gryffindors had failed their last potions.

He started with the Slytherins first and as amazing as it seemed they all passed. As soon as he got to the first Gryffindors he smiled.

He had gone to Neville first.

He always went to Neville first.

It was just like any other time, Neville would stand there, a scared look on his face from the professor's glare as Snape insulted everything that he could about his potion.

It was the Wrong colour.

He had missed something etc.

Hers, Harry's and Ron's were the last one that he came to, Hermione had a feeling that he enjoyed doing theirs the most.

They failed.

"Well, well, well, how disappointing although Potter looking at your track record I can not say that I am surprised."

Harry and Ron gave Hermione a half smile as a piece offering and she smiled weakly back, this whole failing thing was still a new thing to her.

Just as Hermione stood up she heard a slight ripping sound and then a few small thumps. Her bag had broken and it was then that she knew that her day was not going to be getting better anytime soon.

"Don't worry" she muttered to the boys "I will catch up with you in the common room"

They nodded before walking off.

With a quick flick of her wand the bag repaired it's self and she started to pack her books, one by one into her bag.

"Well, if it isn't the little mudblood!"

Hermione groaned before looking up and just like she expecting Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were standing there, each of them wearing one of their famous Slytherin smirks.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, come now Granger that is not very nice is it?"

She looked to the front of the classroom to see Snape sitting there at his desk, his eyes fixed on a piece of paper while he pretended that he could hear nothing while Hermione knew that he could hear everything that they were saying.

She placed the last book into her bag before standing up.

"Is there something that I can help you with, or do you just want to waste my time?"

"Oh I just wanted to remind you how worthless you are mudblood"

"Oh well done Malfoy, very well done, you have successfully managed to waste another couple of seconds of my life that I am not going to be able to get back"

Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, because your life is worth so much"

"More then all of your Death Eater family is any way!"

It was then that she knew she had said the wrong thing. Malfoy took a step towards her and for a second she saw a flicker of panic in Pansy's eyes.

"What did you just say you to me you little mudblood!"

"I said that my life was worth more then your family's."

It was then that Snape looked up.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy hands curled into fist and he smirked.

"No professor"

He pushed past her towards the door as he muttered so that only she would be able to hear:

"I am going to get you Granger"

Like always Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead and shoved into her and Pansy came last, her push was lighter then the others and as she passed Hermione felt something being pushed into her hand.

"Freak!" she said so that the others would be able to hear.

--

It was when she was safely in her room that she decided to open the letter and just like she expected it had a pink wax seal with the letters FA printed in it.

She safely opened it and started to read:

_To my dearest girls!_

_I would like to inform you all that tonight is going to be another meeting but this time I think we are going to have to bring some of the fun back._

Hermione frowned, she would not have said that none of them had any fun, everyone that was there loved what they did.

_Everyone has been working so hard at the moment so this is my little thank you to you all for doing such good jobs, whatever they may be._

"Oh" Hermione thought "She is trying to say well done I guess"

_Tonight girls, we are going to be holding out first sleepover of the year!_

A smirk started to appear on her lips, they did not have a lot of sleepovers in the club, but when they did all sorts of things happened, pranks were played, dares were done and they always ended up sneaking into at least two of the house common rooms and risking getting caught.

In other worlds, this was going to be a very long night.

_I hope to see you all there girls, and remember it is going to be in the same place and at twelve o'clock!_

_Yours always,_

_P_

Hermione could not help but do a small victory dance, she knew that tonight was going to be fun.

The sleepovers were always something to look forward to, it made it seem more real to her, it was like everyone was really friends. These were the nights when they were able to not worry about what house they were in and just talk to one another. It had been on one of these nights that Hermione had made some really good friends.

As Hermione got ready to go down to see the boys some one knocked on her door. "Come in!" she yelled as she started to wonder what they were going to be doing that night.

Maybe they would have to do dares again, she smiled as her mind wondered to the last time that they had done them, for some people it had been horrible but for others, like herself who luckily did not get picked, it was very pleasurable.

"Hermione, did you hear?" Ginny laughed as she came in and sat on Hermione's bed "We are going to have a sleepover!"

Hermione smiled at Ginny's smile, she could tell that she was not going to be the only one who would be looking forward to tonight.

"Ginny, not so loud, what if the boys are here?"

"Who cares!" she giggled. I would like to point out that Ginny Weasley never giggles.

Hermione raises her eyebrows "You seem happy"

"Yeah well…"

"Well what?" she asked as she sat down on her own bed next to her best friend.

"I think someone likes me!"

Hermione frowned. Oh great, she thought, it's some guy. As much as Hermione had tried to avoid it, it seemed that she had become some what sour to every male over the years, except Harry and Ron of course, they were different.

"Who?"

"Harry!"

OK, Hermione thought, maybe they are not so different.

--

Location: Seventh Floor, Room of Requirement.

Date: 9th of December.

Time: 12.00am

The room looked just as she had expected it to, it was the same as every other time they had had one of their sleepovers.

The long table and over sized chairs were now gone and in their place were over 50 pink and purple pillows, along with an equal amount of blankets and sleeping mats.

The two bookcases were still placed of either side of the room like always and on the far side of the room where the "Family tree" was placed was now accompanied by a large metal fridge and freezer.

If Hermione had learnt anything from these sleepovers then it would have to be that the fridge was full of butterbeer and coke while the freezer was going to be over flowing with hundreds of different flavoured Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

Hermione smiled, it may have been muggle but that did not mean that wizards did not like it as well. It was one of her personal favourites.

She knew that she had some of the girls to thank for the food, the room of requirement could not give you food, it was one of the few things that it was not able to do, so when they had one of their sleepovers, some girls would have to sneak out of the school and get it in their free time.

"Ok girls" Pansy voice yelled over the giggling and talking "Lets get this started shall we?"

--

Location: seventh floor, room of requirement.

Date: 9th of December (still)

Time: 12.23

Hermione held her stomach as small pains started to sun up and down her sides because of how hard she was laughing.

For the last ten minutes they had been playing the muggle drinking game "I never", (every round someone would say some thing that they had never done and the rules were that any one who had done said thing would have to take a sip from their drink).

Hermione could not believe some of the things that she was finding out.

"You never!" Katie laughed.

Susan kept her gaze on the floor as her cheeks started to get redder and redder by every passing moment. Poor girl.

"Wait a second" Cho giggled "You are telling me that you, Susan Bones actually kissed Neville Longbottom?"

Susan shrugged and looked up with a small smile on her lips.

"What can I say? I was young and Neville is not that bad!"

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed "You like Neville!"

"Do not!

"You do too!"

"Oh yeah? I will show you Ginny Weasley!"

It was then that the pillow fight started.

Every thing was going well so far, but then again when it came to all of those girls, nothing ever seemed to go wrong.

But then again, there was a first time for every thing, isn't there?

"Oh shit!" Marietta screamed over all of the girls' laughs.

Every one froze pillows in hand and looked at the girl in question who had just screamed. She was sitting over at a small desk by the bookcases and she was looking down at something. She had been the only one who did not feel like the pillow fight.

Pansy walked over to her friend and put her hand on the girl's shoulder in a concerned way.

"Are you alright?"

She faced the girls and Hermione frowned at her expression, her eyes seemed wide and filled with something like fear.

Something was definitely wrong.

"N…no"

"What is it?" Pansy asked in what she wanted to be a gentle voice but every one could tell that she was starting to get impatient.

Marietta must have been able to tell this because within a second she pointed at the table and as Hermione steeped closer she got a good look at what she had been looking at for the last ten minutes.

It was the map.

"It's Draco and Blaise"

"What?"

"They are here, standing right outside that door"

--

Location: Seventh Floor, just outside of the Room of Requirement.

"Are you sure this is where she came?"

Blaise sighed "yes Draco I know that she came round here remember? I saw the same thing that you did, she turned the corner and then she was just…gone"

"She could not have just gone Blaise!" he looked around "Do you think that there is a secret passage way around here or something?"

"No, I think we would know about it"

"Then where is she?"

"Will you stop asking me that when you know that I do not know that answer?"

"…fine"

Draco scowled, this was not how this was meant to happen, they were going to find out were she was going and talk to her about it, not lose sight of her like this.

"Oh well" Draco snarled "Who cares? Come on, let's go to bed"

--

"What are they doing here?" someone yelled but Hermione did not know who had said it, she was too busy trying to come up with a plan. There was no risk of them finding them in here, she knew that much but she also knew that they had a reason to be here.

She looked over at Pansy and caught her eye. Hermione could tell that Pansy was thinking along the same lines that she was.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny whispered as though she was scared that they would be able to hear all of them.

Pansy clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention and some of them jumped as though they had just heard a gun shot.

"Alright girls, here is the plan, we are going to have to get those people out of here and back to their common rooms as soon as possible"

"How are we going to do that?" Susan asked "If one of us goes out there then they are going to want to know what we are doing here"

Pansy nodded.

"I know Susan, which is why we are going to have to get someone who would have a reason for being out so late"

Her gaze fell on Hermione and she felt her stomach drop. Something told her that she was going to have to get involved in this.

"Um guys?" Marietta muttered.

"Hermione you are going to have to go out there"

"Um…guys…listen…" Marietta muttered again, but once again she was not heard.

"You are going to have to make up a story, say that you have been asked to do late night rounds or something"

"Guys…"

"And if they ask about me then just say that you found me down the other corridor, if they ask about where I was going say that you cannot say, I will try and think of something to tell them by the morning. Also make sure that you take them there and that they go in and then come right back here, we will be keeping an eye on you to make sure that you do not get into trouble"

"GUYS!"

Pansy turned to Marietta.

"What is it?"

"There is something else…"

"Oh what is it now?" Pansy groaned.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are coming from the other direction"

Everyone turned to face her and Hermione's mouth fell open slightly.

"Oh god"

--

Location: Seventh Floor, just around the corner from the Room of Requirement.

"So you think that she will be here?"

"Somewhere near here Ron, if you walk faster then maybe we will be able to find her!"

Ron frowned as he wiped his eyes from the effects of sleep.

"What do you expect? You woke me up, in the middle of the night, telling me that Hermione had gone!"

"Yeah well, I think some thing is wrong with her"

Ron stopped.

"You don't like her, do you Harry?"

Harry smiled at his friend, he had always thought that Ron might like Hermione but the thought of himself and Hermione had never crossed his mind before.

"No" Harry answered with what he knew was the truth as he tried to get Ron to start walking again "I love her Ron, but no more then as a sister"

Ron seemed slightly happier.

"Oh OK then"

--

"Ok Hermione, take the first door to Draco and Blaise. Susan, take the second door to Harry and Ron, Hermione, remember your story, Susan, make something up, tell them that Hermione is on prefect business and she will be back in the morning, do the same as Hermione, take them right to the their room and then come back."

--

Location: Seventh Floor, just outside of the Room of Requirement.

Draco and Blaise were just about to turn the corner towards their common room when they were stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

They turned, wands at the ready but when they saw who it was they lowered their wands.

"What do you want mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Ten points from Slytherin for rudeness, what are you doing out of bed?"

"What's it to you?"

"Make that twenty."

Blaise stepped forward before Draco said something that could lose them more points.

"We are looking for someone."

"Who?"

"We can't say…"

"Another ten points for not telling me a good reason why you are out of bed. Oh and if you are talking about your friend, Parkinson, we found her a few corridors down"

"What? Draco asked "What was she doing?"

Hermione shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Stupid mudblood."

"Another twenty I think, now walk back to your common rooms or I will go and get Dumbledore"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before carrying on walking with Hermione following right behind them, she sighed, this was going to be a long night.

--

Location: Seventh Floor, just around the corner from the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, Ron?"

Both of the boys turned to see Susan Bones standing there and they looked to one another before looking back at her again.

"Susan? What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms.

"I am a late night prefect and I think that real question here is what you are doing here in the middle of the night."

She looked them up and down and raised her eyebrows.

"And in your PJ's, no less!"

Both of the boys could feel themselves turning red, this was not how this was supposed to go.

"We were looking for…well…Hermione"

Susan frowned.

"Oh did she not tell you? She is also doing late night rounds tonight with a few others of us, it was kind of a last minute thing."

Susan smiled, she had not known that she was this good at lying.

"She will be back in the morning, but in the meantime I think I should walk you back to make sure that you do not take any detours on the way back."

They turned to leave and she walked faster to catch up with them.

"Oh, and boys?"

"Yes Susan?" they both asked.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for being out of bed after hours"

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and please review and also please remember that I am open to any ideas that people might have about this story but alos that I may not use all of them.**

**And just a little some thing for you, Preview:**

**Pansy stood there, her mouth open slightly as she tried to take in what Hermione had just told her, this she had not been expecting. she turned to look at the family tree and she sighed.**

**"Pansy what is wrong?**

**"You don't get what it meantdo you?"**

**"Of course, it was Malfoy being himself"**

**Pansy spun around but she did not loook up set or mad, if any thing she looked pleased.**

**"Hermione, he was flirting with you!"**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok every one, here it is the next chapter, sorry that it has taken me so long but if it helps I have three more chapters wrote and they are getting edited right now.**

**Right, well I am going to give every one a chose and I want you to met me know it you want to read a WHOLE chapter about Helen and Septemas, it is up to you and it will be just as long as a normal chapter.**

**So please review and let me know.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER.**

Chapter nine

Flirting and a friendly lie

**Location: seventh floor**

**Date: 9th of Deember**

**Time: 12.38am**

Hermione was finding it hard to believe that five short minutes could seem like five long hours. They had been walking in an uncomfortable silence, or at least Hermione had been walking in silence, Draco and Blaise had been walking slightly ahead of her and talking amongst themselves.

From the sound of it they had a lot to talk about, even in the dark she could see their lips moving and they seemed to be moving very fast.

She had no doubt that they were talking about the nights events and she got the feeling that Pansy had been right, they had been looking for her.

But that made another question come to her mind:

How did they know where she was going to be?

Granted they did not know exactly where they all were but if you asked her they had been a little bit too close for comfort.

She quickly made a mental note to ask Pansy about it later.

And then there was the other matter of the fact that Harry and Ron had been close by as well. Why were they there? If they really been looking for her then why?

It was the middle of the night, why had they needed to talk to her then, why could it have not waited in till the morning?

And what was she going to tell them in the morning when they started to ask questions about where she had been?

She sighed. This was silly, for all she knew they could have just been out on another one of their night walks, god knew that they liked to wander the castle at night. She had to remember to tell them off in the morning, normally she would have not have minded them doing this but it was too risky for them to be doing it when they did not have the map…

Even though it was her fault that they no longer had it.

She shook her head to try and make herself stop thinking about it, now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

There were more important things to be thinking about…

….like the fact that Draco and Blaise had stopped walking and were now standing there, looking at her with their arms folded and not very nice looking expressions placed firmly on their faces.

At that moment there was only one thing that was going through Hermione's mind:

_Shit._

While trying to act like everything was OK she straightened up and glared right back at them. If there was one thing that she had learned about Malfoy it was the fact that she could never back down to him. To her it seemed like if she did that then she would be giving up her beliefs.

It was like she had something to prove to him.

Kind of odd really.

"What do you want?" she asked in the loudest voice that she could manage and at that moment at time that was not very loud.

"We want a word." Malfoy said, but in Hermione's opinion it sounded more like a growl then any kind of words.

He took a step towards her and as much as Hermione did not want to her body seemed to automatically take a step back from them.

"Blaise" he said as a smile started to appear on his face "Why don't you head back to the common room, I will meet you there, there is something that I have to do"

Blaise started smiling and he looked remarkably like Draco with that smirk on his face.

Hermione suddenly started to wonder if every Slytherin had their own smirk.

"If you insist Draco"

Blaise did not take his gaze from Hermione as he whispered something into Draco's ear. She knew immediately from the loudness of his voice that Blaise had wanted Hermione to hear what he was saying.

"Be gentle with her"

Needless to say that hearing this made Hermione take another step back, there was something about this that did not feel right.

Blaise turned and left and the two were left alone in the corridor.

Malfoy moved closer to her and she stepped back.

"What are you playing at, what game is this?"

He smirked.

"Me? Play games? Granger if you think that I would sink as low as to play games then you do not know me at all"

Hermione laughed coldly at him.

"Yeah because I really want to get to know you of all people!"

He scoffed and gave her a look like she had said something stupid to him.

"Come on Granger, this is me, who would not want to get to know me?"

Hermione's mind wondered slightly to the girls who were waiting for her and she could not help but smile a little.

"I think that I could think of a few people"

He put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall while smirking at her.

"I take it that you are talking about Weasley and scarface? Well I am not their biggest fans as well Granger, unless you can not tell"

Hermione had a sudden urge to correct him but her common sense kicked in and she stopped her self before it was too late.

"I think that there are more of them out there then that Malfoy, like you said this is after all you that we are talking about"

"The golden three!" he said while he pretended that she had no said any thing to him "The three friends that are perfect and who, in everyone's eyes can not do wrong to anyone or anything, the ones who want to help and who will help and whole of the spotlight is placed on scarface and redheaded Weasley, no one even notices it"

Hermione frowned

Hey! Watch it Malfoy! There is nothing wrong with Harry or Ron…wait a second…what do you mean? No one notices what?"

Malfoy's smirk seemed to disappear and for a second Hermione thought that she had seen him smile.

He took another step towards her and this caught Hermione to back up and when she reached out she could feel the wall there.

She was running out of space

"You Hermione, no one ever seems to notice you, you always stand there in the background while being right next to the spotlight, but not once do you stand in it, not once do you let and of the praise shine onto you and no one ever even notices that you have done anything in the first place and they seem to forget you, it is true that you and I have never really got on all that well-"

Hermione snorted, not getting on all that well had to be the biggest understatement that she had heard from him.

"-but that does not change the fact that you are simply…well…wonderful, I guess"

Hermione blinked at him a few times, something was wrong here, he would never have said something like that, she must have heard him wrong or something. It was that or Malfoy was up to something here.

"Excuse me?"

For some unknown reason Hermione's voice had suddenly became alarmingly high.

"Did you not hear me? I said that you are wonderful Granger"

"Oh"

She paused and she tried to think of something that she could say to him, this was stupid, she was the kind of person who always knew what to do, what was so different now? And why did it have to be now of all times? This was after all Malfoy, the only things that they had said to each other over the years had been an insult one way or the other.

"Well, thank you Malfoy"

"Yep, you are kind of wonderful"

He sighed and looked slightly thoughtful.

"It's too bad that you are a filthy mudblood and everything"

Now Malfoy stepped back as something that sounded like a growl came from Hermione.

She should have known that him of all people was going to do something like that, someone like him could never be nice to anyone, especially someone like her of all people.

"Stupid ferret!" she hissed.

Malfoy held up his fist and looked at it while he was smirking.

"Oh would you look at the time, when did it get so late!"

Hermione made a mental note to herself that he was not even wearing a watch.

Wait, she thought, how does he even know what a watch was?

"Well, I better be getting off to bed Granger"

"Yes" she hissed "You better"

He turned and started to walk away but when he was nearing the corner he stopped.

"Oh and Granger, remember something"

"What?"

"I am going to get you"

And with a small wink he carried on walking away and turned a corner out of sight and Hermione started to think about two things.

One- how was he going to get her?

And

Two- why had she stood there and watched him walk away until she could no longer see him?

--

**Location: Room of requirment**

**Date: 9th of December**

**Time: 1.02am**

Telling the girls what had happened was harder than she had thought that it would be, but then again when she thought about it she did not really know what had happened that night. It was true that she had been there but it all seemed to be like it was some kind of dream. She did not normally talk to someone like Malfoy and even if he had insulted her he seemed like he was being honest when he was being nice to her as well.

All of the girls seem to accept what they were being told and she was asked so many questions and most of them she did not even know the answer to. There was only one person who had yet to say anything to Hermione: Pansy.

Pansy stood there, her mouth open slightly as she tried to take in what Hermione had just told her, this she had not been expecting. She turned to look at the family tree and she sighed.

"Pansy what is wrong?

"You don't get what it meant do you?"

"Of course, it was Malfoy being himself"

Pansy spun around but she did not look upset or mad, if anything she looked pleased.

"Hermione, he was flirting with you!"

Everyone around them stopped talking and suddenly Hermione felt as though everyone was looking at her, but that might have been because everyone was in fact looking at her.

Malfoy, flirting? With her?

Hermione suddenly started laughing and Pansy frowned as she looked slightly annoyed at getting laughed at.

"Why are you laughing?"

Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Pansy, you do realise what you just said, you just said that Malfoy was flirting with me! Me! Mudblood, dirty Granger!"

Pansy sighed and sat down in the circle of sleeping bags with every one else.

"But Hermione, he was"

"It's impossible"

"Oh, there is no denying that Hermione, believe me. But the point still remains that he was flirting with you, the signs are all there"

"They're not"

"They are too". She looked around at all of the girls. "Malfoy works in his own way and with this he has a system that he does to every girl that he takes an interest in".

Katie, who was lying down on her stomach with her head in her hands like the rest of the girls frowned "What do you mean by a system?"

"I mean that he was doing what he does with every other girl to make them notice him in that way"

"And how does he do that?" Ginny asked with a small yawn.

"Well, Draco had three different stages in order to get his girl, step one, he will start talking to you and somewhere in the conversation he will let some thing slip to make him think he cares in some way or the other, like if you have a problem then he will bring it up and be nice to you about it"

"_Who will help and whole of the spot light is placed on scarface and redheaded Weasley, no one even notices it"_

He had said that no one noticed her.

"And then his second stage is to say something nice to her, like make her feel better about it, like he thinks she is great, even if no one else can see it. This is his way to make you think that he is not that bad of a guy, no matter what other people say about him"

"_-but that does not change the fact that you are simply…well…wonderful, I guess"_

He had told her that he thought that she was wonderful even though no one else could see it, he had grabbed hold of her weak spot and made her feel better about it and even though she was not ready to admit it, hearing someone say something like that had made her feel better about the fact that no one did notice her.

"And then there is the third stage" Pansy continued "Now this is where he will throw you off of what he is doing, he will suddenly stop being nice to you and he will say something really mean or bad about you that makes you almost forget that he had said something good about you in the first place."

"_It's too bad that you are a filthy mudblood and everything"_

"What?" Susan said after she had finished her mouthful of ice cream "Why would he do something like that if he is trying to flirt with you?"

"I think he does it to make you wonder why he is doing what he is doing in the first place and that is how he manages to pull off the last stage of his plan. But I will tell you about that in a second, not by this time if he can manage it he will try and make you feel slightly uneasy, like make you feel like you can not get away from him, unless you really wanted to"

Hermione mind suddenly wondered to how he had kept on coming closer to her, in fact he had gotten so close that she had even felt cornered at one point.

"And then for the last stage he will leave but just when you think he is going he will say something to you, something that will leave you wondering about the meaning and why he would say that"

"_Oh and Granger, remember something"_

"_What?"_

"_I am going to get you"_

Hermione suddenly felt rather sick because if what Pansy was saying was true then he really was doing what she said.

He had been flirting with her.

"And by the time all of this is done, the girl will be so confused by his action and wondering what he means that the girl will stand, right where he left her, and she will watch him walk away from her, right until the point that she cannot longer see him"

She smiled in pleasure and all of the girls looked slightly shocked as they realised the same thing that Hermione had.

"So" Pansy said as she turned to Hermione "The question is now, did you watch him as he walked away Hermione or did you leave before you could?"

She suddenly felt rather hot under all of their gazes but something must have given her away but all of the girls were smiling now.

It almost seemed like there was one big joke and the only person who was not in on it was Hermione her self.

"And now" Pansy said as she stood up and walked over to the shelf in order to get the meeting book "I think that this can only mean one thing, Draco has his new target."

"What!" Hermione screeched.

Pansy opened the book to the right date and sat back down "Calm down Hermione, this is a good thing, I have had all of the girls going around seeing who is going to be next and to our advantage it was you!"

The room suddenly felt like it was spinning.

This was not a good thing.

"We have our next stage in progress people"

Everyone except Hermione smiled, why did this happen to her, of all the people? Not that she was going to say anything of course, she was going to do what was asked of her. Anything to take that ferret down.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple, I want you to break Draco Malfoy's heart"

--

**Location: Gyffindor common room**

**Date: 9th of December**

**Time: 8.30am**

"Where were you?" Ron asked as soon as she stepped inside the room, she was suddenly glad that all of the other girls had gone ahead of her, it would have looked weird if they had all gone in at the same time. By the look of things they had been waiting for her all night.

If she not been so worried about what she was going to say then she would have thought that it was really sweet of them.

"I was out on prefect business, I got called out to do the late night"

Hermione was starting to worry about how easy it was getting to lie to them, it was like she did not even have to think about it anymore.

"Well you could have told us that you were going" Harry commented from the chair that he was sitting in that was placed in front of the now dying fire.

"Sorry" Hermione muttered honestly "But I did not want to wake you up, it was late and I thought that you guys were going to be asleep or something"

Ron did not look convinced but he nodded nonetheless and for the next hour they sat there and talked about everything and nothing.

--

**Location: Slytherin common room**

**Date: 9th of December**

**Time: 8.35am**

While Hermione may have got off easy on the other side of the school Pansy was having an even harder time trying to come up with something to tell her own friends.

"Where were you last night Pansy?"

She smiled at them "Pardon?" she asked as she tried to find herself some more time in order to think of the right thing to say.

"I asked where you were last night" Draco repeated.

"Oh" Pansy laughed "You heard about what happened then?"

"Well" Blaise said in an uncomfortable manner "We did hear that you were out wandering the castle last night"

She sat down next to her friends and picked out a book that was lying there and she opened it.

"Well you see, it all start yesterday morning in potions with Granger, she just got me so pissed you know?" Both of them nodded "Right, well long story short I wanted her to teach her a lesson, so when I heard that was doing prefect duty last night I thought that it would be my best chance of getting anything done"

She attempted to scowl.

"But I got bloody caught in the act and before I could do anything I got detention for being out of bed"

After a while of explaining her excuse in full, both of the boys seemed to be satisfied and Pansy smiled to herself, this while lying thing was too easy, they had no idea.

--

**Location: Slytherin common room**

**Date: 9th of December**

**Time: 10.04**

"So" Draco muttered to his friend as they headed to class "Why do you think that she is lying to use?"

Blaise shrugged.

"Who knows, but she seems to think that she had gotten away with it, but then again she does not know that you saw her leave the last time as well, and she does not know that we were also out of bed last night"

Draco sighed.

"Something has to be done"

"Yes, I agree but the question now is what?"

"I don't know, we will have to think about it, but in meantime I think I am going to see Granger again soon"

"Remind me why you are bothering with her again Draco"

"I am bothering with her because something is happening and I think that Granger might know something about it"

Blaise looked at him like he was mad, which is why he might have said what he said next:

"Are you mad?"

"Slightly, but the point is that we are going to find out what is going on" He smirked "Even if I have to play games with Granger along the way"

"You're evil"

"Thanks"

**OK every one I hope that you all liked it, please review and let me know what you think!**

**So Helen and Septemas??**

**You chose!**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok every one here it is I hope that you all like this one and also what about the Helen and Septemas thing because I did not get ONE person even mention it, I am thinking that I might **

**just put it up tomorrow any way but please let me know.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

Chapter ten

The rules of Malfoy

It had been two days since the meeting and Hermione still could not believe that she of all the people was going to do this.

She had always hated people who messed with peoples emotions for fun and now because someone had asked her, she was going to be doing the same thing.

Now if it had been any other boy then she would have never even thought of doing such a thing.

But this was different.

This was Malfoy.

But it was nothing personal.

So Hermione sat there in the common room with Ron and Harry who were talking amongst themselves and she was pretending to be reading a book but, placed in the book was three different piece of paper that Pansy had given to her a while ago.

In short, she was reading what Pansy had liked to call 'the rules and regulations' that she was going to need for her task.

Hermione sighed, there were so many things that Pansy thought that she had to know, not that she minded or anything, she had an excellent memory.

The first rule that she read was written in capital letters and was underlined heavily with a grand total of three times.

_!) __DO NOT GET PERSONAL WITH HIM IN ANY WAY AND DO NOT TELL HIM ANY THING PERSONAL ABOUT YOURSELF, LIE IF YOU HAVE TO!_

Don't get personal with him…

That was Pansy number one rule that she had been given.

If she did not get personal with him and let him think that he was getting personal with her then he would fall for her and she would never fall for him…

…at least that is what Pansy had told her.

In Hermione's personal opinion this was not going to work.

What reason would Draco Malfoy, the pureblood prince have for falling in love with Hermione Granger, the dirtiest mudblood of all?

Her mind was just starting to wonder if someone like him could even love at all when Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I asked are you alright?"

Hermione smiled.

"Of course I am Harry, why would I not be?"

He shrugged.

"I think he was just wondering" Ron said "because you have not turned the page on that book in the last ten minutes"

Hermione's mouth turned into an "O" shape and she could feel her cheeks growing warm and warmer in embarrassment.

"Oh right" she muttered as she tried not to look them in the eyes "I was just thinking that's all, got distracted"

Without another word they nodded and carried on talking and Hermione went back to memorising her list of rules.

_2) Do not go against him or make him think that is wrong in any way, even if he is, do not point it out to him. Always make him think that he is right._

She frowned, maybe this was going to be harder then she first thought.

_3) Hermione, if he talks about me then you must remember to act like you know nothing about me, except that I am his friend._

Hermione wondered how stupid Pansy thought that she was. She was not going to tell Malfoy that they knew each other, if anything she was never going to tell anyone that they were friends, there were just too many people that did not understand.

_4) If he compliments you, or says anything that is really sweet then remember not to take any of it to heart or take it personal, everything is a game to him and all he is doing is playing with you, he will mean none of it Hermione._

"Yeah, like he would mean any of it anyway" Hermione thought to herself.

_5)If he insults you at any point then do it back to him, he likes it when the girls he goes for are a challenge but remember what I said to you before Hermione, do __NOT__ do it unless he does so first, do not make him seem studied._

Stupid two faced, blond haired git of a ferret.

She smiled, something like that should be a good insult and not to mention the fact that she had wanted to say that for so long.

_6) Do not, and I mean do not at any point say that you love him, you have to wait in till he say it to you first._

Dear lord, she did not think that she would be able to see a straight face if Malfoy came up to her and started trying to tell her that he loved her.

And to her amazement the list seemed to go on…and go on…and on…

There finally came a point when Hermione had been sat there for so long that she fell asleep on the arm chair with her book placed, face down on her lap as she dreamed about the look on Malfoy's face when he found out.

--

The next morning Draco Malfoy was busy putting his own plans into action.

It had been three days since he had last spoken to Granger and he thought that he had left her wondering for long enough.

It was time that he made his move.

She was sitting in the great hall with Weasel and Scarface like she always was and Draco was wondering how he was going to get a chance to get her on her own so that he would be able to speak with her.

But after a few short seconds it did not matter because she had suddenly got up and she was walking right to him, well she was walking out of the doors where he was.

He smirked, he was going to be able to have a lot of fun with her and if it worked out right then he might even be able to mess around with Potter and Weasley as well.

"Granger"

At the sound of his voice she jumped slightly and dropped the book that she was carrying.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Granger"

At the sound of his voice I dropped my books suddenly, he was the last person that I had expected to see, but some part of me had been expecting it as well.

He laughed no doubt at the fact that I have been so clumsy but to my surprise when I bent down to pick up my books he did the same and started to help me.

"You were not expecting me I see"

I nodded, what else was I going to say?

I picked up the last of the books and stood up before holding out my free hand for the ones that he had.

"Don't worry, I will help you"

"Um…no thank you… I have got it"

He smiled forcefully and I could see him gripping tighter to the books.

"No, really Granger, I insist"

And with that he started to walk in the direction I was going and after a second I followed. I suppose that this was not really the worst thing that could have happened, I was after all supposed to be trying to get him to like me anyway.

I suddenly felt relieved that I had not had to make the first move, I found it hard to talk to guys that I really did like, never mind ones who I felt nothing for.

"So" I muttered.

"So"

Silence, man this was hard.

"How are you?" he looked slightly surprise that I was asking but he soon smiled instead.

"I am good, just trying to make sure that I pass all of the exams and my classes"

I smiled as I remembered number eleven of the rules: _11) compliment him, call him smart and clever, and make him think that you think that he is better then you._

"Well, considering how well that you always do in your lessons I am sure that it is not that hard for you, it must seem like nothing" I gushed as I tried to smiled sweetly, I had been watching Cho and the Patil twins over the last few years and I was hoping that they would fall for the act that they had always given the boys.

From the way he smiled something told me that it was working.

"Well, I am only second best to you anyway"

Oh my god, I thought, did he just admit that?

"Where are you going anyway? I should probably know considering that I am helping you carry your books and everything"

"The library"

He laughed lightly.

"I should have known"

"Anyway" I said as I tried to ignore the fact that he had just insulted the fact that I was going to the library. "You are very good, you must work really hard"

He shrugged.

"Yeah well, I have to do well"

I frowned.

"Why? I thought that you did it because you wanted to?"

"Don't get me wrong" he said as he started in the right direction to the library "I want to do well and some parts of school I really do enjoy, it's just… well it is more down to my father that I need to do so well. Malfoy's do not fail"

My frowned deepened at the mention of his father. I hated him, possibly more then I hated Malfoy Jr.

"But Malfoy, you are not failing at all, you are the second top student in all of the class's and top in some of them"

Malfoy laughed, but I could tell that there was no real joy in there.

"It does not matter to him that I'm second Granger, because I am not the top student then to him I have still failed somehow, and to be honest it makes him madder at me because the person that I am second to is…well…"

Suddenly I realised what he was going to say.

"He is mad because you are coming second best to a mudblood, isn't he?"

He sighed and nodded and for a second he looked like he was sorry, but I reminded myself to know better then that, he was doing the same thing that I was, all of this was an act, nothing more.

"Yes, Granger, yes he is mad"

I bit my lip like I always did when I was nervous.

"That must be a hard thing to have to live with"

"Yeah, it is sometimes, but I just have to deal with it"

I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back, everything was going just the way Pansy wanted it to and he was doing just what she said he would. This was one of his stages, at least according to her notes that I had by now memorised.

He was using one of his best weapons:

Sympathy.

Well, I'm going to make sure that it's not going to work on me. It may be true what he was saying about his father but that did not give him any reason to do what he had been doing to all of those girls. That was after all what all of this was about.

Hannah Huntstinton's crying face was still fresh in my mind, she had been the person who Pansy had found crying when all of this all started and from what Pansy had said, Malfoy had not even looked at her, let alone said anything to her.

"You are so brave to be doing something like that"

"Are you feeling alright?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow

Oh great, I thought, he knows that something is wrong, maybe I am over doing it or something, coming on too strong.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, it just feels weird talking to you and everything"

He smiled "Tell me about it"

I knew that I should have just left it and let him do his thing but some part of me just had to know.

"Well, then why are you talking to me then?"

"I thought that you were going to ask me that"

"Can you blame me?"

He smiled slightly.

"No, no I do not think that I can"

"Well? Why are you talking to me then?"

"Well, I have been thinking and I mean what I said the other night"

"That you are going to get me?"

He laughed and I smiled.

"No, no I meant when I said that there was something different about you because there is, something other girls don't really have"

My cheeks suddenly felt warm.

"Oh, well-"

"Here we are"

I looked around and I suddenly realised that we were at the library.

"Oh right well thank you Malfoy"

"You are welcome" he leaned forward and then suddenly pulled back like he had just remembered something.

"Bye"

And then he was left and I could only think one thing:

Had he just tried to kiss me?

I shook my head, it does not matter, it would only help anyway and right now I had other things that I had to think about, tonight I was going to carry on looking at those meeting books and see what else that I could find.

--

"Helen! Helen, wake up?"

Helen opened her eyes and blinked a few times so that she could see who was in front of her and suddenly the memories of what had happened that night before came into her mind.

He had said that he loved her.

He had fallen for her and the final stage that she had personally set up was complete.

And it was now coming to an end, meaning that this was the part that he was going to crash and burn and know that he meant nothing to her, but that was where it all went wrong because while he had been falling for her she had been doing the same thing.

She loved him.

"Helen?" said her best friend Jenny who was surrounded my a few of her other friends, all of whom were members of the club also. "Are you ok?"

She forced a smile.

"Yeah I am good"

"So, right to the point Helen, what happened, any progress?"

"Um…well…"

"Did he say it? Did he say that he loved you Helen?"

And before she knew it Helen was muttering.

"Um…no, no he didn't" she lied

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Make my day! : ) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok every one so here is another chapter that is 100 Helen and Septemas, just to remind every one Helen is the founder of the club that Hermione and Pansy is in, she is the one who started it all and this chapter is going to be a full clip of what had happened in the past.**

**Also sorry about the last chapter, I noticed that I did not put locations, date or times on there but i was at home on my lunch break when I posted it so I was in a hurry, hope every one likes it.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed on the last two chapters, I loved all of them, I am trying to reply to them all and if I ahve not then I am sorry but I promise to reply to ALL of the ones I get on this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

Chapter Eleven

A fallen leader

Location: The Great Hall

Time: 8.30am

Date: 17th December 1925

Helen had done something that she promised herself that she would never do. She had lied to her friends over a guy. In short she had become everything that she hated and more. Every time the thought entered her mind she would start too feel sick. This was not right, this was not how any of this was supposed to happen.

She was meant to lead them and help them not get their hearts broken but now she was the one doing it to herself.

There was nothing wrong with falling in love, she allowed all her girls to do it, but they would always come to her first for help.

But what help was she to them now that she could not even help herself?

It had been three days since she had lied to them and told them that he did not love her and it was the same amount of days that she had been avoided Septemas.

How could she face him now? She had no reason to give him for running off and she did not know if she could say the three words that he wanted to hear.

She loved him, she had since the whole thing started but how could she say it when it all started on a lie? When she had fallen in love without wanting to?

So she had done the only thing that she could do by not going anywhere near him, then again if he was that worried then he would have come to her.

Then again…he had tried…more then once.

He had even tried to do it in front of the other Slytherins and that would not go well, no one knew about them and she did not want any one from his house to be involved.

And everyday she was getting more and more desperate.

She needed to act soon.

It was on the fourth morning when she was eating breakfast that if felt like things were getting too much for her.

She was just sitting there eating her breakfast while pretending that she was listening to her friends when she made the mistake of looking up…

…and seeing Septemas watching her again.

He looked like he was trying to mouth some thing to her but she just looked back down.

"Helen are you alright?"

She looked around at her friends to see all of them looking at her with some concern.

She forced a smile.

"Yeah I am, why?"

Laura shrugged and then looked around at the other girls nervously.

"No reason we were just wondering that's all, I mean you have been acting a little bit funny and you have not told us any thing that is happening with the" she leaned in closer "Malfoy mission"

Helen's heart seemed to tighten just by hearing her friend say it because that is all he was, a mission, nothing more then that.

"Yeah well, it has been a little bit slow at the moment you know, I…I do not know if he is going to say it anytime soon"

All of them looked disappointed.

She hated more then anything disappointing them, she was supposed to support them, not disappoint them like she was now.

"Yeah, well" Nat smiled "You are just going to have to give him more reason to say that he loves you then"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Nat is right" Sam said "You are just going to have to use some of your good old charm on the poor boy."

A few of them laughed.

"He will not know what hit him"

Helen smiled at them and nodded before she got up.

With one last look she stepped away from the table and walked to the doors and as soon as she was out of sight she ran for all she was worth because she knew that just like every other morning he was going to get up and follow her.

It was like nothing else but running from him mattered and it got to the point were every part of her body hurt and it was screaming at her to stop but her mind and heart were stronger and together they kept her body running away.

Even through the pain she could not help but wonder if it was always going to be like this from now on, her running away from her problems like they were going to go away.

She did not want to run from him any more, she just wanted to be with him, she hated him for it but she missed him.

She missed him more then she ever thought that she would.

She nearly lost her balance as she turned a corner faster then she should do and to her horror someone was there to catch hold of her before she fell and then, just like that, she was in his arms while he was holding her tight with his hand over her mouth and her body turned away from him so that at first she did not know who it was.

And then he spoke and every thing became all to clear to her.

"Hello darling"

She could feel her heart suddenly beat faster and she felt suddenly scared, was he going to hurt her? She loved him but that did not stop who he used to be or what he was going to be when he turned eighteen.

"I think it is time that you and I should have a little talk about a few things"

She didn't move, even if she could she did not think that's she would want to anyway.

"Come now darling"

He started to pull her back and she walked with him so that she would not trip again. This was not happening, this was too much for her. Her mind suddenly want to grab the coin that was in her pocket and call the girls to her but her hands were held tightly behind her back.

There was no way that she was going to be able to get away from this.

He pulled her in the first empty classroom and he let go of her before he slammed the door shut behind him. She looked down to see red marks on both of her arms from where he had been holding her so tight.

It really hurt.

Her gaze moved to him and she wanted to cry, he was standing there leaning against the door and he looked madder then she had ever seen him.

"Explain"

She stepped back, she had to get away from him, she had to get out of here.

"I SAID EXPLAIN, GOD DAMN YOU!"

Her back hit the wall as she ran out of room to walk and it was then, when she knew that she was going to have to face him that she did in fact start to cry.

"I…I…I am sorry!" she sobbed.

"Sorry for what?" he demanded "Ignoring me? Or is there something else that you have been keeping from me?"

She shocked her head, there was no way that she was going to tell him anything, there was only going to be one way for her to get out of this in one piece and that was to lie to him.

"I am sorry for being scared"

His face softened slightly.

"What do you mean, you were scared?"

Her crying became slightly harder and Helen hated the fact that not a single tear that fell was fake, her pain was real.

"I mean that when you said that you loved me the other night, I did not know what to do, I panicked, no one had ever said that to me before you did and I have never said it before and I was scared of what you wanted me to say!"

Within a second he was in front of her and he held her like he always did, it felt so nice when he held her that she sighed and leaned into him. It was all a lie but she was going to enjoy the sweetness of the lie while she still had it.

"Helen, I would never want you to lie to me" Helen froze "I said it because I wanted you to tell me how you feel in return, I had to know, we were seeing each other all the time but not once had you mentioned how you felt for me, you never said if you loved me or not and something inside of me just needed to know the answer"

He leaned back and looked at her before he wiped away her tears.

"So I need to know Helen, how do you feel about me? Because I love you more then I ever thought that I could love anyone"

It took her a second to make up her mind, 'if this is going to end soon then I was going to have to tell him, just so that he could hear me say it once, even if he one day thought that it was a lie, I have to say it to him and it has to be now before everything got too much'.

"Septemas, I love you"

He smiled and kissed her and this made her cry once more, it was like all the other kisses that he had given me but there was one difference that only she knew.

This was not just another kiss.

For her, this was the kiss goodbye.

"I love you!" he muttered as the kiss was suddenly broken.

She moved away from him and everything suddenly felt cold to her.

"Listen" she muttered "I have to be getting back, I left my books in the common room"

He smiled.

"You are not going to run away from me again are you?"

She tried to laugh but nothing came out, every piece of joy, fake or not, have left her body.

"Of…of course not! Do not be silly, look I will se you later OK?"

"Promise?"

"Promise" she lied.

--

Location: outside the Gyffindor common room

Time: 9.52am

Date: 17th December 1925

Nothing seemed real, every thing seemed to look fake to her and it was taking everything that she had to keep on walking and to not look back.

This had to be done.

"Password?" the fat lady asked brightly.

"House unity" she whispered back, her voice had even left her.

Everything was gone when she needed them more than anything else.

Jus as she thought they would be all of her friend were sitting them while they were trying to enjoy the last few minutes that they had left before lessons.

It was Nat who spotted her first.

"Helen we were just….are you alright"

She nodded and said as loudly as she could.

"It's time"

"What?"

"He said it?"

They all looked like this was too good to be true.

"You mean…you mean that he said that he loved you?"

"Yes, he did and now it is time that we make our move"

"When"

"Dinner"

And with that she started to walk toward her dorm but the sound of her friends' voice stopped her.

"Are you not coming with us, lesson are about to start?"

Helen was tired of lying so she simply answered

"To be truthful I do not think that I am going to at the moment"

"Why not?" Laura asked

"I want to be alone" and then she went to her room by herself and cried away two of her lessons.

--

Location: Gyffindor common room, girls dorms

Time: 2.56pm

Date: 17th December 1925

It hurt to breath, it hurt to move in fact right at that moment to Helen it hurt to do any thing. She always knew that this time was going to come but it seemed to come all too quickly, either that or it was too late. Maybe she should have done it sooner.

None of this seemed real.

This was all too much.

Someone knocked on her door and Helen screamed.

"Helen!"

The door burst open and in came the girls, but to her shock it was not just the Ravenclaws but all of the girls from the other three houses as well.

"What's wrong?" Ruth from Slytherin asked.

"Why did you scream?" someone asked, but Helen did not know who it was because her head was still spinning.

"I, Um, you surprised me, that's all, I was not expecting you and what are all of you doing here? How did you get past the entrance?"

Nat smiled.

"Let's just say that the portrait likes me"

Helen forced a smile.

"You are the sly one aren't you?"

"You better believe it!"

"Excuse me" Liz from Gryffindor said "but I think that we have something to do, don't you? We have a man to bring down"

--

Location: The Great Hall

Time: 3.30pm

Date: 17th December 1925

Dinner had been going on for a good half an hour and Helen did not think that she was going to be able to take much more of this.

She just wanted to do it before it got any harder for her.

The girls all knew what was going to happen next, Nat was going to signal them and they were going to get up one by one and Helen would lead all of them to the Slytherin table and then she would break up with him, in front of everyone.

The odd thing was none of them knew about them so Helen had to think of a few things that she was going to say to make all of them believe that what she was saying was true.

A Slytherin going out with a Ravenclaw is not some thing that happened everyday, it was about as unlikely as one of them going out with a Gryffindor, things like that just did not happen.

Nat leaned over to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Just…just do it"

The girl looked around at all of the tables and Helen watched as all of her different friends started to rise to their feet and the five Slytherin girl stood up and walked right behind Septemas.

She could see him asking what they were doing but they did not say any thing, they just looked at him and there was nothing but hate.

Considering that they liked house unity there always seemed to be nothing but hate here, nothing less and sadly nothing more.

Helens legs were shaking as she made her way to them.

And then just like that he turned and saw her and he frowned, he knew something was wrong here and so did she.

She got there finally and he looked at her fully.

It was unnerving.

"Helen" he muttered.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Nat seemed to know that something was wrong because within a second she had jumped in.

"You're done Malfoy"

He smirked and leaned back.

"You don't say"

"Your damn right I say, we have had enough of you going around acting like you are the king. You treat women like they are nothing and we have personally had enough of it"

"Well I think my girlfriend Helen who is standing next to you would have something else to say about that, don't you Helen?"

Ruth laughed.

"You are damn right that she has something to say to you Malfoy"

She could tell that he thought that everyone of the girls was going to be shocked at hearing that they were dating because when none of them did anything he looked slightly shocked but within a second his expression was unreadable.

And then she knew that she was going to have to say something.

"You're sick" she muttered

"Pardon darling?"

And then she knew that she just had to do it.

"I SAID THAT YOU WERE SICK MALFOY, YOU GO AROUND ACTING THAT YOU ARE THE KING OF THE SCHOOL WHEN NO ONE CARES FOR YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS COULD GIVE A SHIT ABOUT SOMEONE LIKE YOU AND YOU HAVE SAID IT YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ANYONE!"

She took a deep breath and leaned in.

"Not even me"

His face was no longer expressionless in fact apart from looking mad there was something else there, he looked hurt.

"I did not lo-"

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU DID NOT LOVE ME!" She screamed "BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DID! YOU HAVE BROKEN SO MANY GIRLS HEARTS AND YOU DO NOT EVEN GIVE A SHIT!"

Helen could see the teachers getting down from the table and she knew that she had to wrap this up.

"BUT NOW THE JOKE IS ON YOU, BECAUSE I TOOK YOUR COLD HEART AND I MADE YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW SOMETHING?"

By now Helen could no longer take it and the tears had started.

"I HOPE IT IS BROKEN!"

"But…but I…I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT THAT I LOVE YOU? I HATE YOU!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because…because you are just that pitiful!"

And then for the second time that day she ran out of the hall but this time she went to her room, locked the door and cried more then she ever had.

She cried for what had happened.

She cried because of who she was.

She cried for her decisions.

She cried for what was going to happen the next day.

She cried for the man she loved and his broken heart.

And she cried for her heart, which just like the girls she wanted to help was breaking.

**Ok so what do you think? Helen and Septemas a good thing? Please let me know what YOU think should happen next...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till next time**

**Haraldxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is a whole new chapter, now I would like every one to know some thing because I am so scared that I might have made a mistake on this, Hermione and the others are all in their 5th year. Some of the things that happened in book five will happen in here but not all of them.**

**OK and now I would like to thank:**

Isadora120  
Friendorfoesnape  
**sugarshade**  
OceanStorm  
malfoyie456  
Cullen's the name. Dani Cullen

Thank you for reviewing, you guys rock! I would also like to thank every one else who reviewed that I might of missed or left out, and also thank you to the people who have more on story alert and fav story, please review every one I now have a total 65 reviews! My other story was 19 chapter and got 85 and I would love to beat that!

I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER

Chapter Twelve

Malfoys intentions and money

It was not everyday that Hermione allowed herself to feel proud of something that she had done but tonight she felt that she was going to make an exception.

It was her second night of looking through the books and already she was on her third. (The books looked as though they could hold not more then a hundred and fifty pages but in truth they could hold four times as much as that).

But unlike all of the other times, when she took the third book off the shelf there was something there that caught her attention.

There was a single silver chain that was hanging out of the bottom of the book, by the looks of things someone had put it in there.

She raised her eyebrows at the unlikelihood of something like that happening before she put the book down on the table, sat down and opened it at the page were it was, it was almost like it was used as some kind of bookmark for the page.

The silver chain was attacked to a necklace that was in the form of a locket.

She tried to open it, but it would not budge.

It made her wonder who would do something like that; no one had ever put things like that in the book. It was true that she had come across some photos when she had been looking but there was never anything like this.

On a second look she noticed that there was some writing next to the necklace.

"_Placing this necklace here is the last favour that I am going to do for my dear friend Helen. I wish who ever finds this the best of luck and I hope with all my heart that they do not make the same mistake that she did and that they remain faithful. With the best K.B"_

She frowned. This was just getting weirder and weirder. It also seemed that someone had written a personal message in here but then again just because she had never seen someone do that it did not mean that it was not allowed.

K.B.? Who was K.B.?

Within a second her mind went into overdrive and she tried to think about who it could be, she looked at the date and walked over to the family tree, if she was going to find out who it was then this was going to be the place were she would find out.

But to her dismay after looking after half an hour (the family tree was huge) she realised that there was no one on there who had the initials K.B.

Not one single person.

She sighed as her mind started to wonder if she was just wasting her time with this, looking who had written her personal message was not what she was asked to do anyway.

With a large sigh she sat back down at the table and looked back at the necklace.

It was quite pretty really.

It looked really old too.

As her mind told her that she was only going to have a look she slowly picked it up and placed it in the palm of her hand.

There was something different about it.

She turned it over and smiled because there, writing on the back of it was two words:

"_House unity"_

--

Hermione's P.O.V

It had not been my intention to take it or the book either, but there was something that made me slip the locket into my pocket and the book into my bag.

It was not big deal anyway I mean no one was going to miss it really.

I had replaced that book with one of my own and I knew that no one was going to notice. The only book that they ever noticed was the book that they were using at the moment.

I had the weirdest feeling that there was something different about this one, like there was something that I had to read in it.

As I tucked myself in bed I started to wonder what was going to happen next time I ran into Malfoy and why he had been so nice to me last time.

I did not know what I had done to get his attention but I knew that there was nothing bad about it, if anything it was helping me.

--

In all of the years that Hermione had been attending these meetings she had never once been bored at them. In fact she would always sit there and listen to what was being said, just like she did in all of her lessons.

But not tonight.

Tonight was different and she found herself sitting there next to Ginny while wondering what was going to happen in the next DA lesson.

It had been some time since they had had a meeting but that did not stop Hermione from worrying about all of the close calls that they had been getting.

Umbridge was getting hard to fool as time passed and Hermione was starting to worry about what was going to happen if they got caught.

Hermione had always worried that being part of one secret group was too hard but being part of two was just overwhelming for her.

She had, of course told Pansy and the girl who were not members what was going on and it had been easier then she had thought that it was going to be.

She had had to make some adjustments to the contract that she had made everyone sign but in the end it had worked and the girl were free to talk about it to one another but if they talked about it to anyone else then the contract would kick in.

Overall everything had worked out the way that Hermione had wanted it too.

"…progress on her task this week"

But there was still so much that she had to do, she had to look up spells and jinxes for Harry and the others to use and learn and then there was everything that Pansy wanted her to do along with that Malfoy thing that was going on.

"…Hermione?"

Someone nudged her and she turned to the culprit.

"What is it Ginny?"

Her redheaded friend smiled lightly before pointing to the head of the table, it was then that she noticed that Pansy and the rest of the girls were all looking at her.

Hermione had the feeling that she had just missed something.

"Oh!" she muttered as she started to turn red, she hated it when this happened "Sorry everyone, I must have been daydreaming or something"

Pansy smiled.

"About your mission I take it?"

"Naturally" Hermione lied.

"Very good because as I was just saying to the rest of the girl Hermione you have been making some progress have you not?"

Trying to think quickly she smiled at all of the before trying to think of the right thing to say, something that they would want to hear.

"Well, there has been a big difference in the way that he has been treating me, he is being almost nice to me. As a matter of fact it was just the other day that I was walking out of the great hall and he cornered me, he walked me to the library and without me asking he carried my books the whole way there for me and there was not one insult on the way."

A few of the girl started whispering and Pansy's smile widened, everything was going the way that she had wanted it to.

"Excellent Hermione now all you have to do is keep us the good work, now as everyone knows we talked a few weeks ago about the Malfoy fortune"

She sat down and crossed her arms before looking at Angelina.

"I want it gone"

Angelina smiled before nodding her head.

"Consider it done"

"Before Christmas"

Her smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"Oh, you want it done that soon?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"What? Oh, no, no, of course not Pansy…its just…"

"Just what?"

"Well I would need the files that are at home and I would have to alter them and then make sure that they get sent off and then I would have to make fakes as back-ups and then put them back where I found the first copy so that my parents have it on record or it will look wrong"

Pansy bit her lip in thought before nodding to herself.

"That will not be a problem, I am sure that Marietta would be able to have a word with her sister for us and then we can get a portkey for you to use to get home."

Everyone looked at Marietta and she nodded proudly.

"And as for getting off of the ground to use it I am sure that this map can be of some use to us there"

She looked at Hermione.

"Am I right in thinking that this map had passageways on it that would be able to get us into the town?"

Hermione nodded guiltily, it did not look like Harry was going to be getting his map back anytime soon.

"Yeah there is one that should be able to take you right there."

"Brilliant, Marietta if you could get the portkey as soon as you can and when that time comes if you could alert Angelina and then I would like you to go with her as back up in case anything happens. I do not want this to be a one person mission.

She nodded at Pansy.

"Will do"

"And then after that we just sit back and watch what happens to our dear Mr. Malfoy"

--

"So?"

Draco looked up from the book that he was reading to see Blaise sitting there on the sofa opposite his and he sighed.

"So what?"

"So what is going on with that mudblood Granger of yours then?"

At the word Granger, Draco looked around. Luckily for them everyone else had gone to bed so the two boys could speak freely to each other.

"I have made some progress"

"Yeah, I know, I saw you with her the other day and what's more, I think that you were even going as far as holding her books for her!"

Draco nodded.

"That is correct"

Blaise sighed and sat down in his chair. This was too much, even for someone like him.

"You know" he said "You still have not told me the whole story why."

"Why what?"

"Why Granger?"

He smirked.

"It is simple really Blaise, I have picked her because I cannot help but have this feeling about something that I need to find out about."

Blaise laughed openly at his friend.

"You? Draco Malfoy? Have some kind of feeling?"

Draco scowled before continuing.

"Yes, but you do not have to worry for me this feeling is not an emotional one."

"Thank god."

"I have reason to believe that whatever Pansy is up to has something to do with Granger."

Blaise frowned.

"But Granger has nothing to do with Pansy!"

"I know that."

"There where did you get this feeling from then?"

"I overheard Potter and Weasley talking the other day and it turns out that Granger did a disappearing act on them the other night."

"So?"

"So, it just so happened to be the same night that Pansy did one on us."

"What does that have to do with anything? We saw Granger remember? She was on prefect duty that night."

Draco's smirk widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that she was?"

Blaise looked at his friend and raised his own eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have a friend who is a prefect and he told me that Granger was not on duty that night, in fact she was not even meant to be out of bed, just like Pansy."

Blaise took a second to take in what he had just been told and then something in his mind clicked.

"So are you telling me that she took all of those points off us when she herself was doing the same thing?"

Draco smiled at his friends' anger before he nodded.

"Exactly."

"Oh she is so dead."

"No, not quite but when I am done with her, she is going to wish that she was."

All Blaise could do was return his friends smirk.

--

"Oh come on Hermione!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"But it is only one small thing that I need and I thought that you always said that you liked to help people when they needed it!"

"I do Ron."

"The why are you not going to help us?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Since when did I ask for help?"

Hermione ignored him.

"I will not help you with it because if you have taken notes like everyone else had done that lesson then you would not have to ask me!"

Ron opened his mouth but he was stopped but a small tapping sound.

"What is that?"

Harry turned around in his seat to see where it was coming from and then he looked at the window that was behind him.

"It is an owl at the window for someone."

Hermione went to the window and opened at as she noticed that it had a rose in its beak and a note on its leg.

Her shock doubled when it held out its leg for her and she noticed the note was on the front:

_Hermione._

_I saw this rose and thought of you, what more can I say? I wanted to say sorry for the way that I have treated you, but I found that I could not do it in person, please do not judge me for it. I am sorry Hermione._

_Draco_

she read it again and then once more to make sure that she had read it right. It was true he was really saying sorry and then some thing else hit her, it may have only been in writing but he had called me Hermione.

"Hermione? Who is it from?"

Hermione spun around and her face paled as she remember that Harry and Ron were there.

"What?" she asked in an attempt for more time.

"I asked who sent it" Harry repeated.

"My dad" I said before I could stop myself, why would my dad send me a rose?

Harry and Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Why would your dad send you a rose?"

"He sent it to me because…well because he wanted to say sorry to me"

"Sorry? What for?"

"We had a fight" she said quickly, a lie was easier to say when it was said fast, she did not know why but it made her feel better about it "Before I came here, we fell out slightly, he had to work on that day and I got mad that he could not be there to see me off"

Hermione thought about this, in some ways this was true, her dad had not been there to see her off because he was working but she was not mad at him for it, some thing had came up last minute and Hermione knew enough not to get mad at him for it, it was not the first time that some thing like that had happened and it was no use getting mad because of it.

Both of the boys nodded in understanding and they smiled.

"He took his time then don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Yeah well he is like me in some ways, or I am like him, we are both stubborn when it comes to fights but he always give in in the end"

This was also not a lie.

"yeah well all I get when me and my dad fights is an earful from my mum"

She smiled at them both, they could be so understanding some times.

**And there you have it people another advanture, well kina! Any way, please review and if you feel like it tell me what you want to happen in fute chapters, also if you want to be IN the story then give me your name and I will see if I can fit you in some were!**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GOOD PEOPLE!**

**Harald xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey every one, sorry that this is so late, but if you have seen my profile then you will know that I am working on other things that will soon be posted, I have written some and am improving them.**

**To any one that has read my first fanfic "Aparecium" you might be happy to know that I am doing a small sequel that is going to be a one shot that is going to be called "Aparecium - Does Ron get the girl?"**

**Ok every one, hope that you like it, thanks to every one who reviewed.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**This chapter is dedicated to : xxx.Rainy Days xxx Thank you!**

Chapter thirteen

A Date

Hermione knew that it was going to happen sooner or later but when it came down to it she was not as ready as she thought that she was going to be. But then again who could blame her about being worried about the whole thing?

It was true that Draco Malfoy was considered to be one of the hottest guys in school but he was also known as a Death Eaters' son and the biggest muggle-born hater in the whole of Hogwarts School.

To say that his sudden change of heart had scared her to death would be a bit of an understatement.

And then there was Harry and Ron, what was going to happen if they saw her with someone like Draco Malfoy?

Malfoy hated them.

They hated Malfoy.

It was the way that it had always been and Hermione was personally happy with this arrangement that they all had with each other.

But it soon became clear that this was no longer going to happen.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy were always going to hate each other and Hermione knew that nothing was going to change this, but as Hermione read more and more of Pansy's notes she had started to realise that she was going to have to step down.

And she did.

That thought of what happened that day made her frown, when Malfoy had started on Harry and Ron she had done nothing.

Instead of standing up to him like she always did she just stood there like there was nothing wrong with what was happening.

She did not speak.

She did not move.

She was pissed off!

Her nerves were starting to get the better of her and even though Harry and Ron had not said anything about it she still felt bad.

Harry and Ron had gone off somewhere with the team to practice for next weeks' game and Hermione was doing the one thing that she did best.

She went to the library to read.

She had been expecting to get some peace and quiet and for about half an hour that is what she got.

But then he showed up.

"Granger"

Needless to say that Hermione did not even bother to look up. There was only one person in Hogwarts who called her Granger, and she would have known his voice anywhere.

"Malfoy" she greeted.

She heard him pull up a chair and sit down, from what she could tell he had sat down on the other side of the table.

He was the last thing that she needed to deal with right now but she knew that he was not going to go away any time soon.

"So Granger, tell me something. What are you doing in somewhere like this when it is so nice outside?"

"I want to"

He scoffed but she still did not look up.

"Why?"

She sighed, what was with the questions?

"Because I wanted to read and get some peace and quiet"

She had the sudden feeling that he was sitting there smirking at her and she looked over the top of her book slightly.

Yep he was smirking alright.

"You know something Granger"

She rolled her eyes, why could he just not leave? But luckily for her the book was hiding her face so he did not see the eye rolling.

"What?"

"You need to get out more"

She could not help but laugh at what he had said. With everything that she had done over the last few years she believed that she has gotten out enough.

But when she told him this he just sighed and shook his head.

"That kind of thing is different and you know it Granger, all these times you were out getting yourself in danger I was walking around having some fun, not having hexes chucked at me as I was fighting for my life"

She put down her book. In some ways he did have some point there, fighting Death Eaters was not the most fun thing to do in the world.

"I guess you have a point there" she answer honestly "I have not been out since the summer holidays when I would go out with my muggle friends back home, Holly and Sam"

Just as she said it she wanted to kick herself.

Rule number one, she reminded herself, she was not meant to tell him anything personal about herself, not matter how small it was.

She suddenly hated herself.

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked like he had heard what he was hoping he would.

"Just as I thought" he smirked "you do not get out a lot"

She smiled in what she hoped was a warm manner, it may not have been a lot but it was all she could manage at that moment.

"Well there is not all that much that I can do about it".

He leaned forward and whispered:

"Well I am sure that there is something that I can do about that Granger"

It took everything she had not to look away, hearing him say something like that just sounded so wrong to her.

"Oh really?" she whispered back "and what would that be?"

For a second Hermione thought that Malfoy looked unsure of himself and things like that never happened to him.

But he was soon smirking once more.

"Tell me Granger, what are you doing the night after tomorrow?"

She tried to look thoughtful for a second but in true she was just wondering where he was going with this.

"I do not know"

"Well I do, you are going to come out with me and have some fun for once in your life. It will be good for you."

She raised an eyebrow as she tried her best to keep a calm expression. If she was not mistaken then he was asking her out on a date.

She was so shocked that she almost did not reply and when she did she said the first thing that came to her mind:

"Is that an order?"

He laughed and Hermione's smiled widened slightly, it was nice to hear him laugh, you could tell that he did not do it a lot.

"No, not an order, it is a request"

She wanted to say no more then anything.

She would have normally told him to leave her alone.

Damn Pansy.

"I would love to"

He looked slightly taken back that she had said yes to him but in the end he nodded all the same.

"Great, the night after tomorrow I would like you to meet me at the front doors at eleven o'clock."

Without thinking she gasped.

"But that is after hours!"

He smirked.

"I know it is"

She watched as he got up and to her shock, he picked up her right hand and softly kissed her knuckles.

"Goodnight" he whispered before he walked away and Hermione once again watched him the whole time.

She felt like she could not breathe correctly and when she looked down at her hand she noticed how different it felt.

How odd.

Unknown to Hermione Draco was met outside of the library doors by a smirking Blaise.

"So?"

"Putty in my hands my friend, my putty in my hands"

--

Helens friends had not seen her in days, and all of them were worried about her. It was not everyday she just disappeared on them.

Something had to be wrong.

There was not a single person in the whole school who did not know what had happened and from what the girls had heard even the teachers were talking about it.

All of the girls had been questioned about why they had done it to Septemas but none of them had bothered to answer.

It was none of their concern.

It was true that Helen had been doing her best to hide away from everyone but the same could not be said for Septemas Malfoy.

Malfoy's did not hide away from people.

No one questioned him about it but it was mostly because a large number of the students knew better then that.

The girls were finding it all hard to understand, everything seemed wrong, Septemas should be the one hiding away and Helen should be the one who was out, walking around the school like nothing was happening.

But they had realised one thing, while Septemas had come out he had changed a bit, he would not look at people like they were nothing or even insult people anymore. It was like there was nothing there any longer.

He was different.

But more then anything else, he was just sad.

What most people do not understand is that just because someone's heart is black and cold it does not mean that they cannot get their hearts broken.

--

Hermione sat in the common room with Ginny as they waited for it to be time.

They were waiting for Pansy.

Ginny was still in slight shock about what she had heard and Hermione did not know what she was going to do.

After she had told Ginny, she had sent a letter to Pansy telling her as well.

_Pansy,_

_I need to speak with you. Malfoy has asked me to go on a date with him. I did not think that this would happen so fast._

_I need help._

_H x_

To her relief within a second she got a reply:

_Meet me in the room of requirement in half an hour. Make sure that no one follows you._

_P x_

--

That night the girls stayed up late into the night while talking about what was going to happen on the date. There were so many things that they had to talk about, what she was going to wear, what she was going to say and how she had to act around him.

Most of the thing that were being said made Hermione frown, it sounded like they were making up someone that Malfoy would go for when she thought that they were trying to make Malfoy fall for her and not someone else.

But little did the three girls know that they were meddling with something that was far too dangerous to be taken lightly.

Love was a gift although it could be someone's downfall.

**Ok every one another chapter, to every one who gave me name to put in look out for them because they are going to be in there soon.**

**I am so happy because this story almost has as many reviews as my first one, I would love to beat that!**

**Please review!**

**Harald xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, alright another chapter up. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**HEY. Thank you to every one who reviewed!**

**I know that people thought that this chapter was going to be the date one but sadly it is not, there is some thing else that I need to put in here.**

**Special thanks to ****KyleInOrange** **reviewing Aparecium for me, it has been so long and it was nice!**

**And I also want to say thank you to ****Isadora120** **I have no idea why I have not thanked her sooner, she had reviewed my last story and then she was one of the only people that came to read this one as well AND she always has time to review for me. So thank you!**

Chapter fourteen

Fallen purebloods

**Location: Girls common room**

**Date: 13th of December**

**Time: 10.04am**

Hermione did not know what was worse, leaving her lovely warm bed or what was going to be waiting for her when she left her lovely warm bed. Every thingseemed so much better in bed. She had everything that she was ever going to need: two pillows, a nice blanket and her secret supply of chocolate frogs thatshe had under her bed…

Yep she had every thing that she was ever going to need. There was no need to move.

She sighed. She hated lying in and she knew that she was going to have to get up sooner or later, but the prospect of the day did not seem bright to her.

Harry and Ron did not know what was going on and Hermione had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

What if Malfoy said something and they found out?

She did not know what she would do but then again she had been in this situation before. She had done many things at her time in Hogwarts for the girls but this was different.

Harry and Ron may have be shocked if they knew about half of the things that she had done but with Malfoy it was a different story. If they knew about that, even if it was a mission of some kind, they would still go mad at her.

The more she thought about it, the clearer their voices in her head started to become.

"But Hermione!" Ron would yell "This is Malfoy that we are talking about, he is as good as one of those Death Eaters. You know he is probably trying to get closer to you so that he can find more out about Harry and then he is going to tell his father and the Death Eaters everything! Is that what you want? For him to know everything!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the very thought of it, it would be like last year all over again, the look on Ron's face when he saw that she was withVictor Krum was priceless. But then his temper often was something else alltogether.

And then there was Harry who would be mad but calmer then Ron, not that that was any consolation really.

"Draco Malfoy! Have you lost your mind? Hermione he is nothing but trouble. Trust me on this I know, and I do not think that you should be going any where near him! He is nothing but a Death Eaters son and no good can come from someone like him!"

She sighed once again, today was going to be harder then she thought it was going to be, even if they did know or not she had two years worth of lies resting on her shoulders and it was starting to become a burden to carry.

'Ok' she thought to herself, 'I have had enough I am going to get up right now and I will be damned if anything is going to stop me!'

Ten minutes later Hermione was still lying in bed while thinking about what the odds were of the boys finding out or seeing them when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a smiling red headed girl came into view and evenwith her worries Hermione could not help but smile back at her.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Hermione" she replied as she walked in and closed the door behind her before walking over to Hermione's bed and sitting down next to her.

"So, the boys are looking for you. They want to know if you are coming down for breakfast or not. They seem to think that something is wrong because you have not come down yet."

Hermione smiled lightly. Those two were always worrying about her.

"Why are they? Is there something wrong with wanting to have a lie-inevery now and again?"

Ginny laughed as she looked around the room and then back at Hermione.

"No, there is nothing wrong with that. This is just so unlike you. Usuallyyou would not remain in bed even if somebody paid you."

Hermione shrugged. "Well I can tell you that no one is paying me to be here."

"I can tell which leaves the question of why you are still in bed."

"I just want to…think for a while I guess"

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's in a sisterly manner and smiled ather sadly. For a second it was like she knew everything that was going through Hermione's head but she knew that it was impossible when you considered the fact that Ginny did not know everything.

"Are you having second thoughts about doing the whole thing with Malfoy Hermione? You know that you can tell me"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I am, I did not think that I would ever say this but I am. Ireally do not think that I am going to do this Ginny"

"Why not?"

Hermione frowned at Ginny and then suddenly she knew that no matter what she said Ginny was not going to understand what she was trying to tell her, she was just like herself and the rest of the girls always were, no matter what happened the mission comes first and your personal feelings always have to come in second to that.

Within a second Hermione had decided that trying to explain it to Ginnywould be too hard so instead she just simply muttered:

"What if something happens you know and Harry and Ron see us and get the wrong idea about the whole thing?"

Her friend smiled sadly and sighed and right away Hermione knew that she had some bad news coming her way.

"That is just the thing Hermione, they might have to see you with Malfoyat some point of this whole thing"

She could feel her eyes widen and for the slightest part of a second,she thought that she was going to scream but she some how managed to stopherself.

"What do you mean they might have to see me with him?!"

"Hermione, you are going to have a look at the big picture here" Ginnysaid as she got up from the bed "No one said that any of this was going to beeasy but face the facts, if you are going to break his heart in front of every one then some people at Hogwarts are going to have to know that you two are together"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ginny cut across her.

"If they don't then everyone is going to think that you are lying about the whole thing and then everything that we are going to do will been for nothing and something tells me that no one wants that to happen"

Hermione pulled the blankets off of her and sat upright, suddenly the bed did not seem all that welcoming as it had done that morning.

"But what about Harry and Ron?"

"Well, from the way that I see it, after you humiliate Malfoy in front of everyone they will forgive you and before you know it the whole thing will blow over, everything will go back to normal and then you can tell them"

"But not everything"

"No Hermione" Ginny sighed "We are never going to be able to tell them everything"

--

**Location: Defence Against the dark arts class room**

**Date: 13th of December**

**Time: 12.04**

As Hermione took her seat in DefenceAgainst the Dark Arts she tried to act as normal as she could at the time sonaturally the boys knew right away that there was something bothering her.

To start with she did not answer any of the questions that were being asked and every now and again they would notice her looking at them.

Every time she looked sad.

Hermione sat there, looking down at the blank piece of parchment and book in front of her and she started to wonder what her life would be like i fshe had not met the boys. Would she have friends like she did now? Would the club even have noticed her if it had not been for all of the trouble that herfriends had got her into over the years?

Somehow she did not think so.

"Miss Granger?"

Would they even be alive right now? She suddenly thought back to her first year and remembered how they had saved her life. If it had not been for them then she would have died that night. Harry and Ron had saved her life.

"Miss Granger?"

Someone poked her in her side and Hermione made a small sound of pain before looking to the front of the class. From the looks of things she had notbeen listening to what was happening in the class, this seemed to be happeninga lot to her lately.

"Yes Professor Umbridge?"

"I was asking you to read from the second paragraph of page 243, if you think that you can listen for that long that is"

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, what was it with all of this reading? Hermione loved reading, but she also loved doing magic.

--

**Location: unknown**

**Date: 13th of December**

**Time: 12.04**

Two girls were walking down a dark passageway, each of them were holding their wands tightly in their right hands.

Nothing had ever happened on a mission but the tunnel seemed to be slightly unnerving.

It was cold and damp and the only light that they could see was the faint one that was coming from the end of their wands.

This did nothing to help the girls, even with the use of the wand-lighted tunnel remained unnervingly dark. Sadly both of the girls were inpossession of their own personal fear of the dark and the tunnel was doing nothing to change their minds.

They were in the process of walking back to the castle and it was not easier the second time around.

"How come Hermione never mentioned the fact that this tunnel was so horrible and creepy. You would have thought that she would have said somethingto us, some kind of warning at least" Marietta muttered.

Angelina shrugged.

"Yeah, well you never know, maybe she does not find it creepy down hereor something, it might not bother her."

Marietta laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah right! Please, tell me how you think that anyone in their right minds could not be scared of somewhere like this!"

"Easy" Angelina replied "I mean think about it, Hermione has done loadsof things over the years with Harry and Ron so coming down somewhere like hereis nothing to her really."

There was a small pause before Marietta replied.

"So you believe that she has done all of those things then?"

Even though it was dark Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying that you think that she has been lying when she tells usall of those things that she has done?"

"I am not sure really. I mean when you think about it, do you not think that it all seems kind of farfetched? Like not really believable?"

Angelina thought for a second before she replied, she may not have been the best of friends with Hermione but she knew that she was not a liar.

"I guess you do have some kind of point there, but then again I thinkthat is what a muggle would say if you went up to them and tried to tell them that there was such a thing as magic and that there was another world that they did not know about"

She smiled proudly.

"It may sound far fetched to them but that does not make it any lesstrue does it?"

"…."

"Marietta?"

"…"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"…"

"Oh come on, I mean all I said was that I did not think that Hermionewas lying, I can see where you are coming from but-"

"Did you hear that?"

Angelina stopped walking. Something about her friend's voice scared her,and mainly because she sounded more scared then she felt.

"Hear what?"

"Shhh"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Wait…there it is again!"

Angelina suddenly wanted to run because just like Marietta she had heard the noise too and she had no idea what it was. It sounded like nothing she hadever heard before.

It was horrible.

It almost did not sound human.

"What's that?!"

"What!"

"That!" Marietta screamed as she pointed in front of them, not that fardown from were they were she could see a small light there but instead of feeling relived it just made her feel worse. Something about this did not seem right and she did not like at one bit.

Angelina did not seem to be thinking the same thing because the next thing she knew her friend started to run to the light.

"It's the way out!"

"No! Angelina, wait, something is wrong!"

Against her better judgment Marietta started to run after her friend,she did not want to be alone and she was not going to leave her friend.

"No, I know it, it is the way out!"

"But…but…"

Marietta stopped suddenly as terror over took her body. She needed tosay something but no words were coming out of her mouth.

"But what?"

"THE LIGHT IS MOVING!"

And to their horror it was moving towards them and before they couldeven turn or even think about running in the other direction, it was already infront of them.

The last thing that the two girls did was scream.

--

**Location: The Great Hall**

**Date: 13th of December**

**Time: 15.05**

Dinner seemed like it was going to go fast just like all the other ones.Hermione was eating calmly while reading one of her books, the two boys were stuffing their mouths full of food and then trying to talk and everything seemed normal.

Too bad it could not stay that way.

"May I have every ones attention please" Professor Dumbledore said calmly but the first thing that Hermione noticed was the grim expression that he was wearing. The last time she had seen him like that was at the end of last year. That look never preceded good news. "There had been an incident"

As soon as the word "incident" left his mouth everyone around the greathall started to whisper "Is someone dead?" "You don't think that it is somethingelse to do with You Know Who do you?" "Nah can't be Potter is still at thetable and he does not look half dead to me, shame really" (three guesses who said that)

"Quiet!" needless to say everyone did so. "I have some news about two of your fellow students. Two young girls were found a few hours ago in one of the tunnels to the town (some people started to mutter "There are passage ways intothe town!?") "We do not know what they were doing there but-"

"Are they dead?" Yelled Fred.

"Who are they?" added George.

"Yes, well as I was about to say these students are not dead…but they were petrified"

The hall went silent and Hermione could feel some of the Gryffindor'sgazes on her, this was not happening. This was over.

The monster was dead.

Harry told her it was, he was not lying. Suddenly she felt very sick.

"And I am sorry to tell you that they students are Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor (Fred yelled) and Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw."

Right then Hermione knew that she was going to be sick, two of her friends had been attacked and the only thing she knew now was that it was not the same as last time because they were not muggleborn meaning that they were attacked for another reason all together.

She looked over at the Slytherin table and looked for Pansy. Hermioneknew that Pansy would be thinking the same thing that she was.

Her eyes fell on Pansy and she frowned even more, her friend was sitting there with her head in her hands and she was crying while Draco Malfoy was trying to say something to her.

Over at the Slytherin table

"Pansy what is wrong with you?" Draco asked for the second time, one second everything had been fine and then the next thing he knew she was crying and he had not idea why.

"If anyone had any information about why you think that the two girls were down there then please, let me know"

Dumbledore sat back down and Pansy dried her tears away, there was no time for this, something had happened to two of her girls and she knew that shewas going to have to do something about it. There was no way that the culprit was going to get away with this.

She was going to make someone pay.

Draco turned to Blaise.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, I mean…what the hell?"

Draco looked around to see Pansy stand up and look over at the Gryffindor table and nod to someone and the next thing that he knewHermione Granger stood up and the one by one some other girls followed and while some people did not seem to notice Draco and Blaise did not once take their eyes off of them.

Unknown to them two other boys were also watching this scene unfold.

"Oh my god Draco" Blaise muttered "I hate to say this but you are right.Something is going on here and I think that it isbigger than we thought that it was going to be"

**Ok hope every one liked it, so what do you think? Good? Bad? please Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, look I am so so so sorry but I will u date again tomorrow to make up for it alright? Just been weird for me lately, college work and every thing. End of term!**

**I would like to thank every one who reviewed!**

**This is in memory of my Great Nan, who sadly passed away in her sleep this morning, I love you.**

**Chapter fifthteen**

**The Date and the letter.**

**Location: The room of reqierment**

**Date: 13th of December**

**Time: 15.09**

The room was silent and no one knew what to say, what was there to say? After a few more painful minutes of silence Hermione decided to break it.

"Did you know that they were going?"

Pansy took her head from her hands and Hermione noticed how her once pale skin was now a violent red from were she had been crying so much.

Pansy cared for all of the girls and Hermione knew that she would be any thing to keep them safe and some times she found herself wondering if she cared too much.

"Yeah…yeah I did" she muttered "They sent me an owl this morning and told me that the portkey was done and that they were going to be…to be…" a small sob escaped her mouth and Hermione felt like crying herself. She had never seen her friend like this "they said that they would be back for dinner!"

Kate sighed.

"I don't believe this, this is like the Chamber Of Secrets all over again!"

"No" some one muttered and Hermione turned around to see Ginny sitting there with her back against the wall and Hermione felt shame as she realised that she did not even think about what Ginny must be feeling about this.

"Ginny…"

"It's different this time" she muttered "because this time the victims were not muggle borns"

Some of the girls frowned in thought and Hermione knew that this had not crossed some of their minds at first.

"Angelina and Marrietta were not muggle borns like last time, there are not set victoms, its just attacks"

Kate stood up.

"Maybe there are only going after purebloods"

"You want to wait and find out!" Ginny snapped "Those girls could have died and we do not have time to wait for another attack.

Hermione could not help but notice how Ginnys gaze feel on her for a second before she muttered:

"We are not gong to risk this happening again"

--

**Location: The Slytherin common room**

**Date: 13th of December**

**Time: 14.05**

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed, this was the last thing that he need right then/

With students from the school once again getting perfervid there was only one person that every one blamed for it.

Him.

The first time that this had happened and people had said that it was him he had not minded in the least, if any thing he had milked it, but this was getting too much for him. He had done this all once and a reply of it was not some thing that he wanted.

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped.

"What do you think was wrong with Pansy this morning?"

Draco sighed, why did he always have to snap at people when they talked to him? It was the same thing that his father did to him. And he should not have done it to Blaise, they wanted the same thing when it came to this.

"I don't know" he whispered "Do you think that it is because of other students getting attacked?"

Blaise shrugged helplessly

"I wish I knew Bliase, really I do, but this is some thing bigger then us…"

"Ok" Bliase muttered "This try and think of every thing that we know, right to start with we know that Pansy is up to some thing and it seems to involve that mudblood Granger and … Draco, why do you think that all of those other girls followed them out of the hall?"

"What?"

"Come on, I know that you saw it too, when those two went out so did some of the other people and-"

"Alright, alright I know, but still what are we going to do about it?"

"Easy" Blaise muttered "We are going to carry on with what we are doing and you and going to find out every thing that is happening from Granger"

Draco sighed, when you said it like that it sounded easy but he knew that it was not going to be.

--

**Location: The Main Door Way**

**Date: 14th of December**

**Time: 9.05**

If there was one thing that Hermione did not want to do then it would be this date but she knew that she was going to have to get over it, she was never like this and she knew what had to be done, it was time to stop worrying and to just get on with it.

There was also the fact of all of the people that she would disappoint if she did not do this, like Pansy kept on telling her every chance that she got if she did not do this then she was going to be disappointing a lot of people who had done then they should have.

If was these words that were ringing in Hermione's ears as she stood at the bottom of the stair case. Unlike all of the other of the students when she had got to the bottom instead of going out of the double doors she had simple moved to the right and hid behind them.

This was she would be able to see every one that came down and none of them would be able to see her.

She had two reasons to do this:

1) She did not want any one to ask her why she was standing there and there was a chance that she would run into Harry and Ron and that was some thing that could not happen no matter what, they knew that she was going to the town but she had told them that she was going with some of her girl friends.

2) she did not want any one to see what she looked like.

She did not think that she looked that bad but it was not some thing that she would have picked out herself, at first the girls had wanted to get her into some kind of belt (that they called a skirt) but Hermione knew when to say no and this was one of those times.

In the end they had decided on a black pair of three quarter lengths jeans with a hint of shaded glitter on the front of them and then a short sleeved red shirt with a pair of matching shoes but Hermione had made sure that they were not heeled.

She may not have looked like the most beautiful person in the world but Hermione had a feeling that Malfoy was used to girls going to a great effort for him.

But not her, she was going to keep him on her toes and make him want her, not the other way around.

She was going to keep an eye on him.

She was not going to let him out of her sight.

He was hers.

She was in control.

"Granger"

"Ahhhh!"

Hermione whirled around and tried to smile but it was not all that much use, she had made an idiot of herself and she knew that there was no use in trying to make up for it.

"Sorry" she muttered "I did not know that you were there that is all"

Draco raised an eyebrow and to her shock and slight realize he smiled.

"Do not worry about it Granger, I can see that you did not know that I was there, here"

He held out his hand and for the first time Hermione noticed what he was holding and she smiled while trying to tell herself not to turn red, he must do this all of the time, it did not matter that no one ever did it for her, he knew what he was doing it seemed.

"Thank you!" she said as she took the flowers away from him, just because he had done this before did not mean that she should be any less grateful for it.

"You welcome"

With a flick of her wand the flowers were gone and she knew that they were now placed on her bed in her dorm.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he held out his arm for her.

She opened her mouth to answer but what she was behind him made her stood and her eyes widened, standing there behind him was Harry and Ron along with Ginny standing there, laughing with them, Hermione knew that she had not been seen but this did not stop the panic that was rising in her.

She had to keep Malfoy here.

"Um…yes of course…but before we do I was wondering…you know…what you would like to do today, I mean have you got any plans for what you want us to do or are you just doing this as you go along?"

She knew that she sounded silly but right now she did not care.

"Well, I was think that we could go for a drink some were and then maybe take a walk?"

If she had been so scared then she thought that a part of her would have found this funny, Draco Malfoy wanted to get a drink and take a walk, this was different.

"Great"

Her friends were walking away.

"I did think so"

"Yep" she muttered she knew that she was being rude but there was nothing else that she could do.

"Alright then…should we maybe go?"

They were gone.

"Yes" she muttered as she took his arms (my god they were hard) "I think that would be good"

--

The walk down with him had been harder then she thought that it would have been, she had done what she thought best and kept her hands on her sides, this way if he wanted to take her hand then he could.

He didn't.

In some ways Hermione was thankful for this, there was some things that she did not want to do as well, if she had to then she would be she would rather not.

There were loads of things that she had to remember but this was not some thing that she found hard, if any thing she had a feeling that this was going to be easy.

It seemed that he seemed to be thinking the same thing because when she looked over at him he was just look forward and while he was not smiling he did not really look like he was upset as well.

As we finally reached the town we stood there on in silence, this was not going well.

Some thing had to be done.

--

**Draco's point of view.**

I was in a loss and I can tell you that this never happened, I always knew what to do but this seemed different. Maybe it was because it was Granger or some thing?

I looked at her she was not that bad really, she could not be called ugly really could she?

And then when they reached the town and I thought that it was about to go down hill she did some thing that surprised me, she took hold of my arm and started leading me some were.

This was not some thing that I would have thought she would have done. After a few seconds I decided to say some thing, I was never one to be speechless.

"Granger, where are we going?"

"Well" she said in a sweet voice that he had never heard "I thought that we could go and get a drink at this little tea shot that Harry once told me about it is suppose to be really nice there" she paused and gave him a small secret smile "and terribly romantic"

Alright, now I know that there is some thing wrong here, the fact that she had said yes was shocking enough but now she wanted to go some were…romantic?

"Oh, alright then"

--

They walked in silence for the rest of the way and both of them were thank full. This was some thing that had to be done and for today they were going to have to seem like they were smitten with one another and it was not going to be simple.

A small bell rang threw out the shop as they entered and a few people turned to look at them with wide eyes but they pretended not to notice this and look a seat at the middle table before ordering their drinks.

Now was going to be the hard part of all of this.

Talking. They had nothing in common, he liked sports while she hated them and she loved studying, while he found it boring.

"Well" Hermione said as she tried to make convocation "What have you been up to?"

_I wish I could just ask you the same thing._

"Nothing much really, just hanging out with my friends"

She nodded to show she was listening but did not reply.

Dear god, this was painful.

"How about you? Been running around with Potter and Weasley lately?" the words slipped from his mouth and he wished that he had not said them.

She frowned and gave him a look that clearly told him she was not happy but before she could reply he spoke once more.

"That is to say have you been saving the world again?" _Too friendly _"Well you know, with the whole dark lord thing"

He knew that she would never had told him but he could not stop but she decided to take pity on him by changing the subject.

"Not really, but any way I wanted to ask you some thing?"

"Shot"

"Why did you ask me out today?"

_Oh no._

"Not that I did not like it of course" she lied "But I was just wondering because well…"

"We hate each other?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, you see that is just the thing Granger, we have spent so long hating each other that you and I do not really know each other that well"

"Yes" Hermione said as the women placed down their drinks. "I can understand that but that just made it even weirder"

"Yeah I know but what I mean is that I want to know you, I have been lying for so long when people said how nice you are but…I agree with them Granger, you are not like every one else, you are different and I like that about you…and I want you to like me"

And that is when he placed his hand on hers.

--

"OMG" Ginny whispered to the girl sitting next to her "Did you see that?"

Pansy nodded.

"Yes, he is holding her hand! But…wait…what is she doing?"

They had been sitting her for the last ten minutes and still nothing was happening, both of the girls had dress out of character and were each wearing hates so that people would not recognise them as they watch over the newspaper that was being held between them.

They watched as Hermione blushed slightly and drank some of her tea.

"Why is she not doing it back?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe she does not want to, besides it is not some thing that Hermione would do, maybe she does not want him to thank that some think is wrong because she is being too forward"

"Yeah…I guess"

They looked back at them to see them talking to each other and Hermione was smiling and she said some thing to him and he laughed.

Hermione Granger made Draco Malfoy laugh.

Who would have thought?

--

"I wonder if they do ginger biscuits?"

"Theo!" Blaise muttered "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"A time like what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked over the top of his book at the couple, Theo was not meant to be part of this but they had been friends for a long time and with some thing like this they were going to need help. From what he could see things had not started great but from the look of their faces every thing was turning out to be perfect.

--

"And then" Hermione laughed "Ron feel right into the lake and when…when" she paused to try and stop laughing "When he came back up he had sea weed on his head!"

Draco joined her in laughing as he watched her, she really did look happy and for a moment he allowed himself to feel proud, she was going to be falling for him very soon if he kept this up.

On the other side of the table Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing, Malfoy looked like he wanted to be there and he had even asked about her family.

He was going to be hers in no time.

--

Forty five minutes later, after two more drinks and a few more stories they paid for their drinks and started to make their way to the castle.

The date had not been long but it had been enough for them both.

Hermione once again left her hands by her sides and this time he took her hand.

"So" Hermione said "What are you planning to do for your holidays? Any thing special?"

"No, not really, I am going to be staying here this year, there is no pint in going home really"

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I am going to be here too, maybe we could meet up or some thing?" she said before she could think better of it, she knew that the boys were going to be going to the Burrow this year but Hermione had decided not to go, she had things that needed to be done her.

He nodded, this was going to easy.

When they reached the door way he offered to walk her back to her common room y saying that she had friends that she need to see, this was not really a lie.

Before walking away he gave her a quick beck on the mouth before walking off and Hermione sighed,s he knew that she should make it seem like she wanted this more but there was never going to be any romance here, this was business.

--

Little did she know that as Draco walked into his room her was thinking the same thing, he had made her think that he liked her and even pecked her on the cheek and that should be enough for now.

This was not romance, this was business.

"Hey" he said as he sat down next to his friends, Blaise and Theo.

"Hey" the muttered in return.

"So" Theo said "How did it go?"

Needless to say, they had not told Draco that they were going to be following him, it seemed better this way.

He shrugged.

"As well as it could go, we talked, we kissed and we are going to be seeing each other again soon"

Blaise opened his mouth to say some thing when I noise from the window stopped him.

The three boys looked over and right away they knew that it was for Draco, his fathers black owl sat there and waited in till Draco had collected the notice before flying off.

If it were possible the boys noticed that Draco paled.

"Is some thing wrong?"

Draco nodded before handing them the note, Draco never showed emotion.

_Draco,_

_We need you to come home. You fathers dad had fallen ill and your grandmother and himself are going to be staying with us for a while._

_Please come Draco._

_We do not know how much time he is going to have left._

_With love,_

_Mum_

And that was all that needed to be said to make Draco Malfoy cry in front of his friends.

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know!**

**Haralzidla xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! This is to make up for not reviewing! Enjoy, Special thanks to ****Captain Severus Padfeet**

Chapter Sixteen

Aren't you going to say goodbye?

**Location: The Gyffindor Common Room**

**Date: 14th of December**

**Time: 16.23**

As soon as Hermione got to the common room Ginny was there waiting for her and Hermione was all too happy to tell about what had happened, most of the other student were still out so they had space to talk. The thought of why Ginny was there was early did not even cross her mind.

After Hermione had told her every thing that had happened Ginny was smiling slightly and Hermione knew that she was pleased and she promised to send an owl to Pansy to tell her how every thing went well.

And in a way every thing had gone well, it may not have been the best date in the world but you could not just go from hating each other to feeling like you love the person.

This was going to take some time and Hermione was worried about how long that it was going to take.

With the thought of how every thing had gone Hermione went up to her room to start on her homework, she may have a mission but she still loved her school work.

She felt like she was behind in every thing, although a part of her knew that this was not true she still sat there and worked.

There was nothing better then a distraction.

--

**Location: The Main corridor.**

**Date: 15th of December**

**Time: 15.05**

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day, dinner was going to be soon but he knew that he had to find Granger before then, everyone was going to be leaving to go home for the holidays tomorrow morning and he had to tell her that he was leaving before then.

He had told her that they could met in the holidays but now that was not going to be an option, staying her when his family need him was not going to be an option.

He knew that his family were not the best and they were hated by some people but respected by more.

They were not perfect but they were all he had and he loved them.

Although he felt over come with grief he knew that no was not the time to think about it, he would have time for that later, when he was no surrounded by other students.

Malfoy's did not show people their weak sides.

He sighed, Malfoy's were not even suppose to have them!

His father had never been weak and wasn't that who he wanted to be like in the first place? That was what every thing was about, being like his father.

Being a Malfoy.

Being _good enough _to be a Malfoy.

"Hey Draco!"

He turned to see Blaise walking towards him and he had to stop himself from running off, he had not seen him since yesterday and he still felt ashamed for showing an emotion to some one, even his friend.

Blaise had never done any thing like that and Draco wondered why he had to be the one that let his guild down, he would not have wanted to see his friend like that and he did not even want to think about what Blaise had been thinking when he had seen his standing there, crying.

"Hey" he muttered when Blaise had caught up with him.

"You alright?"

Draco suddenly wanted to yell, did he look alright? After last night did his friend think that he was going to be alright.

He had seen him weak and he had the nerve to ask if he was _alright?_

But instead of saying this he simply nodded.

Blaise was a good friend and there was no need for his to take his anger out on his, he knew that there was only one person to blame and that was himself.

Some times every thing seemed like his fault.

Blaise could see that he did not want to speak of it and changed the subject, for which Draco was thankful.

"What are you doing? I have been looking for you and it is starting to get late now. Dinner is going to be soon you know?"

Draco nodded.

"I know, I have been busy this morning and I would go to dinner with you now but I am looking for Granger, I said that we could go out on another one of our" he paused slightly as he thought about what the right word for it would be. "date and because of the letter I have to tell her that I am going home"

Blaise stopped in his tracks.

"Wait…what? You have to?"

With out thinking Draco replied.

"Yeah"

"Draco" Blaise muttered in atone that made it seem like he was speaking to a six year old "You don't have to do any thing"

Now Draco wondered what he was getting at, what else was he meant to do? He was just going to tell her that he would not be here.

"I mean, you know every time some thing comes up, you don't have to tell her man, this is private and besides" he said as a smirk started to form "You know that every girl wants what she can not have"

Draco frowned as he thought for a moment… his friend did have a good point there and suddenly he started to smirk as well. It was a very good point, he was not going to run around after her, if she wanted him then she was going to start running around after him.

After all, that was how it should be and always had when it came to women, not matter who they were, at least the ones that he dated.

"You know some thing, I think that that is the best thing that you have said all year"

"Yeah I…hey!"

Blaise scowled at Draco like a when they were children.

Draco laughed.

"Come on, lets eat"

--

**Location: The Great Hall**

**Date: 15th of December**

**Time: 15.24**

Some thing was wrong and Hermione knew it.

She had been doing every thing that she had been told and still she was getting nothing. It was dinner and she was sitting with Harry, Ron, Ginny and some other of their friends like always but there was some thing a miss here.

She had been trying to get Dracos attention for the last ten minutes but it was like he could not even see her.

This was not a good sign.

It was not that she _wanted_ his attention it was more that if this was going to work then she was going to _need_ his attention.

At least that is what she kept on telling herself.

Again.

And again.

"Hermione" Harry said "Are you alright?"

She jumped slightly but managed to smile, this lying this was a s simple as riding a bike now a days, then again she thought, half of these people might not even know what a bike is.

"Yeah, why?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione could see from the look on his face that some thing was bothering him and that was never good.

"You keep on looking over at the Slytherin table"

At these words Hermione started to turn red and Ginny looked up from her dinner.

Oh, no.

"Yeah, I know" she said as she tried to think fast "I was just thinking about how we are going to beat Slytherin in the next match"

Like Hermione knew he would he excepted her lie and turned back to break with Ron and Ginny leaned over the table to say some thing.

"So, what are you going to do next?"

Hermione shrugged.

"That's just it, I don't know, I think that I am going to need help with this"

Ginny smiled in understanding.

"Well" she muttered "You know what they say, fourteen heads are better then one"

The two girls had a secret smile before turning back to their food.

Yes, Hermione thought as she looked around the hall, fourteen heads really were better then one and she had never been more happy about it.

--

Why the two girls were having a conversation the two boys next to them were having one of their own that seemed to be alone the same lines.

"So, what's the plan then?"

"Its simple" Harry replied "We are going to go to your on Christmas and then when the timing is right we come back and see if we find any thing about what she is doing"

Ron frowned slightly he knew that both of them meant well but there was some thing about this that just seemed so wrong.

Maybe he was juts being sill about the whole thing.

"Um…right but doesn't that mean that we are going to be breaking in here?"

"No, not really I mean we alright go here so _technically _we are not, it is just that…no one will know"

Ron nodded, it seemed wrong but it was for Hermione.

"When are we going to go it?"

Ron started to lift his forkful of food to him mouth

"Christmas eve"

The food fell off Ron's fork.

--

**Location: The grils common room**

**Date: 15th of December**

**Time: 15.31**

"Christmas eve?"

Ginny nodded as she turned another page in her book.

They were sitting in Hermione's Room so that they could talk and Hermione was trying to help Ginny with her homework at the same time.

"Yeah, we thought that that would be the best time for the meeting"

Hermione looked at her like she was mad.

"But Ginny, no one will be here! It is me and like two other students."

For some reason every one else wanted to go home this year. Maybe it was because of all of the bad things that had happened over the years here.

Hermione knew that she would have like to have gone home but there were things here that need to be done.

"And that would be were you are wrong" Ginny replied "Every one has decided to stay, this way we can all get together in public and no one will know"

Hermione gasped.

"But Ginny, you _always_ go home for Christmas!"

But her friend just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well then they won't mind if I do it once, will they? Beisdes the boys will be better off with each other"

Hermione leaned over and hugged her friend.

"You are the best kind of friend"

Ginny laughed as she hugged her back.

"I know Hermione and so are you"

And it was then that she knew that she was going to do any thing for her friends, even if it meant lying to Malfoy, because they would have done any thing for her.

--

**Location: Just out side the Great Hall**

**Date: 16th of December**

**Time: 9.05**

Hermione was on a mission.

Well…a mission for her mission.

She had to find Malfoy and it had to be _**now.**_

She did not know why but she had to see him, she had to make this move faster and it was going to start right now.

All of the other students were hurrying around the castle to say goodbye to their friends and to collect some last minutes items and she was wondering how she was every going to find him, there were too many people around her.

And then, as she entered the Great Hall she spotted him, sitting there with some of his friends and Pansy standing by his side.

How was she going to get him away from them?

It was then that she had an idea.

Pansy was the first to see her and then Theo, Blaise and lastly Draco, her heart had never beaten this fast before and she was wondering if it was going to explode just by doing some thing this simple.

Her mind wondered to her friends and she blasted a wide smile onto her face, she was going to do this for them, this was no big deal.

It meant nothing.

"Draco!" she smiled as she tried to sound cheerful. When she reached them she took hold of his arm and kissed his cheek.

The people around them looked shocked but Hermione could have sworn that she saw Pansy smile, but only for a second.

"I have been looking for you all morning! I thought that we were going to be seeing each other soon?"

He opened his mouth to say some thing when she saw the suitcase that was laid beside him and she suddenly linked the two together.

"Oh, are you going home I thought you were staying here?"

He opened his mouth but she did not give him time to reply.

"Don't worry about it though, I understand, you should not stay here if you want to go home, after all it is Christmas!"

He nodded like he did not know what to say and Hermione reminded herself not to look at his friends, she did not even want to think about what kind of looks they were given her.

"Well, are you not going to say goodbye?"

He did not move and Hermione panicked, he had to do some thing, some one had to see them or this was not going to work the way that she had hoped that it would.

Move! She wanted to scream. Do some thing!

When he just looked st her she decided to make the first move.

With out thinking about it she put her hand behind his head and moved his head to hers in till their lips met and then it happened.

She kissed him with every thing she had and granted, it was not a lot but it was some thing.

Draco was still too shocked to responded and Hermione was afraid that it was for the wrong reasons.

She broke the kiss and smiled.

"Well, have a nice holiday!"

She turned to leave but before she could even take two steps some one grabbed her hand and spun her around and Hermione was shocked to see Malfoy there, staring at her with his cold grey eyes and she saw some thing there that she had never seen.

For a second she thought that he was mad at her and question were going threw her mind, was he going to do some thing to her? Was he mad that she had done that in front of his friends? Hermione could understand why he would be and although it had not been the best of ideas it was the only thing that she had.

And then he did some that made her eyes widen.

He kissed her.

**Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review and let me know!**

**Haraldzidla xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well another chapter it would seem, I hope that every one likes it. Special thank to every one who reviewed and put this on story alert. I am so happy, I now have over 100 reviews and this is a first! Thank you every one!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE STORY IS MINE BUT NOTHING ELSE.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Home.**

The Christmas holidays were not turning out the way that Draco had been expecting.

It was true that some things were the same, the mansion was as dark as ever, the house elves were working hard and a grand Christmas tree that looked out of place in its dark surroundings was placed in the middle of the living, just like it was every other year.

But there was some thing different this year, some thing that did not only effect Draco but also the whole mansion.

His father.

He was not mean, over powering, cruel or even spiteful.

In fact, as time passed Draco started to notice that his father seemed almost sad and this unnerved Draco more then any thing.

Draco had been back a full two days and he still had not seen any of his Grandparents, after all the house was rather big and with his father being bed ridden and Draco been told that he can not see him it was the easiest thing to do.

Yeah ago they had once lived here but the day after his father had turned of age they had moved out and moved on with their lives but Draco believed that they still had a lot more in them.

But now that his Grandfather had become ill his father had insisted that they moved back in for the time being so that he could get the care that he needed and so that some one would always be able to keep an eye on him.

Although Draco would have never said it to any one he loved both of them more then he could ever say and some times he thought that he loved them more then he did his parents.

Both of them had shown his more love then any one ever had before for as long as he could remember and that was some thing that he was always going to be thankful for.

He knew that it was more then his father had even done for him.

In his eyes his Grandfather was a great man, he was stern, forceful when needed and independent but at the same time he was still kind hearted and he showed nothing but love to his family and when it came to his Grandmother she seemed like a diamond that was surrounded by coal.

She was kind, caring, thoughtful and she loved to help other and even with her old age her hair was still a rich dark brown that made her face light up when she smiled.

So Draco sat there in his fathers favorate arm chair in the study with a small glass of whiskey in his right hand and his left hand resting on the arm on the chair.

"You smirk just like your father you know"

He jumped slightly at the sound of the new voice and a small drop of whiskey slipped from his glass and into his lap.

With out looking at the door he cursed and a second later whished that he had not.

"You speak like him too"

Finally he looked at the door and with his drink forgotten he placed it one the table and ran to the door with a true smile placed on his mouth.

"Nan!" he yelled.

And then every thing his father ever told him about being a Malfoy and not showing emotion was pushed to the back on his mind and he rapped his arms around his Nan's waist and bearded his head in her shoulder.

It had been a long time since he had seen her and some times it was hard to stop what your mind was telling you to do and right now all he wanted was his Nan.

She laughed softly and stocked his hair and she cuddled him.

"It seems that my Grandson is still in there some were then?"

He reluctently let go of her and smiled.

"Always"

"I have not seen you in some time"

"I know"

"How are you?" she asked as she put her hand on his back and started to lead his back to the chair "I trust that you are doing well?"

Better then Granddad, he thought miserably.

"Yeah, I am doing fine thank you, how about you?" he asked as they both took their seats.

"Oh I am fine" she said with a wave of her hand but Draco could see the sadness in her eyes, it seemed that his father was not the only one that was taking his Grandfathers illness. "But what I really want to know is about you"

Draco frowned, it was not every day that some one cared so much about how he was doing.

"Oh, right" he muttered "Well…what is it that you would like to know?"

Her smile widened and for a second he wished that he had not asked, it was true that his Grandmother was the best of people but like his mother she liked to think that she knew what was best when it came to him, he loved her but he was fine on his own.

"Any one special I should know about?"

Draco opened his mouth to tell her, that no, there was no one and he did not think that there was going to be any one any time soon.

It was true that he had been around a lot but there was no one there that he would ever even think about letting meet his Nan.

But, just before he could say any thing he noticed the hope full look on her face and how she looked slightly happier just by thinking of the possibility on him being with some one and then he knew that he was going to have to do some thing that he had never done to her.

He was going to have to lie.

"Um…yeah there is some one that I am seeing at the moment" with one look at her face he quickly added "But it is nothing big"

This did nothing to stop her.

"Oh Draco! That is wonderful! You have tell me every thing about her!"

With out even thinking he said the first name that came into his head.

"Hermione Granger"

He suddenly wished that he had not said any thing at all, he knew that she did not mind mudbloods but the same could not be said for every one else in the house.

She looked thoughtful for a second and she suddenly smiled.

"Hermione? Hmmm, I like that name, its beautiful!"

Draco had never really thought about it before but he found himself nodding, she was right, it was a beautiful name.

"Will I get to meet her?"

_**Hell no!**_

"Maybe one day"

Her smile widened.

"Perfect Draco, you know that I only want to see you happy darling"

_**Yeah, you and every other female member of this damn family!**_

"I know"

"Well" she said in a softer tone and Draco knew that she was about to change the subject to some thing that he did not even want to think about let alone talk about. "There is a reason that I have come to find you Draco"

She placed her hand on his and her eyes widened, this did not sound like it was going to end well, not at all.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you darling but your Granddad would like to see you, he wants a word, after all he has not seen you in some time, just like me"

He let out a breath that he had not known he had been holding, he did not know what he had been expecting but it was not that.

"Alright" he muttered as he stood up.

It was when they were half way there that he wondered if he was really reading for this, he looked up to this man and seeing him weak was going to be hard.

--

This Christmas holiday was going just the way that Hermione could have hoped it would.

With the boys gone and only three other students who were all first years being the only ones left at the school it seemed like the girls could spend all of the time with each other and she was having the time of her life doing so.

It seemed that even the teachers did not seem to mind when they all sat together at one table and Hermione did not think that she had ever seen Dumbledore smile that widely.

He seemed so happy by it that on the second day as they made there way out to dinner they were shocked to see the fours tables gone and one big long on that was set for nineteen, which meant that all of them and the remaining three students could always sit together.

It seemed like everything was going perfect, she was getting to know her friends better and even Pansy seemed to always be laughing and with only a five days to go before Christmas she could not blame them. It felt good to be free.

But even with the laughter there was some thing that had Hermione slightly worried and it kept on replaying itself in the back of her mind.

She had kissed Malfoy.

And then he had kissed her.

She would not have minded kissing him really, if it was what needed to be done then so be it but it seemed that some thing was different from the first one, it was like she enjoyed it.

All she would have to do is close her eyes and then she would be there again, her eyes closed lightly as he pressed his soft lips onto hers and her legs turned to jelly at his touch and then suddenly every thing would seem hot and her skin would burn…

"Hermione!"

She gasped in slight shock but tried to cover the fact that she had not been paying attention by smiling at Ginny and acting like she had been listening.

"I agree" she muttered and every one gave her a funny look before carrying on.

There was no way that she like Malfoy but she was not going to lie, when it came to kissing her knew what he was doing and then when you consider the fact that she hand only ever been kissed by a Russian guy who slobbered and a red headed boy who seemed more like a brother then she was not going to complain about it.

Besides, she thought with a small smirk, if she was going to be playing him then she might as well get _some thing_ out of it.

It was, after all, only fair.

--

Draco had no idea what he was going to do, just like he thought he had not been ready to see some thing like that, his Granddad had been sitting there with small tubes running in and out of him and Draco wondered how he had even ,managed to smile at him.

He just looked tired and old.

Then again, he reminded himself, his grandfather was old.

And if matters could not get any worse he had told his Grandmother about Granger and he had made it seem like they were dating. He snorted, the very idea of them two was stupid but as long as it kept the right people happy then he knew that he was not going to say any thing.

For once Draco was not going to worry about his own happiness and make sure that some one else that he card for got theirs instead.

But ten minutes later he did not know if it was such a good thing any more.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked in hopes that he had simple misheard her, she could not really be saying what he thought that she was, this could not be happening, he had not been expecting it and some how that made matters worse.

"I said that your friend should come round for dinner on boxing day"

Oh god, she really had said that.

His father was going to kill him, his mother might faint, his granddad would laugh and his Grandmother…well...there was no telling what that women would do.

"You want her to come here and having dinner?"

"Yes"

The sad look on her face suddenly brought him out of his shock and he tried to think of some thing to say, but the question was what do you say to some thing like that?

"Sorry Nan, no can do! You see she is a mudblood and dad would kill me if I brought some one like that home and made him think that I liked her, no, that would just not do, that is not a problem, is it?"

No, some thing told him that that was not the right thing to say.

Her frown deepened and Draco thought about how much older it made her look.

"Why? Do you think that your father would disapprove of her?"

Draco thought carefully for a second, she was different from the rest of the family and the word "mudblood" would not be some thing that she would take too kindly too.

"She is…different" he muttered while looking at the floor, it suddenly seemed a lot more interesting all of a sudden.

"How so?"

The room suddenly seemed a lot more quieter then it had done before and Draco did not dare look up, it was well know that Malfoy's did not date mugleborns. It was unheard of and wrong in so many way, there was no way of earth that any body would ever except some thing like that in this family and every one in the house knew it.

And then suddenly she was hugging him and he was sure that he heard a sniff as she muttered:

"I am so proud of you!"

She broke the hug and looked up at him with a wide smile and slightly damp eyes, once again Draco had no idea what he should say.

"I knew that it was going to be you Draco I just knew it! I knew you were better then that!"

He had no idea what she was saying but he nodded all the same.

"For years now I have been hoping that some one in this family would be able to see more to some one then their blood and you have done it! You have finally thought for your self instead of listening to those around you!"

Draco had never seen her like this, she looked so happy and her hands were holding onto his arms tighter then he ever thought they could.

"I am going to tell them the good news!"

Draco watched her walk away and the last thing that he thought was:

_I, Draco Malfoy, am going to die._

**Will Draco really die? Nah, but you could still read the next chapter6 and find out any way right?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Haraldzidla**


	18. Chapter 18

**Time for another chapter already I think, see this is what happens when I go a while with out updating, I feel bad and then start to do it loads. I really hope that you all like this one!**

**Thank you to every one who review, it really made me smile!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter eighteen**

**More power then you bargained for.**

**Date: December 24****th**

**Time: 12.39**

**Location: Gryffindor common room, girls dorm**

Hermione was trying to think about that was better, the fact that she got to spend more time with her friends or the things that they were doing in the time that they got to spend together.

It was true that she always had fun when she spent Christmas with Harry and Ron but there seemed to be some thing different about when she was with the girls, some thing that seemed to make it almost…better.

It might have been the fact that she did not get to do this every day, or, it might simply have been the fact that when she was with the girls there was some thing different about her. Some thing that she hardly ever got to feel. Important.

For the first time in her life people were talking to her like she was the important one.

Like she was the one who was doing all of the work.

And she loved it.

It had been over a week and with Christmas eve finally here Hermione had no idea how things could get any better, so, of course, they did not.

She was sitting in her room while reading her favourite book: Hogwarts: a history when a black and white owl flew in threw her open window and landed on the side of her bed with a slight "thud"

Hermione put down her book and placed her finger in it so she would not lose her place and carefully took the letter from its beak.

Before she could stroke it or get one of the owl treats that she kept by for Hedwig and Pig when every they came it had already spread its wings and flown off.

Right away Hermione knew that who every the owner of the owl was they were not the kind of people who treated their owls like pets.

With one quick pull the letter was open and as she read more and more the book started to fall out of her hands and in a matter of seconds it laid on her bed, now completely forgotten.

"Oh dear god" she muttered before grabbing hold of her bag and running from the room to find Pansy with the letter still clutched in her hand.

It did not take her long to find Pansy, she was sitting on the field out side the castle with a few of the girls and as Hermione got closer Katie stopped talking and the rest of the girls looked up to see who was coming. Every one of them was smiling but as soon as they saw the look on her face they stopped, that was one of the good things about having people that understood you, they knew that some thing was wrong, with out you even having to say any thing.

"Pansy!" she gasped "letter…Malfoy…trouble…can not…believe…"

"Hermione!" Pansy said as she got to her feet and walked to her side "what ever is the matter? You look like you have seen a monster or some thing"

"I think" she paused slightly as she tried to catch her breath, she could not remember the last time that she had run that fast, after a second or two she tried again.

"I think that the Malfoy's are trying to kill me!" she said as she felt out the letter that she had been holding, threw out the run she had been holding on to the letter for dear life and when you looked closely you could see how her hand had been rapped around it tightly.

Pansy's eyes ran over the letter and Hermione was willing to bet that she now knew every word.

_Dear Hermione,_

_**He had called me Hermione.**_

_I hope that you are finding your holidays well and that staying at school had not been too bad for you, I personally do not understand why I was going to stay in the first place, there would not be any thing to do really would there?_

_**He was talking to me like he would any one else, like being a mudblood did not matter to him, like he was me as some one…normal.**_

_My holidays have been good, I believe that I should explain about why I had to leave at last moment (I can assure you that I did not lie and I did indeed intend to stay) but my Grandfather had grown ill and I had to come home, I was needed here, I do hope you understand._

_**He sounded like he cared.**_

_Any way there is a point to this letter, a rather important one for that fact. The other night I was talking to my Grandmother and you seemed to come up._

_**He talked to his family about me.**_

_My Grandmother seemed most delighted to hear that I was making "a friend" and she was hoping that you would be able to join us for dinner on boxing day, it would mean a lot to her and a lot to me as well._

_**He made it sound like he wanted me to be there, like he needed me there.**_

_I will be awaiting your reply._

_**Waiting for me.**_

_Sincerely,_

_**Another word for truly, honestly, really.**_

_Draco Malfoy_

After a second Pansy looked up and for a second Hermione had no idea what she must be thinking but Hermione could see it, clear as day, her mind working as she tried to come to a conclusion about if this was a good thing or not.

Hermione still had not made up her mind.

But Pansy had.

"This is brilliant!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in amazement. "How can you say that some thing like this is brilliant? Don't you understand what is happening here?"

Some one stood up and Hermione noticed that it was Ginny, she had been so busy just trying to find some one that she had not even spotted her.

"Um…what exactly is happening here?"

Pansy turned away from Hermione and looked at Ginny and the others.

"Malfoy had invited Hermione to his home for boxing day dinner!"

Some of the girls let our small gasps of amazement while some of the others just smiled widely, they really did not understand.

"This is not a good thing!" Hermione almost yelled "are you forgetting who these people are? Are you forgetting…what…what I am?"

There was silence and Katie was the first to speak.

"You are a witch Hermione"

"Yes, I am, but not to them, to them…I am nothing more then a mud blood, now why would they invite me of all people into their home to dine with them?"

When no one answered Hermione carried on.

"Its simple…they want to kill me"

"Hermione! that's stupid!" Pansy laughed "I know them and they are not going to kill you, at least not while people know that you are there"

"Then how did she get invited?" Ginny asked.

Pansy just smiled.

"Simple, his grandmother, there is only one person that Malfoy will listen to, his father, even if he does hate him, and then there is only one person that his father old listen to…his mother. Like Draco said in the letter she invited you"

"Oh"

"Oh indeed. Now" Pansy said in a business like manner "You are going to have to write back to him, tell him that you will be coming and that you would love it, also just mention some thing about how you would be having a better time if he as here. Nothing too big but just a hint of some thing. But right now we have more important things to worry about"

Hermione frowned.

"Important? What could be more important then some thing like this?"

"Two of our girls have been attacked and we are going to do some thing about it"

Hermione put her bag on the floor and sat down with the other girls and Pansy and Ginny followed.

"So, what are we going to do about it then?"

Pansy smiled as she lifted up a small book and Hermione read the little.

"_Femina auctoris, what to do in case of an emergency"_

"We are going to call for back up"

--

**Date: December 24th**

**Time: 1.23pm**

**Location: Malfoy Manner, Main dinning room**

Draco could not remember that last time that he had been this worried about some thing, he had only sent the letter to Hermione this morning and he had tried to send it as late as possible, that way it would look like he really did want her to come but he had a slight hope that she already had some thing else planned for the day.

Some thing else so that she would not be able to come.

Any thing else.

Just like she promise his Grand mother had gone right to his father with the "good news" and not even ten minutes later he had been called into his fathers study.

It had been one of the hardest things that he had done, trying to explain to his father why he was hanging out with a mud blood like Granger.

Making it sound like it was not a lie, if he was going to lie to one person, then he was going to have to lie to them all.

In some way he was thankful that it had gone this way, if his Grandmother had not been there then he knew that his father might have tried to kill him for it, or at least put him in as much pain as possible but at that moment he would not even dare to do such a thing.

Thank god for that.

When he ha finally left his fathers study he had started writing the letter.

He wrote in once.

Twice.

Three times.

And what seemed like a million times after that.

Finally when the letter had been done he had simply put it in a envelope and planned it on his desk, he had known that he was going to send it, just not right then, it was like he was waiting for some thing.

And then, that morning, when he knew that he was not going to be able to wait another moment longer had gotten the family owl and sent the letter.

It seemed like he had spent ages watching that bird fly away.

And now, with every thing done, he was just going to have to wait and see what was going to happen next.

All he could do was hope.

--

**Date: 24****th**** of December**

**Time: 7.12pm**

**Location: The Burrow**

Night was fallen on the Burrow and with all of the residents starting to get sleeping Ron and Harry decided to go to bed early.

At least that it what they told every one.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked as he slipped his wand into his trouser pocket.

Harry nodded.

"Ready, but we have a small problem"

Ron looked over at Harry and frowned.

"And what would that be?"

"How are we even going to get there? Unless you can not remember we have no way of getting there!"

Ron rolled his eyes, for once it seemed like he was being the smart one.

"I told you the other night Harry, I have every thing planned out"

"Yeah well now might be the right time to tell me"

Ron walked over to the window and threw out the rope that he had taken from his dads work shop that day, one end was tided to Ron's old bed and the other end looked like it barely reached the ground.

"You know that car my dad had in second year"

"Barely"

"Well" Ron laughed lightly "Lets just say that he had more then one"

--

**Date: still December 24****th**

**Time: 8.34pm**

**Location: The forbidden forest**

Magic was some thing that they all had, every single one of them were witch's, all with their own power great and small and Hermione knew that they were about to do some thing that had never been done.

It was night fall and the sun had long gone in and the start were starting to shine threw the clouds, every thing looked different some how, every thing looked right.

She had only ever been in the forbidden forest once before and that was with Harry in her first year but there was some thing different about it.

It not longer seemed scary or some were that they should be, it seemed more like some were that they were meant to be.

"Every thing ready?" Pansy asked and Katie nodded.

"Every one has a candle and the lavender is placed on the trunk of every tree"

Pansy nodded.

"Every thing is going to go as panned then"

"Pansy" Ginny said as she let her won candle "What exactly are we doing?"

"I told you Ginny, we are calling for help"

"Just but calling for who?"

"The wisest women of all"

Hermione wanted to ask who this person was but she decided not to, she had no idea what was about to happen, but she knew that she wanted to find out.

"Gather round every one!" Pansy called "Form a circle, that's right, sweetie stand over there, right that's good, Ginny just stand back a bit…right…perfect"

Hermione looked around, every girl was standing in the circle and all of them had a candle in their right hand. This seemed so simple, candles, lavender, it almost seemed so…muggle, this was not magic that could be done with a wand.

This was some thing that had to be done with your heart.

Your soul.

You had to need this.

And right now, with two of their girls down Hermione knew that they were going to need every thing that they could get.

"Alright, how every one, take hold of the person hand next to you, their left one and hold your right straight ahead of you" she waited for every one to do this and when they did she nodded.

"Good now, repeat after me: _Carus Deus , audite nostrum vox , succurro nos trew obscurum. adeo nos , in nostrum vicis of postulo. Nos precor vestrum!"_

It felt like a sudden shock, rushing up and down her body.

"_Carus Deus , audite nostrum vox , succurro nos trew obscurum. adeo nos , in nostrum vicis of postulo. Nos precor vestrum."_

There was so much power. So much magic.

"_Carus Deus , audite nostrum vox , succurro nos trew obscurum. adeo nos , in nostrum vicis of postulo. Nos precor vestrum."_

The word were getting louder and louder and their power getting stronger and stronger.

_Carus Deus , audite nostrum vox , succurro nos trew obscurum. adeo nos , in nostrum vicis of postulo. Nos precor vestrum."_

It was knew.

"_Carus Deus , audite nostrum vox , succurro nos trew obscurum. adeo nos , in nostrum vicis of postulo. Nos precor vestrum."_

It was different.

"_Carus Deus , audite nostrum vox , succurro nos trew obscurum. adeo nos , in nostrum vicis of postulo. Nos precor vestrum."_

It was fantastic.

"_CARUS DEUS, AUDITE NOSTRUM VOX, SUCCURRO NOS TREW OBSCURUM ADEO NOS, IN NOSTRUM VICIS OF POSTULO. NOS PRECOR VESTRUM!"_

"SILENCE!"

Just as suddenly as the magic came, it stopped and every girl dropped their candle as though they had been burn as they felt a presence from the edge of the forest and they turned.

Six different figures standing there, every one of them wearing a good so that their faces were hidden.

"How dare you call us at such an hour with this kind of magic!"

No one said any thing and Hermione could not blame them, she personally felt like she could not move, there was some thing odd. Some thing not right.

"Who are you?" Hermione finally muttered when she found her voice, she was amazed that she could say any thing at all.

"Me?" the same person laughed "Let me show you child!" she laughed as she reached for the hood with an old slightly wrinkled hand.

**And another one done and dusted, I really hope that every one liked his, if any one wanted to know they were saying: Dearest God, hear our cry, help us threw the darkness. come to us, in our time of need. We beg of you.**

**Please review guys I would really like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter, aren't you guys lucky? Meh! So any way I hope that you all like this one!**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed, I love you all!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A broken Heart**

People in cloaks had only ever meant one thing to Hermione: Death Eaters.

So when you think about it any one would have gotten their wands out when they saw some one in a cloak walk up to them.

But before Hermione could even think about what spell she could use or what hex would be powerful enough to knock the person out her wand had already been knocked out of her hand by some unknown force and the women had already reached for her hood and taken it down.

And Hermione gaped.

It was…it was…who was it?

The women looked old but there was some thing about the way she held herself that mad Hermione think that she was any thing but, it was like looking at Dumbledore, you could see how the person had aged but there was some thing about them that just made you know that this was a powerful person.

It was Ginny who spoke first.

"Who…who are you?"

The women looked at her for a second before laughing and it was only a matter of seconds before all of them were doing it as well.

But this time all of them had now removed their hoods but Hermione still had no idea who any of them were but jut like the women now a single one of them seemed young in years.

"You mean to tell me that you have summoned me and all of these other women here and you did not even know who we are?"

Ginny frown and nodded once and Hermione knew that she did not like the women laughing at her, even when they were in danger Ginny would till like to be the kind of person who could hold her head up high and say that she was in control.

Before she could even think about saying some thing the women had turned to Pansy.

"Are you their leader?"

With more courage then Hermione thought any one could ever had Pansy stepped forward and held her head high with a calm look on her face.

"Yes, that would be me, Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin house, leader of-"

"she did not ask for your life story!" a women laughed as she stepped forward "Besides, how can you speak like you are so good when you are leading these girls in to a spell with out telling them what might of happened"

Hermione thought that she saw Pansy winch but the next second her expression was back to normal.

"We have not summoned you for this kind of talk, we need your help, we need-"

"Who are you?"

This time it was Cho who interrupted Pansy and all of the women turned to her.

"My name is Helen, Helen Stevens and you are?"

"Um…my name is"

But Hermione was not listening to what Cho was saying, there was only one person that she was able to look at that moment in time was Helen.

Helen Stevens, the person who had found this club and made it what it was, the person who had made all of them think the way that they did.

The person who they had always looked up to but never met before.

The person who Hermione had thought to be bed all of those years ago. But then again it made sense, the club was found in 1923, considering how long it had been there was always the chance that Helen would be alive.

True, she would be old, just like this women before her but she would still be alive. Suddenly Hermione wondered why she had not thought about this before.

They had gotten letters from old member all the time, asking how things were and what they had been up to, there were even people the same age as her mother that would write to them once a week.

But why had Helen not done that?

"Oh my god" Hermione muttered when she finally found her voice "You're her, you really are Helen, our founder"

The women turned to her and nodded slightly.

"Yes that would be me, but if you do not mind I have other things to be doing rather then stand here, so what, may I ask, is it that your girls need from me?"

"Um…two of our girl have been attacked and we do not know why"

"What happened to them?" a women with white hair and blue eyes asked and Hermione was surprised to see that the women was frowning, maybe they really were going to help them after all.

"We don't know" Hermione answered "At least not really, you see they were petrified and we do not know how and who did it"

Helen suddenly looked not so mad and with a flick of her wand he summoned a chair and sat down and the rest of the women followed her lead.

"Where did they find them?"

"In a secret passage way that goes into the town, they were going there so that one of them could return home and change some information that we needed, but when they were on the way back some thing bad have happened and…they got attacked"

Helen looked at the women who was standing closest too her and nodded.

"It is just as we feared"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"It is a spell" Helen said in a toneless voice "One that was put there may years ago but some one who we…um…how should I say this? Got revenge on. Every thing seemed to be going well, but he got mad, really mad and he started to do bad things to us, hurting us. There was nothing we could do"

Katie stepped forward and frowned.

"But what did you do to make him so mad"

For the first time Hermione thought that she saw true emotion as Helen turned to Katie and said, in a cold and sad voice:

"I broke his heart"

--

It had been three full days and Helen knew that by now enough was enough. She was in pain and there was no lying, she was in pain from every thing that happened but some times you had to just give in.

And Helen had but by now she knew that it was time to stop.

So, when morning came, Helen picked up her bag and walked out of her dorm and down to breakfast to find her girls.

When she entered the hall most of the other students turned around and looked at her but he was thankful that some others were too busy to pay her any notice.

It seemed that there were already other things to talk about and for once Helen had never been more thank full for gossip.

And so she went on with her life, the meetings started all over again and new plans were carried out and every thing seemed to be going back to normal.

But then again this was Helen a girl who had made a club that was designed to hate boys, who could say that there was any thing normal in some thing like that?

But it seemed that her luck was just about to run out on her when she needed it most.

Even when he looked back on this moment years later the same thought always came to her mind.

It was all Professor Slughorns fault,

He was new and stupid and worst of all in his eyes no Slytherin could ever do any wrong, when he was around they could get away with any thing.

Which is why when a certain some one managed to throw an over flowing tub of wart removable potion over her head she was the one that got into trouble for it.

When the fact that it had finally happened sinked in her turned to the source and could almost feel her blood boiling.

"Septemas!" she hissed "You good for nothing stupid son of a-"

"Miss Stevens!" Slughorn yelled from the other side of the class room "I will not have you using that kind of talk in my class room, if you have some thing to say to Mr. Malfoy then do it another time! Now, off with you girl, to the hospital wing, before you get some of that stuff on any one else!"

She started to walk to the door when she heard some thing that was going to make her day even worse then it already was.

"I can take her sir!"

Helen turned and just as she thought Septemas was standing there and talking to Slughorn.

This was not going to be good.

"Of course!" Slughorn beamed "How very thought full of you!"

Septemas smiled at him and said that it was nothing before talking hold of her arm and leading her to the door, she tried to look around to tell one of the girls to help her but before she could even turn her head we were already out of there.

That's how fast he was.

They walked in silence for a while before he pulled her off course and into a class room. she opened her mouth to scream but before she could his hand was there and suddenly it seemed like all was lost.

For a second she thought that she was going to die.

For a second she wished that she could take it all back.

But she knew that wishing was not going to get her any were.

"Now, now" he whispered into her ear "You are not going to do your self any good by doing that my dear. Now listen and you listen good or this I going to turn bad. I am going to take my hand away now. You are going to be a good girl and you are not going to scream and you are going to let me have my way. Do you understand what I am saying Helen?"

She nodded slowly, sudden movements did not seem like a good idea around this guy. He was, after all Septemas Malfoy and when a Malfoy wanted some thing they would stop at nothing in till they got it and a little bit more.

And right at that moment she did not think that any thing could of scared her more then that thought.

He pushed her into the room and slammed the door behind him and Helen thought about the last time that this had happened, he had yelled, and said some bad things and she had been able to calm him down but some thing made her think that he was not going to be able to do that this time.

This time was different, this time he knew about her.

She straightened up and sorted out her clothes, having been pulled into a class room and handles so roughly was not flattering for ones appearance.

"What do you want?" she asked in what she hoped sounded like a confident voice, now was not a time to be weak and they both knew it.

"I think that you know what I want"

He said with a smirk as he leaned back against the desk that was closet to him and she could not help but take a step back, she hated him when he was like this, she always got this weird feeling like some thing bad was about to happen.

"No, I think that you are going to have to explain your meaning"

He laughed lightly and crossed his arms like he found some thing funny and for a second she thought that he looked truly happy.

"You really do not give up do you, then again I do not think that any of you do"

She paled slightly and she knew that he could tell but it could not be helped, there was some thing about the way that he said "any of you" that made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Once again, I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Do you know laten?" he blinked at him for a second while she was caught off guard by his change of subject.

"Um…Latin?"

"Yes, so you know it?"

She knew it perfectly.

"No, I do not"

He sighed.

"That's a shame, I personally think that it is a very useful thing to know"

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Femina auctoris" he said in a amused voice and now Helen knew that she had gone completely pale, this was not meant to go this way, this was meant to be different, all of it was. She was better then this, he was not going to beat her.

"You know" he said in an amused voice "I really did think that some one like you would be able to come up with some thing better then that. I mean women power sure, I know that you guys all hate guys but did you

Really have to come up with some thing that was so…simple"

"Stop it" she whispered.

"I mean you could have had some thing like, the bitches, or the life ringers, or the gods!"

She took another step back, with every word he was saying his voice was getting louder and louder and it sounded worse and worse.

"After all that is what you think you are right? Gods, thinking that you can do what ever you want and mess with who evers live you want as long as you get your own way!"

"We help people!" she screamed back "We help girls who have been hurt by people like you because come on who else is going to do it? Some one like you? We make this school better, with out it there would be nothing!"

He seemed frozen for a second and then he did some thing that made Helen think that he might be mad, even insane.

He laughed.

He stood there and he laughed so hard that he even had to held onto his sides.

This was mean to be some thing good, laughing was a good thing but it seemed that Septemas Malfoy could make any thing look evil if he really wanted to.

"You make it better!" he gasped between hits of laughter, finally he whipped his eyes and stood up "I don't think you do"

Suddenly Helen noticed that the hard look was back in his eyes.

"I have some people who might think differently" he said in a calm manner as he sat down on the desk that he had been leaning on minutes before then and what happen next made Helen jumped and let out a small yell.

The class room door banged open and one by one people started to come into the room.

Dan Taylor.

Robert Crab.

George Zabini.

Tom Rattles.

Chris Hunter.

Frank Yelnats.

And then finally William Scout.

And then Helen suddenly knew what was happening. Every singe one of them were people from different houses but she hated every one of them for the same reason.

They used girls like they were nothing and she had put a stop to them, one way or the other she and her friends had made it so that they would never be able to hurt another girl again and now this is what had happened.

They had all come her to hurt her.

She heard Septemas laugh and she turned to him.

"Did you think that I was going to let you get away with what you did to me?" he hissed "Did you really think that I was just going to let all of that go like it was nothing? No, I can tell you that that is not going o happen, in fact I have been spending the least few weeks thinking of a way for that not to happen and then it hit me"

He took a step closer and she went to move away but Tom and Chris came up to her and held her by both of her arms.

So far this was not looking so good for her.

"How could you do some thing like this on your own? I mean when you think about it the day you did it you had all of those girls there with you, all of them were part if it, even the ones from my very own house! Which could only mean one thing, we were friends with them, you liked them and to make it that much worse they were following you"

By now she was really worried.

"But that was not the hard part, you see the hard part was trying to see what the aim of what you were doing was and who you were doing it with. So I talked a few people, first I talked to Crab to see if he knew any thing, turned out that he had had some trouble with a few girls before, some friends of your I believe Ruby and Hannah was it not?"

He looked at Crab who nodded.

"Well any way once I knew who you were with I followed you, every were that you went I was watching you, you and your girls, it was only a matter of time and then, one night last week all of the waiting that we did paid off. We saw you going into a room that one minutes was there and then the next, well" he laughed "it seems that you are smarter then I once thought!"

Helen smiled sweetly.

"There are a lot of things that you might have to rethink about me"

"Oh you got that right, but then I had to find a way of getting into the room and once I did let me tell you I loved what I saw, all of those files and people that you have played I was impressed and this" he said as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket "this I loved so much that I just had to have it!"

He held it out to Helen so that she could see and she groaned.

This sucked.

"Yes, that's right, I have your little list of your members of Femina auctoris but do not worry, nothing bad is going to happen"

He looked at the list again and put on a thoughtful expression.

"Then again I think that it is up to you"

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to listen to me girly, you are going to top what you are doing you here me? Because let me tell you, every single girl on this list is going to get hurt. If you or any other member do what you did to me to another person then that person is going to get hurt. If some one even help them to do it, then they are going to get hurt. It could be now, hell it could be a hundred year from now but it is till going to happen. Maybe not right away but hey, that's the fun right? Waiting to see how every thing I going to end, to see the fireworks?"

He nodded to Chris and Tom and they let go of her arms.

"You have been warned, now stay away you silly little girl, or you are going to get more then a warning, you understand?"

She nodded and she turned to walk away but before he could even think about stopped herself she called out to him.

"Does it hurt?"

He turned back.

"What?"

"What I did to you? Did it hurt that much that you felt that you had to try and hurt me and find out all of these things just to make you feel better?"

He scowled.

"You don't even know what you are talking about!"

"Did it make you feel better to know that it was not personal? That I simply did it because it was my job? Did you think that maybe, just maybe all of those things that I said to you were true?"

"Shut up!"

"No" she laughed and suddenly it felt like every thing was going to be alright, she was Helen Stevens and if there was one thing that she did not do then it would be to except some thing like this with her hands up. She was going to go out fighting.

For her girls.

"You are pathetic and you always have been. You think that you can scare me? By doing what? Showing off daddy's money? Making it seem like you are Mr.Big all of a sudden? Well let me tell you some thing Mr!" she said as she walked over to him and no one tried to stop her. After all this was not some ting that you saw every day. "I am Helen Stevens founder of Femina auctoris and their leader. I play games with people like you and I have the power to put any boy in this school in so much pain that they will cry, just like all of the girls have to. I am better then you! But the question is now Mr.Malfoy what are you going to do about it?"

--

Hermione eyes were wide and she could not believe what she was hearing, Helen really was every thing that she thought she was going to be and more.

He was amazing.

Just hearing about one of the things that he had done made her hairs stand on end, from some reason she had not told them who the person was but Hermione did not mind, the story alone was enough and then she suddenly realised some thing.

"So what you are saying is that our girls were attacked because of some spell that your old boy friend put on our group?"

She nodded.

"Which would mean that for all these year we have been cursed?"

Another nod.

"And no one bothered to tell us?"

Helen sighed.

"I did, I told all of the girls about what had happened and what had been said but they were having none of it and my guess is that the secret died. It was passed on and then it turned into a bed time story and then a myth and then next thing you know no one has any idea"

"But why?" Hermione asked "Why them two?"

Helen shrugged.

"There is no way of knowing at this moment, but we must go"

"Will you come back?" Cho asked in what Hermione thought was a hopeful voice and Hermione could not help but feel the same way, they were not so bad.

"Maybe" Helen muttered as she smiled at every one "Maybe, but for now girls, good luck and who ever this guy is, you better get him good!"

She winked at Hermione and she felt herself smiling.

Helen, the founder of Femina auctoris had just smiled at her.

Wow.

With in a second they were all gone and the girls looked around at each other.

"That was so cool!"

"I can not believe it!"

"I thought she would be dead!"

"will we ever see her again?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Hermione turned and just like she thought Ron and Harry were bother standing there and looking around at them. Fourteen girls in the middle of the night in the forbidden forest with candles and a camp fire on the early hours of Christmas morning.

This was going to be fun to explain.

**Good? bad? Let me know!**

**Please review!**

**Haraldzidla**


	20. Chapter 20

**Look! Another one, don't you love me?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even those who just read it, means a lot!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Chapter twenty**

**A Malfoy by any other name is just as deadly.**

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he took a to wards her an looked around at all of the other girls that were standing around her. "What is going on?"

"Oh poo" she heard Ginny whisper as she walked to her said and Hermione had to agree, although poo might not have been the word that she would have used at the time.

"Um…" she muttered as she tried to smile, what she was she going to say that they were doing here?

She looked around at the girls to see if they had any ideas but all of them had suddenly got quite, well so much for sticking together.

"We were…that is to say…"

"Why do you guys have a fire?" Ron asked as he stepped next to Harry "What in the world are you doing?"

"Camping" Hermione replied before she could think any better of it, from some reason the word fire just made her think of it.

"Camping?" Harry asked and right away she knew that he did not believe her, there was some thing about the look on his face.

Hermione laughed, or rather she tried to, it came out wrong and for a second she sounded like she was choking on some thing.

"Well no, not camping really, that I to say that no one here would really…well…you see with every one else gone we decided to have a, um…girls night out you know, just to have some fun, talk about girl stuff and things like that"

"In the woods?"

"Yes"

"With people like Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes"

Ron looked at Harry and they shared a look that plainly said that they did not believe what she was saying, after all, she thought with a sigh, she was not the kind of person that would wonder into the woods at night so that she could have a girly night out. That was just not the kind of thing that Hermione Jane Granger would ever do.

At least as far as they know.

"Well" Pansy said as took hold of a near by candle and picked up her coat. "Now that scar face and the weasel have gotten here I think that this party is over, don't you? Not much use in having a stupid girls night out wit them two here although" he said as she looked them up and down "I can see how some of you might think other wise"

Hermione wanted to groan, every thing had been going so well and now some thing like this had to happen, they were all back to hating each other.

Well, at least in front of people.

One by one the other girls started to get their coats but Hermione could see that they did not really want to leave, after all, they had just heard some things that a great deal of them would want to talk about, but it seemed that that was going to have to be saved for another night.

"Bye"

"See you Hermione"

"Merry Christmas, might run into you tomorrow"

"Bye every one"

"Can some one walk with me, I don't want to go on my own!"

Hermione sighed, they really were all going to walk out on her an just leave her here to talk to them on her own.

Well this was going to be fun.

"Cho?" Harry asked in a shocked voice as she walked past but the girl just raised her hand in greeting and carried on walking.

It seemed that she felt the same way Hermione did at the boys right them.

Nothing but hate.

God knew that she loved them to death but their timing sucked.

"What are you two doing here?"

Hermione asked as she turned away from them and started to pack away the candles and very thing else that they had used, every one else had gone so it seemed like she was going to have to be the one to do it after all, how much fun.

"We wanted to some and see you" Harry replied and Ron nodded.

"So you snuck out of the Burrow, in the middle of the night on Christmas eve no less, just because you wanted to see me?"

The top of Ron's ears started to turn red and Harry ran his hand threw his hair like he did ever time he had lied or was about too.

"Yeah, that about sums it up"

When she was looking away she rolled her eyes, she knew that they were lying but right now she really could not care.

She was too tired, she had a head ache and right now she had way too much to think about and take it to listen to what they had to say so she just simply replied with a small smile:

"That was really sweet of the two of you"

Ron's smile widened and Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to let out a breath that he had been holding while waiting for her reply.

"Yeah well, we wanted to see you, I mean we always see each other at Christmas, well almost always and we just thought that it would be call to see you so that you would not be on your own and…was that Ginny that was here a few seconds ago?"

Hermione thought about how she was going to answer before putting some more candles in her bag, Ginny had been there but if Ron knew then he would get mad and then he would tell their mother and then she would ask what Ginny had been doing, he would say that she had been there, Mrs.Weasley would ask her and…well…there was no lying to that women really. Having that many kids mean that you knew a lie before it left their mouths.

"No, she was not Ron, why?"

He opened his mouth to say some thing but just sighed and smiled at her.

"Nothing, just some thing mad me think that I saw her"

Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you were thinking about Susan, she is a red head as well remember? Besides as far as I know Ginny is upstairs in bed, she was invited" she added as he opened his mouth once more "but she did not feel too good, personally I would not have wanted her to come, I mean me getting caught is one thing but Gunny is another"

Ron nodded.

"You got that right I mean just think about what mum would do if she caught you and Ginny out here at this time"

With a flick of her wand the fire was put out and Hermione put her bag over her shoulder with a wide smile to the boys.

"Yeah well she is never going to have to, after all this is not some thing that I do every night right?"

When Hermione was not looking the boys exchanged looks, this was, after all, some thing that they thought that she was doing every night and the thought that Ginny might be doing it too just added to how worried they were getting.

"We should go" Harry said as they reached the door "Sorry we were go to stay longer but we spent a good amount of time looking for you"

Hermione nodded.

"Do not worry about it, it's fine I understand, just make sure that you get home safe, alright?"

Both of them nodded and each gave Hermione a hug before making their way towards to the town.

It was only when Hermione was the third floor that she realised some thing, if Harry had his map back then they would have found her a whole lot sooner.

Suddenly Hermione was happy that she had taken it, after all, Pansy was right, every thing they did had a reason and the out come was always good.

Right?

--

They had been walking in silence for the last ten minutes and finally Harry did not think that he could take much more of it.

"Ron was it just me or did that seem…well…"

"Odd?"

"Yeah"

Ron sighed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I think that there was some thing going on and also Harry did you notice who was there?"

"Who, Ginny?"

"No Susan Bones"

Harry frowned.

"So? What does Susan have to do with any thing…oh my god" he muttered and he stopped walking and so did Ron who had a frown on his face. "I can not believe that we have been this stupid, she must be part of it too"

"Yeah, I know"

"That night when he went go and find Hermione Susan was the one who stopped us and gave us the story about Hermione being on prefect duty when really she was off doing…well…what ever it is that they are doing!"

"I know"

"They could all be in on it!"

"I know"

"We have to do some thing!"

"I know"

"But what?"

He looked at Ron who just shrugged.

"Hey, I only know so much"

It was then that it started to stop and the boys suddenly realised that it was Christmas and that they should carry on going. Mrs.Wesley would kill them if she found them gone.

--

The next morning all thoughts of Helen and any thing else were pushed to the back of her mind as she aw the pile of present that was waiting on the end of her bed for her to open them.

She knew that it was important but some on it was Christmas and a person could only hold back so much.

The first one was from her parents, a few CD's that she had wanted and Hermione sighed, her parents still did not understand that electric did not work at Hogwarts but Hermione was thank full all the same and she knew that there would be more presents waiting for her next time she went home/

An owl could only carry so much.

The second think that she opened was from Hagrid and she smiled as she opened it to see a small bag.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you like this, if you put some thing in this then on one will be able to get to it, you are the only one that it will open for._

_Merry Christmas._

_Hagrid xx_

She smiled as she thought about the book on dragons that she had sent him.

The next was from Ron and Hermione was pleased to find that it was a book but her smile faded as she read the title:

_The top ten movie moments._

And on the inside of the cover he had written:

_You are going to love this!_

Some times Hermione wondered if Ron forgot that he used to life with muggles because only a wizard could find some thing like this funny.

Harry's present was slightly better then Ron's since he came from a muggle family as well. It was Hogwarts: a history the second edition and Hermione knew that she was not going to stop in till she finished it, it just had to be done.

But when surprised Hermione was the last present that she reached over and opened. It was a necklace, it was nothing too big but Hermione thought that it could not be called small as well but what Hermione really loved about it was that it was a locket.

When she managed to get a closer look at it she saw that it was white gold and there were small pink diamonds placed around it with the world H on the cover.

She opened it and was slightly disappointed to see that there was no photo in there. Then again why would she want a photo of her and Malfoy any way?

With the last of her presents opened she got out of bed and changed into a pair of dark jean and a red shirt before putting on the necklace and picking up her bag.

She still had some presents that she needed to give out to her friends.

--

That night Hermione wondered if he was every going to be able to eat again, they had just finished the feast and with so little people staying behind this year it seemed like there was more food then there usually was every other year.

She was currently sitting in an arm chair in the room of requirements while reading one of the meeting books that she had picked up, all of the other girl were there as well, sitting down and talking to each other about what they had gotten for Christmas.

The room looked different then it usually did, while the family tree and book shelves were still in place and the table had once again been removed and many four poster beds were now in their place, after a long talk every one had said that they want to stay there for the night, there was safety in numbers and with every thing that had happened Hogwarts did not feel like the safest place right now, even with Dumbledore being there.

He had no idea what was going on so how was he meant to help them?

"We need to think of what we are going to do next" Pansy was saying to everyone "We have to think about what the right thing to do would be…"

Pansy carried on talking but she tried to block it out, she needed to read this book, some thing told her that she was close to what she was looking for.

It was true that she had taken one of the books and not found all that much but that was because Hermione had had no idea what she was really looking for.

And now she suddenly seemed to know.

Helen had said that she had broken the guys heart so all Hermione had to do was look for the person who she had done it too and it was going to get a lot easier and wish each page she read Hermione knew that she was getting closer.

"_Today I have been given a mission and I know that he is not even going to know what had hit him, when I am done with him there will be nothing left…"_

"…_followed him to day and I think that I am making progress, he seems to be noticing me more, only a matter of time before he comes to me and starts to talk…"_

"…_he asked me to meet me to day and I am going to go but the question is why…"_

And then she started to notice other entries from other people as well.

"_I think that she might be losing site of what we need to do, of what we stand for but I never thought that it would happen…"_

"_She seemed to be watching him today…"_

"…_I know that she would never but would she…"_

"_It has finally happened! She dumped him, I always knew that she could do some thing like this, you should have been the look on his face when she…"_

"…_he had finally stopped…"_

"_Helen is in her room hiding and it is like no one can reach her…"_

"…_I don't understand why"_

"_Helen finally came out but some thing seems wrong there…"_

"_Its happening…"_

"…_what has he done to us"_

"_fours girls down already…"_

Bingo.

"Guys!" Hermione said as she interrupted Pansy's talk. "I think I have found some thing!"

Every one gathered round and Hermione tried to find her place.

"I read some thing about the girls in this book saying that four of them were down already or some thing and about how…oh I found it!"

Hermione cleared her throat and started to read what she had found:

"_There are four girls down already and I now I know that Helen was not lying and that her warning was right. Some thing is happening and there is no one that we can go to. We can not even talk to the teachers because we know that they will not listen, they will also expel us if they knew half of the things that we had been doing."_

"_The girl seem to be falling one by one and I am scared, we need a way to save us all and I can not believe that he has done it."_

"_Septemas Malfoy is slowly killing us."_

Some one screamed but Hermione did not move.

Malfoy.

Septemas Malfoy.

Looking at the date Hermione realised that it must have been his grandfather.

And then suddenly she remembered the letter that she had gotten from him.

Dinner.

With his Nan.

And Grandfather.

Hermione looked up at the girls and saw that they were think the same thing.

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and let me know!**

**Haraldzidla xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, hope you all like it and thank you to every one who reviewed.**

**Chapter Twenty one**

**My leader, my hero the zero**

You know how some times people go around saying that thing could be worse then they were at that moment?

Well Hermione had the feeling that there really was not any thing worse then what was going on right now, she was about to go to dinner at Malfoy manner and to make matters worse she had now found out that his grandfather was the person who set the spells up that were attacking her friends.

As Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she started to wonder if things like this really were hurting people more then they were meant to.

To think that he had been so in love and gotten so hurt that he was willing to hurt people was unthinkable for Hermione but in some ways she thought that she could understand.

She tried to think about how much it must have hurt to have your heart broken but she found that she could not think of any thing.

After all, Hermione had never even been in love with some one so she had never even come close to having her heart broken.

"There" Pansy said as she carefully rapped a piece of hair around the bun that she had placed in her hair "All done. You look lovely"

With a deep sigh Hermione got up from her bed and looked at herself and she was in fact shocked with that was looking back at her.

She did look good.

Deciding that she needed to make a good impression Hermione had tried to look her best. The girls had picked out a dress for her to wear, nothing special but still some thing that they would like. It was a light blue dress that stopped just above her knees with a slightly low down V neck.

They had kept her make up nice and simple after all, Ginny had said, it wasn't like she really needed it after all. They had placed a small amount of blush to give her face some colour and then some matching eye shadow, a little bit of mascara and finally a small touch of eye liner to give her eyes the finishing touch.

But what had really made Hermione top and give herself a second look was how her hair looked. It was tided back tightly into a bun and she had some small curls running down both sides of her face.

It was true that Hermione would have never personally picked out some thing like this for herself but she could not help but look it.

All of the girls got up from the bed of the chairs that had been placed in her room to get a better look and Hermione could feel her stomach turn.

She looked what she did and she would do almost any thing to help her girls but Hermione was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

If some thing had gone wrong when Helen had done it then how was she going to do some thing like this right?

What if some thing went wrong and there was nothing that she could about it? This was the Malfoys after all, for all she knew she could have been walking into a trap of some kind, his grandfather could have some how known that she was a member and now he wanted her too.

This could go wrong.

"Hermione?"

Katie's voice seemed to snap her out of her thought and she turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I said are you ready to go?"

_No. no I want to stay here. I don't care if I let any one down, I just can not go._

But that's were the problem was, right there. Hermione did care about what the girls thought of her, even if she had been a member for a long time now Hermione some how thought

"Yeah, I am ready"

"Good because Dumbledore is waiting for you, it think he wants to talk to you first"

Hermione nodded slightly, she had not wanted to tell him but she knew that if he did not know then she would never had been able to leave school grounds.

She sighed, maybe this would not be so bad.

--

In some ways the house looked just the way that Hermione always thought that it would.

Hermione had never been to a palace before but Hermione had a weird feeling that this house was slightly bigger then one, not that this surprised her.

It was no secret that the Malfoys had money and she knew from personal experience that they liked to show it off when they could.

At first the house seemed to look beautiful to Hermione but the only problem seemed to be that the closer they got to it and the longer she looked at it the darker and more hunted it seemed to become, it was like it was changing before her very eyes.

The cold looking stone walls were now a dark blank instead of the grey colour that they once were and the grass that surrounded the house did not look as green as it had done at first glance.

Every thing about it looked dark and Hermione smiled to herself.

The house seemed to match the mood that she was in.

She looked over to the person sitting next to her and sighed. This was just silly, Dumbledore had been informed that she was going to be leaving Hogwarts and he had insisted that he take charge of her getting there and her return.

The only thing that he had not mentioned was that she was not going to be alone.

She personally found this to be a little too much for her, every one was acting like she was in some kind of danger and they did not even know the full story behind why she was going in the first place, not that that was a bad thing.

He must have sensed her looking because the next second Billy Weasley turned to her and smiled like he had only just seen her.

"You alright Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Yeah I am alright"

His smile widened but she knew that he did not mean it, the truth behind it was that she knew that he wanted to know why she was even going to the Malfoys.

She had a feeling that every one who knew she was going did.

Not that she could tell them.

Hermione suddenly thought of some thing and her heart beat started to fasten before she asked:

"Um…so Bill, tell me, where did you spend Christmas this year, you been at home or are you some where else this year…"

As though he read her mind he simple replied:

"I am not going to tell Harry and Ron where you are going or that I have even seen you if that is what you are worried about"

Her shoulders sagged in relief and she let out a breath that she had not know she had been holding as she muttered a small:

"Thank you"

Bill raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms as he asked:

"So I think that I am going to take that as a sign that you really do not want them to know about all of this then"

"No, I would rather that they did not know"

"Which I believe would lead to the simple question of why"

Hermione thought about her answer for a second before she answered with a small shrug.

"I do not want them to know about this because I simple believe that it is none of their business Professor Lupin"

Remus opened his mouth to reply but Hermione carried on.

"And there is also the small fact that knowing them they will find out and come to the wrong kind of conclusion and that…that is not some thing that I think I want to go threw right now"

He opened his mouth as though to say some thing but looked at her for another second and just closed it with out comment.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

--

After a few short goodbyes and Hermione promising then she was going to be out side waiting for them in three hours time Hermione suddenly found herself standing outside the door of Malfoy manner with a brass door knocker in the shape of a gargoyle staring her in the face.

Suddenly she felt like she had been sucked into a muggle horror movie and she was the silly little blond girl who was stupid enough to knock on the door.

She was by no means a stupid person but after a deep breath she found herself raising her hand and knocking on the door.

As Hermione waited for some one to open it she tried to calm herself down for a second.

What she was doing was both foolish and stupid, not to mention the fact that she was putting herself in some kind of danger but, as she kept on telling herself, this whole thing was not about her and it never was going to be.

This was about the girls.

With out any kind of warning the doors suddenly busted opened and Hermione found herself wondering if she was every going to do any thing for herself.

As soon as the women who answered the door came into view Hermione knew who she was, she had lightly blond hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a simple black dress.

It was Draco's mother, they had only ever met once in her fourth year but Hermione knew that she would have known who she was anyway.

"Hello!" the women smiled as she welcomed Hermione in and she had to stop herself from taking a step back, in the time that they had known each other she would not have thought that she was a smiling kind of person, she always seemed very kept to herself.

"You must be Draco's friends Hermione"

Hermione had to hold back a shudder, her and Draco Malfoy, friends?

The very thought of it made her feel ill and yet here she was acting like she was Draco's kind of but not really girl friend.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs.Malfoy" she muttered as she held out her hand but the women just waved away her hand and hugged Hermione like it was some thing that they had always done.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to have you here"

Hermione did not know what to say.

--

Draco's point of view:

The world had to be coming to some kind of end because there was no way that some thing like this could really be happening.

My mother was standing in the main door way and she was hugging Hermione Granger like it was nothing odd at all.

The mud blood.

Harry Potters best friend.

It was true that my mother had always said that she had nothing against muggle borns but seeing this just seemed unreal.

I had just been on my way to answer the door and before I could even get down the first step my mother had beaten me too it.

"Draco"

At the sound of my fathers voice I jumped slightly and turned around to face him, considering every thing This was the first time that he had spoken to me.

"Yes father?"

"Granger is here then"

It was a statement, not a question but I still nodded any way.

He went to move past me but stopped when he was standing next to me, I had grown a great deal since first year but some thing told me that I was never going to be as tall a he was.

I was never going to be any thing like him.

"I am doing this for one reason Draco and one reason only, their happiness. Let me assure you that if your Grandmother was not here then you would be out of here by now and that thing would never have been any where near my house"

I nodded slightly, some thing told me that he was not going to be able to say any thing.

"If any thing goes wrong today and if some thing happens to make your Grandmother of your Grandfather unhappy then you are going to be the one that will pay for it"

He leaned in slightly and his voice dropped as he asked:

"Do you understand me Draco?"

I nodded once more and he started to walk off.

I suddenly found myself wondering if his voice had ever been welcoming.

After a second I could remember nothing and that was one of the saddest things that I had realised in a very long time.

--

"So Hermione what would you like to do when you have finished Hogwarts?"

Hermione tried to smile but she did not think that she was pulling it off that well, the end of school seemed like such a long time away and although people thought that Hermione knew what she wanted to do with her life the truth was that she had no idea.

Thinking that she had to say some thing she simply said:

"I was thinking about becoming a Healer"

In some ways this was true, Hermione had always dreamed of being a doctor when she was younger and did not know that she was a witch.

"A Healer? Well that sounds like a wonderful idea! I am sure that would be perfect for you!"

Considering that they had only just meet Hermione had no idea how she had come to this conclusion but decided not to say any thing.

"Thank you"

And then, just like Hermione had thought there would be, there was silence and much to Hermione disappointment it was not even the comfortable kind.

The doors to the front room open and for the first time in her like Hermione was glade to see Draco Malfoy.

"Mother" he greeting with a small smile and then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, how nice to see you again, I trust your holidays were well?"

"Formal much?" Hermione thought to herself before smiling.

"Hello, I had a wonderful Christmas thank you, I hope you did also"

His smile dropped slightly.

"Considering every thing"

There was another small silence before Draco's mother interrupted it.

"Draco, any news on when your Grandparents will be joining us?"

"I believe they will be here soon, they are just getting granddad ready and I think Grandmother will be here shortly, after all you know how much she wants to meet Hermione"

His mother smiled.

"Don't I know it, it is all she has been talking about for the last few days, if you will excuse me I…I am needed in the kitchens"

Within a second she was out of her chair and out the door and Hermione smiled slightly, it seemed that she thought they would want some time alone but she did not think that that would be needed.

But just as soon as that thought had gone out of her mind Draco walked up to the chair she was sitting in, took hold of her hand, pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

This was new.

And…not all that bad.

He pulled away and Hermione thought that he was going to release her but Hermione soon found out that he had no intentions of doing any such thing, he once again pulled her to him and instead kissed her, full on the mouth, just like he had done before he had left Hogwarts.

And once again Hermione found the same thing happening, her legs started to shake slightly and if it had not been for his tight grip she was such that she would have fell.

With out a second thought she had rapped her hands around his neck and was kissing his with as much force as he was kissing her.

It was so different.

So good.

But oh so wrong.

She hated him and every thing that he did, all the girls that he had kissed like this was just games to him, to him she was just a game and nothing more, to her he was jut a job that needed to be done.

But hey, Hermione thought as he deepened the kiss even more (How many hands did this guy have?) all work and no play…

"Oh, excuse me!"

They broke apart suddenly and Hermione could feel her cheeks started to burn, that was not good, her gaze went to the fire and stayed there, she could not believe that that had just happened.

"Grandmother" Draco said in a chocked voice "We were just…um…that is to say…"

The women laughed and Hermione's heart felt like it was going to stop and Hermione had a weird feeling go threw her body, like some one had just thrown a bucket of water over her head.

There was some thing about that laugh.

"Oh I think I know just what you where doing dear boy! And so, you much be this Hermione that Draco had been talking about!"

At the sound of some one walking up to her Hermione turned her head and stopped as did the women.

"You" Hermione muttered helplessly as she looked at Helen.

She was a Malfoy, she was a Death Eaters mother.

And she knew what Hermione was up to.

This was not good.

**Oh no, poor Hermione, what to do?**

**Please Review!**

**Harald xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another one lol thank you to every one for the review and because I did not say it in my last up date I am sorry for being away for so long I went on holiday and then it was my birthday and well, a lot happened lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter twenty two**

**Your own downfall my dear**

One minute before Helen walked the door:

Draco Malfoy had no idea what was happening to him, one second he had just been standing there talking to his mother when some thing about Hermione had caught his eye. He had never really taken the time to look at her. It was true that they had gone to school together for many year but it suddenly dawned to him that he had never really taken the time to just _**look**_ at her.

When his mother had left the room it seemed like some thing in side of his had just snapped, she had looked so good, so beautiful, so pure…

He _had _to kiss her, he had to take hold of her and take what was rightfully his, it was true that all of this was fake, all of this was nothing more then a game, some thing that he had to do to help a friend, but for the time being she was his and if he wanted to kiss her then god damn it she was going to kiss him.

And she had.

She had kissed him just like he was kissing her and he did not think that there was any thing as good as this, any thing as good as holding some one like Granger in his arms and kissing her like nothing else matter.

For that minute blood meant nothing, her friends meant nothing, his father meant nothing, Voldemort meant nothing, the other thing that matter was this girl that he was holding in his arms.

He was so beautiful and as he ran his hands threw her hair he noticed how it felt like silk and it smelt like strawberries, sweet, innocent and juicy.

Back to Helen walking in.

Both of them stood there for a second, just looking at each other and thinking that this could not be. Hermione did not know what to think, she believe in what she was doing, she believe in every thing that she had been working for, all of the risks that he had taken, all of them boys that she had helped bring down because she believed…because they all believed.

And here she was, their leader and idol, standing right in front of her and holding the name Malfoy, the person who she had once claimed to bring down.

At the same time Helens mind was working just as fast, on Christmas eve she had been called to by the life that she left behind and she come face to face with many girls who were like she used to be and now one of them was standing her before her, claiming to be her Grandchild girlfriend.

"_Maybe" Helen muttered as she smiled at every one "Maybe, but for now girls, good luck and who ever this guy is, you better get him good!"_

It came back to her like lightening as she remembered what ha happened the other night and what part this girl was playing in their actions.

She was going to hurt some one, she was set to go out with some one, make them love her and then take them down,

She looked at Draco and then Hermione before turning to Draco once again who was frowning at her.

This could not be happening, not to Draco of all people, he was not a bad boy, he was a good boy, he would never use any one, he was her baby, her family, he had been taught better. But with another look she knew that it was not true, he was just like the rest of them.

Mean and heartless at that age, but she still loved him, she was always going to love him.

She moved back to Hermione and felt her eyes widen, there was so many things that they could do to him, so many things that she knew they would do with out a second thought, they were all of much like her and that was never a good thing.

"Grandmother are you alright?"

She broke out of her thoughts and nodded lightly, she did not really trust herself to speak but she knew that he would worry if she did not.

"I am fine thank you, just a little bit shocked is all"

Draco's frowned deepened and Hermione still did not speak, there was nothing she could say.

She knew the second that she saw Helen that it was over, she was going to blow her cover and then every thing would fall apart, she would get kicked out and then when she got back to school all hell would break lose, she would have to tell them about what had happened, she would have to tell them that their leader, the person that they looked up to was nothing more then some one who had given in, some one who was a Malfoy.

"Why are you shocked?" Malfoy laughed as he walked to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder like it was nothing.

Helen smiled sweetly before answering:

"I did not think that she would be this beautiful, that is all"

"Thank you"

It was Hermione who finally spoke, she had finally gotten over her shock and she was not powered by some thing much strong then that.

Hate.

Pure and unreasonable hate.

"Draco darling, do you think that you could go and check on your Grandfather? Just to make sure that he is getting on alright?"

"Um…yes that should be alright, will you be fine here Hermione?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, just as Helen had done.

"Yes, I will be fine, I am sure that I will be pleasantly entertained"

With a small frown he nodded lightly before walking out the room and leaving them on their own.

"what do you think you are doing?!" they asked at the same time.

"what am I doing what are you doing?!"

They both sighed and Helen spoke first.

"What are you doing with my Grandchild?!"

"I am doing what you told us all to do, I am putting males who treat women like dirt in their place, but then again I can see that some one like you have forgotten every thing about what we do!"

"Forgotten? How dare you, you little-"

"You are married to the man that you claimed o have taken down Helen, I am going to assum that he was the on you where talking about?"

She did not answer but her silence was enough.

"Just as I thought"

"You don't understand what you are doing child"

Hermione laughed, for the first time that evening she really did not care what happened to her, she had nothing to lose for herself now.

"I do not understand what I am doing? What about you? I though t that you where some one great, some one that I could look up to and I come her to find you married and to a Malfoy! Well I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy but I seem to now what I am doing more then you!"

"Some things are more important then revenge, you know!"

"Like what may I ask, or is that some thing else that you are going to keep from every one?"

"Love"

"Excuse me?"

"Love, my child, is more important then revenge"

Hermione snorted.

"oh right, love is more important then helping people?"

"Yes and you might figure that out one day when you are on one of your little missions"

Hermione frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What…you mean, you are not going to hand me in? Get me back for what I am doing?"

Helen sighed and sat down in a near by arm chair next to the fire, she was getting old and there was so much to take in at one time.

"No, believe it or not I am going to leave it be"

Hermione sat down opisite her and crossed her amrs.

"why?"

"Because you remind me of me at my age and if I am right then…you are going to need to do this on your own"

"Do what?"

"Discover your own downfall"

--

Luckily for Hermione Draco had returned that second and informed them that his Grandfather was ready and that every one was waiting for them in dinning room.

Every one except Draco's father seemed to be talking to her and Hermione found it slightly unnerving, she never thought any one like them would be talking to her like this.

They all seemed to be so…nice to her and considering the fact that she had been helping to fight Death Eaters like the man she was sitting two seats down from it was not what she expected.

And then there was Helen, she was just sitting there and talking like nothing had happened and the worst part was that Hermione was never going to be able to ask her what she meant.

How was she going to discover her own downfall and what _was _her own downfall for that matter? Was she even going to know what it was when it happened or was she going to be blind of it?

"So Draco, how did you and Hermione meet each other?" His Grandfather asked in a small voice and Hermione feared that he always talked like this.

He just sounded so…ill.

"Um…well we meet at Hogwarts"

"I am aware of that dear boy but you two must have meet there at a certain point?"

They both turned to each other and frowned slightly, they had two options, they could lie and make up some story about them hating each other since the day they had met or they could make up some lie and say that they liked each other from the start. Bu then again, Hermione thought Draco's father had known that they hated each other, or at least that they always said that they hated each other.

Like he had read her mind and thought the same thing Draco smiled and took a bite of his chicken before he said:

"It is a rather odd story to be truthful, you see when Hermione and I meet we did not, well see eye to eye I guess you could say"

Hermione stopped her self from saying that they still did not see eye from eye and she did not think that they were ever going to, some thing like that just did not seem all that likely to happen to them.

She simply nodded and carried on for him.

"Yes, you could say that we hated each other a bit, well" Hermione said with a laugh that she hoped did not sound too bitter "you could say that we were enemies of some kind"

His Grandmother laugh and Hermione looked at her, she seemed to fit into this family every well and Hermione wondered what had happened to her, from every thing that she had read and heard about Helen she was said to be smart and brilliant but this was not what Hermione was seeing.

Hermione was seeing some one who wanted nothing more then to be a Malfoy.

She may not have been one by blood but she had the act down perfectly.

"Why would you two hate each other?"

At the question Hermione looked down at her plate and acted like her food was suddenly very interesting, her and Draco both knew why he hated her and it was some thing that she had been hoping would not come up tonight.

It was because of her blood.

It was because he thought that she was not good enough.

It was because she was the best friend of Harry Potter and because she had been helping him for years to try and take down people like his father.

It was because they had nothing in common and they knew that them being friends would never work, in fact maybe they both knew that this would not work.

"Um…we hated each other because…well"

Draco looked like he did not know what to say and he looked helplessly at Hermione for some kind of help and, only because she wanted to play the part, placed her hand on his and gave him a small smile before squeezing his hand slightly.

Some times you had to help some one out, even if you did hate them.

"The reason's that we had for not like each other are some very old and silly things and they do not matter any more"

For some unknown reason she found herself looking over at Draco and asking.

"Does it?"

He smiled slightly but removed his hand.

"Of course not"

There did not seem to be any real reason to his voice and suddenly Hermione felt more then a little put out by it.

Since when ahd she cared about what Malfoy said to her or thought about her? Come to think about it since when did she care about any thing to do with Malfoy? Any of them?

But the again every thing about her life seemed to be about the Malfoys.

Oh, the joy.

As silence once again fell around the dinner table Hermione had the feeling that this was going to be one hell of a long dinner.

"um…salad any one?"

A very very long dinner.

Suddenly Hermione wanted her bed more then she ever had done.

--

"So, good dinner?"

"Yes"

"Did you like his family?"

"Yes"

"Where they nice to you?"

"Yes"

Remus turned to Bill and raised his eyebrows but Bill simply shrugged, he had heard a great deal about Hermione from Ron and he did not think that she would not say any thing if some thing bad had really happened.

But little did he know that some thing bed had happened, it was just not some thing that she could tell him about, or any one else for that matter.

But the fact that their leader Helen was a Malfoy was not the only thing that Hermione had on her ,mind at that point in time, they was also her Malfoy.

Or rather, Draco Malfoy.

**FLASHBACK**

_**They had just finished having the final drink of the night and after she had said goodbye to every one Draco had took hold of her hand and lead her to the front door, where they both knew Remus and Bill would be waiting for her.**_

"_**I had a really nice time"**_

"_**I am glad"**_

"_**It…it was nice to see you"**_

"_**You too"**_

"_**Well, I should go, they are waiting after all"**_

"_**Um…right, well goodbye"**_

_**Hermione afford him a small smile as she leaned forward and hugged him slightly.**_

"_**goodnight, Draco Malfoy"**_

_**And then, just like that, they were kissing and like every time Hermione could feel her heart starting to beat faster and her mind was spinning faster and faster with every second that passed.**_

_**He was so good at kissing.**_

_**They finally broke apart and he opened the door for her.**_

_**With one last kiss on the cheek she turned around and ran to the waiting carriage for every thing that she was worth.**_

**END OF FLASHHBACK**

Suddenly this game did not seem so fun and while she knew that he was never going to feel any thing for her and that she was just thinking silly things by thinking that he felt some thing she could not help but think to herself that she suddenly understood why so many girls would wear their hearts on their sleeves for love.

Not that she loved him.

Not even a little bit.

**Oh no does Hermione feel some thing for Draco? Read next chapter and see what happened with Helen and Septemas.**

**Please review.**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey every one, another chapter up, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter twenty three**

**I love you**

By the time Harry and Ron had come back to Hogwarts Hermione was feeling worse then ever for lying to her friends, but there was nothing else she could do.

God knows that she wanted to tell them about who Helen really was but she was still trying to work the whole thing out herself. She did not think that some thing like this was going to end up happening, but then again she had never really thought about what had happen to Helen after she had left Hogwarts, she had always just assumed that she got on with her life.

Then again considering the amount of books they had on the past it was amazing that they had never looked into it before.

To start with she had to find out why Helen and Draco's granddad had married and then she had to…well she had to find out more about Malfoy.

So far, things were going great.

--

Helen had never felt helpless before but at the moment she thought that it was all over.

It was true that she had put on a brave face when Septemas was there but she had had too and right now she was about to do some thing that was going to hurt even more.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Like every other time she said this all of the girls heads turned to her and the talking stopped right away, she smiled, her girls were faithful in till the very end.

"I…I have some thing that I need to tell you all"

Helen held her breath for a second, this was not going to be easy, she had always told herself that she was never going to give up and here she was, doing just that, because she had made a mistake. She has fallen for the enemy and he had gotten to her more then she thought any one ever could.

One of her best friends Laura frowned at her.

"Helen is some thing wrong?"

The girl in question nodded and she sat down before she muttered:

"It's over"

There was a small silence that seemed to fill the room before Laura asked:

"What's over?

Helen sighed and slumped in her chair, she did not feel like the leader of any thing any more, she could not even look out for herself, let alone any one else and the last few days have proven just that.

"This club is over girls, we have run into a problem and I don't think that it is going to be one that we can get over"

Once again no one said any thing for a second and then suddenly every one was saying some thing:

"What?"

"Is this some kind of joke!"

"You can't just close us down now!"

"We still have work to do!"

"Can't we have a vote on this or some thing?!"

"SILENCE!"

One again no one said any thing.

"I will have you know that yes, I can just close us down like this, not there is nothing that we can do and no, for once this is not some thing that can just be voted on…it's…it's not some thing that we can get round"

Holly sat down next to Helen and placed her hand on hers and whispered:

"Maybe you should start from the beginning?"

And she did, she told them every thing that had happened, from the first day to what had happened yesterday in the class room, the only thing that she did not tell them was her biggest secret, that fast that she had fallen in love with the boy that was about to ensure their down fall.

--

"She came to your house?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise asked the same question for the fourth time that hour, as soon as he returned from school he had gone right to him and told him every thing that had happened. He needed some one to talk to and Blaise was the only person that he had right now. It was not like he could tell any one else what he was doing with Granger, but like always Pansy had to come in to it some how.

He had realised years ago that when she wanted to know some thing then she was going to find out one way or the other, in the end you were best just to tell her your self.

"Yes Blaise, she came over to my house, had dinner and then left"

Pansy smiled slightly and Draco raised his eyebrows, she was taking this rather well considering the fact that she had always said that she hated Granger.

"So, did it go well?" she asked with s slight gleam in her eye and for a second he thought that she looked pleased and almost hopeful at the idea.

"To be truthful I have no idea how it went, no one was killed, my father did not hex her and my grandmother seemed to think that she was perfect, so I guess you could say that it did not go badly"

Blaise chuckled.

"I still can not get my head around the idea that your father just sat there and had dinner with Granger of all people, you Nan must really have him controlled!"

Draco smirked, it was true, there was only one person that his father would really listen to and that had to be his mother, in that manner he was just like any other person, Draco would never tell any one but he would do any thing for his mother.

"Yeah, she had him wiped alright!"

"So" Pansy purred "Do you like Granger?"

Draco opened his mouth to say that no, he did not like Granger and he was never going to but he found that he could not. If he said that he did not like her then in some ways he would be lying, while he could not see him and Granger becoming a couple there were some things about her that he found…pleasurable, so to speak.

His mind when back to the times that he had kissed her and he smiled, he had never kissed some one like that before and he had never had some one kiss him like that before.

Considering that he had thought her to be nothing more then a bookworm he could not help but bee pleased by the fact that he had found a part of her that no one else had.

At least, he hoped that no one else had.

Suddenly the idea of her kissed any one else made him feel slightly ill.

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped slightly.

"Um…sorry, you find of fazed out there slightly, I was just wondering if there was some thing wrong? You looked a little bit troubled there"

"What no, its nothing"

"So?" Pansy asked for the second time "Do you or do not like Granger?"

"No"

Pansy smirked.

"You said that a little bit too fast don't you think?"

Draco looked over at Blaise to see that he seemed to be thinking the same thing as Pansy, they could not really thing that he liked Granger?

"I can a sure you that the reason behind that is because I cm shocked to think that you would even think some thing like that! I mean this is Granger we are talking about, she is best friends with Potty of all people, her hair looks like it has never seen a hairbrush and if you ask me there is some thing not quite right with her"

Pansy shrugged and leaned back in to her chair.

"Although I understand what you are saying I think that you should keep in mind the fact that the oddest of things can grow on you in time"

Draco frowned, it could not be right, he knew that no one could grow on time, especially some one like Granger.

She was just too much of a..a good person.

He frowned, he had never thought of her as a good person before, in his option she was just a know it all who got in the way all the time.

"Trust me" Draco said in a slow voice "She is **not** growing on me"

Pansy smirk widened, Draco would never say any thing even if Hermione was but had a suddenly feeling that every thing was going the way that they wanted it too, Draco seemed way to worried about all these question and only that could mean that he had some thing to hide.

"Well, if you insist then it must be true but I have to ask one more thing"

Draco sighed and shared a small looked with Blaise before turning to Pansy again.

"What do you want to know"

"Did you kiss her?"

Draco flinched slightly and Pansy knew that they had, it was true that Hermione had already told her every thing about it, the only reason that she now asked Draco was because she wanted to see what his reaction was going to be.

She personally thought that he seemed more worried about that he was feeling and telling any one about it more then being worried about actually liking her.

This was a good sign.

"You did kiss her!" Pansy said in what she hoped sounded like a shocked voice "I knew that there was some thing that you were no telling us!"

Draco shrugged.

"I was only one small kiss"

"One? Yeah right!" Pansy said before she could stop herself, she knew that they had kissed more than once but she was not meant to know any thing about it, a far as they knew she knew nothing about it.

"What makes you think that?"

It was now Pansy's turn to shrug.

"What can I say? Girls know these things, not to add to the fact that you and I know each other like any thing, I can read you like an open book"

Draco scowled, if he could read he like a book then he would not have to do any of this stuff and he would not have had any thing to do with Granger.

"So, tell me, why did you start liking Granger in the first place any way?"

"Why do you suddenly care about Granger?"

Pansy scowled, nothing was ever simple with him.

"I was just wondering where this suddenly liking of Granger came from, I mean, you have hated her since the first day that we came to this school"

"Yeah well…"

Draco suddenly froze as he thought of some thing, Pansy was asking all of these questions and from the sound of it Pansy had known that they had kissed more then once and the only way that she could have known some thing like that was if Hermione had told her herself.

But the only way that Hermione would have told her that would be if they were close.

And if they were close and really were going around the school to meet up with some other people mean that they were…

His eyes widened slightly as the thought entered his mind, dear god, it meant that they were some kind of…friends or some thing.

Suddenly it all made sense she wanted to know about how there date went so she could tell Hermione and Hermione wanted to know because…because she liked him?

Well, he thought to himself, there was only one thing that he could do.

He was going to have to use this to his advantage.

He was going to use Pansy to get to Granger.

Draco took a breath and said:

"You know what? There is some thing that I have not told you about Granger and…and I need your help Pansy"

He saw Blaise giving him a look but he refused to turn to him, he could not give any thing away or Pansy might know what he was up to.

Pansy frowned, Draco really did look worried.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Please do not be mad at me"

Her heart started to beat faster, he could not really be about to say what she thought that he was going to say, she wanted him to say what she thought that he was going to say but she did not think that he was going to say that the thing that she wanted him to say so soon.

She sighed, like was never simple, not even she understood what she had just thought.

"Draco, why in the world would I be mad at you?"

"You…I don't think you would approve."

He eyes widened her really was going to say it.

"But…I think…I think that I am in love with Granger"

**So? what do you think? Please let know, would love some reviews!**

**Haraldzidla xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guess who is back? I am so sorry to every one for how late this is! I just started college and things had been really busy at the moment, I will make it up to you!**

**I have to say another big sorry, I got some one to look at my work and it would seem that it really is bad, I know I have a lot to work on but please stay by this story, I am trying!**

**Thank you to every one who reveiew!**

**This chapter is for ****daydreaming readhead**, who really helped out out with this chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Chapter Twentyfour**

**It worked?**

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione frowned and turned around as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. At first she thought that she must be mistaken; she had thought that it sounded like Pansy. She knew, however, that there was no way that she would talk to her in the corridor, especially with Harry and Ron standing next to her, but as she saw that it **was **Pansy she felt her mouth fall open slightly.

Pansy Parkinson was running towards her with a panicked look on her face and there was no sign of the sneer that she usually wore in front of other people. Hermione looked over to Ginny, who was standing to her right, but the girl looked just as shocked to see what Pansy was doing as Hermione was; this was something that had not happened before.

As soon as the thought had left her mind Pansy had come to a sudden stop and she was panting for her breath, wherever she had come from it seemed like she had been running for a very long time in order to find them.

"I…need…to…talk …to…you…some…thing…happened!" Pansy panting as she held on to her side while breathing deeply "You…are…not…going…to…believe…this…in the common room…and…Malfoy…said..."

Before she could say something else in front of Ron and Harry, Hermione took hold of one of her arms while Ginny took hold of the other. She knew that it looked bad and that she was going to have to come up with something later, but right now she did not care, there was some thing that Pansy had to tell them and what ever it was, it seemed big.

After about five minutes of walking (Pansy was really slowing them down and there was only so fast that she could go) they finally came across what looked like an empty classroom and pulled the poor black haired girl inside.

"Pansy," Ginny whispered as they lowered her into the closet chair that they came across "Is something wrong? You look like you've seen god knows what"

Pansy looked up at Ginny and frowned, she had not meant to look so crazy but she had been running around looking for Hermione for the last ten minutes and running was not one of the things that she did best; she was sneaky, but not fast.

"No, but there is something that I have to tell you," Pansy waited for a second as she thought about the right word to say, when she could not think of something she simply said "We've done it Hermione!"

Hermione frowned slightly as she tried to work out what she was saying, she was not making all that much sense right now.

"Excuse me? What do you mean Pansy?"

When the girl suddenly smiled and clapped her hands, Hermione felt like taking a step back. Pansy was her friend, but seeing a Slytherin happy was really something that she was never going to be able to get her head around; they just always looked so angry.

"I mean that whatever you did when you went round to Draco's house seemed to have done the trick Hermione!"

Suddenly Hermione felt dizzy as she thought about what her friend was about to say. Part of her hoped that what her mind was telling her was wrong. Helen seemed to be flashing through her mind as she thought of the now old woman; what was she going to do when she found out that Hermione had gone through with the plan and everything had worked? Hermione knew that she was going to be mad but the question that was really worrying Hermione was what the woman was going to do about it.

She may be old, but if what Hermione had looked up about her was true, then she was one powerful witch, even in her old age. If anything, her magic had just gotten better than when she was a teenager. Hermione was definitely no match for her.

"What do you mean Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"I mean that I was just in the common room and Draco, Blaise and I were talking and I asked why he was going out with you and what happened when you went around there and then he said…oh god girls he said..."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"He said that he was in love with Hermione!" Pansy said in a sing song voice and Ginny shrieked so loudly that Hermione found herself closing her eyes.

It had worked. Everything that they had planned had worked out just the way that they wanted it to. But as Hermione thought about what she was going to have to do next, she frowned. She knew that this was going to end sooner or later, but now that it was, she felt slightly…sad?

"Hermione, you did it!" Ginny said happily as she took hold of one of Hermione's hands and Hermione nodded as she put on her best smile. "_This is what I wanted"_, she thought as she looked around at the girls. "_This __**is **__what I wanted_."

"Yeah," Hermione said in her best voice as she tried to stop it from shaking, "this is great. I didn't think that it would happen so soon, though."

Pansy nodded "Yeah, I know, I was so shocked when he told me, but the first thing that I did was come to find you; I just had to tell you about it"

Ginny laughed as she nodded "Yeah, we noticed that you did seem a bit happy."

Pansy smiled slightly and shrugged as Ginny turned to Hermione and frowned slightly as she asked in a worried tone, "What are we going to tell the boys?"

Before Hermione could open her mouth to answer Pansy cut across her. "You won't have to tell them a thing about why I wanted to see you; they'll understand soon."

They both turned to Pansy with shock written across their faces and Pansy laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh, she was one of Hermione's best friends but she could not say that Pansy ever laughed a lot like that; she sounded just like any other girl and not someone who was raised with Death Eater parents.

Hermione frowned at the thought, sometime she would think about what was going to happen when they left school, she knew what she was going to do, she was going to stand by Harry and Ron but the question was what was going to happen to Pansy? She shook her head out of her distressing thoughts; this was not something that she had to think about right now.

"What do you mean don't think about it? We're going to have to tell them something Pansy, they'll think that we're friends."

Pansy shrugged as she said, "I hope it won't matter after tomorrow anyway; they'll see us together then," Pansy smiled. "Everyone is going to see us all together."

Hermione's and Ginny's eyes widened, for some reason they did not think that they were going to do this. Ginny seemed to recover before Hermione as she asked, "wait, you don't mean that we're going to…"

Pansy nodded. "That's right, girls. We are going to dump Draco Malfoy in front of _everyone!_"

Hermione gulped as she thought, _this is unexpected. A few people, sure, I can do that. But she__'__s asking me to do this in front of everyone and in order for it to work I__'__m going to have to make it a known fact that he and I are together. This is going to be harder than I first thought it would be. _Pansy and Ginny did not seem to notice that Hermione was slightly worried, because Pansy just kept on talking and Ginny was hanging onto her every word like she did not dare miss a single word of what was being said.

"Right girls, first things first we'll have to get everyone together for a meeting a.s.a.p. I need you to run around and find everyone and tell them to get right to the Room of Requirement I don't care if they have class or somewhere that they need to be; they _will _come. Can you two do that for me I have to go get the room ready."

Ginny nodded and as Hermione came out of her own thoughts she nodded as well a second later. It was going to be now or never, anyway.

"And don't worry about people seeing you with each other. This is all going to come out in the end. Well, maybe not all of it," she smirked, "but some of it."

--

An hour and a half later, they had managed to get everyone together and the girls were sitting around the table and looking at Pansy. Everyone, except Hermione and Ginny, wondered what she had to say. After all, it was not every day that someone from the club just came up to another member and started to talk to her in front of her friends.

In some cases it had been normal, but when Slytherin'swere talking to people from different houses some people were going to start talking.

"I guess you are all wondering while you are here." It was more of a statement than a question, so everyone remained silent and waited for her to carry on; after a second she did. "I wanted all of you to know that we have had what I like to call a breakthrough."

Once again there was a small silence and some of the girls looked around to see if anyone else knew what Pansy was saying.

No one did.

Pansy smiled, this is the moment that she had been waiting for, the moment that she looked forward to in every mission, the moment when she got to tell her girls that the mission had worked and it had not been for nothing.

"I was talking to Draco today and it seems that after Hermione's little visit to his house he has decided that he is, in fact, in love with Hermione"

All at once, all of the girls started to talk and Pansy's smile widened; this was the kind of reaction that she had been hoping for.

Ginny smiled and looked over at Hermione and she stopped. There was something about her friend, something seemed wrong, it was almost like she looked sad. But why would she be sad? If anything, Ginny thought that she would be overjoyed; they had done it, they were going to take down Draco Malfoy.

But little did everyone in the room know that Hermione was starting to think that maybe this was not what she really wanted. She knew that he was going to get hurt, and while she thought that this was what she had wanted, was it really?

--

"So, let me get this straight, just so that we don't have to keep going over this, you said that you're in love with Granger because…?"

"Because I think that she and Pansy are friends," Draco muttered as he continued writing. "Meaning that if they are friends then Pansy is going to tell her that I have feeling for her. Then, when Granger comes to me to see if it is true we will know that Pansy did tell her, we will know that they are friends and Granger will then have no reason to question my feelings for her"

Blaise sighed as he leaned back in his chair and tried to take all of this in at the same time. Draco was his best friend, but Pansy was too, and he knew they were only helping her, but all of this seemed like it was going to be getting a bit out of hand.

"And you're telling me that you came up with all of this?"

"Yes."

Blaise whistled.

"I knew that you were smart, Draco, but I have to say that this is one hell of a sneaky thing to do, I didn't think that you had it in you."

Draco looked up from the letter he was writing and smirked.

"Of course I did, come on old friend, would you really expect anything less of me?"

He looked down back at his work and did not see Blaise smile sadly or shake his head as he muttered so that only they could hear, "no, old friend, I would never expect anything less from someone like you."

But Blaise was not so sure that that was a good thing anymore. There was a line and he did not know when they were going to cross it.

--

It had been a week, one painful and terrible week and still she did not think that she was ever going to be able to go back to that room. None of the girls had been talking to her and Helen did not blame them, it was true that they did not know all of it but she thought that maybe they felt helpless that there was nothing that she could do for them anymore.

The very thought made Helen want to laugh. How did they think she felt? This club was the only thing that she had left; this was the only thing that made her strong around her father, and that was because she knew that she was doing something to beat down people like him.

But not anymore. Now it was like it had been before: wake up, eat, class, eat, class, eat, homework, and then bed. There was no excitement, no knowing that you had helped someone.

It made her feel slightly empty, like something was missing and Helen wondered if it was her friends. She still talked to some of them, but some of the others did not even look at her anymore. It made Helen wonder if everything that she had done to teach them to get on with people from different houses was all a waste of time. Did they care?

Helen continued walking and she breathed deeply. She loved the air at night, there was something about it that seemed so different and she treasured every part of it. She did not want to go to bed, she was used to the late nights that the meetings would often bring, and staying up this one night was not going to do anyone any harm.

She had been walking for not more then twenty minutes when she realized that someone was following her. Her back tensed up slightly but other than that, she did not show any signs that she knew someone was there. If they knew that she knew, then they might have started to pick up their pace and she was in no mood to run.

She was on the fifth floor but needed to get to the seventh; she needed somewhere to hide and there was only one door that would help her.

As soon as she turned the corner and thought she was out of sight from her follower, she started to run. She ran faster than she ever had before and there was no way that she was going to look back. Once she got to the sixth floor, she wondered how she was able to do this; she was not a running kind of person. She could no longer hear anyone behind her but she did not stop, she was not going to stop and she did not want to, there was no time and all she knew was that she had to get away from the person.

As though someone had heard her thoughts she found herself outside of the Room of Requirement in what seemed like seconds. She then began to pace like she had done many times before.

"_I need somewhere to hide. I need somewhere to hide._ _I need somewhere to hide.__"_

She knew that the door would be there before she opened her eyes, how could it not be? It had never let her down before and she knew that it was not going to do so now.

Without a second thought she pulled open the door and walked inside. Once she was in the room, she closed it behind her and then looked around with a smile on her face.

The room was not large, though it was not small either. There was a sofa, a fireplace, a table and chairs and a bed on the other side of the room. She did not think that she would need the bed, but she had no idea how long she was going to be in here.

The only thing that was missing was food. She frowned slightly; the room had never been able to provide food when it was wanted, maybe it was one of the rules or something. She knew a lot about the room, but there were still some things that she did not understand about it.

Before she could give it another thought, the handle on the door started to turn and she took a step back, no one should have been able to come in there while she was inside. She frowned slightly; but then again, the door should not have even been on display.

Unless…unless someone really did understand this room more than she did. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door finally opened and she could feel her eyes widen as she took another step back. This was not good. This was not good at all.

The boy in front of her smirked and Helen thought that her knees were going to give way. How was it, that after all of this, after everything that he had done to her and her girls, he was still able to get to her like this? He was still able to make her knees go weak and her heart beat faster.

"Hello, love."

Septemas put his hands in his pockets and started to look around the room and when he spotted the bed, his smirk widened.

"I love what you've done with the place."

It took her a second to find her voice and when she did, her voice was not as strong as she would have liked it to have been.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to you? After all darling, you and I have some more things that we need to talk about."

She laughed lightly.

"Really, do you think that there's anything else left to say? Or would you like me to try and get the message to you once and for all?"

Much to her dismay he did not seem hurt by her words, in fact, he seemed to have been expecting them.

"No, no, I'm not here for that. I'm here because I realized that there are some things that you and I need to talk about. Please sit down."

"No, I think I will—"

"Sit."

She dropped suddenly into a chair; he scared her more than she would have liked.

"I just had a few things that I wanted to talk to you about love, nothing bad, really."

She smiled weakly at his words. _This is not going to go well_. After she did not comment, he carried on talking.

"You see, I've had time to think about what you did to me, and there are still some things that I have not figured out."

Helen sighed.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Your kisses."

Helen blushed slightly, but she hoped that he would not notice. After all, it _was_ ratherhot in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"They seemed…a little too real for someone who thought that she was simply playing a game." He started to walk towards her, but she did not move. She was frozen in her seat and she did not like where he was gong with this. "I can maybe start to understand why you would do something like this, but there was something that made me think that maybe you weren't really faking all of it. Would I be right in thinking this?"

It took her a second to think of what she was going to say. She did not think that he was ever going to talk to her again, and in some ways that was what she had wanted. It was true that she loved him, but some things just had to be left alone. He had already taken everything from her, there was no way that she was going to end up with him, let alone make him think that she wanted to be with him. As far as he knew, she hated him and she was going to keep it that way.

"No Septemas, I don't think that there is any real meaning to your words," she laughed as much as she could. "I mean really, do you even think for a second that I could have feelings for someone like you? You seem to forget that to me, you are nothing."

His eyes flashed slightly, but in a second the look was gone and his smirk was back.

"Oh really? Then my dear, you will not mind if I do _this.__"_

On the word "this," he moved forwards in two steps and took hold of her right arm before pulling her up and pressing his mouth to hers. At first, she thought that the kiss would be something that she would not like. It seemed forced and unwilling, but as soon as his lips were on hers, she knew that she had lost. Just like every other time, his body seemed to fit into hers perfectly and everything he did made her body shiver. She had never done anything other than kiss someone before, but suddenly she found herself wanting more.

She wanted to feel more of this, because something told her that it was going to be good and not something that she wanted to miss out on. She wanted this; she wanted _him_. As though reading her mind, he put his arms around her waist and picked her up. Her body seemed to know what to do, because she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he carried her to the bed, Helen stopped thinking about how wrong this was

_Maybe this is the light at the end of my tunnel?_

**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know! I promise that I will make it up to every one, the next chapter is already written out and its 19 pages long, so maybe you will forgive me?**

**Haraldzidla xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey every one! Just a quick note to let you know that this story is still going but my laptop is broke so I am having to do this from college and with work its taking up alot of my time, I have e mailed my betta to ask for the next chapter but I am still awaiting her reply, I did have the next threw chapters written but I am unable to get to them. Please to be kind and don't get mad, the next chapter will be up soon!

Thanks,

~Haraldzidla!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey every one! I am sooo sorry about this being so late, please review it, need to know that this sotry is still going some where!**

**This has not been bettered like was planned...but I was not getting any e mails back and could not longer wait, please enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

**Chapter Twentyfive**

**I love you...too?**

Hermione once again found herself walking through Hogwarts and looking for Malfoy. If what Pansy said was right and he did indeed love her, then they were in their final steps of completing this. But this was the hard part - He had said before, that he loved her, but she needed him to say it to her. She needed this, so that when it came to ending it she could use it against him! It was no good her telling people that he loved her: if he had never actually said such a thing.

But after walking around for over twenty-five minutes: she was starting to loose hope. She had looked everywhere for him and so far, she was having no luck, she wanted this done sooner rather then later, for some reason: she kept on getting this feeling that she didn't want to do this to him, but she knew that it was not possible to give up now. She had been working on this for far too long to just drop it all, of course there was also the small fact that all of the girls would kill her for it.

She was not going to let them down.

Hermione could feel a sense of defeat wash over her when she suddenly realized where he would be, with a small smile at herself she started to make her way to the dungeons, she had no idea where their common room was, but Hermione knew that she had to find if, even if it did mean meeting a few Slytherin's on the way there.

-------------------

Pansy sat down in front of the fire and opened her book, she knew that now was not a time to sit down and relax - so she had no intention of doing so: the only reason she was sitting here was so that she could keep an eye on Draco. Hermione was about the castle looking for him and pansy needed to find a way to make him leave the common room, the poor girl would never be able to find him here.

She calmly opened her book to page one and looked down at all of the different words, she blinked a few times to try and get it all into focus. She was so hyped up, that she didn't think that she was going to be able to think of anything else.

"Hey Pansy!"

Pansy did not even bother to look at Blaise; she just simply nodded at him. She had not been doing very well in distancing herself from her two best friends, and considering that their plan was now coming to an end - she understood that she was going to have to do this fast.

"You been having a good day?" Blaise asked. It seemed like he was not going to be put out easily, the very thought nearly made Pansy smile, he was very strong minded sometimes, that was one of the things that she loved about him, but she just simply grunted in reply to the question as she pretended to be reading her book.

"Oh, well it sounds fantastic, doesn't in Draco?" Blaise said in a tone was that dripping with nothing but sarcasm.

"I will admit that there does seem to be some kind of excitement in the grunt there!" Draco said with an equal amount of sarcasm.

She was not going to laugh. She knew that she wanted to, but she desperately needed to do this and what better time to start then now? Pansy suddenly knew what she was going to have to do in order for that to happen.

"Oh will you two idiots shut the hell up?!"

Both of the boys blinked slightly at her sudden outburst, Pansy was someone that did this to most people that she didn't like, but she had never done it to them before, she had not been mean to then since first year and that was when they all meet each other.

"Pans-"

"Oh shut it Draco!" Pansy interrupted before Draco could utter another word. "You think that you are _so_ bloody great! You always have for that matter… Well we will show you once and for all that you are nothing but a **git**!" Pansy stopped for long enough for the boys to take it all in. "And _you!_" she exclaimed as she turned to Blaise "You think that you can do whatever you want, _just_ because you are friends with him? Well guess what: you can't! You think that people like you? They _hate_ you… Both of you! You're nothing but bullies and I – for one - want _nothing_ to do with you! So do me one favour? leave me alone!"  
She paused to take a deep breath, then continued: "Go on Draco, go to your little mud-blood girlfriend, god knows what the two of you deserve one another! Freaks - the pair of you!"

With that being said she picked up her book and walked up to her room as tears filled her eyes. She hated saying things like that, she hated the word mud-blood and she hated referring to Hermione with it. She also hated the fact that she had yelled at them, but she knew that they were not going to leave her alone unless she did some thing.

Draco and Blaise both sat there in silence for a moment as they tried to think about what just happened and why. But there was also something else on Draco's mind. Why had she said that they were going to get him, what did she mean by that?

It was Blaise who broke the silence.

"What the hell was that about?"

Draco could see the hurt look in Blaise's eyes and he knew what he was thinking, they had done nothing wrong, yet she had still yelled at them for no reason when they had been talking perfectly fine just that morning.

Suddenly Draco knew what he was going to have to do.

"I have to find Granger"

Blaise looked up as Draco got out of his seat.

"What? Don't you think that we have other things that we should be doing right now? Like finding out why she just yelled at us and said that she never wanted us to talk to her again? I don't think that Granger should be at the top of our list right now!"

Draco sighed, he hated people knowing that he cared about other people but he knew that he was going to have to explain to his friend.

"Blaise, I think that Granger will know what is going on, it could just be that they had a fight and she is made at me for likening her or, there is some thing else going on her and we need to find out and I do not think that Pansy is going to tell us"

Blaise looked almost longingly at Pansy's door and Draco knew that his friend wanted nothing more then to talk to Pansy and although Draco felt the same he knew they were going to have to wait for a while.

"Just leave her Blaise, now is not the time"

After a second Blaise sighed and leaned back into his chair before giving a small nod of his head.

"I will be back soon"

Once again all he got was a nod and Draco went up into his room to grab his cloak before he mad his way out of the door with a new sense of urgency, this was getting too bad, little did he know that he was gong to walk right into Hermione.

-----------

It seemed that Draco and Blaise were not the only two having trouble with their friend that day, in fact Ron and Harry were going the almost the same thing. They had been looking for Hermione all morning and they still had not been able to find her and they were finding them self's very worried about their bushy haired friend.

The last they had seen of her had been when Ginny and her had ran off with Pansy Parkinson of all people and the thing that they also found weird was the fact that they did not seem to be insult each other in the couple of seconds that they had seen her, they had even tried to follow the three of them but they had soon lost them in the crowded corriedor that was full of students.

"You don't think that she is trouble, do you?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, if he had not been as worried as Ron then he thought that he might have snapped at his, this was about the third time that he had asked this question and just like all of the other times Harry had no more of an answer of his friend.

"I don't know Ron alright? I just…I just don't know"

"But this is Hermione that we are talking about Harry, she is the smartest witch in this school, why would she do some thing like walk off with Pansy? She would know better"

"I know Ron"

"Some thing has to be wrong, I think that you were right Harry, every thing that has been happening, all of the times that she had been running off in the night for not reason and not telling us about it, she has to be up to some thing!"

"I know Ron"

"But what?"

Harry breather deeply as he turned to his friend, they were just out side Hogwarts and they were making their way to Hagrid hut to see if Hermione would be there.

"I have told you Ron, I do not know more about this then you do and keeping asking me is not going to help is out here, so please just stop!"

Ron frowned and looked at the floor with sadness in his eyes, Harry knew that Ron had once had a small crush on there friend and although he did not any more Harry knew that he carried for Hermione like a sister, just like he did.

"I'm sorry Harry…I…I am just so worried about her" he stop talking for a second and sighed before looking back up to Harry "But this is not like Hermione"

"I know Ron, I know, but we are going to find her, for all we know, she could be safe some where and just looking for some alone time"

Ron looked at his with some hope in his eyes.

"Do you think so Harry?"

"Yes, Ron, I do" Harry lied as they carried on walking, he was going to find Hermione and find out what was going on before this got any worse.

Suddenly Ron stopped and his eyes seemed to widdened slightly as he reaslised some thing and he could not believe that he had not seen it before.

"Harry!" Harry stopped once again.

"What?"

"I just realised some thing, when Hermione went off Ginny went with her!"

"So, what does that…" Like lightening Harry suddenly knew what he meant, what ever Hermione was up to Ginny could be involved as well.

With the thought that two people they loved could be up to some thing they headed off to Hagrid hut at two times their normal speed.

-------------

Hermione turned a corner and yelled when she bumped into some one and she fell over, she had been jogging around in hoped that she would not run into some one and in her rush she had not seen some one coming right at her.

"Oh, I am really sorry!" she said as she got up.

"Yeah, you should be, don't you even think to look were…" Draco's voice drifted off as he realised that it was Hermione who had bumped into and he smiled at her instead "Sorry Hermione I did not know that it was you" it slightly worried Draco that he did even had to remind himself to called her Hermione, her name just kind of rolled off his tongue now.

She smiled kindly at him and he suddenly felt slightly warm.

"Don't worry about it Draco"

"Wait what are you doing down here of all places, I never thought that I would see you of all the people down here Hermione"

She turned slightly red and looked any where but at him as she muttered some thing that he could not hear, he smirked slightly at the sight, most girls got like this around him but he never thought that Granger would be one of them.

"Sorry, what did you? I did not catch that"

She looked up and stared right into his eyes as she said : "I said that I am down here because I was looking for you"

He smirked slightly, for some reason he liked the fact that Hermione was looking for him, but he mentally snapped himself out of it, he had been looking for her for a reason and they could not wait any longer then they already had.

"That's weird I was looking for you too"

Hermione smiled slightly at him, he was looking for her, maybe every thing really was working, maybe he really did like her, even after every thing that had happened after all of the years they had known each other. But then again there was the question of why he liked her, he had even invited her to him house and that was some thing that she never thought she would do, then again, she thought to herself, this was never some thing that she thought she would be doing, standing here and talking to him like they were friends and then suddenly she remembered that they were not meant to be friends, they were meant to like each other after all.

With this in mind she took hold of his hand and started walking like it was a perfectly normal thing, she did have to act like this was the kind of thing that she wanted right? She had to seem like he wanted to be in a relationship and hand holding was some thing that had to be done.

"Really? Well what did you want me for?"

After Draco had gotten after the small piece of shock that he felt when Hermione took hold of his hand he answered her with the first lie that came to mind.

"I just wanted to see you, I mean we have not spent all that much time together since Christmas"

Hermione had to stop herself from wincing, she was still finding it hard to come round to the idea of who has Grandmother really was, it still seemed all too weird for her to be bringing down their leaders Grandson, if any thing it just made the whole thing worse.

"Yeah I know but I have been kind of busy, sorry"

He shrugged off her apology.

"Don't worry about it, I can understand that, but I was thinking that maybe me and you could do some thing, you know, like hang out, to night maybe?"

Hermione frowned as she asked "Why tonight?"

He smiled at her and she could not help but smile back, she liked him when he smiled, it made him look better, almost like he was some one else. But she knew that he was not some one else, he was Draco Malfoy, the person who always called her mud blood and the boy who went around school and broke girls hearts, the kind of person that she should hate. He was the kind of person that she did hate and here she was holding his hand.

"Well I got thinking that since me and you have been…well" he looked like he did not know what to say, what were they? He could not say that they were friends because that was not right, but they had never said that they were going out. "Dating, we have never done any thing, you know like date wise and all that, so I was thinking that tonight we could go on our date"

Hermione forced a smile and nodded.

"That sounds great Draco, but where would we go, I mean I do think that there are that many places to go in Hogwarts for a date"

"Trust me, I know just the place, I will pick you up from Gyffindor tower at eleven, alright?"

She nodded.

"sounds good to me"

She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips before letting go of his hand and turning to walk away and this time it was Draco Malfoy who stood there and watched her walk away and all he could think the whole time was what he had gotten himself into.

-------------

"I ave told you too I don't 'no where mione is!"

"But have you seen her Hagrid, we have no seen her in hours and last time she did she was walking around with Pansy Parkinson!"

Hagrid looked up from the tea he was making and he frowned.

"What!"

"I know that's what we thought" Ron muttered as he tried to take a bite from one of Hagrid cakes but just kike all of the other times he was having no such luck.

"Well, I did see er a while back"

Harry sat up in his seat.

"Really? When? Where?"

"bout twenty minutes ago, she looked like she was looking for some one"

Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion, who could she have been looking for?

----------------

Later that night every thing was going the way that Draco wanted it to, he was dressed in his best clothes, the room was ready and now the only thing that he had left to do was to get Granger and then flirt with her in till she had to tell him some thing.

The only thing that worried him was how he was going to bring out Pansy in the first place, he could not jus randomly talk about her, it would seem odd and then she would know that some thing was wrong and right now he did not need that, he just wanted answers, this was going to go perfect.

"So, lover boy, got what you are going to say all planned out?" Blaise joked as he came into the room and sat down on his bed, Blaise was still restless with what had happened with Pansy and Draco could see that he was trying to be normal for every one.

Draco smirked at his friend and shrugged "Well, you know me, why say any thing at all, most girls would kill for a night with me Blaise"

His friend shrugged and picked up a book as he pointed out some thing that Draco had been thinking:

"That's true Draco, any girl would but in my option Granger is not just any girl, in fact I think this is going to be hard and I have no idea how you managed to get this far!"

Draco frowned as he straightened out his shirt, he had been thinking the same thing, he knew that all of this meant nothing to him but why had she got on those dates with him? Who changes there minds about hating some one after years of it?

Maybe Granger did like him after all and as Draco made his way to go and get her for the night he did not even realise that he was smiling.

------------------

Hermione looked in the mirror and blinked a few times, how in gods name had they done this? She looked better then she thought she ever could and he had tried every thing to look this good and they had done it in half an hour.

Her hair was tied back into a small bun and she had two piece of hair hanging down to frame her face and she had the smallest amount of make up on her eyes that helped to bring out her natural beauty.

The dress was some thing that she was never going to forget as well, it was even better then the one she wore to the Yule Ball and she had loved that. This dress was a light preach and it matched every thing about Hermione perfectly, it had no sleeves and it came down to just above her knees, it was nothing too sexy but it was good enough to make him think a few things about her.

"You look great!" Ginny said as she walked down to the stairs.

"You ready do!" Pansy agreed as she walked up to Hermione, not a lot of people liked her being in the common room but none of the girls were caring about that now, they had bigger fish to fry.

"Ok, now lets go over this one more time alright?"

Most of the girls rolled there eyes, they had been over this god knows how many times before now and they all knew the plan off by heart.

"You charm him, make him say that he loves you…"

"But I do not say it back" Hermione finished and Pansy nodded.

"That's right, you **do not** say it back, no matter what Hermione"

She smiles at her friends and laughs at the thought.

"Yeah, because I would really want to!"

"Here, I want you to take this with you" Pansy said as she handed her a peach bag to match her dress.

"Oh thank you, that's nice but I do not ready need a bag-"

"It's not just a bag Hermione here" she said as she pointed to some thing on the end of it and Hermione's eyes widened, she did not think that they worked in Hogwarts!

"They do not work in Hogwarts, so I used some magic on it this way we can see what is going on and it will work in the grounds and every thing!"

Hermione smiled as she took the bag from her friend but she could feel some thing else there as well, for some reason the thought of all of the girls watching them for the night did not seem like the best thing in the world for her.

"That's great, thank you" she looked around at every one and smiled "Thank you to all of you"

She put the bag out of her shoulder and after many hugs and nods she made her way out of the common room to meet Draco.

As soon as she was gone Pansy turned to the other girls in a business like manner and started to talk to them in a low voice so that no one else would be able to hear:

"alright every thing is set, I need you all to go and get every one else and we will meet in moaning Mertals bathroom" a few people moaned when they heard this but she did not listen to them "I want every thing to go well to night girls, nothing can go wrong"

-------------------

Hermione stepped out of the room and put on her best smile…only to see that Draco was no where to be found. She stopped smiling as she looked around, this was not good, the girls could come out here any second and then that would not help them at the least.

She was just about to turn around and warn the girls when a voice made her stop.

"Hey"

She turned around and smiled once more…but there was no one there.

"Um…hello?"

"You look really nice" the voice from no where said again and right away Hermione knew that it was him, it was like she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Thank you Draco, may I ask where you are?"

"Oh, of course, how rude of me"

Suddenly Draco's head appeared out of no where, if she had not seen the same thing happen with Harry many times before then she was sure that she would have screamed, how ever she just smiled at him, if he seemed put off by her lack of realction he did not show it, in fact he surprised her more by raising an eyebrow and saying:

"What? You did not think that Potter was the only one who had one of these did you?"

Hermione had in fact thought that Harry was the only one, she had never seen another, they were not some thing that you saw every day after all.

But just then another question came to mind as she asked:

"How do you know that Harry has a cloak?"

He smirked at her.

"Well I only thought that he had one but thank you for clearing that up from me Miss Granger" she scowled but he took no notice as he opened the clock for him to join her "but for now I think that you and I should be our way"

She stopped for a second and thought about what she was doing, did she really want to get that close to him and why would he want to be that close to _**her? **_He was acting like he had changed but every time she saw him there was still a small voice in her head that kept on telling he that to him she was going to be nothing more then a **mud blood**.

After no more then a second she smiled and went under the cloak with him, this was going to be a very very long night.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Hermione asked as they started walking up a pair of stairs.

"Well, first of all we need to get to the seventh floor and then I can show you"

Hermione frowned, she really did not know where they were heading but she still followed, if some thing bad happened then at least the girls would be able to come and help her and by the looks of it they were not going to be leaving Hogwarts.

She tried to stop her heat from beating so fast as she told herself that this was going to be alright, it had to be alright.

----------------

_The girls in the bathroom._

With a flick of her wand Pansy made a small screen appear and float in mid air, she allowed herself to feel proud for a second before she called every one over.

"Ok every one we have contact, Ginny lock the door please, every one gather round"

Every one did what they were asked and with in a second they could see what was happening.

"Where are they?" Cho asked as she looked at the screen with a frown.

"I don't know, but at least they are still in Hogwarts" Millecent added.

Pansy looked at the screen again and tried to find out where they are when they turn Hermione talk.

"what are we doing here any way?"

They heard some one laugh and every one knew that it had to be Malfoy.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked as she sat down with her friends but instead of answering her question she was meet with a loud course of : "shhhhhh!"

"I have told you!" Malfoy said "You will see when we get there!"

Pansy smiled slightly, this was going to be some thing that she did not want to miss, she knew a lot about Draco, she knew how he flirted and every thing but it was still going to be fun to see what he was like on a date, and she could always use it for the future.

-------------------

_Draco and Hermione _

They had been walked for over ten minutes and Hermione was still clueless, rather suddenly they stopped and he turned to her and smiled.

"well, here we are" he said as he took the cloak of both of them.

Hermione frowned when she suddenly realised where we are and she thought the same thing as all of the girls who were watching dud, he did not know about the room of requirements did he?

But as he started walking up and down three times in front of the bare wall she knew that he did. What a nice place for a date and she was happy that Pansy had decided to use the bathroom instead of the normal place, maybe she thought that some thing like this would happen.

Draco was muttering some thing and as hard as she was trying she still could not hear what he was saying, when the door appeared he smiled and turned to her to see the slightly shocked expression that was on her face.

"Come now, Miss Granger, you did not think that you were the only one with secrets did you?"

--------------------

_The girls in the bathroom_

Ginny frowned and turned to Pansy who was wearing the same expression.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

Pansy shrugged but did not take her eyes off the screen,, what had he meant by that, she sighed, it was probably just some thing that he was saying to make her think about what he could mean.

It might have been nothing.

She _hoped _that it was nothing.

-----------------

_Draco and Hermione._

Hermione followed him into the room and smiled at what she saw, it looked good and heart warming at the same time, there was a large fire place against one of the walls and right in front of it was a sofa that had a dinning table placed just behind it.

"I thought that you could not ask the room for food?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, _oh no! _she thought to herself _he is not meant to know that I know about this room! Now what am I going to tell him?_

Just like she knew he would he turned to her and frowned.

"You know about the room?"

She smiled slightly as she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, when you are friends with Harry and Ron you learn a lot about this school and its secrets"

-----------------

_The girls bathroom._

Romilda was known to be the quite one of the group so a few people were surprised when she groaned and muttered to every one:

"Is it just me or did she not think about bring up her two other half's while trying to get their enemy to say that he loves her?"

Every one there loved Hermione, but every one still nodded.

--------------------

_Draco and Hermione._

He groaned lightly but said nothing about it, in stead he answered the question that she had asked earlier.

"I got the food before we came here and I set all of this up, I thought that there would be no point and that you would at least like a meal out of it"

He smirked at her and she smiled as she placed her bag on the shelf above the fire, this way they would be able to see every thing that happened, she was not going to leave it to chance when it came to some one like him.

"Please, sit down, would you like a drink?" he asked as he walked over to a small fridge that was in the corner, now that she looked at it it looked like there was a whole kitchen over there or some thing.

"Um…yes please, a butterbeer if you have one"

--------------------

_The girls bathroom._

"Girls" Ginny said as her and the other watched the screen unfold "this is going to be a very long night"

How right she was.

----------------

_Out side the bathroom._

Blaise knew that it was too late to be out of bed at this hour but there was some thing that was bothering him, he had been so worried at dinner because Pansy was not there that he had not really eaten all that much and it was starting to catch up on him.

With out really thinking about what he was doing and the lateness of the hour he set off for the kitchens, he knew that Draco would no be back for some time so he did not have to worry about missing his friend when he was at the kitchens.

The last thing that he wanted to do was miss out on what had happened, he needed this to work out just as much as Draco did, they were all friends, well, he thought with a frown, they used to be friends at any rate.

Blaise was walking down the corridor and he was minding his own business, like he always did when he could not help but over hear some one talking.

Two people in fact.

And as soon as he heard their voices he knew who it was going to be around the corner, while taking great care to stay silent he slowly walked over and looked around the corner before he grinned slightly. Just like he had thought.

Potter and Weasley.

"My, my!" he said as he got closer to them, they turned around and turned slightly pink and a second later he knew why. The nerve of them! They were standing outside a girls toilets and they were looking threw the key hole! "What do we have here? You perving on some girls" both of the boys looked at each other but neither of them said any thing and Blaise smirked before he asked "mind if I join?"

Potter and Weasley looked like they were going to smile for a second but they thought better of it because they did not answer his question instead Potter said some thing else.

"It's not what you think"

Blaise raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Oh really? Then tell me what are you doing because it looks like you are spying on some young ladies"

Potter looked like he was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Well…" he said slowly like he was thinking about it "I guess one could say that that was what we were doing…but not like that!"

"Yeah, some thing is going on in there!" Weasley added as he backed his friend up "There having some kind of meeting or some thing"

He had never really spoken to both boys, so he had no real reason to hate them but he did not like them as well, it seemed almost odd to just be talking to them but they did suddenly have his attention and he found that he could just no leave it there.

"A meeting? Is that not what the girls do in the bathrooms around here?"

"Yes, but not like this"

"Meaning?"

"That there are about over fifteen people in there"

Blaise snorted.

"So? They like groups!"

"At this time?"

Damn, he thought, they did have some kind of point there, not that he was going to let them know that, so he simply shrugged like he did not mind. It was what they said next that concerned him.

"There are people from different houses in there, and they all seem to be watching some thing!"

Blaise moved closer to the door and looked right at it, almost like he was hoping to be right threw it. But like he thought, this did not work.

"I have an idea" Weasley said suddenly and he took some thing from his pocket that Blaise did not recognize, seeing the look on his face Potter explained.

"it is some thing that his brothers made, its called an extendable ear, it allows you to hear every thing is being said, it almost sounds like the person is right next to you"

The ear seemed to move under the door and suddenly they heard a voice.

"Why have they not kissed already?"

Weasley eyes widened.

"Ginny?!"

"Give it time, it will be fine, I think that he is just buying his time, its what Draco does"

Now it was Blaise turn.

"Pansy!?"

Luckily the girls had no idea that they were there and they carried on listening.

---------------

_Draco and Hermione. _

Dinner had got better then Hermione thought it could of, they even seemed to be getting on, it turned out that he could be nice when he wanted to be, then again, Hermione reminded herself for what was not the first time, he might just be doing this so that he could "get" with her, she seemed to be finding it hard to tell at that moment.

They had not kissed yet but Hermione did not mind that much, this was still going well, he had even held her hand from across the table a few times and she did not find herself pulling away from it, this was what she wanted and he seemed to be doing it like it was some thing that they had always done.

All in all Hermione was glade that it did not seem as awkward as she thought it was going to be, she needed this to go as simply as possible.

And from across the table Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing, this was going well, she was laughing at all o his jokes and he was pleased to see that she seemed to be flirting with him slightly, this pleased him some what, it seemed that this was not going to be as hard as he thought.

When he first came up with this plan he thought that it was going to take some time be get threw to her but this was too easy for him.

When dinner was done they moved and sat down on the sofa for a while in silence, it was not indomitable, which just made it even better.

"So" Draco said "What do you think about all of this?"

"This?" Hermione asked as she moved slightly closer, taking the hint Draco put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so that it seemed like they were almost hugging.

"Yeah I mean me and you Hermione"

-----------------

_Out side the bathroom with Blaise, Harry and Ron._

Blaise could have laughed but he stopped himself, Potter and Weasley were both very pale and they almost looked like they were going to be sick or some thing.

He suddenly realised that the name of who Draco was with had not been said up in till this point.

He winced, this was not going to end well.

----------------

_With Draco and Hermione._

"Well, I do not think that it is going too bad considering every thing"

"Considering…?"

"Well, I mean think about it, me and you have never got on all that well did we? We hated each other and then suddenly one day, this started happening, there was not really a reason behind it was there?"

-----------------

_In the girls bathroom._

Ginny sniggered as she looked around the room and muttered to every one:

"That is what he thinks any way!"

Some of the other girls giggles but most of the others just carried on watching like no one had spoken.

------------------

_Out side the bathroom with Blaise, Harry and Ron._

Suddenly some thing hit Blaise, how in the world did they know bout all of this? They could not know the whole story…so what was Granger up to?

What where they all up to?

------------------

_Draco and Hermione. _

Draco shrugged at the question and he seemed to think about what he was going to say before he answered.

"Well, I can understand what you mean, but hey, every thing happens for a reason, right?"

She nodded.

"Right, every thing does happen for a reason"

_And your downfall, Draco Malfoy is going to be one of them._

Hermione leaned into Draco a little bit more and sighed, this was not _so _bad, in fact she found it rather nice, for a few seconds she found herself looking up at him and just taking him in, there was some thing different about him, the way the light of the fire seemed to lick at his skin made him seem different from the boy that she hated for all of these years.

He seemed to cense that she was looking at him and he looked down at her almost…_fondly? _

"Some thing I can help you with, love?"

_Love._

Well, she thought to herself not what they were aiming for, but maybe they were getting some where.

"No, sorry I was just thinking about some things that all"

"Really? Thinking about me I hope"

_You have no idea._

"Of course, so tell me about yourself"

"Myself?"

"Yeah, come on, tell me about you, the great Draco Malfoy who every one wants to know about, I want to every thing about you, about your family and all that, I mean we have known each other for eyars but I do not really know all that much about you really, do I?"

"No…no I guess you don't"

He paused for a second and when Hermione did not say some thing he carried on.

"I guess I could tell you about my father you already know him and what…what he does…"

Hermione nodded. Yes, she knew all about his father, he was, after all, one of the people that wanted one of her best friends killed. The very thought of that made Hermione feel even worse about this whole thing, not only was she doing some thing wrong but she was doing some thing so wrong to the boys and every thing that they stood for by doing this. As much as she hated the thought of that she still did not move away from him.

"Well, you know, my family was not always like that, my Grandfather, for example, is nothing like him. He is a good man. Do not get me wrong, I respect my father but there is some thing else to my Grandfather, he was always for the light side you know. The Malfoy name was not some thing that people heard and thought bad things about my family, it was when my father became the head of the head of the house that that happened."

"But why would your father chose that path?"

Draco thought about her words, if any one else was asking him about this then he would never have answered but there was some thing about sitting here with her that made him feel better, it was almost like he could tell her any thing and he knew that she would not let any one else know, with out giving it another thought he found himself carrying on and letting every thing out.

"I do not know, I think that if it had not been for my grandmother then my grandfather would have taken that path but she…she was like a rose in the family. She knew what was right and she kept him on her side. She brought out the best in him and I loved seeing that. It was so different to what I would see in my home. I guess…I guess it gave me hope that my family could be some thing more"

All of a sudden the word seemed harder to say and he could feel his throat tighten with every word that he said, he had never talked to any one about this and it seemed harder then he thought that it was going to be.

----------------------

_With the girls in the bathroom._

Every one was holding there breath and listening to what he was saying, they knew that I had to be some kind of game to get to her but there was some thing about his words, there was some thing that made them stop and look at him.

And they did they sat there and really _looked _at him on the screen almost thinking that they would be able to see the lie hidden some where in his eyes.

Away from the other girls Pansy was sitting there with her mouth open slightly and a few unshed tears in her eyes that she kept on blinking away, he had _never _talked about his family to any one and hearing him talk like that made her heart go out to her friend.

He really needed some one there and she knew that after tomorrow she was no longer going to be there for him.

_No, _she thought to herself, _he is going to have Blaise there with him, he will help him, I know it, he will look after him._

But even as she thought this the though of, what would it be enough? Crossed her mind more then once.

-------------------

_Outside the bathroom with Blaise, Harry and Ron._

Harry and Ron tried to not look too effected by what he was saying, but there was some thing they felt there, they just did not know what it was…_Pity?_

Blaise had stepped back slightly almost like he was scared to hear any more, he hated it when his friend was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it, because really, what was there that he could do about it? He never knew what to say.

But Pansy always did.

Pansy, who he suddenly remembered, might not be there.

She seemed to have knew friends.

Better friends.

He knew that he should be mad but he was not. He was just sad, sad and, not that he would ever tell any one, slightly heart broken too.

-----------------------

_Draco and Hermione._

Hermione could feel her heart facing slightly, she never thought that he would tell her some thing so personal and she could see that he loved his grandfather and maybe even the way he was for the light side when no one else in the family was.

She suddenly remembered how ill his grandfather was and her heart went out to him, he was hurting and he just did not want to show it.

"Oh Draco" she muttered as she raised her hand and caress his cheek "I am so sorry, I know that he is ill, I can not even think what you are going threw"

He nodded and Hermione noticed how he seemed to lean into her touch and she smiled slightly, he liked her, it seemed maddening but maybe he really did.

"It's aright Hermione"

"No" she muttered "but it is going to be" For a second she was not sure what she meant by this, the words had just slipped out, did she mean with the mission that he did not know about, or his grandfather? He seemed to think that it was the second option because he smiled at her and then suddenly - out of no where - she found herself kissing him.

There was some thing that smile.

Some thing that made her heart melt.

The kiss seemed to consume both of their minds at the same time and for the time being nothing else matter but each other. They hated every thing about each other, where they came from, how they looked at each other, what side they were on.

One was light.

One was dark.

But every thing about it seemed so sweet, so pure, at that moment nothing else mattered but the person that they were kissing, Draco removed his arms from her shoulder and rapped them around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he needed to be closer to her. He needed to be able to smell her because, right at that moment he _knew _that nothing else could smell as sweet as she did, there simply could not be.

Seeing where he was heading Hermione moved her arms to around his neck and turned slightly so that he was able to hold her better and it seemed to work because they seemed to melt into each other, like this was meant to be, like they were made for this, they were made to kiss and hold one another.

---------------------

_In the girls bathroom._

No one could tear there eyes away from what they were seeing.

"Wow" Ginny muttered "Hermione is one hell of an actress"

Every one nodded slightly at the comment, it had to be said this girl was _good, _it was like seeing them kissing the wrong way round, no one was panting after Draco, it almost seemed like **he** was panting over **her.**

She was good.

----------------------

_Out side the bathroom with Blaise, Harry and Ron_

"What's happening?" Ron asked as he tried to move Harry out of the way so that he could get a better look but it was no good, none of the three boys could see what was happening threw the small key hole that they had to their use.

"_No wonder he gets all the girls, that looks like one hell of a kiss!" _a voice said from the ear but none of the boys knew who had said it but all of them froze at what they heard.

Harry and Ron looked slightly mad and they looked like they were going to charge right in there and seee for themselves but Blaise held them back.

"We want to know what the hell our friend is doing!" Harry spat as he tried to get passed him.

"No Potter, no yet, to start with Granger is not even in there and secondly…we need to know what is going to happen, I have a weird feeling about this"

"What?" Ron whispered so that the girls would not hear them "You know, your Malfoys friend, are you not as mad as we are?"

He opened his mouth to say some thing but Potter cut across him.

"Of course not"

Ron looked at Harry with a frown but Harry did not take hi eyes of Blaise.

"Come to think of it you did not seemed shocked by a lot of what we are hearing, you want to tell us why?"

Some thing clicked in Rons mind and he turned to look at the boy with a look like he had just been it over the head.

"You _knew _about this?"

"No exactly…"

---------------------

_Draco and Hermione._

After what could have been a minute or a whole night, both of them pulled apart and looked at each other, while trying to catch their breath, that had been….

Some thing.

Draco seemed to be thinking about some thing for a second before he pulled her closer once more but instead of pulling her into a kiss he made it so that he was inches from her and he kissed her lightly this time, almost like he was tasting her, memorizing what she tasted like.

A second passed.

"I love you"

Hermione's head snapped up right at his words, she had been waiting for them, but there was some thing about _really _hearing him say them.

She looked at him closely and looked right into his grey eyes that she thought she could get lost in.

-----------------

_Girls barthroom with the girls._

"WE DID IT!"

"HE SAID IT!"

"FINALLY!"

"IT WORKED WOHOOO!"

All over the room they started to hug each other in delight, they had done it and when tomorrow came it was going to be sweet.

------------------------

_Out side the girls bathroom_

"_I love you"_

Harry loosened his grip on Blaise as he heard the words, suddenly he did not want to punch the boy any more, it would not help.

There was silence and then suddenly they heard it.

"_I love you too"_

-------------------

_The girls bathroom with the girls._

"…"

".god!"

**Please review!**

**~Haraldzidla**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy! thank you to every one who reviewed!**

**Its not mine!**

**Sorry about the mistakes people, I am trying!**

**Chapter Twentysix**

**Its the day**

_Hermione and Draco_

Hermiones eyes widdened and she jumped up suddenly, she had not just said that she loved him...no she could not have, she would never feel like that about some one like him...would she? Could she had feelings for some one like him, who was born to be nothing else but a Death Eater like his father? Her mind thought to his Grandfather but she soon got the thought out of her mind, he could never be like that.

Five years of being called a mudblood had made sure of that.

Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was, he was sitting there, his eyes wid and unseeing as he thought about what had happened, the words had just slipped from his mouth before he could even have time to think about them. And she had said them back.

"I should go, its getting late" Hermione muttered in the silence, she did not want to have to face the girls right now but she had no other options left.

Draco nodded and got up before walking to the door with her, he walked her back to the common room and kissed her lightly before she walked away, no one of them said a word the whole way there but when you told some one you hate that you love them, what more was there to say?

----------------------------------

_The girls in the bathroom_

The screen went blank as Pansy swished her wand in one moment, no one had sais any thing, mostly because no one knew what to say. She had said that she loved him back, some thing that was not part of the plan.

Every thing would still work out, they could still use it against him tomorrow but there seemed to be some thing that was oddly shocking about hearing her say it back to him...and the way she looked at him seemed so..._real._

"Well, that worked out...mostly" Ginny said as every one stood up, a few people nodded and smiled while others looked confused, had this been part of the plan or some thing that had gotten out of hand, are they still going to bring him down or just leave it?

Had one of their girls fallen for Draco Malfoy?

"This changes nothing" Pansy called out to the girls like she had read their minds. "The plan is still going to go threw and we will still be bring him down" she sighed and muttered "It is about time that some one out there did"

Every one nodded and made their ways out of the door, some where thinking about what tomorrow would hold while others were thinking about how Hermione was going to get out of this one, she had been helping the boy who lived fight for her life but love and Draco Malfoy was some thing else all togeather.

--------------------------------

_Harry, Ron and Blaise out side the bathroom_

The four boys got up as one and ran down the hall as they heard the girls getting up, when they reached some where that they knew no one could hear them Ron started to speak.

"Tell me that that did not just happen!"

Blaise sighed and leaned against the wall, he wished that they had never done any thing, all he wanted to do was know what Pansy was up to and some how he had gotten mixed up in all of this...and the funny thing was that he did not even know what this bloody was!

And Pansy was the person leading all of this, his and Draco's best friend was the person that was leading this plan against Draco. He looked over at the other two boys and sighed, it seemed that for the first time in their lives they where now all on the same boat, losing a good friend who had lied to them.

Harry turned to him with a determened expression and asked:

"What do you know about this?"

Vhosing his words with care Blaise started to tell him every thing he knew. About how Pansy had been acting weird and they where trying to find out why and now they had their answer...there was no need to mention the fact that they had been using Granger to do that. He had a feeling that even when they were made at their friend hearing this would not go down well.

.

"And Malfoy has no idea that she has been doing this and what Hermione is up to?" Ron asked

"It would seem so"

Harry nodded and paused for a secons before saying:

"Take us to him"

Blasie backed up

"What? Why?"

"I think that we need to meet and share notes, don't you think?"

Blaise paused for a second and nodded, it would be best if they could get this sorted out once and for all, he just hoped that Draco would not take the news too bad.

--------------------------

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shining brightly in the sky, there would no reason why some one would want to stay in side on a day like this one...well...almost no reason.

Hermione Granger was currently in her bed with her cover laying over her, she did not want to face this day, she knew what was going to happen and what people where going to say about her. She had gone to bed the night before and pulled the curtains to hoping that no on would say any thing to her when they got there.

And no one had done.

The only problem was that she was not even sure if that was what she really wanted, she was happy that no one had questioned her but on the other hand...no one was talking to her at the moment, at least that was the reason that she kept on coming up with.

When she was starting to lose all hope of some one soeaking to her the door to her room came crashing open and Ginny and Pansy stepped threw to her room with smiles on their faces and for a second Hermione was confused, did they have any idea about what happened last night?

"Hermione, you were unbelieveable!" Ginny said to her friend as she pulled the blanket off of her friend and Pansy moved over to the window to open the curtains wide, Hermione groaned as the light hit her face.

"I agree Hermione, you did well and well" she smirked her Slytherin smile and sat down with her two friends "I think we all know what is going to happen next"

Hermione sighed and nodded, she knew all too well what was going to happen now and she wanted the time to never come.

A few days ago breaking his heart would have seemed like nothing but after seeing the look in his eyes when he said that he loved her...some thing had just chaged about him, it almost made him seem more...human.

"So, some on!" Ginny pulled her up from her bed and dragged her to the other side of the room "We have to get you ready for breakfast!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Oh...are we going to be doing it that soon?"Pansy nodded as she looked threw Hermiones shirts, Hermione was going to have to look perfect for this, just to make it worse for Draco.

"Yeah I thought what the hell, strike when the iron is hot and all that" she turned to her friend and raised her eyebrows in an almost dairing manner "That is alright with you of course?"

Hermoione quickly nodded and forced a smile on her face, she was not ready to let any one down right now, she had already messed up a few times on this job and that was not some thing that she needed. This had been what she wanted all along right? To be able to show the other girls that she was good at some thing other then taking notes for all of them.

"Of course it is alright, I was just not expecting it I guess"

Pansy nodded and turned back to the shirts, she felt bad in some ways, she could see that some thing was wrong here and she had a feeling that Hermione was getting her emotions involved in this and that was some thing that had to be stopped. She had personally been Draco break more hearts then she could count and she was not going to let it happen again. If Hermione and Draco did get togeather then his father would kill him and he would never hear the end of it from his friends. In the end he would not be able to take it and he would get rid of her like all of the other girls.

She was not going to let it happen again.

"So Ginny what do you think?" She asked as she turned arouns with two shirts in her hand "Should we go with blue or red?"

---------------------------

Draco walked into the hall with Blaise at his side and got ready for one hell of a morning, he knew that some thing bad was going to happen but he had no idea what and his mind was still realing from what happened last night.

He had been walking back from his date with Hermione...Granger...when he turned the corner to the common room...only to see Blaise standing there waiting for him with Potter and Weasley standing at his side, not some thing that you would see every day.

As he sat down he made eyecontact with potter and the two boys nodded to one another, they still hated each other but it seemed that they had come to some kind of arrangment last night.

**FLASH BACK**

_**Draco smiled to himself as he walked, he had no idea what had happened but for some reason he could not remember the last time that he had felt this good, had all of that really happened? She had said that he loved her and she had said it back.**_

_**He had been in on it for a reason but knowing that she was saying all of it out of her own free will just made it better.**_

_**He turned the corner and froze, this was ood, Blaise was standing there with Potter and Weasley at his side and with out think he called out:**_

_**"What the hell?"**_

_**The three boys looked around for him and frowned when they could not see him and Draco cursed, some times he forgot about his cloak, now he would have dumb and dumber knowing about it.**_

_**He sighed before taking off the cloak and walking up to the three boys.**_

_**"Is there some thing that you want to tell me?" He demanded from his friend, some thing was wrong.**_

_**Blaise surpriced him by nodded sadly and muttering:**_

_**"Yes there is, but I do not think that we should take about it out here"**_

_**His friend muttered the password and**__**went to walk in when Draco stopped him.**_

_**"Wait, please tell me that you are not about to let these two in!"**_

_**"It would seem so, trust me with what we are about to tell you you will need to sit down"**_

_**Potter nodded and turned to Draco.**_

_**"It doesn't matter, we have already been in there any way"**_

_**Draco staired at his amazed.**_

_**"What? When?"**_

_**Harry shrugged.**_

_**"Second year" he muttered but said nothing more about it.**_

_**With that they all walked in and speant the next three hours talking about the actions of their female friends.**_

**END FLASH BACK**

They had talked about every thing that night, every thing that their friends had been doing to them and why and what they were going to do abaout it, but the only thing that they needed to know next was what was going to happen now.

And then Hermione Granger walked into the hall with Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson but her side, some thing that you would not see every day.

Hermiones P.O.V

I could not remember the last time that I had felt like this, my heart was beating so hard that I was scared that it would break, but this was not love, nothing even like it so why would my heart be broken like this?

With out a word being spoken Ginny and I moved over to our table and Pansy moved to her right full seat, the time was close but not now, the hall was not yet fall and we were going to need a full audience for this if it was going to work out well.

I took my seat next to Harry and Ron and said hello to them before fulling up my plate with food that I was not going to eat and looking up to the teachers table. For the slightest of a second I was sure that some of them were looking at me but at second glance I saw all of them talking to one another, just like every other morning.

Suddenly I started to wonder what they were going to think of me after this, would they give me detention? Take away house points? Or would it be some thing much worse? I knew that dumbledore was not going to be pleased with this, after every thing that he had done to try and make the house get on this was not going to be a good start. I don't even know what he would think if he knew about what the girls and I had been doing over the years, would he be happy that we were working as a team or would he simply be disapointed that we were doing some thing so bad with the power that we seemed to have?

I looked closer again and sighed, then again knowing him there was a chance that he already knew every thing that was happening, if going here had taught me one thing then it would have to be that you could keep nothing from that man.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

I turned to see Ginny looked at me with a frown on her face and I smiled slightly, there was no way that she was going to want me to back out of doing this but it was still nice to know that she cared about how I was feeling right now.

I nodded slightly and muttered:

"You know that I can do this"

"I know, but that does not mean that you want to"

"Ginny, please-"

"We all heard what you said last night Hermione" I froze, I had known this of course but it was the first time that some one had said it straight to me. "I am not sure what it means at the moment" she said slowly, almost as if she was picking her words with care "But I just want you know that no matter what happens now, I am alwasy going to be your friend"

I smiled lightly and went to tell her how much that meaned to me when Harry cut across me.

"What are you two talking about?"

I looked across the table to my friend and sighed.

"Nothing Harry, really, just about lessons, how are you, we have hardly spoken lately"

Ron and Harry shared a look before Ron muttered:

"Yeah we noticed that"

I frowned and leaned forward with what I hoped was a kind smile.

"I'm sorry about that but it will not be like that any more, from this morning every thing will be fine, just like it should be"

My gaze went over to the Slytherin table and I spotted Draco who was sitting next to Blaise and Pansy, when my gave caught Pansys she smiled sligthly and nodded before getting up and making her way over to me, I took a deep breath now was the time.

No ones P.O.V

Pansy stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, her face set into a determed expression, at first no one noticed that some thing was wrong but as she got closer more students started to look round to the fight that they thought was about to happen and but the time she reached Hermoione Granger no one was speaking, they were just waiting, waiting for the fight that was not going to happen.

Hermione turned to her two best friends, Harry and Ron and muttered a small sorry before Ginny Weasley and herself stood up as one and walked to Pansy side.

One by one other Hogwarts students stood up, all of them female and all of them were smiling to each other, there was nothing about them that could have made them like one another but they all made their way to the Slytherin table as a group, as a group of friends.

If there had been any thing else that could add to the madness it would be what happen next.

Hermione Granger walked up to Draco Malfoy...and kissed him, full blown on the lips.

_Hermiones P.O.V_

It was a kiss like all of the others and it made my heart beat faster by the second, he still had no idea what was going on and as I kissed him I pulled him up so that he was standing and rapped my arms around him.

We broke apart and there it was...the smirk that had broken so many hearts, the same smirk that he had wron every time that he had called me a mudblood, the same smirk that he had worn every time that he pushed me down or said some thing bad about my parents.

It was just the thing that I need to get started.

"Draco..." I purred as I pushed my body closer to his, he moaned slightly and I knew that I had him, nothing else mattered, none of the people around us mattered to him, it may as well have just been me and him. "Do you want me?"

He nodded the smallest of nods and I smiled and asked the one question that this all relied on.

"Do you love me?"

He seeme to freeze for a second and his eyes widdened befoe they relaxed again and he smirked in his normal manner, the manner that I hated so much.

"Yes"

A few people sniggered but I ignored them and backed away from him in one motion.

"You think that your so great, don't you?"

He stopped like he had heard me wrong, Blase started to slowly get up from his seat and stood next to him friends side.

"What?"

"I said that you think that you are so great" I laughed harshly and walked past him and stood up on a free chair. "Well" I said loweder this time so that every one would be able to be hear me "I think that it is time that you got a walk up call, don't you?" I looked around the hall at all of the people looking back at me, this had to be done.

"I think that every girl that has ever fallen in love with a boy and had her heat broken will agree with me when I say that you have to kiss some frogs before you get your prince, right?" To my amazment some of the girls around the hall nodded and I smiled, this was no going to be so hard, with this I turned back to the boy in question and sent him my best glare "and I think that it is time that you realised that you are never going to be any ones prince Malfoy, you are nothing but a frog, some thing to pass the time away and you are never going to break another heart as long as you go here"

He took a srep forward but did not even give him a second thought, in stead I got down from the chair and walked right up to him before he could reach me and while he was taller then me I still felt like I was some how over powering him and I loved every second of it.

"You have broken so many hearts and it is time that you knew what it felt like, you said you loved me, you kissed me and held me, Hermione Granger, the little mudblood and you know some thing?" I leaned in closer so that he would be able to hear the hate in my voice. "You sicken me more then any one else that I have ever met, you lie and you cheat just like that father of yours and I want nothing to do with you"

I pulled away and yelled out so that every one would be be able to hear:

"You, Draco Malfoy, are dumped"

Draco laughed and crossed his arms, his anger clearly showing behind the fake smirk that was on his face.

"What the hell makes you think that I love you Granger?"

"You said it"

A few of the people from his table started laughing at the idea and Draco joined them, thinking that he could save him self.

How wrong he was.

"Oh really Draco?" Pansy laughed as she stepped forward "Then what is this?"

A flick of her wand and just like last night there was a screen floating there with a close up of Draco.

_"I love you"_

His voice seemed to ring threw the hall and the people around him fell silent as they realised that it was true, he had said it.

_"I love you"_

The screen was saying the words over and over again and for some reason they seemed to be ringing in my eyes louder and louder every time that they were said, I watched the look on his face as he said them to me and my heart was beating faster and faster with every word, just like last night. I t was not in till Blasie broke that I took my eyes away.

"Bloody stop it!"

"Stay out of this Blaise, this has nothing to do with you" Pansy snapped as she turned to her once best friend.

Blaise snorted and crossed his arms, a sign that he was not going to leave any time soon no matter what happened.

"Yeah thats right my two best mates are in the middle of a big fight and you think that I am just going to leave it there and act like nothing is happening? Of course it has some thing to do with me!"

Pansy stepped forward and scowled at him, some thing that she had only ever done to people that she hated and the look of pure hate in her eyes made Blasie stand back from her, a sudden feeling of hurt was washing over him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, both of you" she said as she turned to glance at draco.

"We. Are. Not Friends."

There was pain in his eyes for a second but then it was gone.

"Oh well thank you for clearing that up for me, what about you Granger? Do you think that you are too good for your friends too? You going to dump them too?"

She opened her mouth to reply but some one cut across her.

"There will be no need, we are dumping her"

Hermione spun around, her mouth open slightly as she saw Harry and Ron walking over to Draco's side, what the hell was going on?

Every one else seemed to be thinking the same thing, no students were making a sound and even the teachers were not doing any thing but watching.

"H-Harry?"

"Is that what you think about guys Hermione that they are no good? Thats what you are here doing right? Teaching people like us the way of life and every thing? How to be good and do as we are told but shouting out our lives to the whole school?"

"N-no, its n-not like that!" Hermione could feel herself panicing, they had the whole thing wrong, she did not hate guys she just...wished they were better...

"I'm sory Hermione" Ron muttered "But if you don't like guys like us then I don't think that we should be friends any more"

Harry nodded and Hermione could feel tears starting to come but she would not let them fall, in stead she turned around to the double doors and made her way to them, her head held hight as she knew that she had won the battle, but the only question she had was who was going to win the war?

With the girls all following Hermione made her way to the room of requirment and cried in till there was nothing tlse left to do but move on.

**Hope you all liked it, please review for me!**

**~Haraldzidla**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey people, see look at me! Up dating more and more! Trying to make up for lost time! I want to thank every one who reviewed, you have no idea how much I have smiled because people are still readin this!**

**This is not the best chapter but I needed it to out line what it going to happen next, I am pretty sure what is going to happen but not one hundred percent, they are some lose ends that need to be sorted but I am hoping that every thing gets cleared up soon.**

**The ending is coming soon but have no idea how to do it, if any one has any ideas on what they think out help this fic then please leave some idea in the review, would be nice to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks!**

**Also Hermione may seem slightly OC at one point but I was trying to show how upset she is, so I think it worked out well!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter Twentyseven**

**What happens when there is nothing left to lose**

Pansy looked around her room at every thing and sighed, all of her books and text books that were neatly laided around her room, every thing was on place and tidy, just the way that she liked her life, nothing was out of place.

Why was her room not like any one else's that she knew? There were no pictures of Blaise of Draco hanging around her home away from home and she had no idea why, why had she never bothered to have some kind of reminder around her so that shes could wake up every morning and remember how much they meant to her?

Her heart ached at the thought of thw two friends that she had now left behind and the two final years of school that she was going to have to face with out them, this had been her idea in the first place and she had had her reasons had she not? It was all for the best she kept on telling herself every time that her mind went to them. They would have each other and togeather they would move on from her and find a better friendship in one another, Draco would become a better person from this.

He had to.

_"Pan's, come on, don't cry, you know we hate it when you do that..."_

Tears were slowly filling her eyes as she thought about every thing that she had let go of now, all of the things that she was never going to do again, all of the late nights staying uo and talking about nothing and every thing at the same time.

Here she was, crying like some silly child and there was no one there with her to make her feel better, no one to tell her a joke or say some thing that was so out of the moment that all she would be able to do was laugh.

_"Yeah, we'll see each other again when summer is over...and we'll write every week, won't we Draco?"_

At the end of every year she would cry when they went home, every thing at her hime seemed so...fake...and there letters were the only things that seemed to get her threw it, she would always hid away from the other students when she cried, she was a Slytherin after all. only her two best friends were aloud to see her crying because she was going to miss them and their hugs always seemed to be help her.

She layed back onto her bad and thought about all of the times that Blaise had taken hold of her hand before they left one another and looked right into her eyes, it had never really seemed to mean any thing before but now that it might never happen again...

_"Remember Pan's, best friends forever right?"_

_"Always..."_

With these words ringing in her mind Pansy Parkinson pulled the hangings around her bed, hid her face into her into her pillow and sobbed her heart out in till there was nothing left.

With all of her emotion gone she moved from her bed and fixed her make up before making her way to find Hermione or Ginny, she was a Slytherin and they did not let people know that they were in pain, it was just not done.

----------------------------------

Hermione Granger sat on her bed, not moving at all, her face was emotionless and there was no light in her eyes, she looked empty and alone, just like she felt at that moment.

She needed to stop thinking about what was going on around her and just get lost in some thing, with this in mind she picked up the closest book that she could reach and started to read, her eyes were moving up and down the page but her mind was taking nothing in but still she sat there and read nothing.

Coundn't think about it...no more pain...

_"I'm Hermione Granger...and you are?"_

All of the letters that they had written and every thing that they had been threw over the years, the war that was getting closer and closer, the one that she was no longer going to be fighting with them, the face that they were going to be leaving her behind when the day come and she would turn back into the person that she used to be...

_"I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another cleaver idea to get us killed, or worse expelled!"_

Could she really be the person who told every one off again? Who did nothing but read and home work? After every thing that she had done after the last five years how was she going to be able to let all of the go? Hermione Granger the book worm who keeps to her self... it all seemed like such a long time ago... she closed her eyes and breather deeply, that was not going to happen, just don't think about it and every thing will go away...

_"No wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly!"_

Her cheast tightened with pain and slowly tears started to drop from her eyes, each one of them were small but every one held a great deal of pain in side of them, the pain of losing her friends and here she was readin a book...

_"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met!"_

How could she be so silly? How could she let it get so out of hand like this? Her hurt soon turned into anger, she was mad, mad at every thing, herself, what she had done and why she had done it. With out warning she shot up and threw her book across the room, she was screaming, loud and clear over and over again, any thing to let out of the pain and anger that was running threw her.

She moved to her side draws and threw her bag, her books her home work as hard as she could, she opened them and ripped out all of their pages, each one was ripped out with another yell, they were nothing just books and she hated them, they made her nothing, they were not friends, they could not feel...

"Hermione!"

..they needed to go every last one of them, more ripping, more screaming, more pain and more hurt, she soon moved on, not paying attention to her dorm mates who had run up because of the screaming and ripped all of the pictures off the wall, all of the ones of Harry and Ron, the people who she cared for so much but who hated her, would never look at her again...

"Hermione, stop!" some one grabbed hold of her waist and tried to stop her but she caried on screaming.

"Let go! I have to, I have to get rid of them!"

"Who hermione?" Lavender asked as she watched her normally calm friend break down in front of her.

"Every one! Its all fake and their gone, they hate me and..a-and" as suddenly as the anger had came it left her and she could feel herself falling, slowly and steadly as she sobbed harder and hearder, there were arms rappened around her and she could hear some one else crying with her.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny said as she cried too while holding her best friend "It will be alright..your not alone...it will be alright..."

--------------------------------

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I have the feeling that you have done what needs to be done by now and I hope that you learned the same thing that I did all of those years ago, a very hard lesson in deed and it may be some thing that could break you or make you. In the start it felt like some thing inside of me had died but as time moved on some thing in side of me just seemed to put every thing back togeather again._

_I need to ask some thing of you and I promise that I will never bother you again, you need to find a meeting book, I am not sure what one because as I am sure you inderstand it has been some time since I have been any where near one._

_In one of them you will find a locket, it you have not already done what you set out to do then I need you to open it as soon as you do, you may find some answers that you are looking for within it, do not try to open it before because I assure you that it will not open for you, the time will not be right._

_Regards and my best of luck,_

_Helen._

Helen closed her eyes and sat back in her chair, this was the right thing to do, she knew that it was, she could still remember the pain that she felt that day and there was nothing worse, there was no way that she could let some one else go threw it, the locket was Hermiones only chance that she had left.

There was a small moan and Helen looked across the room with sad eyes at her husband,he was getting sicker with every day that passed and she knew that his time was soon coming soon and there was nothing she could do about it.

She wanted to cry for him but she found that she could not, he was in so much pain, it would be cruel to hope that he went threw it longer then needed.

She kissed him lightly on the forehead before walking out of the room to send the letter, every thing happened for a reason, even if t did not seem like it at the time.

-------------------------

The fours boys sat there in silence while looking over the lake of Hogwarts, some thing each of them had done but never in one anothers company. They were not friends, the hate in side all of them was still there but at the same time there was some thing that stopped them from leaveing each others side, a common problem and hurt that each one of them were feeling deep in side of them.

Harry sat with his head in his hands, his whole body was perfectly still as his mind was working in over drive, he had others things to think about, thinks that he knew should come before a msall problem like this...but at the same time he could not being himself to think of any thing other then his friend..his old friend.

Ron was having the same problem, he had times when Hermione and himself had fallen out but there was some thing different about this time, harry had fallen out with her as well so they were both against her this time. They knew that she could be a great friend and that she would stand by them with any thing but this fight was not small. To find out that she thought that way...did she ever care for them at all? There had been a time when he had thought himself to be in love with his friend but the idea almost seemed funny to him now, he was like a little sister to him, some one that he did love but also some one that he wanted to look after...and now she was gone.

She was not the Hermione that they thought she was.

Blaise was thinking of another girl that had done the same thing to him, Pansy, the quiet black haired girl that he had met of his first day here, the girl had cried every year when they left one another, the girl had had become his best friend, the person that he...had come to care for... He sighed and took a deep breath, who did he really think that he was fooling? Had he not already made it clear to every one how he felt about her? He was sire that Draco knew any way.

He smiled sadly as he thought of Pansy, the girl that he had fallen in love with.

There were no words for the different things that were going threw Draco's mind, he had lost his best friend and his...Granger...all because of the same thing, no that he cares of course, Granger meant nothing to him, she was just part of the plan to find out what was happening and he knew now.

So why could he not stop thinking about her?

Time healed every thing, thats what every one said, so things would get better for all of them...it just had to.

----------------------------------

On week later

People moved out of their way as they moved down the hall, their faces set in scowls and their heald high as they took every step, first years cowered before them, as did the second and third years while the others years would give them small looks of what could be called respect.

They cared for no one and did not give you a second glance, they spoke to no one, some girls wanted to be them, they were powerful, a good example of what girls could do when you ticked them off.

Boys wanted to date them but would never try and ask them out, they would laugh at you and point before insulting your mind and the simple thoughts that ran threw them.

They were powerful.

They were smart.

They were bloody scary.

Pansy was the head of the group. a Slytherin at heart but a small touch of braveness would shine threw her once in a while, a bad girl that was never going to change her ways. Ginny and Hermione were close behind, Ginny the yougest of the Weasleys and the only girl who showed the Weasley temper daily. Hermione Granger, a formed book worm and best friend of the boy who lived, her mind was smart and sharp, some one who could out smart you with out a second thought, a hidden beauty that added to the danger that seemed to hang around her now adays.

There were many others girl following them, all of the same ones who had been part of the war against Draco Malfoy, every one of them were powerful in their own rights and if you knew what was best then you would stay away from their bad sides.

"-I heard that they will jinx any one who talks to them-"

"-has not been seen any where near Potter lately-"

"-Draco Malfoy deserved it!-"

"-How long do you think that they have been friends?-"

Whispers followed them every were they went and they took it in their best, what was the point in caring?

In one week they had become the schools most talked about witchs.

And they loved it.

-------------------------------------

"Hermione"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled as she saw Ginny standing in front of her smiling, she was at the libary and had come here to do some light reading to pasty the time, she always seemed to be able to find her.

Hermione smirked at the thought of still having Harry's map, she knew she was going to have to give it back at one point but it still felt good to know that he did not have it because of her and to think about how bad that she felt when she took it, there really was no need for all of the worry.

"Ginny, hey, whats up?"

Giiny shrugged and sat down.

"Do I need a reason to want to speak to you?"

Hermione laughed and looked down at her book as she muttered:

"Well when I am in the libary and you still come and see me that yes, I would think that you would have a good reason for coming in here"

"Alright, alright" Ginny laughed as she held up her hands in surrender "You caught me but its nothing bad, I just needed to tell you that there is going to be a meeting tonight, pansy asked that I went around and let every one know about it"

Hermione froze for a second before she put her book down and smiled lightly.

"Good, its been a while, sleep over or just a meeting?"

"I know its been too long and Pansy says that she is not sure but it does not really matter, the room will sorts its self out if we all end up staying the night. It will be at twelve"

"Still sneaking are we? Its not like people don't already know" Hermione joked.

Ginny smirked and leaned down to her friend.

"Yes, but they have no idea what we do now, do they?"

--------------------------

Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley hanging out with each other seemed wierd enough but _this?_

This was some thing else.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were going around the school and acting like they were...like they were _friends_ or some thing! Every one knew that they had all been effected by what has happened the other day but they hated each other...at least every one seemed to be think that they should hate each other.

They did, in some ways, still have hate their but there was some thing else as well, some thing that made them hang out every day, stay up late talking abodu school and pranks that they all had pulled, all of the dangers that they got themselves into (Harry and Ron had alot more to tell).

They were friends...of sorts.

And now they had some thing in common with the girls.

They had a mission.

It was all planned, they had help and people who did not like what was going on as much as them, people who wanted and needed the girls to be stopped, other guys who realised that they too had been tricked into fallen in love, who had had some thing bad to them because they had dumped some girl.

People who wanted revenge.

Every thing feel into place that day when Dean Thomas came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron before leaning in and whispered:

"I over heard Hermione and Ginny, there is going to be another meeting, tonight at twelve, in the room of requirment"

"Get the boys, its time"

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review and leave an idea or two!**

**~Haraldzidla!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey every one, sorry laptop broke again, I am in the middle of class when I post this so I can not be long but would like to say thank you to every one who reviewed and who has put me on their story alert and who are following this story, thank you!**

**Also been doing some thinking and I know how this is going to end now, just not when!**

**This is not mine, just the story!**

**Chapter Twentyeight**

Harry looked around the room and smiled to him self; every thing seemed to be going as planned. There were twenty other boys crowned in the room with him and they were all here for the same reason; to get back at the girls who had hurt them so badly in the past. While Blaise, Ron and him self were not victims of the girls there was still the pain of two lost friendships that kept them there.

It had taken them some time but they had managed to track down some of the girl's old victims and every one of them seemed as unlikely as the next: Neville, Seamus, Terry Ernis, Anthony, Michael, Colin, Fred, George, Dean, Lee, Crab, Goyle, Dennis, Justin, Theo and even Zacharious. Age and house seemed to mean nothing to the girls so they were not going to let in get in their way as well, their hate for one another had been placed there because of the houses that they were in but this seemed more personal for all of them.

They had a mission and the memories from the past were enough to bring all of them together.

In the prefects bathroom.

Granted, it was not the best hiding place for any kind of secret meeting but when Ron and himself had followed Hermione all that time ago Harry had had a horrible feeling that The Room of Requirement was already being used by some one else. Many of the girls who were against them were members of the DA so the chances of them using the room was too high for Harry liking. In fact if they had been using the room then the chances were that they had known about it all along and kept quite about the whole thing.

"Alright everyone, gather round please!" Harry called across the room from his place next to the skin with Ron, Blaise and Draco standing by his side. "You all know why we are here" he stated a moment later "We have a problem and it needs to be put right. The girls have no idea what they getting into and it is about time that we showed them"

There was aloud round of applause and a few people yelled out their agreement of his words; their smiles were enough to give him courage to carry on.

"Here is what we have to do. Fred and George we are going to need enough extendable ears and invisible rings for every one here and I will pay you back later, do you have enough?"

"Course Harry!" Fred said as he turned to his twin with a smile.

"And because it's for such a good course" George added "We will give them to you for free!"

"Brilliant, Colin and Dean" Harry said as he turned to the two younger boys in the room who looked like Christmas had come early "I am going to need you to go to the library and find out every thing that you can about the room of requirement on the seventh floor, look in all of the books about Hogwarts. If there is any way to get into the door or even make another door with out the people in the room knowing then I want to know about it"

The two boys nodded and smiled before putting on their best brave faces, like they had just been asked to save the world. Harry found himself worrying for a second; the last thing that he was going to need would be for them to draw attention to themselves.

"Crab and Goyle, I am going to need you to stand guard at the Slytherin common room, if Pansy comes out of there then I am going to need you to follow her and see where she goes. Dean and Seamus I am going to need you to do the same for Gryffindor common room for Hermione and Ginny. If you see any of the other girl's then just leave them be, it is these three girls that we need to keep our eyes out for, they are going to be our main targets in till we get more information, from the looks of things they seem to be the leaders of this whole thing"

Harry sighed and looked over at Ron, Blaise and Draco who all nodded in turn, they had made the chose together and they were going to do it together.

"We are to start at the top and these three girls are going down"

Every one nodded and looked at one another, the girls had been doing this for many years but if they managed to catch them off guard then they knew that they were going to have the upper hand on them this time.

"Now if there is any body that had nothing to do then I am going to need you to go back to your common rooms and watch out for any of the girls, if you see any thing that you think would help then please let us know about it"

Harry picked up his bag and checked his watch as he called out to every one:

"Alright guys, set out and get to work, its nearly ten so we have two hours before we move out, we'll meet back here at half eleven, finalise every thing that and then leave at ten too"

"And remember" Rona added as every one was leaving the room "Let us know any thing and every thing that you think could help us"

One by one the boys filed out of the room and the four boys were left on their own once again, the suddenly disappearance of so many people seemed to leave an awkward silence and once if had gone on for long enough Blaise decided to break the silence.

"So" he muttered as he pulled his own school bag over his shoulder "we are really going to do this?"

"Its for the best" Draco said and his friend suddenly turned to him.

"Is it really? I mean do you not think that there is some thing wrong here? These are just girls, one of whom I used to care for and that is not just going to change because…because she mad a mistake, is it Draco?"

Draco stepped forward with a scowl on his face which made Harry and Ron step back from the fight that seemed to be waiting to happen.

"Are you trying to say that I don't care for Pansy?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows at his friends temper before he smirked slightly and leaned closer to Draco before he stated:

"Oh no, I would never say such a thing, I know that you care for Pansy but I also happen to understand that you care for Granger as well, no don't interrupt" Blaise added as Draco opened his mouth tom comment "you know just as well as the three of us that you…love her in some way…and if that's the case then...um"

Blaise looked at the floor and sighed, he closed his eyes and swallowed loudly, like what he was about to say was going to bring his pain. After a long moment he finally looked up and caught Draco's gaze before saying loud and clearly:

"The I except your feelings for her and will stand by you and Granger the whole way threw your relationship…you know…if you…change your mind or some thing"

Draco's expression had not changed an inch at his friend's words; he turned to see Harry and Ron looking at him with thoughtful expressions of their faces, if only they understood how much he was hurting, the emotions and feelings that no Malfoy would ever show for some one like her or for any one.

Draco suddenly turned and picked up his bag as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rob called after his new found friend.

"The plan goes ahead as planned…but right now I have some unfinished business"

With out another world to any one he was gone and the three remaining boys packed their belongings together and left the room themselves, each one having the same plan in their minds.

All of the boys had left the room but there was still one more person in their who had arrived some time before them, some one who knew all of their plan with out meaning to and who's mind and heart was racing faster then they had ever had.

Lavender Brown picked up her town with shaking hand and placed it calmly in her bag as she thought about every thing that she had just heard.

They made it sound like they were going out to some kind of war. After collecting her items she made her way out of the room and ran to the common room to find Hermione or Ginny. If was two hours after she should have been back but she did not care and if any one tried to stop her then she personally felt bad for them.

Pansy and Millcent walked threw the halls at a fast pace as they tried to get to the room of requirement, the meeting was meant to start in just under two hours but it had been pushed forward once Hermione had owled her about some kind of emergency.

_Pansy,_

_Meeting in the room of Requirement right now, some thing has come up._

_Hermione_

The letter had been rushed and held no details but the word "emergency" was enough to have both of the girls worried about their friends. With a sense of determination in each of their steps the two girls soon found themselves out side the door. Pansy stepped into the room and stopped dead so fast that Millcent waked into her back, every one else was already there, every one of them seemed to be in their own little groups, some of the girls looked scared while others just looked like they were going to cry and it seemed like some of them already were.

"Pansy!" some one called and they all fell silent as Hermione reached her friend in two steps, took a deep breath and said:

"It would seem that we have a slight problem"

Lavender laughed openly as she walked away from her own group and joined them at the front of the room, it seemed like every one was watching their every move to see what was going to happen.

"I am sorry Hermione but I think a slight problem is some thing of an understatement here" Lavenders turned to Pansy and simply said "The boys know every thing"

It took a second for the words to sink in before Pansy managed to speak:

"Who?" But from the look on their faces she already knew the answer, things always got worse before they got any better.

"Blaise, Draco, Ron and Harry seem to be leading the whole thing but there is a lot more of them"

Pansy could feel her world spinning as she whispered:

"How many more?"

"I'm not sure, I was hidden when every thing happened but from what I heard I think that they have a lot more people then ourselves, I would have to say about twenty, maybe even more if all of the different voices are any thing to go by"

They was a silence in the room before Cho stepped forward and asked:

"Is this a war?"

Another silence filled the room and all of the girls looked around at one another, all of the silently begging their friends to say some thing, hoping that some one would jump out of them and say that it is all a bad dream. Every thing that they had worked for had been for nothing-

"Yes, this is a war" Hermione called out to every one "This is just another mission and it is one that we are going to fight, this is one that we are going to win"

She thought for a second before looking at Pansy and Ginny, when the two girls did not step forward she took change.

"Hannah, Cho and Padma I need you to look threw the new members books, look up any one who still goes here and who has ever been considered as a new member, when you have the list find all of them right away, fill them in on what's happened and bring them back here if they want to help"

The three girls nodded and each one of them had a book open in front of them within seconds, Hermione soon turned to the other girls and spoke to them again.

"Lavender, Kate and Alicia I am going to need you to look in the old membership books, I need all of the ones from now till forty-five years ago looked over, if you find any one useful like a teacher or some one who lives near by then I need to know about it"

They all nodded and hurried off

"Every one else follow my lead" she called as she put her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Hermione" Ginny said as she and the rest of the girls followed her "What are we doing?"

"Evening out the numbers of course, the list should be done soon but there are other things that we have to do in the mean time. The people that we ask for help may not be perfect but we are running out of time here"

"And then what happens?"

Hermione smiled sadly at her friends.

"And then the battle of the sexes begins"

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby squeaked as he spotter Hermione and the other girls enter the kitchen "Is you being here in need of food Miss Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as another unlikely friend greeted her warmly, Dobby was considered odd for an house elf but Hermione thought that he was great, he worked hard like the others did but he was strong enough to ask for pay unlike the others, he asked for money that he had every right to.

"No thank you, but there is some thing that you could do for me"

"Any thing for you Miss Hermione!"

"Oh Dobby how many times must I ask you to call me Hermione?"

"I am sorry Miss but you are far greater then most people Miss, for you is being best friend of Harry Potter Miss!"

Hermione looked at Dobby and frowned, she had forgotten how much he liked Harry and considering what she was about to ask him it could cause some problems with their plans.

"Um…thank you Dobby. I seem to have a slight problem that I was hoping you could help me with, you see some boys are going around and doing bad things and girls are getting hurt Dobby"

Dobby's eyes widely slightly as he took a step closer and asked:

"Are you getting hurt Miss Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed as tried to push the thought of Draco out of her head, he was the one getting hurt but what was one lie to help her friends going to matter?

"Yes Dobby, I am and I need your help to make it stop"

"Can you not ask Harry Potter Miss Hermione, he is always willing to help people, he did help Dobby when no one else would Miss"

"Yes I could but he is one of the boys Dobby"

Dobby took a step back and looked at her threw horror filled eyes.

"Miss wants Dobby top go against Harry Potter? Dobby can not be doing it Miss" He made Dobby a free elf Miss!"

"Yes I know Dobby" Hermione pleaded "But you have to understand that…" Suddenly Hermione remembered where Dobby had come from and an idea started to form in her mind "But Dobby if you do not do this for us then Draco Malfoy would have gotten away with it!"

There was a small silence before the elf asked:

"You will be working against Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded slowly and Dobby seemed to be fighting against himself before he finally said:

"What can Dobby do for Miss?"

The girls behind Hermione smiled and high fived each other as Hermione let out a breath that she did not know she had been holding, while it seemed to be going well she was still going to have to be careful.

"Dobby you can move threw school grounds by magic right?"

"Yes Miss"

"Can you take other people with you?"

"Yes Miss"

"Good. Tonight I am going to need you to move some people for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes Miss"

Hermione smiled widely before asking the girls to take Dobby back to the room of requirement, she had other things that had to be done before midnight.

Draco had been walking for twenty minutes before he finally found her, she was on the fourth floor walking just ahead of him and from the spring in her step Draco could picture a smile was gracing her beautiful lips. Draco sighed to himself why did he have to have such nice thoughts for some one that he hated?

But for some reason he had found the need to speak with her before midnight, he had some questions that needed to be answered because not every thing she was doing made sense to him. Was this really what she wanted?

"Oi Granger!"

Draco watched as he whole body seemed to freeze from the sound of his voice and he was trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing when she turned around to face him, if she had been smiling then she no longer was, instead her face looked indifferent and uncaring, there was no smile or frown to show her emotions and he could feel his mind spinning, for some reason he had wanted to see her smile.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

His usual smirk was placed on his face and he placed his hands in his pocket and shrugged.

"Oh you know, the normal things, for people to see that light and to finally get rid of people like you"

Something like hurt seemed to cross her face for a second before her shields were firmly back in place.

"Oh right, people like me, I take it that you mean mudbloods?" she spat at him in anger.

He laughed slightly and took another step closer to her, he had nothing to lose at this point but from the look on her face she could lose every thing, with every thing that had happened to him and all of the pain that he had been threw he could not help but feel some pleasure in the pain that she was going to have coming her way and yet…there were some other emotions there as well.

"No Granger, I mean people who think that it's alright to play with peoples emotions like you do"

"What? We never did that, we help-"

"Yourselves Granger"

"No, other girls who needed us to be there to-"

"To what? To get ride of all of the evil boys out there because the girls hate the face that they got dumped?"

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"As one of your victims I think that I bloody well do"

"You know nothing and I do not have time for this"

She turned to walk away and he took hold of her arm in determination, she was going listen to him, before he could react she panicked and reached for her wand, her sudden movement seemed to take him by surprise and he took two steps. A mistake on his park because within seconds she had her wand firmly pointed at him, her breathing was ragged but her wand was being held steady.

"Get away from me"

"Come on Granger, don't be silly, listen to me, this is me, Draco Malfoy giving you a chance here"

Hermione scoffed and held her wand higher in till it was level with his heart.

"Oh really? Well tell me Malfoy what would that include? A nothing chance with some one like _you? _Please I think that we both know the answer to that already"

Draco sighed and took step closer; it seemed that the wand did not bother him in the slightest.

"I am not talking about the relationship that you and I may or may not of had. I am talking about the chance to be the person that I know you want to be and not the one that you are turning into. You are teaching girls to go against boys for no reason and that is wrong! Look around Granger, we are not in the Stone Age, men and women have the same rights and you are going around acting like we are keeping you underground and we are not!"

Hermione swallowed and calmly and tried to keep her hand steady, she had a reason for acting like she did and he was not going to take that away from her, no one was.

"Its not about our rights, it's about out hearts"

Draco laughed and took yet another step closer.

"Oh really? Well then Granger what about you? Did I break your heart? Because I was under the impression that you broke mine"

"No mine Malfoy, you never broke mine" She had done that all on her own.

"Who's then?"

"Every girl that you ever dated. Every girl that you ever dumped because you ended up getting bored with them, you never think about how your actions effect the people that you leave behind, the ones that you never have a second thought about and just forget about"

"Hey! I am not the one in the wrong here Granger, with every girl that I dated I made it clear what I wanted and while they were no my arm they did not seem to have a problem with it. I never loved any of them and not once did I lead them to think some thing different. Think what you want Granger but don't you **ever **accuse me of mistreating girls"

He took one final step closer; grabbed hold of her wand threw it to the ground and pulled her closer to him with both of his hands before placing a hard and final kiss on her lips. He pulled away all too soon for both of them and looked down at her while she watched him with wide and glazed over eyes.

"I, Miss Granger, am a gentlemen" He released her and started to walk away, she wanted to stop him, she wanted to yell and scream and cry in till there was nothing left of him but at that moment, when she could have done some thing to make every thing stop, she was frozen.

He was about to turn a corner when he turned back to her and half raised him hand like he had forgotten some thing.

"Oh and Granger?"

"Y…yes?"

"I am not going to remain a gentleman for much longer"

And then, just like she had done once before Hermione Granger watched Draco Malfoy walk away from her once more.

**Pleaser review!**

**Haraldzidla xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone I hope that you all like this one, I had to write it by hand and then type it up at college so sorry that this is taking so long! I hope that it is everything that you want. Someone asked me to give them a happy ending and well, you will see how it works out in a few chapter time!**

**Thank you to ****Seriyah****, ****MudbloodFlo****, ****OceanStorm****, ****burnin4Christ****, ****EarlyLearningCentre**** and ****Isabella120**** you have all made me smile and this chapter is just for you!**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Planning your downfall.**

10.50pm

Hermione leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it as she closed her eyes and the tears slowly started to fall, she really did not need to be feeling like this right now, time was running short and here she was crying on the floor because…well she was not really sure.

The kiss had been something, not really some thing bad but maybe it had meant more then she wanted it to. He was Draco Malfoy, the boy who broke girl's hearts, she knew that girls had fallen for him but she had never dreamed that she would so easily become one of them.

A sob escaped her mouth and echoed along the empty halls making it sound loud and dragged out. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stop the sound as sobs kept on escaping her body, with in seconds her eyes where red, her cheeks wet and her throat felt sore from the countless amounts of sobs.

She had almost pulled together when some one came from round the corner.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Ginny" Hermione said as she jumped up and tried to wipe away the evidence that she had been crying, it was hard to come to terms with her emotions let alone try to explain it to someone else. "I was just about to come and find every one, I went to the common room to see if Harry and Ron were in there but they had Dean and Seamus out side the doors" she smiley sadly and shrugged "it really would seem that they had every thing covered"

Ginny practically ignored everything that Hermione had said and crossed her arms while giving Hermione a piercing stare.

"You have been crying"

"A little" she replied in a non caring shrug "but it does not matter, we have more pressing issues at this time, don't you think?"

Hermione attempted to walk away from her friends gaze but Ginny reached out and took hold of her friends arm tightly, she had been watching Hermione for a number of weeks now and there was something that they had to talk away, something that Ginny had been trying not to notice.

"Hermione, I think that you and I need to have a talk about Malfoy"

Hermione's body seemed to freeze for a second before she turned and forced a smile on her face; it looked fake and badly forced but the sadness that was shinning so brightly in her friend's eyes was enough evidence of Ginny to know that she had been putting this off for too long.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Stop lying to me"

"I'm not"

"You are"

Hermione pursed her lips for a few seconds, almost like she was trying to decide if she could think of a good lie to tell Ginny but with another look at the determination in her friends face she sighed and looked down, defeated.

"What about him"

"You care for him"

Another silence and Hermione held her head even lower in till her hair fell in front of her face to hide the pain that was clearly showing.

"Yes, but I hate him also"

Ginny had guess her feelings but hearing them so openly made a slight jolt of shock go up her body, she had no idea how they had gotten here.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Hermione looked up, her expression was one of shock and she blinked a few times like she could not believe what she was seeing or hearing so clearly.

"Do about it? Nothing"

"Why not?"

"Because this mission is not about this it's-"

"But it is, you help people with broken hearts all the time and now you will not do something to fix your own?"

"I am not doing this Ginny; I am not going to disappoint the girls"

The pain was once again fresh in her eyes and Ginny reached out and took her friends hand.

"Do I look disappointed?"

There was another seconds silence before Hermione whole body seemed to break and tears openly fell, Ginny reached out and hugged her friend. She held Hermione and allowed her to cry because she knew the pain that she was feeling, it seemed to be seeping into her very core. She had been watching Hermione ever since she had joined the group and this had been the only time that she had broken down so completely and there could only be one reason for such pain filled tears.

"You love him" it was no longer a question, but a statement when Hermione just started to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry" Hermione sobbed as she shock her head from side to side like she was trying to get something off of her "I am so sorry"

Ginny heart broke for her and she held her tighter still, suddenly she felt the oldest of the two.

"Don't you dare be sorry because you have a heart Hermione, don't you dare"

*

11.20pm

"Where have you been?" Pansy demanded as soon as Ginny and Hermione had stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. The friends looked at one another and Ginny ignored Pansy anger and simply asked what progress they had made, they could fill her in later.

"Hermione" Lavender called she as she walked towards them with excitement in her eyes and a smile, she was holding two piece of paper and each one had a list of names. "You are never going to guess who we have found"

Hermione looked over the names and Ginny read them from over her shoulder, this was too perfect, they had every one that they were going to need and her mind started working in over time as she thought about another plan.

"Lavender go and get the girls from the first list and bring them to the Great Hall but bring Luna Lovegood here, the boys know her from the DA and would never think that she would be part of this, they trust her. Ginny go and get professor Sprout and Pansy do the same with Hooch." Hermione smiled and placed the list in her pocket "I am going to go and get McGonagall"

She turned to walk away when Lavender's disappointed voice stopped her.

"What about the other people on the list?"

Hermione turned and smiled kindly at her.

"The first person will not be needed in till tomorrow but you can go and get the second one and bring her back with Luna"

It was not in till Hermione was walked towards McGonagall's office that she said to herself:

"God knows that Moaning Myrtle could use something good in her after life"

*

11.20

Miss Granger would you like to tell me what you are doing out of bed at this time of night?"

Hermione tried to remain calm under her head of house stare, she had felt so sure of herself when she knocked on the door but there was some thing about the women that just seemed to scare people, even Voldemort would runaway from her with his tail between his legs.

"I…I need to talk to you"

"Oh really? Well you don't seem to be out of breath, meaning that you were not in hurry to get here, because of this I can not see that it could be an emergency while once again makes me wonder why it could not wait in till the morning"

"Please professor, I really don't think it could of, I only have another hour left and I still have to get back to the girls by then"

The professors eyes widened slightly as he poked her head around the door way and looked right and left.

"Are you telling me that there are more students out of bed?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well Miss Granger, I am very disappointed at you, this is very out of…" she seemed to stop herself and she looked at Hermione like she had just realised something, almost like she was seeing her for the first time. "Why do you feel safe in telling me this?"

"We need your help. The FA are in need of you one last time"

She straightened slightly before looked Hermione over once more, another second past and Hermione was ready to give up when the professor placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Any thing to my girls Hermione"

"Once a member…"

"..always a friend"

*

Minerva (as she had asked Hermione to call her) and Hermione had made it to the Great Hall with time to spare, the girls were already there along with Dobby and the two other teachers, they did not seemed to be shocked to see each other so they just nodded and smiled to one another like the old friends that they were.

"Professors" Hermione greeted as she reached them "I am going to need you to stand down for a while; we have to do the fist two parts of the mission before you can come into the final part"

"Of course Hermione" Minerva before she walked off with the two other teachers followed, they were grouped together and they talked like teenagers, bright smiles and giggling as they moved. Hermione watched them for a second before she turned to Cho.

"Did you bring the emergency kit?"

Cho nodded before she reached into her pocket and produced a small blank purse, it looked simple and small but when Hermione had looked at it she had always been reminded of Marry Popins bag, so small but there was so much to see inside.

Hermione opened the bag and looked inside, just like always there were: magical ear pieces, small pink handy spell books, bags of instant darkness powder, vials of potions, the FA cloaks, small member's books and a healthy amount of Flo powder.

Everything that they could ever need.

"Alright" Hermione called she as she emptied the bag "I am going to need every one to take one ear piece, a spell book, two instant darkness powders and a cloak, so not lose them, understand? Susan, Hannah and Padma I need you to get ride of the house tables, Ginny and Remila do something about the ceiling, I want darkness in here"

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Pansy standing there, she looked paler then normal and she had marks down her face that made it look like she had been crying.

"Pansy what's wrong?"

"Hermione I know that this is not a good time but do you think that you and I could have a small talk before we do this?"

"Of course"

Together they walked into the court yard and away from the whispering voices in the Great Hall, the moon was full and for the slightest for a second Hermione was reminded of her third year with Professor Lupin, Pansy sat down in the first bench that they reached and Hermione followed.

"I miss my friends" Pansy whispered as she looked up at the moon "I have all of you and I love it, but there was something about Draco and Blaise that made it feel different to me"

"I know, I miss mine too"

"They looked after me and yes, I know that we do not need a man to do that but there was something nice in it, they did not do it because they needed to, they did it because they wanted too, there was a good difference there I was willing to give that all up to put Draco in his place but now…I'm not so sure that I had thought all of though rightly"

She turned in her seat and faced Hermione as she smiled sadly.

"What about you? Where you willing to lose Ron and Harry?"

She did not even have to think about it.

"No but then again I never thought that I was going to, I never thought that they would find out and I think that I made myself believe that they would like what I did to Draco in the Hall but I think that we can all say how wrong I was there. Everyone makes mistakes Pansy"

"Yes I understand but…when I first heard about the FA I thought that it was going to be my chance. I thought that maybe if I did something good then that's how people would remember me. Not as some Slytherin but a _nice _girl who made a difference. I thought that maybe if I made a war here then…then…" Pansy turned back around to the moon and Hermione remained silent as she watched tears come from Pansy eyes "I guess that I thought I could make believe that there is not one outside this place as well"

"You believe that he is back then"

"Yeah, I did when Potter said it but then when I went home for the summer I knew that it was true. My parents were always out at night and it was all they would talk about and then my dad started to talk about…next year and what I was going to do with my future"

"What happens next year?"

"I turn of age"

"Oh" there was a second as Hermione took in what Pansy had said and then she said it again, allowing it to sink in "Oh" Hermione had known that Voldemort had returned but not once had she thought about what it could mean for her friends, they had been so like this for so long that peoples backgrounds seemed to have gotten forgotten some where.

Hermione had always known that she was going to be on the light side but what about Pansy and her family? In the Slytherin family you could only become one thing: A Death Eater and if that happened then they would have to be the one thing that they had always pretended to be.

Enemies.

She would have to turn on all of them.

Pansy was looking away but Hermione could see her shoulders moving as her friend cried, this was hurting her just as much, she turned her friend around and with out a second thought hugged her tightly. Pansy held on just as much and when they both let go Pansy looked at Hermione with disbelieving eyes.

"How can you still like me when you know that…that I am going to-"

"Because I know that you are a better person then that and that it is not something that you want for yourself that you are good and no matter what happens, no matter where this fight takes us, even if you and I end up fighting to the death we are both going to know the truth Pansy. Best friends forever"

"You…you promise?"

"I promise, remember, once a member…"

"Always a friend, thank you Hermione" Pansy said as she smiled and whipped away her tears "I am always going to remember you, no matter what happens.

"We still have the rest of the year"

"Lets make the most of it"

*

11.30

Draco Malfoy walked into the bathroom at twenty past eleven; he was the first to arrive there and he knew that he should be doing something, anything that seemed productive but since he had seen Hermione she seemed to be the only thing that he could think about. He had no idea why he had kissed her but there was something about the way that she had been looking at him that had made his mind turn upside down.

She was everything that he would ever need; she was beautiful, smart and brave. It had not been in till Christmas that he had realised just how brave she was, she had walked into his house, the home of Death Eaters, and had dinner with them. She had smiled and talked and laughed so openly that even Draco's father had been shocked by how calm she was acting.

Draco sighed and leaned against the closest sink. There was that word again, acting. The whole thing had been nothing but an act to get closer to him, he had been doing the same thing but some how it seemed like she had still won the fight. Here he was, standing in a toilet and thing about nothing but her and she had probably not even given him as much as a second thought.

The door suddenly opened and Draco turned to see Harry, Blaise and Ron walked threw the door with the Weasley twins closely following them; they were carrying a black trunk between them.

"What's in the box?"

"A collection of our own magic" Fred panted as George and himself placed the trunk on the floor, George leaned down and opened it to reveal…

"What are those?"

The box seemed to be filled with piece of flesh coloured string. Fred opened his mouth to reply but Blaise beat him to it.

"Extendable ears!" he exclaimed in delight as he reached down and picked one of them out, he noticed Draco looking at him and he shrugged "What? They are wicked!"

"Wow Fred" George said "Did you ever thing that you would hear a Slytherin say something like that about something that we made?"

"Never"

"Hey!" Blasé scowled but smiled a second later. "Slytherin's like to prank people too you know"

"You'll have to show us some time" Fred said as he pulled even more of them out of the box. George picked one up and handed it to Draco "Here, you never know when you are going to need one"

Draco thought about all the secret meetings that his father had at home and he nodded, you never did know when you were going to need one, it could come in handy some day.

By the time the four boys had everything out of the trunk the door had opened a great number of times and everyone seemed to be counted for. Crab and Goyle had reported that Pansy and Millicent had left the common room together just after ten and Dean and Seamus had said that by the time they got to the common room Hermione and Ginny had been no where in sight. Colin and Dennis had researched everything that they could about the room of requirement but everything that they had found had lead them to dead ends or piece of information that they already knew about it.

All in all nothing seemed to be going to plan.

"Alright" Blaise called to everyone "We don't have much time so we are going to nee to do this fast. Everyone take an extendable ear and invisibility ring. That's one only Crab! Now the rings have a limited power time so only use in when it is need Goyle what the _hell_ did I just say?"

Blaise threw his arms up in the air in defeat, he was no leader but Potter was, he walked down and allowed Harry to take the front, he had never been a leader and girl group or not he was not about to start now.

"Okay this is how this is going to go down, we going to split into hour groups, three groups of five and one of six. Draco, Ron, Blaise, Neville and myself are going approach the room from the West. Seamus, Dean, Colin, Dennis and Terry take the North. Erin, Anthony, Michael, Crab and Goyle from the South and Fred, George, Lee, Justin, Theo and Zacharias from the East. If the timing is right then we will get there at the same time, it is too much of a risk to have all of us walked around together. If you come across any one then use the rings, remember they are there for a reason!"

Everyone placed the rings on there fingers and took a time to look them over, they were a rich gold and they had a red gem that sat in the middle, with one twist to the right the rings would disappear and with them so would the person who was wearing it, they were something that Fred and George had made some time ago but they still had a lot to work on so they were a "working in progress" They had thought about asking Hermione for some help a while ago but it looked like they were no longer going to get a chance.

"When we reach the room" Harry continued "the plan is going to be simple, we get in, keep them under control and take everything that you see, if you see any books or things with information in them then take them and hold on like your life depends on it. We are only going to get one shot at this. Yes Colin?"

The small blond haired boy had raised his hand and was waving it back at forth like he was scared that Harry was not going to see it.

"This sounds cool and everything and I think we can do it but I was wondering…what are we going to do when we get everything?"

"Simple" Ron said with a small smile "We are going to print the page and place them all around the school; they want to do something good? Then we are going to tell everyone about it and then see what they think"

"Can you imagine everything that they must have done? All of the rules that have been broken?"

"Yeah" Lee agreed "They could get expelled"

"We know"

Everyone took a few seconds to think about what they were about to do before George were stood up and clapped his hands in delight.

"Well shall we do this?"

*

"So Neville what happened to you then?"

They had gone off in there groups and Ron, Blaise, Draco, Harry and Neville had been walking in silence with there wands raised slightly in till Ron had broken the silence. Neville looked slightly nerves and he shot Ron a look before he carried on. His cheeks had turned red but it was not noticeable in the dark halls.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you must of done something and had something done to you in order for you to be here"

Neville remained silence and Ron had almost given up hope on getting an answer when he finally said:

"It was Susan Bones in third year"

"Blimy Neville, you and Susan?" Blaise said in shock, he had not heard about that happening.

"Yeah, we dated for a while but I ended it after a few weeks, just after Christmas break"

Draco sniggered.

"What's wrong Longbottom? Did you not get her hot and heavy or something?"

"No, it was nothing that she did, I just kept on getting nerves around her and because of that the relationship was never going to move forward. A few weeks later I woke up with the words "Loser" and "wimp" written all over my body, I had no idea how it happened but I do now. It took months to fade, it was horrible"

Blaise coughed to cover up his snigger, now _that_ was something that he had heard about.

Ron made a face and patted him on the bag.

"That's bad man"

"I know but now in know why"

*

"You have got to be joking" Fred said

"Nope, I went right up to Padma and kissed her full on the lips like there was nothing wrong, which I did not think there was"

He shrugged.

"You would think that she would of liked it"

"True" Theo agreed "and I am sure that she would of if you had not been going out with Parville at the time"

Zacharias snorted and shrugged again.

"But they look the same"

"I know! It was a mistake and plus what they did was so much worse"

"Really?"

"Have you ever woken up with no hair?"

"Point taken"

*

The four groups got there at the same time, they walked slowly to the door and no bad made a sound, they were not sure if the girls would be able to hear them. The only thing that had been worrying Harry is the fact that there might not even be a door there but much to his relief there was and it was…slightly open.

Draco moved a step ahead of everyone and raised his wand, there was something wrong here and he did not like it. Ron, Blaise and Harry came to his side and the remaining boys formed a wall behind him to stop any one that tried to make a run for it.

Draco placed his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, this was it. He pulled it open to see…

"A bathroom?" Ron asked "What the hell are we doing in a bathroom?"

"No Ron" Harry muttered as he moved into the room "What the hell are we doing in moaning myrtles bathroom?"

**Thank you everyone, please review!**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey everyone, not sure what I think about this chapter but I hope you all like it. I think that after this there is going to be two to three chapters left of this story and then I am going to move onto another one but I was hoping that you guys could tell me that you want me to write! I have been thinking about it and there may be a sequel for this one I have two ideas in mind at the moment.**_

_**I own nothing, only the plot is mine!**_

_**Chapter thirty**_

_**A good plan gone wrong**_

_**I'm a one girl revolution, Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl, I can lose my hard earned freedom in my fear defines my world, I declare my independence from the critics and their stones, I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...- one girl revolution**_

**A song that helped this chapter to be written!**

"Tell me you are joking" Ron said as he walked into the door "Why in gods name would someone do that, I could name a hundred placed that I would rather be then here!"

"I second that" Blaise shuddered.

Harry frowned, nothing here seemed to be making sense, why would the girls not be here and a bathroom that did not belong on this floor was?

"At least we can look on the bright side" Seamus said as he walked into the room with the rest of the boys following.

"Really and what would that be?"

"Well the room can not produce food right? So that means that it can not make people as well so this bathroom does not have Myrtle herself, a plus side if you ask me"

Harry sniggered and finally put his wand down, it seemed like they were not going to be fighting anyone today, a disappointment but he knew that they were going to get them at some time, they were going to be ready, they were going to be brave and fearless-

"Hello"

AGGH!"

Harry turned just in time to see Ron yell and hid himself behind Draco. Alright so maybe they were not what you would fall "fearless" but they had gotten this far with what they had.

"Myrtle?" Harry called "is that you?"

The same voice laughed and Harry frowned, that did not sound like Myrtle, in fact he was willing to say that it sounded more like…

"Luna?"

"Hey Harry" Luna said as she appeared from a cubical "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? Luna what in the world are you doing here?"

Luna shrugged and leaned against the wall next to her, Ron seemed to be watching her every movement but she did not seem to be noticing.

"I needed the toilet, who else would I be here"

"Understandable but Luna this is the room of requirement, why not just go to a normal toilet like any one else would?"

Luna shrugged and started to walk over to the sinks and once again Ron was watching her and by the small smile that Harry spotted on her face it seemed like she was noticing his gaze this time, there was something different about Luna, she was not like the other girls but it seemed like the rest she liked to have some attention on her now and again.

"True I could have but this is the best toilet and I thought that turning the room into it would help me save some time, besides Hermione told me that she thought it would be a good idea"

All of the boys turned suddenly and give Luna their full attention and after a second half of them started to raise their wands at her.

"Luna" Harry gasped "You? You are working with Hermione?"

Luna looked confused and she turned her head sideways, almost like she thought that she was going to be able to see them better that way, it was such a Luna look that it made Harry feel silly, they had not seen Luna with everyone else that night so he had no reason to think that she would be helping them. Come to think of it Harry had a hard time thinking of any reason why Luna would have something against boys, he did not even remember her having a boyfriend to get her heart broken from.

"Working with Hermione? I do not have classes with her if that is what you mean, we are not even in the same year, remember?"

"Yeah I know, listen to you happen to know where Hermione went? Did she say anything about where she was going to go when she left here?"

"I'm not sure Myrtle might know"

"Luna this is not really her-"

"Hello Harry"

Harry jumped back slightly as Myrtle suddenly appeared by his side, he knew that ghost could do this and he had seen it happen many times but sometimes he wished that they would give a little warning or something.

"Um..hi"

"Myrtle, so you happen to know where Hermione and her friends went to?"

Myrtle turned in midair to look at Luna and she smiled down at the girl, it was a different smile to any one that she had ever given anyone else, there was nothing fake about it and nothing about her seemed to be sad or off and for Myrtle that was very odd, she seemed like she was really smiling at a friend, Harry had never thought that Myrtle had any real friends here. A true smile from her just seemed scary to all of the boys and a great number of them took a step back.

"Well I was not here that long before you got here but I did hear them say something about going to the great hall"

Draco and Harry shared a small look before Draco moved forward with a sweet smile on his face, if there was one thing that Myrtle had been know for falling for then it would be the sweet smile trick.

"Listen Beautiful, did you happen to hear by they were going there?"

Myrtle looked at Draco for a second with a weird expression on her face before she crossed her arms and sniggered openly, she started to laugh even louder as she turned to Luna.

"Are boys really that silly that they think calling a girl beautiful will get them anything that they want? Do they really think that it is that simple?

Luna rolled her eyes in agreement and smiled sadly.

"I know, it seems like boy think that every thing will work out, it really does no matter how many years pass but hey, what you going to do?"

Too true. Any way" Myrtle said as she turned back to the boys "they said that they were going to see this boy about something that he did they were going to pay him back for something that he did but I'm not sure what it was though"

Fred smiled at his twin and they both nodded, they were thinking the same thing as everyone else, they had the girls right where they wanted them.

"Well then, we should get going, thanks Luna"

With out looking back the boys started to make their way to the door and Harry followed behind, it was just as he was about to close the door that Luna called Harry back.

"Harry?"

Yes Luna?"

"Be carefully, you don't want to get caught out of bed at this hour you know. Bad things happen"

Harry frowned slightly before he nodded slightly, there was something about they way that she was looking at him, something that seemed wrong and out of place but that's where Harry made one of his first mistakes. He just pushed the thought to the back of his mind and did nothing about it, he just smiled.

"Thanks Luna, I will"

She nodded and smiled sweetly at him in till the door was closed and right away her face took on a smirk in stead, everything about this seemed too easy and it felt…good. Luna turned to the cubical that she had come out of and opened the door. There, sitting on the toilet with their legs and hands tied together sat Seamus and Dean, each one of them had a silence charm placed on them and their mouth were moving in panic but no sound was coming out. Luna laugh in delight and turned to Myrtle who was standing on the ground in stead of floating for once and she was smiling with her.

"Can can be so silly" Myrtle laughed.

"I know" Luna agreed "You would think that they would notice the switch but their attention seemed to be else where. I am sure that Hannah and Cho will be able to stay undercover long enough to lead them to the Great Hall"

She turned around to the boys once more and her smiled widened.

"I have to get to the hall but I am sure that you will be able to handle these tow boys in the manner that they deserve" Luna's smile vanished and she looked fierce and mad as she walked to the boys and leaned in close to them. Their mouths had stopped moving and their eyes where wide as they watched her "This will teach you to laugh at me because I am different, because I don't think that same way that you two do. I always see you both laughing and sniggering at me and it is going to end now. Your going to spend some time in here now and when you do I want you to think about something for me. Words hurt. Laughing at people because they are different hurts and I have spent too many nights crying because of your jokes. But we are going to see who ends up crying now and do you want to know what the best part of all this really is?"

She straightened up and smiled coldly.

"No one will be able to hear you scream"

With one last smile she turned and walked to the door, it was not in till she reached the end of the corridor that she heard a sound that made her smile; the sound of all twelve toilets flushing at the same time. Luna spent the rest of the walk to the Great Hall daydreaming about all of the things that Myrtle might be doing to two of her bullies. Looney Lovegood was gone and Luna Lovegood was here to stay.

*

Cho and Hannah smiled at one another making the switch had been too easy and so far everything seemed to be going as planned. Soon they were going to reach the Great Hall and that was when the real fun was going to start.

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco seemed to be leaning the team and they moved closer to the front in hopes of over hearing some of their conversation.

"Okay" Harry was saying "It is too risky to go back in groups so we'll stay as one for now, I know that this was not part of the plan but I think that this is going to be better. In stead of getting evidence that they are doing things like this we are going to catch them in the act. Do you not understand how much better this is? We are going to have them for sure"

They watched Harry, Ron and Blaise walk but Draco looked like he was keeping to himself, he was looking right ahead and had his hands in his pocket, while they could not see the expression on his face there was something about the way that he was walking and carrying himself that made him seem so…sad.

"Can you believe it?" Cho muttered to Hannah "The great Draco Malfoy walking around with a broken heart. Never thought that I would see the day"

Hannah nodded and looked thoughtful as she watched the blond haired boy walking in front of them, there really was something wrong with him, he was different in the way that they had hoped.

"It kind of makes you feel sorry for him, makes him seem more human then he did before, maybe he is just as heart broken as we once have been and he has changed in to a nicer person"

Cho blinked.

"Really?"

Hannah sniggered.

"Hell no"

*

Hermione breather in deeply and kept a tight grip on her wand, she could hear the boys coming forward and getting closer to the hall, they were trying to be quiet but a call from Hannah and Cho confirmed it, it was time to fight. She loved Harry and Ron and some where in her heart she was always going to remember Draco but this had to be done, her point had to be made. After speaking with Pansy this fight had seemed so small considering the one that was happening out in the real world but this, just like the other one, was one that she wanted to fight with every thing she had.

She pressed herself closer to the wall and remained silent. She cold not see anyone but she knew that most of the other girls were standing in the hall with her and carefully hidden from sight. They were standing in the shadows with small pieces of darkness powder around them for extra cover, they could not be seen by the boys a moment too early.

There was a small creak of the giant doors openly slightly and every one froze, when no sound was heard from the hall the door opened even more and a line of light from the corridor ran up the Great Hall. Hermione frowned, the door had opened but no one was there.

Hermione spotted movement to her left and turned to see Ginny about to move from her spot, panic shot threw her and she shock her head no. Ginny spotter her and froze in place, something was not right here.

"I can't believe this!" someone hissed from the darkness.

A moment passed and Hermione's eyes widened as one by one the boys started to appear in from of her, they had just come out of thin air. Her eyes feel on the rings that they were wearing and she thanked god that no one had moved, she should of known that they would use something that Fred and George had made.

Draco turned to Harry and scowled.

"How the hell did we get at another dead end?"

"Why are you asking me, I know the same things that you do remember? Luna said that they were going to be here, she said…" Harry trailed off and closed his eyes with a pained look on her face as he muttered something under his breath. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, why the hell did I listen to her? We have to get out of here"

"What?" Blaise asked "Why?"

"Because if I am right then we have just walked into a-"

"Trap?"

Hermione flicked her wand and all around the Hall the lights started to turn on one by one and all the girls stepped out of the darkness, their wands raised and smiling. The boys had been so busy wondering what was happening that they did not have time to raise their own wands before they where surrounded.

"Well" Ron muttered "This is just great"

*

Helen yawned and turned over in her bed, every thing seemed so warm and safe and she could feel happiness in every par of her body, starting at her head and ending at her toes, it took a second for her to remember every thing that had happened the night before but when she did she stopped breathing for a second. That could not of happened, she did not do that.

She slowly opened her eyes and froze.

She had done that. She had done…_it_. With _him_. Damn.

"Morning"

Helen slowly sat up and held the blanket to her bare chest and tried not to look too shocked at waking up next to him. This whole hating each other thing had not worked out the way that she had planned, what they had done…had not even seemed like hate. It seemed more like…love.

"Morning" she replied weakly.

"Shocked?"

"Slightly."

"Don't blame you"

"Oh good"

"Helen?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I- what?"

Helen turned and looked back at him, he was laying against his pillow and the blanket reached just above his- Her cheeks turned red and she turned away, she should not be looking there, right now the last thing that she need to be doing was looking… _there._

He was smile was lazy and simple, he sat up with her and took hold of her hand before kissing it lightly.

"You heard what I said Helen. I love you, have done for some time and if you give me a chance then I think that we could make this work"

She froze for a second and looked back at his, his smile was till there and his eyes were looking at her with a slightly pleading look in them, she loved him as well but there were something that she would not be able to forget. He had met his father and he was cold and heartless and from what she had seen she had always thought that he was going to turn out the same way, that was something that she could not get mixed with.

"No"

He looked taken back before he scowled at her.

"What do you mean no?"

She looked away from him and acted like she was looking for her cloths, it was not hard considering that she really did not know where they were, how the hell that her knockers gotten up there?

"I mean no, I don't think that it would be able to work out between us"

He stood up in anger and she made care not to look over there, he was wearing nothing and she did not think that she would be able to resist, considering what had happened last night she knew that she would not be able to.

"Why the hell not?"

"We're too different"

"Too- what is wrong with that?" he demanded.

By this time she had her shirt and shirt back in place and she started to hunt for her shoe while keeping her eyes on the floor, he still was not making any effort to get his cloths and she was finding it slightly distracting.

"Your family, we both know that they are into the dark arts and that's…that's not something that I can be part of"

"Who say you have to be?"

"But you will be"

"I might be"

"Well there you go then. I'm sorry but I would not be able to stand there and watch you that to your self"

A second passed and she found her right shoe, she was almost home free, if she could of then she would of walked right out of there but going back to her friends when she had been out all night looked bad enough but coming back with one shoe would make it even worse.

"What if I don't"

"But you will"

"Helen, please" not being able to help herself and she turned around…and took a step back, there, kneeling on the ground was Septemas Malfoy, butt naked.

Normally she would of laughed but hell this was so not normal.

"For you I will, I will not even think about it, I will be everything that people never wanted me to be and I will do it all for you, just please, give me a chance?"

And right there was Helens down fall and she loved it.

*

"You should not be here"

"Oh really" Blaise laughed "then what are you doing here?"

"The same thing that you were trying to do"

"And that would be?"

"Catching people in the act. Did you _really _think that _you _would be able to get the better of us? I would of thought that you would all know by now the kind of things that we can do, you should of stayed away"

"How could we?" Harry demanded "After everything that you had done did you think that we were just going to leave it alone?"

Hermione sighed and smiled sadly.

"No, I did not think that you would. Your too noble for your own good you know but it think that's why I liked you so much, always trying to help those who needed it. But the thing that you will have to understand is that we are trying to do the same thing, helping people who have had their hearts broken"

"Yeah and you do that by making us look bad"

"You all make yourselves look bad we just bring to peoples attention, besides Harry have you ever had your heart broken?"

"No"

"Then I don't think what you know about these things, you have no idea what you are talking about"

"I do"

Hermione sighed as Draco took a step forward and scowled at her, it was like the last few hours had no happened and he had never kissed her, they had never been close, she knew that look that he was wearing and she gave him one back, they hated each other as it was meant to be.

"Well Granger? I know what its like to have your heart broken and I think the same so don't get on your high horse about this"

Hermione laughed.

"Oh really I broke your heart, well its funny how you go around half the time acting like you don't have one don't you think? Its people like you that allow us to do this with out feeling bad"

"Doing that Granger?"

"This"

In a split second every girl had raised there wand and yelled out different curses, all of them were small and harmless, nothing that could cause any real pain to someone who got one but as all the spells met in the middle and there was a loud dang and a bit flash of light. Hermione covered her eyes in till the light dimmed and finally disappeared.

The plan had been to knock all of them out but Hermione face fell as she saw only two people on the floor, Anthony and Michael. The unexpected turn caused the boys to get the upper hand and in one motion they all reached for their wands.

The next moment spells were flying across the hall and every one was at different parts of the hall fight, they were slightly out numbered but Hermione was not about to give up, she did not want anyone to get hurt but there was nothing else she could do, nothing else was going to make this stop. She spotted Luna enter the hall and join the fight, she was trying to stun Fred but Hermione spotted Goyle walking up behind her. With out even having to think about it Hermione raised her wand and send a jinx at him that sent him flying. Luna had not even noticed.

The fighting carried on and it was not in till people were starting to grow tired that Hermione finally spotted Draco, he had been fighting Padma but it seemed that he noticed her in the same moment. He quickly slipped away and started to move to Hermione, his eyes were cold and his wand was placed by his side, Hermione could of done something, she should be trying to stop him, trying to do something but she found that she could not. She wasn't moving and he was getting closer and closer. All sound seemed to be blocked out as she watched him raised his wand, his lips started to move but she had no idea what he was saying all she could do was watch him , look at his face and watch the way that his lips moved. His sneer, the cold eyes and the painful dislike on his face…everything that made him seem like his father.

She closed her eyes and held up her hands to shied her face, it seemed like time was moving slow and she was just waiting for the moment that his spell was going to hit, when she was going to be reminded of what he really was, WHO he really was, something that Harry and Ron were soon going to realise, he was the son of a Death Eater and working together was going to be a one time thing.

"What is going on?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the doors, Filtch had not spoken loudly but his voices seemed to make everyone freeze, how they had heard it no one would even know, Hermione liked to think that it was lady luck at their side. Another moment passed as the care taker and students looked at one another. The students were realising what had just happened and Filtch was trying to understand what was happening.

Fred and George Weasley looked at one another and nodded.

"Scatter!"

All at once every student in the hall ran to the doors and passed Filch, the old care taker, not being as younger as he used to be ran after them while yelling:

"Students, students out of bed!"

Hermione ran as fast as she could, she watched as other girls put the hoods of their cloaks up and she followed suit to hide her face, if someone spotted her then they would never know that it was her. In the distance she heard Ginny yell out "To the room of requirement!" Hermione panic as she realised how far away her friends voices sounded, when had they gotten that far ahead of her? How far behind was she from every one else. They had lost the boys some where and Hermione could only see the out lines of some of her friends and Hermione panicked even more as she realised that they had used darkness powder, something that she would not be able to get threw.

"Wait!" Hermione cried "Wait for me, please, wait-"

Hermione yelled as someone grabbed hold of her y the waist and threw her to the ground in a second, she hit her head on the cold stone floor and could feel her head spinning slightly. She blinked a few times before looked up to yell at who grabbed her…and stopped dead.

Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shakbolt, Tonks and Mad Eye were all standing around her with their wands pointed at her.

"Well" Remus said in a sad voice "What do we have here then, a Death Eater?"

Hermione could feel her heart beating his could not be happening, she had never got in trouble for anything, she had never been caught, everything had been going as planned and now here she was, laying on the ground with members of the Order pointing their wands at her like she was some kind of killer.

This was so not funny. She had a clean record.

"What wrong?" Mad Eye growled "Cat got your tongue?"

"Well?" Tonks asked "What were you going in that hall and where have the others gone?"

"Its not what you think"

Remus raised his eyebrows at the sound of her voice and looked at Tonks, she knew that they were both thinking the same thing, there had only ever been one known female Death Eater.

"Well" Tonks muttered "That would explain the pink"

Hermione looked down and realised what she was wearing, she raised her hand to take down the hood and they raised their wands even higher.

"Please, I was just going to take my hood down"

"Fine" Kingsley said "But no tricks or you will be sorry"

"…"

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled weakly at their amazed faces.

"Hey…"

*

Hermione could feel her heart beating as she looked into Dumbledore eyes, this could not be happening. They had worked so hard and done do much, getting caught had never been part of the plan. Everything they had done would be for nothing, Hermione had already thought about what was going to happen to all of the other girls if they were found out. It had taken Hermione hardly any time to decided what to do, she just hoped that her parents where not going to be too mad at her.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you want to protect your friends but I have to know who was out there after hours with you tonight"

"I worked alone sir"

"So you keep insisting and while I have every faith in your magical abilities I have a hard time to believe that you worked alone"

"And yet it would seem that I did sir"

"Are you sure Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir"

"And you understand what kind of punishment you are going to be facing because of this?"

Hermione swallowed as she tried to hold back the tears that she could feel coming on, she loved magic and the school more then most things in her life, it had changed everything about her and she had made amazing friends because of this school. It was the thought of her friends that gave her the final push. She nodded.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed, he looked very tired.

"Very well Miss Granger, well in that case I am afraid that I have no other option then to suspend you from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry for two weeks. There is a train leaving London to come and get you as we speak you shall be informed when it had arrived. Please go and get your belongings. I shall let your parents know"

"Of course sir"

Hope you all liked it please review I am really hoping to get to 200 soon a personal best for me!

Please remember to let me know what you would like me to write next by looking at my future stories or if you want a sequel!

Haraldzidla xx


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey people going to push forward with this story, know everything has been down so check out the lest chapter too if you have time please, hope you like it and please remember to tell me what you would like me to write next!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-one**_

_**Our hero**_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_**- True friend**_

Pansy looked around the room and started to panic as she realised something important, she tried to stay calm as she looked around once more for her friend, when she did not spot her she felt like she was going to be sick, there was no way that this could happen.

"Where is Hermione?"

The girls stopped talking and looked around the room like they were suddenly realised what Pansy already had, Hermione was not there. The girls started to panic and the room was filled with their voices.

"What are we going to do?"

"She was right behind me, I saw her, I did!"

"the boys might have her, what if they do something?"

Pansy was silent as she tried to think of something to do, something smart and clever lie that Hermione would come up with. They had always been friends but these part few months that they had spent together they had become best friends and closer because of it. She was not going to let anything happen to her.

"Quiet!"

The whole room was silent as everyone stopped talking and looked over at Pansy, Ginny looked like she was about to cry.

"Here is the plan, we are going to go out there, we are not going to be seen and we will find her and bring her back here. Nothing is going to happen, you understand? Break off into pairs or small grounds, do what ever you want just find her!"

That night the girls spent hours looking for their friends but they never did find her. It was just after three o'clock that Ginny spotter Remus and Tonks walking threw the corridors, they did not see her but she saw them. They where talking about Hermione and what had happened and Ginny could not believe it, she did not want to, with Pansy and the other girl by her side they ran to Gryffindor tower and to Hermione's room. All of her belongings were gone and her bed was neatly made.

They made their way to the room of requirement that night and kept each other company, they would talk about how it was their fault and how much they missed Hermione Granger, the girl who loved them enough to be suspended on their behalf.

*

Hermione was laying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling, had it only been a week since she had been to school? Time was passing so slowly her and the look on her parents face had been enough for her to see how disappointed they had been in her, they had always told people about how hard she worked at school and all of the good things that she did, getting sent home from school was not something that they had even thought would happen to her.

But it had.

She found her mind wondering to her friends when she was sitting in her room, Ginny had written to her a few days before but the owl had left before she could write back, what was happening there? Had the boys ended up winning or losing? Hermione looked back on everything and wondered about that, they where there, in the magical world and she was at home with the muggle's, she loved her parents, but she was a witch and she needed the magical world as much as she did this one. Harry and Ron had not written to her an she knew that they where still mad at her, something that had been expected but she had been expelled, surly they were even by now?

And then there was Draco…someone that she tried not to think about, it had all started with him and Hermione had a feeling that it was going to end with him as well. She had thought that maybe things would work out, that every thing she had been feeling would just go away and then she would be able to go back to how things were, they would hate each other and act like they had never felt any thing for one another, things were easy back then.

They had not been any real reason to start that fight with the boys that night, they could of just cancelled the meeting and not been there when they got there, they could have been the bigger person and just let it go but in stead they had started a war. They were enough wars going on as it already was.

Her mind carried on thinking about school and as she looked to the bed side table and saw a letter sitting there her mind thought of Helen. She had gotten a letter the moment that she had gotten home and she found herself wishing that she had read it sooner, then maybe things would be different. Hermione sat up and reached for the piece of paper before unfolding it and rereading the words that she knew off by heart:

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I have the feeling that you have done what needs to be done by now and I hope that you learned the same thing that I did all of those years ago, a very hard lesson in deed and it may be some thing that could break you or make you. In the start it felt like some thing inside of me had died but as time moved on some thing in side of me just seemed to put every thing back together again._

_I need to ask some thing of you and I promise that I will never bother you again, you need to find a meeting book, I am not sure what one because as I am sure you understand it has been some time since I have been any where near one._

_In one of them you will find a locket, it you have not already done what you set out to do then I need you to open it as soon as you do, you may find some answers that you are looking for within it, do not try to open it before because I assure you that it will not open for you, the time will not be right._

_Regards and my best of luck,_

_Helen._

Hermione had always found herself wondering how Helen had managed to go against everything that she believed in in order to be with the person that she loved but after everything that had happened she finally understood, falling in love was hard but letting that person go seemed ever harder.

Finding out that there really was something about the locket that she had found Hermione's heart beat even faster, there was something behind it. She had tried to opened it before but like Helen said she had had no luck in doing so and while she had been told that she could do it now there seemed to be something holding her back. She wanted some answers but memories of her second year were haunting her mind, the thought of Tom Riddles diary were there and words about not trusting something that talks that you do not know where its brains where. There were so many warning bells ringing in her mind but Hermione found that she could no longer wait, she had waiting a whole week and it was time to find out what this was all about. She opened her bed side draw where she had hidden it and pulled it out. She turned it over and looked at the back of the locket "house unity" was still written there and Hermione smiled lightly, if there was something that she could still trust then it would be her girls, the ones she worked with now and the ones who started to club all those years ago.

With one movement Hermione turned in over, closed her eyes and opened the locket. When nothing seemed to happen Hermione opened her eyes an d looked down, it had opened like she had been told but there was nothing in there…it was empty.

Hermione let out a disappointed sigh and threw the locket down on the bed. Yet another disappointment, she had been getting a lot of those lately.

"Hey there"

Hermione screamed at the sudden voice next to her and jumped out from her bed and started to reach out for her wand but froze. There, right next to her bed was a girl in Hogwarts uniform, she looked the same age as Hermione and she was smiling politely. Hermione still picked up her wand but did not raise it.

"Who are?"

"I'm Helen" the girl said with a small shrug "But that does not matter right now, I think you have some questions for me?"

Hermione head was spinning and she sat down on the bed, her wand forgotten and her eye never leaving the girl that was standing in front of her, she had short brown hair and a friendly face, her smile was the same as the women that she had met in Malfoy manor, this was Helen Malfoy when she had been younger. She remembered Tom Riddle once more and asked:

"Are you a memory?"

Helen shrugged once again.

"Kind of, I have been put in this locket for who ever is going to need me, so that if the same thing that happened to me happens to someone else then I would be able to help them. You can ask me some questions but there is only so much information on mind, so I may not know all of them. You went out to break someone's heart but by the fact that you opened the locket I am going to take it that you have your heart broken instead?"

Hermione nodded with out saying anything and Helen raised her eyebrows, she waiting for Hermione to speak and when she said nothing Helen said:

"Well?"

Hermione jumped and blinked a few times.

"Right, sorry just a bit shocked, so what is the main thing that you need to tell me?"

"You can still have your happy ending"

"Excuse me?"

"That's the message, you can still have your happy ending, things did not turn out right but you should not let that stand in your way. You love this boy, yes?"

Hermione nodded slowly as she thought about it herself, she did love Draco but it was not that simple, they could not be together, it was not the way that things were done at Hogwarts, there where houses and rules between the students to follow, any other house and she would not have a problem, but Slytherin?

"Then tell him that. Say that you love him and everything will work out"

Hermione thought about all of the problems that were standing in her way and laughed lightly at the idea of everything working out.

"What so that's it, I say that I love him and everything will be alright?"

"Maybe not everything and alright so it might take some time but in the long run you will be happier"

"But it would never work" Hermione whispered "He is in Slytherin, its like dating the enemy, there is a war going on out there and we are on different sides. I am with the light and he" Hermione sighed and felt her shoulders drop "he is behind his father"

Helen looked thoughtful for a second and she paused before asking:

"Are you sure about that?"

Hermione frowned and nodded. "Yes, I am he always made his intentions clear when it came to what side he was on and I do not think that he would go against his family"

"His father maybe not but would you really say that he was going against the family if he did work for the light" Hermione frowned even more and Helen sighed and said pointedly "think Hermione, is there someone that he looks up to more, someone who does not work for the light side like his father?"

"If your talking about Dumbledore-"

Helen sighed and placed her head in her hands all the while muttering something that Hermione could no hear, finally she looked up.

"No, of course I do not mean Dumbledore, someone that is in the family!"

Hermione suddenly remembered the night that Draco and herself had gone on their last and second date, there was something that he had said, something about his grandfather who had worked for the light because…because he loved Helen.

"His grandfather…he worked for the light but is son did not…you can not be saying that Draco would go to the light side for me, after everything that I did to him, he must hate me even more then he did before and that is saying something! He would not turn for me"

"How do you know that? Besides why not, the man that I loved did it for me and I have always said that Draco was more like his grandfather then he was his father" Hermione shot her a shocked look and Helen smiled "Yes, I do know who you are and yes I do know who you are talking about. Draco does have some good in him Hermione and I am not just saying that because I have to. I am saying it because I know that if you think about it and think about some of the things that you have seen him do the you must realise that there is some good in there. Come on there must have been something that he had done to make you think that he is not that bad" And so Hermione did, she thought about Draco and how he had acted around his grandfather and how much he seemed to love him and then there was Harry and Ron, he had become friends with them, that in its self was a big stepped and even when he had been mad at her he had not called her a "mudblood" once. He was different.

"But would he do that for me?"

"Does he love you?"

"I…I think that he might, he said it to me and the way that he" Hermione turned red as she thought about kissing Draco, it seemed weird talking to his grandmother about this, even if she did look the same age as her she may still have all of her memories and from the fact that she knew about Draco was enough for Hermione to think that she did. Helen seemed to understand what Hermione was about to say but she politely stayed quiet, something that Hermione was thankful for. "What I mean to say is that I think he does" she smiled slightly and her heart felt lighter as she muttered "I really do think that he does"

"Then tell him that and see what happens, you never know it could work out the way that you are hoping"

"But what if it doesn't, what if I say all of this to him and he laughs at me and thinks that I am some kind of joke?"

"Then you can never say that you did not try, you have found love and not everyone is that lucky, just take a chance for once. If he is the person that you and I both think he is then I know that he will do the right thing. Broken hearts can heal Hermione but what's the point in doing all of that if you are not even going to try. He can be better Hermione, all you have to do is show him that" Hermione nodded and smiled, it was going to be hard but if everything worked out then it would be worth it. This could work out and she was going to make sure that it did.

"Thank you Helen"

"No" Helen smiled "Thank you Hermione"

Hermione blinked and within that time Helen had gone, she smiled and looked down at the locket that had been throw on her bed, at a distance she could make out too photos, she picked it up and smiled. On one side was the girl that she had just talked to and on the other was someone that could of passed for Draco, they were in black and white but Hermione knew the boys hair was blond and he had a true smile on his face, the two people where not waving up at Hermione but looking at one another, their eyes full of love. Hermione had a feeling that they had been doing this for many years.

She placed the locket back into the draw and smiled, she was going to give the locket back to Helen soon but right now she had some thinking to do and only a week to do it.

*

Ginny leaned back in her chair and sighed, things around here seemed quite now that Hermione was not here, she still saw the girls and they would keep each other company but she missed her friend. She was no longer talking to Harry and Ron and she did not plan to, they had not even said anything about what had happened even though they knew that Hermione had taken the fall for everything that they had done, it was something very noble.

Every since the day that Ginny had met Hermione she understood one thing. Hermione cared about school, she had the grades the right attitude and she always got things done ahead of time, her record had been an amazing one. And now, along with everything else that she had she was going to have the fact that she was suspended weighing all of that down. All of her hard work for the last five year would be for nothing and all because she did not want to get her friends in trouble.

And Ginny was sitting here doing nothing.

She sighed as she looked down at her potions book, she had been reading the same paragraph for half an hour now and she was still getting now where, her grades had been falling lately but she had so much going on. She closed the book and pushed it to one side she missed her friend, if Hermione was here then she would be doing her work, there was no way that Hermione would allow her to fall behind everyone else.

But she could not think of anything else, she felt helpless and alone, she could not do anything to help her friend at this point, it had already been a full week, she had written to Hermione a wile ago and the owl had come back without a reply.

Ginny thought about how much Hermione loved her clear record and groaned, maybe she had taken being suspending harder then any one thought, if someone had asked what Hermione would of done a few year ago then Ginny would of put money on passing out. But being one of the girls made you different… you did not get as scared as you used to be.

Ginny could remember her first year and everything that had happened, she had been so alone and so lost, she had night mares for weeks…but she had slowly forgotten and it was because of her friends and she had failed then.

This sucked.

*

This totally sucked.

Pansy had been feeling awful since Hermione had left, how could they had been so careless to have not known that they had left someone behind, why had no one not noticed that she was not there with them. She had taken change when Pansy had been too scared to and this was what she got for it, she had been left behind and taken the blame. No one else was asked about what had happened because as far as Pansy could tell Hermione had not told anyone anything, she had not even mention the boys and what the had been doing there.

And no one except the girl seemed to care, Hermione could have ratted those boys out in seconds if she wanted, she was the smartest witch that Pansy knew and she would have no trouble coming up with a lie that would keep the girls out of trouble and get the boys into it, but she had done the good thing and kept everyone out of trouble. And the boys were not even going to say thank you. Another reason why she thought that they were not good enough for any of her girls.

Hermione had been the only person that she could talk to about everything, she had even told her where her future was going and still Hermione had stayed by her side and not even been mad at her. Maybe Hermione had always known that they were going to be fighting different wars soon, it could be why fighting one together had been so fun. Death Eaters, Order members, light and dark, there was such a difference and truth be told Pansy had no idea why, they were all the same. And then they were not. In her fathers mind there were four man groups of humans.

First purebloods.

Second half blood.

Third mudbloods.

Fourth half breeds.

Fifth and lastly muggle's.

It was as simple as that in pureblood minds and it was something that her whole family believed to be true, the fact that Pansy did not was simply a fluke. She sighed and tried to think of something else.

She did not even want to think about Harry and Ron yet, they still made her too mad, she had done everything for them, she had even got suspending to stop them getting into trouble and they were acting like she had done the worse thing in the world, like they were the victims and not Hermione! She had always thought that they were good friends but seeing them walk around and acting like they don't care…it made someone think twice.

It was Monday and Pansy was trying to count down the days, just another four and then Hermione would be back with them before you knew it. She picked up her bag from her bed and walked down from the girl dormitory and soon wished that she had not, her plan had been to do homework in front of the fire but as soon as she walked down and spotted Blaise and Draco sitting in front of it she knew that that was not going to happen.

They had been talking lightly but stopped when they spotted her, she quickly looked down and made her way to a small talk in the corned with them watching her the whole way, she could of done it upstairs but she did not want them thinking that she as running away from them, they where nothing but a small problem to her.

Time passed surprisingly quick for Pansy while she did her home work and it seemed that she was right, after a few seconds of working Draco and Blaise were at the back of her mind. Potions home work was worst them most, a lot of people have thought that Snape liked his own house better then the others and while he was nice to them in person they still got the same amount of work. Some times Pansy wished that the rumours had been true., life would be so much easier.

"Pansy?"

She looked up from her work to see Blaise standing there and closed her eyes, like was never simple when you were a good Slytherin..

"Can I talk to you?"

"For a second" Pansy answered while trying to look indifferent to the fact that he was standing so close, he nodded slowly at sat down opposite her, she knew that Draco was watching but would not dare look over at him.

"Why?"

"I think you know why I did it Blaise, it was payback"

"For what, have you even been hurt by a guy before?"

Pansy thought of Draco and smiled slightly as she thought about when she had once liked him, how silly the whole idea seemed, she looked at Blaise for a second and scowled, no there was someone else who had hurt her.

"No" she lied "But others have been hurt and its not fair""

"What you did was not fair Pansy"

"Oh really? How so? Because I thought that I was doing the right thing, something that most Slytherin's don't know the meaning of."

"You hurt innocent people"

"And you got my friend suspended"

"Its not the same"

"Oh, I think it is"

"Pansy, please just listen I…I care for you, I really do, maybe more then you think. You see I think of you as… well, more then a friend"

Pansy swallowed and tried to think clearly.

"I know"

"And…?"

"And what Blaise, do you think that I am going to jump for joy about the fact that you said that you liked me? Believe me it will not be happening any time soon, I have had enough"

"Damn it Pansy!" Blaise suddenly yelled, people started to look at them they paid no notice "I am trying to be nice here and it seems like all you are doing is making things hard. The only reason that Draco and I even started doing this is because we care for you, that's why we even got involved!"

"Oh really" Pansy snorted "and how did you do that?"

"By getting involved with Granger, do you honestly think that Draco would of given her a second look if we did not have a reason to find out what the two of you were doing?"

Pansy was trying to make sense of what he was saying, he could not mean…she slowly turned and looked at Draco to see that he was looking at Blaise with a terrified expression on his face. He had been leading her on to find out what was happening. She turned in her seat and started packing her books away. The git, the bloody git.

"Pansy, where are you going?" Blaise demanded as he followed her movements, Draco had gotten up from his seat and was walking over as well and Pansy knew that she had to get away from him, she would not be able to stop herself from hitting him for that long.

"I am going as far away from you two as I can. Your both everything that I thought"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but did not have enough time, Pansy hand was ready and waiting and with one hard movement she had slapped him hard on the face. Draco's hand went straight up to where her hand at hit and he was looking at her like he had never seen her before but instead of looking mad he just looked…defeated. Blaise was not sure what to do but just stand there.

"This is what I have been saying all along" she hissed "You used her to get something for yourself and you did it will no shame and no problems. It never kept you up at night to think about what you were really doing to her and it is people like you that make my fight worth fighting for!"

She put the bag over her shoulder and stormed to the door way, she had no idea where she was going but it would not be any where near them. Having a last thought she turned around and yelled:

"And don't you worry, I will not tell her because I don't break peoples hearts like there nothing!"

Blaise and Draco both flinched at the sound of the door slamming. A few second passed in silence and as one the room started talking again, muttering and whispering about what they had just seen, Draco turned to Blaise and said in disbelief:

"Why would you tell her that?"

Blaise looked around helplessly and tried to answer but the truth was that he had no idea, he was trying to show her that they cared and in the process managed to prove her right. He watched his friend frown and sit back down, he had also lost Draco any chance that he may have had with Granger.

This week was getting worse.

*

"Go away"

"Ginny please-"

"No, I don't care what you have to say, you where a complete arse and because of you Hermione has been suspended! Suspended Ron and this is Hermione that we are talking about, do you realise how much this much have killed her and you have done nothing! And you Harry! You both as bad as each other"

"Yeah but you where the ones who-"

"But we did nothing to you and you had to get involved, you could of left it alone and minded your own business!"

Ginny turned back around and carried on with her work, Harry and Ron had been trying to talk to her for the last few days but as far as she was concerned she had nothing that she wanted to say to them, Hermione had saved their necks and they had no even written to her! Hermione was the victim here, not them.

"We where worried about her, that's all"

"Well you have a bad way of showing it" Ginny hissed. "can you even start to thin about how bad she is feeling right now, two weeks away from her work and her friends, some of whom are mad at her for silly reasons and to top in all off she has had her heat broken for the first time"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but stopped when her words hit him, Hermione had fallen in love with someone, he looked to Harry to see that the dark haired boy had come to the same conclusion before him.

"Who?"

Ginny spun around in her chair and glared at them.

"Who the hell do you think!" she spat before picking up her books and storming to the doors, the librarian gave her an annoyed look but she paid no notice and added to the effect by slamming the door behind her.

"I miss her Ron"

Ron nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I do too, more than I thought I would"

"You and I have always been able to have a laugh with just the two of us, but with out Hermione…"

"Its less fun, but what are we going to do about it"

Harry thought a moment before turning to Ron and smiling widely.

"When she gets back we will give her what she wants"

"And that would be…?"

"Draco Malfoy"

**Hope you liked, please review! Thank you,**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, I hope that everyone likes this one, not one of my best but there are some lose ends that need to be put to rest before I can put this story to an end.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Isabella120 **

**Malfoy's Granger**

**gitgit**

**Who review the last chapter.**

**Sadly no one reviewed chapter Thirty but still thank you to everyone for reading!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Returning to work**

_Something has changed within me_

_ Something is not the same_

_ I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game_

_ Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_ Close my eyes: and leap! - Defying gravity _

_Wicked_

_Dear Helen,_

_Well, it seems that you were right in saying that I was going to find my own down fall because I have done so with much success, I broke his heart and in turn my own. A play back fired a while ago and I have been suspending from school for the time being, the same thing that happened to you happened to me, the boys started to fight back. But please, have no fear for I have no told Draco about who you really are and I have no plans on doing so._

_Thank you for you warning and the locket, I had gotten hold of it some time ago and had completely forgotten about it in till your letter._

_I am going to make it up to him Helen, if you could then I am sure that I can as well._

_I hope I find you and Septemas in good spirits._

_Hermione Granger._

_--------------------_

**Gringotts Bank**

"What are you trying to say?"

The goblin leaned back in his chair and smiled evilly at his customer, Mr. Malfoy, a Death Eater for sure and another human who was holding his race back from magic, why should he not take pleasure in the horror in this mans eyes? To see any human in pain was enough to give him a sense of pleasure and the feel of a hard days work.

"Your money is gone , well most of it, the interest on your loan has gone up be another twenty percent, as the letter that we sent you clearly stated and according to our records you have no paid us a payment in over four months and as you should know we take the same amount of your money every four months to pay it back, you are two weeks over the limit and the only way to make sure that this does not come back to you is to raise the interest another ten percent"

The Death Eater looked stricken as he sat in his chair, looking down at the piece of paper and wondering how this could of happened, their loan was almost paid off and suddenly the interest had got up by a large amount.

"Are you telling me that in a matter of months out interest had gone up thirty percent?"

"That is correct"

"But this can not be, the arrangements were very clear when I took out this loan-"

"I am sure they were, but times have changed lately and the wizarding world has become different, as I am sure someone of your _business_ would understand" The goblin smirked slightly before carrying on "But there is one thing that will not change . Evil of good, money will always be money. Now I trust that you will have the next payment to us within the week, _including _the thirty percent interest?"

Lucas Malfoy bit his tongue and stopped himself for saying the wrong thing, some how he owed these people a lot of money and with his father getting sicker by the day this was the last thing that he needed right now.

"Of course"

With out waiting for an answer he took hold of his cane and raised to his feet in one movement, before the goblin could say any thing else had had slammed the door shut behind him, he had to get out of here and think of what he was going to do.

----------

**The Great Hall**

With everything that had been happening over the school the girls had been for getting one very important thing. Well two very important things, or rather people and it was not in till the tenth day with out Hermione that it was fraught to their attention.

Dinner had been running for half an hour and the hall was full of students, talking and laughing with their friends with out a care in the world. The events of Hermione's suspension had been almost forgotten and everything was slowly returning to normal, news changed fast at Hogwarts. Pansy was picking at her food and talking to Millecent about the up coming meets and Hermione's return when Dumbledore stood up and looked over the hall and silence fell, Dumbledore almost never made speeches at dinner unless there was something important happening.

He looked over his half moon glasses and smiled widely.

"I am very pleased to report that thanks to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout Marrietta Edgecombe and Angelina Johnson will be joining us tomorrow"

People jumped out of their seats and started to yell in delight at the news but Pansy did not move, how could she had forgotten about her friends like that? Had she even been to see them since they had gotten hurt? She thought back and groaned, she had not seen then once.

"They will be making a full recovery and…"

He carried on talking but Pansy blocked his voice as she suddenly thought of something else, the mission that they had been sent on in the first place, Draco came into her line of vision down the table and her heart stopped, they had taken his money, it was all gone.

They had made him _poor!_

And he still had no idea.

**Oh god.**

---------------------

**Hermione's house, muggle world**

It was half two when the owl reached Hermione's house and she muttered something unrecognisable in her sleep as she turned over and tried to ignore the tapping on her window, thinking that it was just something in her dream making the noise.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Her eyes opened slightly and still the noise went on and on, she blinked and sat up before looking at the window, at the sight of the owl she no longer felt sleepy and ran to the window, desperate for something to do with the magical world.

_Tap, tap - _

Hermione opened the window and watched as it flew gracefully onto her dresser, it hooted at her softly before holding out its leg and looking at her patiently, snapped back to the real world Hermione closed her window and untied the note from the owl. She opened it and her heart deflated slightly at the length of the letter, well it was more a note then a letter.

But then she read it.

_Hermione, _

_In big trouble, but got good news Marrietta and Angelina have woken up and are recovering perfectly. But we have a small problem with Malfoy and what we did regarding his money, the bank might not have updating his fathers account so it can be changed before we cause any more trouble._

_So you want another adventure with me?_

_Pansy._

Hermione read the note over and over again, hoping that she had some how gotten it wrong, how could this not be over yet? She let the note slip from her fingers and fall to the floor as she looked out of the window and the moon lit sky, when was this story going to end?

--------------

_Pansy,_

_Another adventure with you?_

_How could I say no, see you soon!_

_Hermione. _

_-------------_

"I really don't have time for this you know" Draco muttered as he carried on writing his essay while doing every thing in his power not to listen to the three boys who were trying to talk to him. Blaise, Ron and Harry were sitting in the library while trying to tell him the same thing that he had heard a million times before, there was no need to pay attention to them, he had already heard every thing that they had to say.

"If you just talked to her about what happened"

"You could even write to her"

"If you love her, then it will be worth it, don't you think?"

Draco made no move to reply but thought about what they were saying, would she listen to what he had to say or would she turn him away? He scowled at his work and felt mad at him self, _of course _she was never going to talk to her, he had gotten her suspended. If it had not been for everything that she had done for the school then Draco had no doubt that she would have been expelled and pushed back into her old life, her muggle one.

He tried to stop himself grimacing but failed, he was still trying to get over his feelings for muggle's and half bloods and even now, after becoming friends with Harry and Ron and falling in love with Hermione he still found it hard sometimes.

A hand reached forward and took his essay away from him in one movement with such force and suddenness that his pen left a large mark down the page, ruining the work that he had been doing for the last hour.

"Hey!"

He looked up to see Harry sitting there, holding his work and looking angry.

"No Malfoy, don't you hey me, you know hat you love her and yet you are sitting here and doing nothing about, instead of doing work that does not have to be in for two weeks why don't you just write to her and say sorry or something, we all know how she feels and feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help and don't say that your not!" Harry said as Draco opened his mouth "because we have all seen it, when you think that we're not looking you get this look on you face like you have lost something"

"He right" Ron added.

"Look" Harry muttered as he leaned in closer and Blaise and Ron did the same "I understand that you don't like talking about your feelings and believe me this is not something that I like to get into as well but your sad, your upset and even if you will not say it you are heart broken without her. Just think about. She comes back soon and then you can fix everything but you need to be the one to make the first move, after everything that has happened you can not expected to think that you like her let alone, well you know" he lowered his voice like he was going to say something secret "_love her"_

Draco sat back in his chair and looked at the three boys while trying not to get his hopes up, he hated that he had become so weak lately, he was a Malfoy and since he had started here he had wanted to prove himself, to show that he could be as great as him. And then this had happened, he had fallen in love and become friends with the enemy. He looked at Harry once more and sighed.

"I'll think about it"

Harry smiled and nodded in triumph

"That's all we ask"

------------

Hermione was to arrive back at the school that morning and still Draco had made no move to get in contact with her, to make things right between them but he had no idea what to do, was then anything that he could say to make things better, things had been hard before and now with her club almost out in the open and his getting her suspended was she even going to listen to what he had to say?

He looked in the mirror and straighten his tie, trying to make himself look better. He felt silly, getting himself ready to see her when she was most likely to walk right past him with out a word, he had no hope in hell of doing the right thing but Harry, Ron and Blaise had been right, he was going to try.

He picked up his bag and waked to the door before looking around at it, his neatly made bed, everything was in the right place and there was no sign that a boy his age lived here. Being what is father wanted him to be? He smiled to himself as he thought about Hermione, from now on he was going to be what he wanted to be.

With that thought in his mind he made his way to breakfast with a smile on his face, this was going to work out, Malfoy always got what they wanted.

-------------

Hermione could not keep still as he sat in the train, it felt weird being on her own but she could not remember being this pleased to be going to Hogwarts, she was going to see all her friends again, she had missed everything, them, the teachers and even the school itself, the way that it smelled and looked, all you had to do was look at it and you would feel safe.

She peered out the window and smiled as Hogwarts as it came into view and she could feel herself falling in love with the old school all over again, just like on her first day. The train soon stilled to a halt and Hermione grabbed her bag before rushing to the doors, she hurriedly thanked the man holding the door open for her and set down on the platform to see Lupin standing there, waiting to take her to the school.

"Remus!" she called happily as she ran to him, with out thinking she embraced him and geld on tightly, soon realising what she was doing she let go as her cheeks reddened and she muttered a small : "Sorry"

He laughed good naturally and took hold of her trunk as they started to walk to the school.

"Happy to be back Hermione?"

"Oh yes, you have no idea what it was like to be away fro so long, it was awful"

"I can imagine. I have to say Hermione that none of us every thought that you would be suspend like that"

Hermione flushed but tied to smile.

"Yes I know, I did not think that it would happen as well"

"As your former professor I can not say that I am not disappointed, I always took you for someone who followed the rules"

"I do!" she protested weakly "But I did have a reason for doing it professor"

He nodded thoughtfully.

"So I heard but no one seems to know why"

"I know"

"And I assume that you are not going to tell me"

No, I am afraid not"

There was a moment of silence as they walked the town and Hermione thought about the time that Draco had taken her there, everything had been awkward between them and she could not help but think of how they had walked up this path holding hands, it felt like a life time ago.

"Dumbledore know that you were covering fro someone you know" Remus said as he broke the silence "He understand that you would not do something like this on your own"

"I thought as much" Hermione sighed "He never misses a thing that man, but I also know that he will not push, he understands that something's are best not known"

"It was a noble thing for you to do, keeping your friends safe, I would like to think that James and Sirius would of done the same thing for me in school. They did a few times in fact. But then there is another question about whom you were covering for, for some reason I don't think that it was just Ron and Harry"

"You would be right"

Remus nodded but did not say another word as they reached the gates and Hermione walked in Hogwarts, she was home.

-----------

"_**Hermione!" **_she turned as someone called her name and her eyes widened slightly as she spotter Angelina and Marrietta running down the stair's and too her, She screamed slightly and made her way to them, the three girls laughed and hugged each other.

"When we heard about what happened we could not believe it!"

"I wanted to kill everyone of them, it was horrible what they did to you!"

"That does matter right now!" Hermione said as she stepped back "All that matters is that you two are awake, I can't believe it, we were all so worried when we found out what had happened to you, what happened down there?"

Angelina opened her mouth but stopped when she spotted Remus standing there, the man smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry about me, I have to go and see Dumbledore about some business, good to see you Hermione"

"You too" Hermione called as he walked away, making sure he was gone she turned back to her friends.

"Well, what happened?"

The girls told her everything, about how they had been on there way back when something happened, a bright light that had attacked them and then waking up in the hospital wing and seeing told about all the weeks that they had missed.

"…and when Pansy told us about everything that had happened we could not believe it, even more so when she told us about you being gone, the war that went on in the school and then Malfoy becoming friends with Harry and Ron" Angelina said.

"We could not believe it, it was like we were in whole new world and nothing was how it should be" Marrietta added in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, I know" Hermione muttered "things did mess up somewhere"

"Any way" Marrietta said "we were sent to come and get you"

"By whom?"

"Pansy"

Hermione smiled as the girls linked arms and started walking while talking about everything that had happened, it was not in till a few minutes that Hermione noticed that they were not heading to the Room of Requirement or the Great Hall like she thought.

"Where are we going?"

Angelina grimaced slightly.

"We're going _there_. To the passage way"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused "why are we going there of all places?"

They girls shrugged.

"No idea, just doing what was asked is all, but I will tell you one thing. I have a bad feeling about this"

Hermione silently agreed.

------------

Pansy was waiting there for them, the rest of the girls by her side and looking just as confused as he did, girls gave Hermione hugs and cried their greeting and thank to her, Ginny was almost crying and Pansy was smiling happy at her friend, it took minutes for the welcome to be over and everyone turned to Pansy who's mad gone and she had a grim look one her face.

"As you know the plan worked out with Draco but we have run into a small problem, we too there money"

Everyone was silent before Susan asked:

"Why is this a bad thing?"

"Because they need it right now. His grandfather is ill and this has nothing to do with his family, this was about him and no one else. They need the money for his grandfathers medical treatment and if they run out…" Pansy shuddered "I know that no one here likes Draco but his grandfather is a good man and nothing like Draco and his father, we need to…" she hesitated as she looked at Angelina and Marrietta "We have to give them their money back before its too late"

Silence, and then-

"I am not going back down there!" Angelina nearly screamed "There is something down there, its not safe!"

Pansy looked down the dark and seemly endless tunnel before she turned back to the girls with a scared but seemingly determined expression on her face, she sighed deeply and suddenly Hermione knew what she a going to do before she even said it.

"Don't" Hermione said pleadingly "Don't you even think about it Pansy!"

"I have to Hermione, it is the only way there and it has to be done, I already have a portkey ready to take me there" Pansy said tonelessly "I was the one that made the mistake and it has to be fix, I think that we both know that. I know where the house it"

The truth of what she was saying hit all of the other girls and they all started talking at the same time, telling their friend not to go, not to leave them like this when they thought that she was not going to come back.

"That's no excuse!" Hannah said as she pushed her way from the back of the crowd to the front "I know where she lives and I could get there, why should I not go?"

"No" Pansy practically yelled "There is no way that any of you are going to come with me, this is something that I am going to do on my own, I already made a mistake and there is no way that I am ever going to put any of you in that kind of danger again"

"It might happen again" Ginny said "What happened could of us been a one off, I know that it has never happened when Fred and George went down there"

Pansy scowled slightly and turned to her friend in anger.

"Oh please do think Ginny, of course nothing happened to them, this is not something that just happened, have you not been listening to anything that has been said. This is not about randomly hurting people, this is someone who is out to get us, it was made for us and it will go for one of us"

Ginny opened her mouth but soon closed in defeat. Hermione could feel her heart beating against her chest, she knew what was going to be waiting down there for her friend and who had placed the hex there, if she could just write to Helen one more time…but the determination was strong on her friends face.

She thought about all of the people in the Great Hall who she had been looking forward to seeing, how she had just wanted to say hello and instead here she was, back to business. She stepped forward and everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm coming with you"

"No Hermione, did you not listen to what I just said? Its too-"

"I listened and after what I did fro you, all of you I think the least you can do is allow me to help you"

With out waiting for an answer she walked a head of hr friend and down the tunnel while lighting her wand and not looking back, there was silence and then running footsteps as Pansy caught up with her, her wand alight as well.

"You do not what you are getting your self into, right?"

"Yeah I do, and right now I don't really care. You're my friend Pansy" Hermione whispered "your one of my best friends"

Pansy smiled and took hold of Hermione's hand, she had no words to say thank you but Hermione knew what she meant. Both girls walked further into the tunnel, clinging onto each other as the darkness around them become thicker.

**Pretty please review?**

**Hope you liked it**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means sooo much to me! I hope that you all like this one and please remember to tell me what you think that I should about the sequel, if I do one of course!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, CHARACTORS ARE BORROWED!**_

_**Chapter Thirty two**_

_**Get threw anything with you**_

_I'm the first to know,_

_ my dearest friends_

_Even if your hope has burned with time_

_Anything that's dead shall be regrown_

_And your vicious pain,_

_ your warning sign,_

_ you will be fine_

_I cannot live,_

_I can't breathe,_

_unless you do this with me_

_**-The adventure**_

Pansy and Hermione had been walking in silence for ten minutes, still holding hands and breathing calmly with every step that they took, they had no idea what was going to be waiting for them so no one said a word being too worried that they would scared each other silly. Their wands were giving off little light and the tunnel still looked dark and they could here a light "_Drip! Drip!" _as water leaked from the ceiling some where in the distance and they both thought of the Lake, maybe they were under it right now? Where else could the water be coming from?

Their hands where shaking and their uneven hands where making there wands moving in odd angles, causing shadows to fall on the wall in funny shadows and they tried to stop them imaginations running away with them. Hermione had no idea how Pansy would have been able to do this on her own, Hermione had done a number of things herself but there was something different about this time, she had felt almost safe all of the other times, but her feelings of confidence was long gone, there were two people missing by her side.

Harry and Ron.

They had always made her strong and gave her the strength that she needed to break the rules and stand up to the darker side of life but this was nothing like this time, she was with Pansy, a good friend who was just as scared as she was.

Pansy was thinking the same thing but about Blaise and Draco, she missed them. They had always been there, looking after her and telling her that everything was going to be alright, holding her when she had nightmares and saying that things would get better for her at home, rescuing her room her father and being her knights in shinning armour. Now with the war, when she was going to need them more then ever they where not going to be there.

Trying not to think about what was long gone and what she wanted Hermione turned to Pansy and smiled slightly, wishing that she would say something, anything to keep her own thoughts at bay, when she said nothing Hermione made the first move.

"Do you remember the day that you are I become friends?"

Pansy looked round to her, thankful for her talking and nodded slightly with a small smile, she did remember like it had been yesterday, they had not been in third year in till they become friends.

-----------------

**Third year, May.**

_Hermione looked into the classroom and held her breath as she watched Remus sitting at his desk and checking some work that he had been given from his fourth year class, she had no idea what she was doing here and what she thought was going to come off it but she could not stay away. He looked so normal and yet he was so different from everyone else, man by day and werewolf three nights out of he month._

_She had never thought that he would be anything but normal and Dumbledore had hired him, it was the only reason that she had to trust him, she knew nothing about him before he came to teach her but if Dumbledore had his reasons for hiring him then she would live with it._

"_I should of known that you would notice that some thing was up as well Granger"_

_Hermione spun around and felt her cheeks start to burn, she had been caught watching her teacher, this did not look so good and the last thing she wanted was for people to start thinking that she had a crush on him._

"_Parkinson, its not what you think"_

_Pansy waved her hand in a non caring manner before she walked closer to Hermione and looked into the class room herself and smiled when she spotted Remus sitting there._

"_Yep" she muttered "Just like I thought" she straightened up and smiled at Hermione, something that she had never done before, Hermione was caught off guard slightly and could not hide her surprise "Well I had to hand it to you Granger you are smarter then I gave you credit for"_

_Thinking of keeping Remus secret she tried to look clueless._

"_I have no idea what you are-"_

"_He's a werewolf" there was no question just a statement._

"_No, he not-"_

"_Please Hermione" Pansy said as she rolled her eyes "You are one of us now and there is nothing to hide. We already know"_

"_I-wait, you already knew?"_

_Pansy smiled and shrugged "We practically run this school, did you think that they were going to hire a werewolf and we were not going to hear about it. You have to remember that we know people in high places Hermione, __**very**__ high places"_

"_Oh right well don't you…you know…mind?"_

"_I don't see why I should. Hermione I know that you have not been with the girls that long but you will still understand that everyone there can become your friend, we don't worry about houses, purebloods, half bloods of muggle borns" Pansy looked at the door and smiled slightly "and that covers werewolf's too"_

"_Oh right"_

"_So" Pansy said as he walked up to Hermione and linked arms with her "Everyone is down in the town right now, would you like to go to the Room of Requirement and look around without everyone staring at you the whole time?"_

_Hermione laughed and smiled warmly._

"_I would love to"_

_That was the day that Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson became friends and when they met one another properly for the first time, no house, no silly fights, just two good friends._

_-----------------_

"I was shocked" Hermione admitted as the two girls laughed "I was not sure what you were going to be like to me and the suddenly we where friends"

"I know, but I did not want you to think that I was a bad person, just because everyone else sees me like that did not mean that you had to as well, its not what the group was about"

"I know, I understand that now"

---------------

"Well?"

Dumbledore turned in his seat in the Great Hall and looked at the toad like lady looking up at him , scowl hidden behind her forced and overly sweet expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

He asked in a polite manner as he watched her for his half moon glasses, he half thought that he knew that she was going to say but did not want to jump the gun, there was a chance that it had nothing to do with Miss. Granger.

"Hermione Granger of course, first you suspend her, not nearly enough punishment in my books and then you tell me some take about a trusted friend of yours going to collect her to bring here back here and yet as I look down at the tables, getting myself ready to have a word with her and she has yet to arrive and remember Albus, it is getting late"

"Of course" Dumbledore looked behind her to see Ginny Weasley walk into the room and then slowly one by one different girls started to enter separately, none of them gave each other a second glance but he knew that there was more to it. Remus had come back to inform him that Hermione had gone to be welcomed back by her friends and yet her friends where here…with out Miss Granger.

"Maybe she is up in her room, she did leave home this morning and she could be tired from her journey"

Professor Umbridge scowled more openly as he walked away from him and down the tables, most likely to see if Hermione was in her room and the headmaster sat back in his chair, hoping that she would not come across one of his best students. She was needed, he looked to the boy that he had been avoiding for his own good and sighed as his thought of the boy that was like a son to him, Harry needed her.

--------------

"I do not think that that is anything to do with you Potter"

Harry moaned and placed his head in his hands, how could she still be mad at him? It had been two weeks already, he would have thought that she would of gotten over it y now, it was nothing personal, just something that had to be done. He looked up and tried pleading with her but she was not even looking at him, she had turned to a girl and started talking to her.

"Come on Ginny, gave you seen her or not?" Ron asked as soon regretted it when she turned so fast that her hair whipped against her face and she set her deadliest glare on him.

"After everything that you did and the way that you treated her I don't think that she has anything to do with you any more, you made sure of that when you double crossed her and went over to the evil side and don't you use that boy who lived crap on me Potter, you went bad and if you want to be her friend again then stop asking _me_" she hissed "and find her _yourself!"_

She turned back and the boys rose from the table, knowing that they where not going to be able to get anything else from her, they knew that Hermione should be back by now and while they had been looking every where for her they had not seen her once, they both looked over at the doors to see Draco and Blaise walk threw the doors, shaking their heads, they had not seen her as well.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and they knew what the other was thinking, something was not right here and if Hermione was in trouble, even something small then they wanted to be by her side, she had her female friends but there was nothing like the three of them had.

Nothing.

--------------

"_Come on!" _Hermione hissed as the night sky outside started to get darker "If we leave it much longer then someone is going to know that we have been missing"

"I know, I know" Pansy muttered as she leaned over a desk and magically changed some documents "I just have to make sure that we are doing this right, I am not making a return trip you know"

Silently Hermione was thinking the same thing, they had made it out of the tunnel in one piece and gotten the portkey to the house but she was still not looking forward to heading back, that's what the girls had been doing when they had been attacked, even if nothing happened she would not be using the tunnel ever again and with any luck the other girls would not as well.

"There!" Pansy said happily as she put the pieces of paper in one pile and put them neatly back into the folder then she found them "They are all done, give it a few months and then all of their money will be back to the way it was, with way less interest, you should of seen what they were being charged. The girls did a good job"

Hermione nodded.

"I knew they would the only sad thing that is after everything that happened we have to undo all of their good work" Hermione said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an old sock and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"I know" Pansy muttered as she held the edge of the sock "I was thinking that we could do something for them, like a party one night and we are going to have to have one for you too of course"

Hermione smiled before looking at her watch.

"Alright, you ready? Three…two…one"

Within a flash the girls were gone and there was a small popping sound that echoed in the room, the small piece of proof that they had been there. Hermione and Pansy landed on their backs with a thud and moaned in pain, no matter how many times they did that they were never going to get the landing right.

Hermione was on her feet first and she held her hand out to Pansy who thankfully took it and pulled herself up, they took a few moments to compose themselves before lighting their wands and holding hands silently, the darkness scared both of them more then anything and their chaired their moments of weakness with one another, wishing that it would soon be over.

The each took deep breaths wanted to say something that would not sound like a goodbye to each other, in the end they said nothing and started once again on the walk that seemed to last hours.

------------------

**Third year, May, the kitchens.**

"_I always thought that you and I were so different"_

_Pansy smiled as a house elf placed another bowl of ice cream in front of her, she thanked him, took a spoon full and swallowed before she answered Hermione._

"_Well we are, but there are something's the same, we have misunderstood guys as friends and with out us they would be lost, they need us as much as we need them. We are both smart and like almost the same things, the only difference really is…out houses"_

_Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice._

_Yeah I guess your right"_

"_Still" Pansy said in a brightener tone "We don't have to worry about that now, do we. You and I are on the same side from now on"_

_Hermione smiled and raised her glass._

"_Now that is something to drink to"_

"_To friendship, in the ,most unlikeliest of places"_

"_Too right!"_

_-------------------_

The Great Hal was buzzing as people talked to their friends and laughed while sharing stories but Draco tried to block them out and eat his food, he was not hungry, not really. It seemed like he had been waiting a life time to talk to Hermione and now that he was ready, when he was so sure about what he was going to say to her she was not even here and the worst thing was that he had no idea where she could be. She was meant to return hours ago and he had a perfect picture in his head, telling her that he had missed her and that he was sorry, that he wanted to give it a try, see what happened and if she could forgive him.

Instead he was sitting here and wallowing in self pity. He scowled at the thought wallowing was not something that Malfoy's did. Then again, he thought to himself with a smile, he was not meant to fall for someone who was not of pureblood either.

His life was taking a new turn, for the good or for the bad he did not know, he only knew that it was a risk that he was willing to take, for her.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

Draco turned to see Blaise looking at his and frowning slightly as he had been watching, Draco cold feel a slightly heat on his cheeks as he had been caught in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, I will I'm just not you know" he shrugged "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was when I sat down that's all"

"She will show up soon"

"Who even said that it had something to do with Hermione?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"Who said that I was even talking about her?"

Draco stuttered slightly and sighed defeated, he had been caught out and he knew it and then it happed, before he could even say a word he caught sight of something that made his breathing catch in his throat, a flash of brown hair running into the hall followed by black. He turned around and sure enough there she was, a bright smile on her face and her cheeks slightly pink like she had been out in the cold. Pansy was following and she looked happier then he had seen her in some time. They walked over to Ginny Weasley and started talking to her before Pansy made her way to her rightful table and eating, she did not talk to anyone but just simply smiled to herself.

---------------

"How did it go?"

"It was great, we got in and out of their without any problems and everything is back to how it should be. Finally, its all over"

Ginny bit her lips and turned in he chair to look behind her before turning back again, she looked like she wanted to say something and Hermione started to eat, knowing that Ginny would say what ever it was if she wanted to.

"Well, not everything is fixed Hermione, there is till the fact of you and Malfoy"

Hermione froze slightly before carrying on. She wanted nothing more then to hide away and not face this but she remembered the day in her room all too well when she had spoken to Helen, or a piece of Helen any way, the one thing that she said that had stuck in Hermione's mind:

"_Then tell him that and see what happens, you never know it could work out the way that you are hoping"_

But would it work out?

She was still in the middle of thinking about it when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see Harry and Ron standing here and looking down at her like they had no idea what to say.

"Look we just want to say that…well you know…about the whole…and then…we're just…"

Hermione smiled as Ron tried to say sorry to her, he had never been good with things like this before and from the way that Harry was standing there not saying a word made Hermione think that he was just as lost as his friend. Ginny leaned over to her and muttered:

"Do you have an idea what they are trying to say?"

Hermione smiled warmly at them.

"The odd thing is that I know just what they are trying to say" she stood up and embarrassed them one by one.

"Your sorry for what you did and if you could do any thing then you would take it back, you thought that you were doing the right thing and the thought that I would be the one to be suspended had never crossed your mind and you have never felt so bad. You are hoping to make it up to me and right now you want nothing more then to go back to how things were because when I was not here you realised what it was like not to have me here. You also over reacted to what happened and you did not mean to take it to heart as much as you did but you have both come to see that I do love you both and that while I have my own views that does not mean that I think any less of you"

She smiled.

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

They both nodded and Ron smiled before saying.

"God we bloody missed you!"

"Me too Ron, me too"

That night dinner went on like normal and Harry, Ron and Hermione were friends once again but Draco Malfoy stayed where he was that night and just watched her smile and mess about with her friends. Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would do it tomorrow.

**Hope that you all liked it, the next chapter is going to be the last one so please let me know what you would like me to write, have a look on my profile and say what one you would like Please??**

**Haraldzidla xxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Well this is it, the end! I hope that you all like it, please review for old times sake and remember to tell me what story you want me to write next!**_

_**Thank you to you all, and remember to please review, have a story get to over 200 would be a great highlight!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THIS!**_

_**Chapter thirty Four**_

_**The start of something new**_

Everything was finally back to normal well at least as normal as things could get at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were friends once again, Pansy had made up with Blaise and Draco and oddly enough the new found friendship between the four boys had stayed. They were still friends and while the two girls from both groups declined the offer to join them they would hang out every other night and catch up with one another. Pansy refused to go because she had nothing in common with the two Gryffindor boys and Hermione did not because Draco had still not talked to her. It had been three weeks and still nothing had changed, granted she could have talked to him about what went on but she had no idea what she would say. He hated her and so far, except from what Harry and Ron had been telling her, she had no indication that he felt the same way about her.

Pansy and Hermione were remaining friends for the time being but the thought of the upcoming war was putting a strain on their relationship, they would spend all the time that they could with each other while knowing that things could be completely different by the end of the year. Hermione was sure that all of the other girls were thinking the same thing but no one said a word about it. They still had their meetings when ever they could but instead of worrying about boys they spent most of them having fun, gossiping about people and having sleepover's most nights of the weeks, just enjoying each others company. In that room there were no houses or wars, just friends.

Dinner time was always the worst for Hermione and Draco, he would watch her and think about all of the things that he wanted to say and she was too scared to even look at him, scared that she was going to see rejection in his eyes.

She had been doing everything in her power to avoid talking about Draco with her friends, even if they said his name in passing she would excuse herself, making up some story about homework that had to be done or a friend that she was meeting. She had been doing fairly well in till one Friday night when she was in the library doing her Potions work. She was just about to start writing her conclusion when a shadow fell over her table making her freeze slightly before she looked up to find Ginny and Pansy standing there, their arms crossed and their faces determined, she knew that this could not be good.

"May I help you?"

"This is a intervention"

Hermione placed her pen down and leaned back in her chair while looking at her two friends, trying to think about what they could be up to, looking back on it she should of known that this was going to happen at one point.

"An intervention of what? Drugs? Too much drinking? Because I have not been near either, last time I checked anyway"

The two girls looked at each other with knowing looks before sitting down on the opposite side of the table from Hermione with business expressions on their faces.

"Draco Malfoy"

With the name being said Hermione stood up and reached for her bag…but it wasn't where she left it, she looked up to see Pansy holding it tightly in her hands and a smug look on her face.

"Sit down Hermione"

"Pansy, please-"

"Sit"

Giving in Hermione sighed and sat down in the chair, a grim expression on her face as she got ready to hear what they had to say. There was really no point to be talking about this, she knew all of it off by heart already it had been playing threw her mind for as long as she could remember. They were going to tell her that it could work and that there was nothing stopping her but herself.

"When this all started we thought that we where going to be bring down one of the biggest players in all of Hogwarts and it worked, better then I could of ever hoped because he has no dated another girl since. But there was something that we where no expecting, when he was falling for you you where falling for him as well" Pansy said

"But now instead of being able to have fun with that victory we have out own down fall here because we have to see someone that we really care about walk around with a broken heart Hermione" Ginny added as she leaned forward "and we have all been talking and…we think that something needs to be done meaning that you have to do it Hermione, you have to tell him"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Oh please" Hermione snorted "You know what we are talking about. You love him and there is nothing wrong with that because he loves you too, one of you just have to make the move on that"

There was a silence as they waited for Hermione to say something and she sighed.

"What in the world could I do?"

"You could tell him to start with"

"Why does he not just tell me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You do know that you are both acting like a pair of two year olds?"

"But what are people going to think if that happened? I am for the light and h is for the dark, if his father ever found out about what is happening then can you think about all of the trouble that he is going to get in? And then their would be the amount of things that I would have to keep from him, all of the secrets of what is going on in the Order, with him knowing all of that information he is a danger to us and our relationship would never work because of it"

Hermione took a deep breath but still the two girls did not look impressed.

"What if that is not what he wanted Hermione? What if he wanted to be on the light side. For you?"

"he is a Malfoy, he would never want that"

Pansy frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"Surely you are not placing him in with him name and house Hermione? Maybe he is different, maybe there is more then every one sees? Or do you think that we are all evil?"

"N-no, you know that I would never think that but he is so…and with the…well"

Ginny patted her confused friends hand and smiled as she and Pansy started to stand up.

"Just think about it Hermione, he could really make you happy you know and there is some goodness in there, always has been, I think that he just needed someone like you to bring it out in him. And that is something that you need to hold onto, its not something that comes along every day, just think about it alright?"

With out another word Pansy placed her bag on the table and the two girls left the library to leave their friend to think about a few things.

Good and evil were too different things.

White and Black….could Grey work?

------------

"How the hell are you still in this school?"

Harry grinned as he looked over the lake and Blaise and Draco watched him in shock at the story that he had just told, he had never really been over the full story's with someone before but their expressions were too good to pass. He finally shrugged and turned to them.

"Simple I just did not get caught"

"Yeah but still" Blaise laughed "How could you mess with time turners and someone not know about it? Would there not be some kind of report on you doing that?"

"There must have been" Ron said "But it was Hermione's at the time so they must have thought that she was doing it for lessons or something"

"Your nuts" Draco muttered

"Thank you, but Hermione did it too and she is the smartest witch of her age so think of what that makes Ron and myself!"

Draco froze at the sound of her name and let out a deep breath, it still hurt but he was going to have to get used to it, he had been planning on saying something to her but…the time had never been right and still he kept silent when he wished that he would just say something. The three other boys looked at each other and frowned, they wanted their friends to be happy and the only way that they could be happy is if they had each other.

Too bad Hermione and Draco did not see it that way.

-----------

She had pictured this moment in her mind a thousand times and every time it had been raining and not a sound from the outside world could be heard except the howling of the wind, the night would creep threw the window and make shadows along the room, as dark and sad at their her heart was going to be.

Then why could she hear birds singing and the heart of the sun as it shinned threw the window, the out side world seemed happy and unaware of her pain. It seemed impossible that so many people could be happy while she was this sad, she had known that it was going to happen soon but it did not make the pain and shock any less.

Helen held his hand and he slept, his chest raising up and down slowly as she watched him struggle for breath, her mind was blank and all she could think about was how much longer he had left in him.

"Please, don't go" she whispered as tear rolled down her cheeks "Please, I need you here, I'm not done yet, you said we would spend our lives together but mine is not over yet so how can yours be? Septemas I love you, please…I'm not ready to say goodbye yet" He voice kept on breaking and she took a deep breath while trying to calm herself "We have been threw too much together for you to leave me, we all need you here. Draco will be a mess with out you, you need to stop him. He could be so much, just like you, see the light in every person that he meets but if your not their for him to up to…I'm scared. It's coming, just like before and there is nothing that we can do to stop it and if you leave me…they will come here, The Death Eaters and I will have to face them alone…please…just don't…don't…"

She watched in horror as he took a shuddering breath and then stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped moving.

She watched him die.

"Help" she whispered "Please someone help"

Nothing happened and as she watched him for a little longer the panic started to rise in her, this had to be a lie, she had to do something.

"PLEASE!" She screamed loudly as she faced the door "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

--------------

_My Dearest Helen,_

_I am ill and if I am right then I do not have much time left with you but there are some things that still need to be said between you and I before I die. If you are reading this then I have already gone, I gave the house elf clear instructions to give it to you the moment I passed on._

_I know that you are a strong women, you always have been but I want you to know that it's alright to be scared sometimes and to let others help you in life. There is a hard time coming ahead in this future so I have the feeling that you are going to need help more then ever. This family is going into the dark and that is not something that I ever wanted to happen, we both tried to keep our son on the right track but some times every thing happens for a reason and I hope that one day he will see that and realise what he has become._

_You are going to have to take charge here and most of all I have to ask you to look after Draco, I am worried about what his father wants for him and what would be best, you need to watch over him and show him the light before his father gets to him. There is some good in this family and he needs to be the one that shows it, he is a good boy and I know that he could be great._

_Lastly but no less important then the rest I want you to know that I love you and you have made me the happiness man in the world by brightening up my life and showing me that there could be something good for someone like me, hopefully Draco will one day see the same with Hermione, she is pure of heart, just like you and I know that she could make him happy. Don't let him forget that._

_I am always be with you and I will always love you,_

_Your husband,_

_Septemas Malfoy._

_--------------_

_Draco,_

_You could do great things in life but you need to start listening to yourself for that to happen, I love you my grandson and I only want your happiness and that is something that the darkness will not bring._

_Remember that._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Septemas Malfoy._

_------------_

The food tasted like ash in his mouth and the watched did not smooth his burning throat, it seemed almost pointless to come to dinner but he did not want to worry Blaise but locking himself up in his room. He wished that he was at home with his Grandmother, she would need him to be there with her and he needed her hugs and kind words to tell him that it was going to be alright.

He had never felt more like a child but after years of being what his father wanted him to be the act was starting to get hard, sometimes he wanted to do silly things and sometimes he wanted to cry in front of people when he was sad, just so that some one could make him feel better.

But there was no feeling better, not from this, how could you run from death?

With out a word Draco stood up and walked out the hall while knowing that Blaise and Pansy knew better then to follow but a pain of brown eyes were watching his every move.

--------------

"He seemed so nice and they were close, at least from what I saw when I went there they were, he really looked up to him. It must be hard to lose someone that you love" Hermione muttered.

Harry and Ron nodded as they looked down at their plates, they felt bad for their friend and where having trouble eating themselves, who would of ever thought that they would care so much for some one that they used to hate? Ron looked up at Hermione.

"You know some one should try talking to him, I don't think that he really wants to be alone right now, we all know that he would not say something if he wanted some one there" He paused before smiling slightly "You should go Hermione"

"He wouldn't want me there"

"He would and he does, just…please, try"

Harry nodded and Hermione turned around to see Draco leave the hall, his head was bent down and he had his hands placed in his pocket, there was something that looked so different about him when he was upset, there was no smirk on his face and she had trouble remembering what he looked like when he smiled. She found that she did not like seeing him like that.

"So you going then?"

Hermione looked at Ron and was shocked to see that she was already standing up.

"Um…yeah, yeah I guess that I am"

As she walked to the doors Harry, Ron and Blaise smiled to one another while thinking the same thing.

_Finally._

_-------------_

She found him standing on the out skirts of the forbidden forest lying on the grass with his eyes closed, he looked almost piece full and her heart almost broke when she noticed the tear stains on his face from where he had been crying and she knew that's why he had left. He hated to cry in front of people and he felt like no one would be there for him.

_that's going to change, _Hermione thought to herself_, I am going to make it change._

She walked closer and started to think about what she was going to say when a small snapping sound filled the air, she looked down to see that she had stepped on something before looking back up to him. He was sitting up now and looking at her with wide eyes. He suddenly realised what he was seeing and stood up while hiding his tears.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

He did not even both to try and call her Granger any more and she knew that they were passed that now, that had reached something with one another in their relationship and nothing was going to change that.

"I just wanted to see if you are alright, I saw you go off and well…I heard about you Grandfather and I thought that you might….I'm really sorry Draco, he was a very nice man"

Draco nodded once and turned away from her.

"Is that everything?"

His question startled her, was that everything that she wanted to say?

"No, its not. There is so much more. I am also sorry about what I did to you, it was wrong and I know that now. While it was all happening I was not thinking as I should have been and I was so worried about what the girls would think when I should of know that…that they would stand up me no matter what I did. I just have to say that I…

He did not turn and she sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought it would be.

"Look at me" he didn't move "Please?"

A second passed before he looked at her and his tears had gone but there was something else there, a calm look that he was giving her that made her take a small step back, she was not scared of him any more but more scared for him. She knew what losing a loved one could do to someone.

"I care for you Draco. I have for some time now, I'm not sure when, maybe it was even before this whole thing even started but there is something about you, something that I like. I know that you want people to think that you are this bad person but…your really not. I know that now and so do Harry and Ron and if you let us then we want to help you, help you get threw this"

He stayed still for a moment before slowly walking to her, there was no emotion in his expression and Hermione was reminded of a small boy who looked lost and alone and she wanted more then anything to help him. She watched him carefully as he came to a stop right in front of her.

"I miss him"

Hermione calmly reached out and took hold of his hand, it was soft and warm and it caused a sensation to run threw her boy but she ignored it, she knew that this was about him.

"I know, I could too, he was great man"

"I just want…I'm so tired of being a Malfoy, can't I just…be someone else? Just for a while? Someone who can cry and be normal"

Hermione's heart broke for him and she ran a hand down the side of his face as he closed him eyes and leaned into his touch.

"You are not just a Malfoy to me Draco, you are your own person and…I love you for that, I love you for everything that I have seen inside you. I just love _you_"

He seemed frozen for a moment before he pulled her close.

"I love you too Hermione, more then I thought I could love anyone. I don't care about what people say about it, I want to give this a try" He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Be my girlfriend and no matter how many Death Eaters there are in the world I will keep you safe"

Her heart felt light and she smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

People had been going around saying that they were never going to work and that it would fail before it even had a chance to lead to anything but as they stood there, right next to the forbidden forest, looking into each others eyes and smiling at one another like some love sick puppies they just suddenly seemed to know. All of the hundreds of people that looked at them and whispered behind their backs were wrong because right there and right then there was nothing that seemed so right. Draco smiled slightly as he raised one hand and cupped the side of her face, the other hand reached out and took her hand lightly before he took a deep breath, widened his smile and did the one thing that he had been waiting for.

He kissed her.

She tasted sweet and new like fresh honey and no matter what anyone said there was nothing wrong with what he was feeling, she seemed to lift his heart out of the darkness and into the sun. He could feel his soul and his heart breaking free from everything that he had ever been told because none of it mattered, only she did. The kiss was not hard and full of sexual passion like the ones that you would read about in all the happy endings, it was soft and beautifully gentle. It wasn't just a kiss of need, it was a kiss of love.

They pulled apart in a breathless moment and Hermione blinked a few times before she laughed lightly and leaned her forehead against his chest and smiled in happiness, this must be what everyone always talk about, the feeling of your heart beating out of your chest and unexplainable happiness that made you want to smile and cry at the same time.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him.

Draco reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her hair before he asked:

"Is this what Hermione?"

"Is this the happy ending that everyone always talks about? You know, the happily ever after?"

Draco looked into her eyes and seemed to fall into them, the beauty that he had missed for so many years seemed to be shinning out at him clear as day, how could he have missed so much about her? Why had he never known just how perfect Hermione Granger could be? He pulled her closer once more and rested his head on top of hers before closing his eyes and smiling.

"A happy ending? A life time with you by my side? Oh no Hermione, I think that you are to find that this is our beginning, we have so many more years before we get our happy ending, but I'll tell you one thing"

He took hold of her hand and started to lead her towards the school they walked side by side and could not have been more proud of it.

"It's going to be great"

And that day, as they took a walk around the castle and spent the night holding each other in the Room of requirement Hermione knew that it was going to be.

**-Fin**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, with out them then I would never of been able to get it done, I am still in shock that I am done, this took me just over a year and it was so fun to write. I am going to be doing Two other ones that will be linked to this so put me on Alert if you would like to read it.**

**Here is a sneak peak because you have all been so nice!**

**The youngest member **

"Don't you think that we should at least give her a chance?"

Pansy scowled at Hermione before turning back to me and her scowl deepened so much that I had to take a step back, I had no idea what I had done to make her so mad at me but I was going to have to remember to stay out of her way.

"No" Pansy spat "You know the rules, she is a first year and therefore not allowed to-"

"Well Pansy" Hermione interrupted with a small smile on her lips that made me look at her in awe, she did not seem even a bit scared but more…amused by her friends temper. "I think that you will find that there are no real rules about first years joining its just that no one under the age of twelve has ever shown any real talent like she has"

"Talent?" Pansy laughed "I would hardly call what she did talent! All she did was hit him, it was a lucky shot, that's all, it is no reason to think that she can suddenly become a member, she is five years younger then us and this is not something that she is ready for!"

"May I remind you that she did that single handily and surely you must have noticed that she is different from the first years. While they stand there and cower she comes up to the front and stands tall, she deserves this"

"She deserves nothing"

"We need new members, people are going to be leaving next year and some will just not come back, Cho will be gone and…others as well"

"You mean you, _you_ won't be"

There was a slight silence and I felt like I had walked in on something private but I was used to it, you see I, Bella Nott was used to things like this happening to me because it always bloody did.

**This will be posted soon!**

**See you!**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Downfall of Draco Malfoy Take Two**

**HELP WANTED!**

**Please read!**

**Hey everyone, I am writing this for anyone that has me on story/author alert to let you know that I am making myself a new account so that I can work on a new project of mine. To anyone that would like to know my new user name please let me know and I will PM you.**

**ALSO - My new profile is going to be based around my story "The Downfall of Draco Malfoy" as I believe that there is so much more that I can/could of done with this story. I have already started to right it back up with added bits, the old one was thirty-five chapters long but I am hoping to make the new one longer and better. If anyone thinks that they would like to be involved then please let me know, any help is welcomed!**

**WRITTING ABOUT The FA's - if you like the idea of FA then please feel welcome to write one shots abotu some of the other girls adventures, I would really like to turn this into something good!**

**BETTA WANTED - ****I would love it if someone thinks they could help me with this, I have had one before but sadly they did not have enough time to complete the story.**

**CURRENT STORIES - ****My stories will still be worked on and completed.**

**I will take this down in a week or so but I just wanted to let you all know what was happening!**

**Thanks!**

**Haraldzidla**


End file.
